Kamen Rider Shade: First Shadow
by Captain redryuranger11
Summary: Shadows, they are the creations of the dark hearts of humans. A warrior awakens to fight them. His name, Kamen Rider . . . Shade. But who is Shade exactly? And who is the girl he is trying to protect? Kiva based. Reveal the destiny of darkness!
1. BLAZE FORM! REVEAL SHADE!

Here we go! This will be the first time that I am writing an all OC Fic, based on Kamen Rider, mostly Kiva. There will be some similarities to Kamen Rider Kiva. Hope you like it. I do not own Kamen Rider, Toei does. Just as a note, the monsters will be called Shadows with a capital S. If it's confusing, I will try to change the term Shadow in a really funny way.

**Kamen Rider Shade**

Shadows. Humans believe they know what a shadow is. However, what they don't know is that monsters have come from those shadows. These creatures are simply called Shadows by those that know of their existence. They are born from the evil of Humans, ever since the start of time. Humans are the root of those evil creatures. They hide themselves and feed upon humans, without their knowledge of the existence of Shadows. There are a few that do know. They call themselves, Tenshi No Yaiba. This group tries to fend off these Shadows. However, these Shadows are more than what they seem.

Chapter 1: BLAZE FORM! REVEAL SHADE!

Ever since the beginning of time, shadows have been a part of everybody, as well as darkness within the hearts of humans. Throughout time, creatures have formed from the shadows and fed on humans. Currently, there is a non government group called Tenshi No Yaiba that fights against these monsters, Shadows. They are no normal monsters as conventional means can't kill them. Tenshi No Yaiba manufactures weapons that can damage these monsters, and are finding ways to defeat these Shadows much more easier.

However, what they don't know is that Shadows aren't mere creatures that just feed on humans. Something is happening, and tonight was the night that all that will be revealed. It was in the woods, on a cliff. A man wearing black sunglasses, black trench coat, and black fingerless gloves. His black hair was spiked up. He stood near the cliff, growling. "Tonight, is the night that the Destiny of the Humans, will be fulfilled." He flung his arms up high. Then he transformed into a monster. This was a Shadow. He had small spider legs on his back, which were brown. He had a green spider head, with furry shoulder pads. He had white hands, with gray arms and claws on his hands. His feet were black. His chest had a pink, blue, and yellow spider shape on it. The rest of his body was brown. A light shone in the sky. Something was coming from the sky.

A golden light descended down. It stopped near the spider Shadow. The Spider Shadow looked at the light. The light was surrounding a person. Encased inside that light, was a girl, a brunette. She had long wavy hair. She had a real young and cute face. She wore a sleeveless black top, with straps so her shoulder was showing. She had a black frilly mini skirt and black ankle strap shoes. She also had a white vest on. She seemed to be in a deep sleep.

The Spider Shadow raised one of his hands, then swiped the light, cracking it. The light shattered as if glass, and the girl landed on the ground, slowly. "What a cute girl." The Spider Shadow remarked upon seeing the girl's cute sleeping face. "Too bad she has to die." The Spider's mouth opened up. Then a snap of a twig could be heard, and the girl woke up. She saw the Spider Shadow with the mouth opened. The girl screamed. "DAMN IT!" The monster shouted upon hearing the snap of a twig. "There's someone here!" The Spider Shadow turned to see a man dressed in a large brown trench coat and a large brown hat, that covered his face. He had black pants and shoes on. "YOU!" The Spider Shadow was about to charge at the man, until he realized that the girl that he was trying to kill ran past him. "KU!" The Spider Shadow sounded frustratingly. "This is all your fault!" The Spider Shadow ran at the man, then swung a clawed hand. The man caught the hand, then flipped the Spider Shadow to the ground. The man ran after the girl. The Spider Shadow got up, and tried to trap the man in a web that was shot out from the spider mouth. The man turned, and the web ensnared him. The Spider Shadow walked up to the man. "You, I have no time for you." The Spider Shadow left the man, and chased the girl. Little did the Spider Shadow know, the man freed himself in a second and ran after the Spider Shadow.

The Spider Shadow transformed back into a human disguise. He grunted in annoyance as he couldn't find the girl. Then he noticed footsteps on the ground that resembled the size of the girl that he was chasing. The Spider Shadow's human face smirked and followed the path. Trench Coat man was following as well.

The girl was running frantically, until she was able to get to a city with bright lights. Everyone noticed that the girl was running frantically, and some men noticed how cute the girl was. The Spider Shadow made it to the city. "Tch." The Spider Shadow sounded. "If I don't kill this girl within the area, then that would be a problem." The city was near the woods that the light descended from. If the girl made it out of the city, then the Spider Shadow would have to find her. She noticed the girl running on the sidewalk. He smirked and gave chase. The girl turned around knowing that someone was following her, and that someone was the Spider Shadow. She gave out a scream and turned her head again.

A couple of men saw the girl running by. They were in a part of the city that no civilian was near and they were near a dark alleyway. The tall skinny one blocked the girl. "Hey baby, where are you going this late?" He said, quite flirtatiously. The girl turned around and saw the Spider Shadow nearing. She whimpered and ran around the skinny man and the short chubby one. The two saw the Spider Shadow chasing the girl. They blocked the Spider Shadow, human form. The girl was running but the Spider Shadow was just walking by, at least until the two idiots blocked him. The two dudes decided to act. They walked up to the Spider Shadow. There were no civilians around as they were near a dark alleyway so there would be no witnesses, or so that was what it seemed. "Just what do you think you're doing?" The skinny tall one asked.

"We don't take lightly to men who chase young girls." The short chubby one said, quite ironically since that was what the two were doing just before. "Now, stop what you are doing." The tall one took out a pair of handcuffs. Why he had them, who knows. Then the Spider Shadow grabbed the two mens' necks. The Spider Shadow lifted the two up, then opened his mouth, growling. The face of the Spider Shadow was colored with pink, green, blue, and yellow lines, then he transformed into the Spider Shadow.

"AH!" The skinny one yelped. "Monster!" The Spider Shadow threw the two men into a wall. The chubby one tried to run away, hoping to get away. Like that was going to do any good. It was him running away from a monster. He was running in a straight line.

Then the chubby one's shadow got darker, and it moved. It wrapped itself around the chubby man. It stopped the man from running and choked the man. Then the shadow separated from the man, got sharper, and pierced the neck. Colorful energy was appearing from the man and it entered the Spider Shadow's hand. This was how a Shadow feeds on humans. The color drained from the Chubby man. The Shadow wrapped around the man released the man, and he fell down to the floor. He was as dark as a shadow.

The Skinny dude screamed in horror. "You're next!" The Spider Shadow said to the man, then that man's shadow wrapped itself against the guy, choking, then piercing the neck. Again, colorful energy appeared and the Spider Shadow absorbed it with his hand. The shadow released the man, and the man fell to the ground.

The Spider Shadow turned back into a human form, then licked his finger. "That was good. Not of my tastes though." He remarked, then gave chase again.

A woman, wearing a black leather jacket as well as skirt ran over to see the two fallen men. She had a ponytail and wore black boots. She checked the two men. They were as dark as shadows. "Looks like a Shadow." She remarked, referring to the monster. She decided to follow her instincts and ran the direction she was thinking about, which was the direction that the Spider Shadow ran in.

The young girl ran into the park, hoping to hide from the Spider Shadow. No luck, the Shadow was behind her. How did the Spider Shadow get there so fast? Another ability of a Shadow is that they can travel in a shadowy form, as long as they first jumped into a shadow. The Spider Shadow had jumped into the shadows of the two men that he had drained. The shadowy blob made its way to the young girl's leg, then pulled her down. She was screaming loudly as the shadowy blob took form as the Spider Shadow's human form. The Spider Shadow was staring at the girl, then transformed into his monster state. "You have done well to run from me, too bad you still have to die." The Spider Shadow was about to choke the girl with her own shadow, until the Spider Shadow was shot from behind. The Spider Shadow turned around.

"Shadows." The woman from before said. She held a small silver pistol, that had a silhouette of an angel branded to the side. It appeared to have wings on the tip of the gun. "They are created from the sins of humans. I will purify that." She pointed at the Spider Shadow. "My name is Yumi Mizuki, member of Tenshi No Yaiba, the one who will purify you." She shot silver bullets at the Spider Shadow.

The Spider Shadow fired webs at the bullets, stopping them in midair. "Kisama." The Spider Shadow said. "You dare interfere!?" He ran towards Yumi.

"I dare!" Yumi shouted at Spider Shadow. She fired more bullets. Then the Spider Shadow got close. The Spider Shadow grabbed Yumi's neck. Yumi struggled to get out. The Spider Shadow was choking Yumi, then Yumi opened up her jacket, and took out a golden handle of a weapon, that extended out a long blade. She slashed Spider Shadow, and he dropped her.

The young girl was crawling away, until Spider Shadow noticed and fired a web, trapping her legs.

Yumi held her blade like an expert swordswoman. The Spider Shadow growled at Yumi. The two ran towards each other. Yumi held the blade in her right hand, and the pistol in left. Yumi slashed the Spider Shadow, then blasted the Spider Shadow with the pistol at point blank range. Spider Shadow growled in pain and fell back then rolled on the ground, until he hit a green lamp post. The Spider Shadow tried to control Yumi's shadow into choking her, but Yumi was hopping around the battlefield in a zig zag pattern. She was trained well. Yumi held the gun and blade at a ready stance. The Spider Shadow got up. "Want more?" Yumi asked sarcastically, then fired. The Spider Shadow, his human face becoming visible on his chest, smirked. He then jumped into the shadow of the lamp post. Yumi missed. She gasped. The fighting had pushed the Spider Shadow near a shadow.

The Spider Shadow emerged behind Yumi. Yumi turned around in horror, as Spider Shadow dropped kicked her. Yumi was knocked back. She dropped her blade. Yumi got up, only for the Spider Shadow to grab her neck. Yumi tried to shoot Spider Shadow up close, but Spider Shadow used his free hand to grab Yumi's left hand. Yumi struggled to get free, but ended up dropping the gun. Yumi struggled to get out as Spider Shadow lifted her from the ground. Spider Shadow then threw Yumi. Yumi rolled on the ground. She yelped in pain. "I don't have time for you." Spider Shadow sneered. "You can die later." Spider Shadow made his way to the trapped girl. "Now, now is truly the time you will die!"

The young girl screamed. "No!" Yumi shouted. Then someone ran past Yumi, grabbed the silver pistol that was on the ground, and fired at the Spider Shadow. Spider Shadow, who was about to claw the young girl, flinch upon getting sneak attacked again. The Spider Shadow tried to ignore the shots, but got blasted again. The Spider Shadow turned. It was trench coat man. "Who is that?" Yumi asked herself.

Trench Coat Man threw the gun back to Yumi's direction. "WHO ARE YOU!?" Spider Shadow shouted at Trench Coat Man. The young girl took one look at her savior, but she couldn't see his face, as everyone else couldn't. She then fainted as she was relieved after a near death experience.

Trench Coat Man flung his Trench Coat open, revealing a black suit. He reached into his Trench Coat with his right hand, and took out a red blaster like device (Like Ryuki's Drag Visor Zwei). It had a dragon like design to it, with demonic red eyes, surrounded by silver. It had a black handle. A green crystal was embedded to the side of the blaster. The mouth of the blaster was opened. The man closed the mouth. Then a strange sonic sound sounded and flames engulfed the man's waist, creating a belt. The man held the blaster up front. "Henshin." The man said and swiped the blaster over the buckle of the belt. The belt was red all over, except for the buckle which was red and gold. The buckle resembled a bat with red demonic eyes, and dragon horns. The red eyes glowed as the blaster was swiped over it. The green crystal embedded into the blaster came into the sight of the eyes of the buckle. Flames then spread all over, engulfing the man's body. The flames spread out as an armored suit formed around the man.

The suit had red armor with a black suit. It had red shin guards with black lines that created flame designs on the guards. There was a silver band around the feet, with a green crystal in the middle of the band. The suit had black gloved hands with crimson red armbands, which too had flaming designs on them. The suit had a red chest, which resembled a demonic flame with the demonic eye shapes, though the head is not as obvious as the blaze designs were as one would have to look closely to see the head. There was a circle design near the forehead of the head design on the chest. The suit had red shoulder pads, with red serpentine like tails protruding out of them and curving in. The tails were most likely to represent the whole fact as the blaster had a dragon theme to it. Next to the shoulders, two dragon horns were protruding out. They looked like horns of the chest. They weren't long, but they were almost the same size as the suit's helmet, which had red compound eyes (like Kiva's eyes). There was a red crystal between the eyes. He had a silver mouth plate, which had a zig zag design in the middle, most likely representing a demon's fangs. There was a burning aura around this suit. Despite the numerous demonic designs on the suit, the suit didn't really look that evil, rather, it looked like something you could trust, though most likely not everyone thinks this.

Spider Shadow stepped back in fear. "That form, it can't be." Spider Shadow said about the transformed man.

Yumi watched in horrifying surprise. "It can't be." She said with terror in her tone.

The transformed man, which suit was a rider like suit, looked at the Spider Shadow. The rider placed the blaster on the left side of his belt, so the blaster became somewhat of a sidearm after the rider had transformed. The rider stood still, then ran towards the Spider Shadow. The rider punched the Spider Shadow once, then grabbed the Spider Shadow and threw it away from the fainted girl.

"Wait a minute!" The Spider Shadow shouted. "Why are you, a Shadow, fighting me!?" He asked.

The rider took one look at the Spider Shadow, then looked at the ground. "That's the thing," the man's voice sounded. It was a voice of a young man, somewhere in his early twenties. "I'm not a Shadow." The rider ran towards the Spider Shadow and started beating it with a few fists and kicks from the shins. The Spider Shadow was knocked back.

"But it can't be, that form, it's . . ." The Spider Shadow said, but . . .

"Shadow number zero, Shade." Yumi finished for Spider Shadow, though not intentionally.

"That form, it belongs to lord . . ." The Spider Shadow was about to say, but the rider fisted the Spider Shadow on the face.

"Are you just going to talk?" The rider said, with irritation present in his tone.

"KISAMA!" The Spider Shadow shouted and fired webs at the rider. The rider shifted from his spot, to avoid the webs. The rider had his hands behind him. The Spider Shadow then jumped into a nearby shadow of a bush. A shadowy blob moved around the battlefield. The rider just chuckled, drew his blaster, and fired a bright light from the blaster. The light came from the eyes of the blaster. The Spider Shadow had to jump out of the shadowy blob because the light forced him to. He shouted in pain for a moment as the light was blinding. However the Spider Shadow then got control of the Rider's shadow, after the rider stopped shifting. "GOT YOU!" But the shadow wouldn't move up the rider. "HOW!" The rider had full control of his own shadow. "That power, it has to belong to . . . him." The Spider Shadow said in fear. "WHY DO YOU HAVE THIS POWER!? WHO ARE YOU!?" The Spider Shadow then gathered energy into his mouth, then fired a ball of colorful energy at the rider.

The rider then pulled the handle of his blaster, revealing a black sword's handle. Then a blade flipped up from the blaster's head, revealing a curved golden blade, like a pocket knife would with their knives. The blade elongated. The rider took hold of the new black sword handle, then the rider sliced the energy orb in half.

"GAH!" The Spider Shadow shouted in frustration. He ran towards the rider. The rider shifted to the left, thus the Spider Shadow ran past him. The rider back fisted the Spider Shadow. The Spider Shadow tried to claw the rider. The rider shifted this time to the right, then turned and slashed the Spider Shadow with the sword. The rider slashed more times, then back roundhoused kicked the Spider Shadow. The Spider Shadow ended up rolling on the ground.

The rider then pushed the handle back in. The blade retracted. The rider nodded his head, then swiped the blaster over the belt buckle again. "BLAZE!" The belt sounded with the eyes of the buckle blinking scarlet. The rider then attached the blaster to the side of his belt again. The flame designs on his right shin guard, ended up revealing red demonic eyes. Golden Wings emerged from that guard. They also resembled horns. The rider crouched, ready to jump. Flames surrounded the rider and his leg. "Hah." The rider said softly as he crossed his arms. "HAH!" The rider lifted his leg up and jumped. This was his rider kick. He flew towards the Spider Shadow.

"THIS, LORD . . ." The Spider Shadow was about to say, until he was flying side kicked by the rider by a flaming kick. The Spider Shadow was pushed into a tree, and a flaming mark appeared that resembled the belt buckle. It was a surprise that such a mark disappeared shortly and didn't burn the tree. "Lord . . . Shade." The Spider Shadow fell to his knees then to the ground. His body started to glow, with random colors, then shattered into pieces that disappeared upon hitting the ground. A white aura floated around, then flew. Its destination, a mansion's attic. This was . . . a purification of a Shadow.

The rider walked away from the Spider Shadow as it shattered. The rider walked towards the young girl, and picked her up. He carried her away, but not before Yumi got up, took up her pistol, and fired at him. The rider reacted and grabbed the bullet with his index and middle fingers. Yumi gasped as the rider dropped the bullet onto the ground. The rider walked off. "No doubt about it." Yumi said. "Shadow number zero, Shade, has returned." She noticed a security camera on a lamp post. She used a bench for support and took out the tape that was inside the security camera.

- -

The rider's suit dematerialized as he walked up to a mansion, the same mansion that the white aura had entered in. He walked upstairs, into a pink bedroom. The man set the girl down on a soft bed, with pink sheets and teddy bears all over the room. He took off his hat, and it revealed a young man's face. He was quite handsome, with dark black hair. There no blemishes present on the man's face. His hair was messy, but it looked good that way (think Ryoutaro). He took one look at the young girl's sleeping face. The blushes on her cheeks made her look cute to him. He smiled, then walked out.

Moments later, the girl woke up. She looked around, not recognizing the place. Then the door to the room opened and the young man walked in. The two were almost about the same age, but the young girl was surely younger than the man. The man held some pink night clothing in his hands. He gave them to the girl. "For you." The man said. "You can changed into them. They're real comfortable." It was a pink nightgown for the girl.

"Arigato." The girl said in her cute voice. "But, who are you?"

"Mind if I ask you first?" The man asked with a warm smile.

The girl looked down away from the man's eyes. She was quite shy. "Um, my name is, Hikari. Yamitenshi Hikari." She introduced herself, not looking at the man's eyes.

The man's smile gleamed. "Ore wa, Ark. Ryusei Ark." The man introduced himself. "But, if you want, you can call me Shade if you want."

Hikari looked at the man's face. "Shade?" She said. Something seemed familiar to her, but what? "Um, can you tell me who exactly are you?"

"Me?" Ark pointed at himself. "I'm the one you were searching for, the one that was supposed to take care of you. Sorry for being late. That Spider got there first." He said guiltily, as he was the one that was supposed to see her when she descended. Why? Who knows?

"Arigato, Shade-san." The Hikari thanked Ark again. Ark walked out, and she changed into her nightgown.

Late at night, near midnight, Ark was waken up suddenly. He noticed Hikari, in her nightgown crawling up his bed (NOT THAT!). Ark's room was plain with very little decorations. It seemed he spent more time decorating Hikari's room. Hikari crawled up to Ark's pillow, and laid next to him. "What's wrong Hikari-chan?" Ark asked.

"I couldn't sleep." Hikari replied. "Shade-san, do you mind if I sleep with you?"

"Sure." Ark replied. "But this bed wasn't made for two people, so I think you will have to sleep closely to me." Hikari reacted and wrapped her arms around Ark (At least it wasn't that). Ark didn't complain, however . . .

The next morning came. The sun was shining. Ark woke up, and yawned loudly. "Man that was a great sleep." He remarked. Then he noticed a hand on his chest. He turned around and saw Hikari's cute sleeping face. Ark's eyes started twitching. "Um." He started to sweat. "AHH!" He jumped out of bed. "What's a girl doing here!?" WAIT A MINUTE! Wasn't it him that allowed Hikari to sleep in his bed? "Wait a minute, now that I think about it . . . YAMI ME WENT OUT LAST NIGHT!" Yami him?

Here's an explanation. Ark is a really strange man. By night time, he was the smooth, calm person that he was during that time, however, during the day, his personality shifts completely. He turns into a shy young man. Sure he doesn't seem it now, but that's because he's in his home. If his outside during the daylight, then he can't really interact with people unless some awkwardness is present. Though he has two different personalities, that's just it. It's just two personalities. It's not like each one interacts with each other, it's just how Ark acts. He may refer to his 'other' self as 'Yami Me', but in actuality, he's that person and the one he's now. Confusing isn't it?

"What happened, who's this girl?" Ark asked himself, hitting his own head. "Hi . . . Hikari. HIKARI!" He shouted. "Her name was Hikari Yamitenshi!" He then scratched his head. "Now why would Yami Me bring her here?" He asked. "Argh, how come Yami Me knows everything and I don't!? Is there something special about her?"

Another thing, it seems the night self knows a lot more about the reason why he needs to fight, while the day self is just there, fights because he's in the middle. Do not worry, day self will henshin.

Hikari woke up. She noticed Ark acting strangely. "Shade-san?" She said as she got on all fours.

You will not believe the view that Ark got. He saw parts of Hikari's, well, let's just say skin. Ark started to nose bleed. "Maitaze." Ark said, with a fainting voice. He fell down, and blood started trickling down his nose.

"Shade-san!" Hikari said frantically. She jumped out of bed and looked at Ark's fainted self. She noticed Ark's blood. Hikari flinched. She then started nearing her head to Ark's face, where the blood was. She licked it. She smiled then bit into Ark's neck.

"AHH!" Ark snapped awake and shouted, pushing Hikari away. "Kari-chan, what are you doing?" He rubbed his neck, and he also calls Hikari, Kari-chan. Very different from night Ark. Ark was surprised, the bite mark instantly healed itself. "What exactly are you?" Ark asked.

Hikari smiled and laughed cheerfully. She seemed different than when she was with night Ark. Most likely because day Ark has a whole humorous vibe around him. "I'm part vampire." Hikari smiled, revealing two vampire fangs in her mouth. "And I like Shade-kun's blood!" Hikari then embraced Ark again, and bit into his neck again.

_PART VAMPIRE! _Ark thought. _What's the other part!? AND WHY DOES SHE HAVE THE TRAITS OF THE IMAGE OF MY DREAM GIRL!?_ Ark screamed as Hikari drained more blood. Good thing the bite mark instantly heals itself, for some reason. Just who is Hikari, and why is she so special that a Shadow was trying to kill her. What does Ark know, that he himself doesn't know? Man that's so confusing! Oh well, who cares, Ark just fainted from loss of blood. "Shade-kun?"

- -

Inside a office of a building, Yumi was showing a gray bearded man the security tape she took. The man, face hidden, sipped a cup of coffee. He had on a gray suit. "So, Shadow number zero has returned." He sipped again. "Be sure to keep quiet from Hikaru-kun."

"Yes sir." Yumi obeyed and bowed.

- -

Near a small wall, a woman, face hidden, wearing a white and black dress, walked up to a man, face hidden as well, but wearing a red biker jacket, and blue jeans and sitting on the wall. The woman spoke. "It seems that what we predicted has come true. The girl is here, and Lord Shade has returned."

"Lord Shade?" The man asked. The woman nodded. "Interesting, so he finally shows his face." The man smiled, a real evil smile. "This will be fun. Let's see just how strong Lord Shade really is."

OKAY! This is good, end of the first chapter. Hope you liked it. This was a first of mine, one with only OCs. I hope you like the rider, and the main girl. How are some of the other characters as well? Just how is the split personality main character? Please Review, so I know what you think of this fic.


	2. SONG REVEAL!

I do not own the Kamen Rider Franchise, but I do own Kamen Rider Shade, though he is based a little on Kiva and Ryuki. I would like some opinions on the characters, please, with a cherry on top (yeah I know, that whole cherry bit seemed weird).

**Kamen Rider Shade**

Chapter 2: SONG REVEAL!

Ark was working in the attic. He wore a white dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, and brown jeans. The whole room was filled with materials for making violins and numerous violins were hanging around the place. Ark was scraping a piece of wood, the shape of a violin he is trying to create. Somewhere in there, there was a black piano, covered by a scarlet cover. Hikari came in carrying a tray of tea for Ark. She wore a pink vest, with black sleeveless top, and a white skirt. She set the tea on a table. "Arigato, Kari-chan." Ark said to Hikari.

"You're welcome." Hikari replied. Hikari looked around. This was the first time that she stood in the room. Or course, that was because she was new to the house, and the whole fact that earlier, Ark had fainted from loss of blood, because of Hikari's bite. Yep, she's part vampire. She stared at all the violins that were in there. "Do you make violins for a living?"

Ark nodded. He continued scraping. Then put a few clamps around the violin he was working on. Ark blew some of the scrapings away. "It's my dream." He told Hikari. "My dream to become a great violinist." Ark took a look at a case that was resting on a desk. Inside that case, was a picture of a man. Hikari looked at the picture. "My father." The man in the picture wore a formal suit, and was playing the violin. "He was praised as the greatest violinist to ever exist in the world. Ever since I was little, he taught me how to play the violin. It's my dream to become as great as my father, to follow in his footsteps."

"That's really cool, must be nice to have dreams like that." Hikari remarked.

"You never had a dream before?" Ark asked in surprise. Hikari shook her head.

"It's just, at least I don't think I have." Hikari replied. "I don't really remember anything about myself, and I never felt like I had a dream."

"Didn't you have one last night?" Ark asked, twitching his eyes as he remembered what happened last night. Hikari had asked if she could sleep with him. 'Yami' Ark told Hikari she could. Result: massive nosebleed in the morning.

"I really don't know." Hikari pondered and finally replied. Ark nodded. Hikari then remembered something. Ark thought that he would finally know who Hikari was exactly, but it turned out, "That white thing that has two doors in the kitchen is almost empty." Hikari said. Ark fell down with a thud. All she told him was that the refrigerator was empty.

- -

Inside a ramen shop, Yumi, Tenshi No Yaiba member, was about to eat a bowl of ramen. She had her hands together. "Itadakimasu!" She shouted cheerfully, then started eating after she broke her chopsticks in two. The mood she had now was quite different than when she was fighting the Spider Shadow. Most likely because she didn't need to be serious to eat ramen. She had a big appetite. Today she wore a red jacket, black mini skirt, and a white top. She wore black ankle strap shoes. She was done. "Ah, so delightful!" She took her purse and walked out. She was happily skipping around, though her thoughts weren't exactly happy. "Shadow number zero." She said gravely. "His power, a power that excels all shadows. He's dangerous." She stopped skipping and stood still. "Kumori-kun wants nothing but to kill Shade." Kumori, who is that? "But Shade, last night, he was fighting a Shadow, and saving a girl at that point. Just, is he even a threat?" Yumi was quite confused. Then she saw Ark, not his face, being surrounded by a few men.

"Just who do you think you are!" The biggest of the men shouted. "Standing in the way like that. Do you not have any manners!?" Ark, wearing a red jacket with a white t-shirt under and brown jeans, didn't speak, rather, he looked away from the man and stammered. "LOOK AT ME!"

"HEY!" Yumi shouted. "Just who do you think you are for shouting at him?"

"What do you want to know, wench." That same man shouted.

"Yeah!" A skinny one sneered.

"Who are you to talk to our boss like that?" Another skinny one sneered as well.

"YEAH!" A third skinny one sneered. Seriously, it's like those guys could only sneer.

"Just what happened?" Yumi asked.

"This guy, he was walking and bumped into me!" The big one shouted. Yumi got annoyed, something as small as that.

Then Ark spoke. "Um, it was you who pushed me then made a big deal about it." The four thugs looked at Ark and Ark covered his mouth.

"Shrimp!" The three skinny ones sneered, ironic as they were smaller than Ark.

"Let's just see about that!" The big one prepared a fist, about to punch Ark. Ark covered his head with his hands, hoping to block some of the impact of the fist, like that would work.

Then Yumi ran up and grabbed the big man's fist, twisted it a bit, and karate chopped the man's neck. The big man fell unconscious.

"BOSS!" The three skinny guys sneered. Again, they could only sneer. "You'll pay for that." Then Yumi growled, and the three shrimps got scared, then pulled their unconscious boss away. "Man he's heavy."

"I hate people like that." Yumi said after the four were out of sight. "It's because of those types of people that those things even exist." Referring to a Shadow. Then Yumi saw Ark, who was still covering his face. "Why are you covering your face like that?" Yumi asked with a smile, then Ark turned around to face away from Yumi. Yumi tried to get a good look at Ark's face. But, Ark wouldn't let her. Then Yumi got frustrated. She grabbed his arm. "Come on." Yumi said, pulling Ark's arm away from his face, but Ark was resilient. Yumi finally won. She gasped. "Oh my, you have a pretty cute face." Yumi said with a smile. Before she couldn't see because the big man was covering her sight of Ark. Ark bit his lips and blushed.

Yumi took Ark to a café. "Hey Ko-san." Yumi said to the owner, who was making coffee at the moment.

"Mizuki-chan." Ko greeted Yumi. "So nice to see you. Who's the boy?" Ark waved at Ko.

Yumi and Ark sat at a table. Ko brought a cup of coffee for Ark. Ark just stared at the coffee, without making eye contact with Yumi. Yumi smiled a teasing smile. "Oh, are you just shy because you're in a presence of such a pretty Onee-san." Yumi's age was closed to Ark's, but she's still older.

Ark didn't speak, but Yumi kept making references to that. Then Ark spoke. "I'm sorry, but it's not that." Ark then covered his mouth again. Yumi just stared at Ark. "I'm really shy." Ark remarked, then covered his mouth again. Then Ark blushed and looked away again.

Yumi got annoyed. "Come on, you expect me to believe a man of your age is that shy?" She walked up to face Ark, he turned around. Again, and again. Every time Yumi walked to face Ark, Ark would turn the other way. Then Yumi finally did what she did, she grabbed Ark's face and turned him to face her. "There, now is it that hard for you to at least look at someone." She smiled, then Ark's eye started twitching.

"Can you please let go?" Ark asked, seeing as how he couldn't handle looking into someone's eyes for more than a few seconds. Then he stopped twitching, and he finally looked at Yumi's eyes.

"There, now that wasn't hard." Yumi said with a smile. Ark couldn't exactly handle it though.

- -

After a bit, and finding out that he could at least stared into the eyes, though he still couldn't handle looking at a person's eyes without feeling the urge to, who knows what. Sometimes Ark wishes he was more like 'Yami' Ark. He could do it. (Now if only Ark could stop referring to his other personality as if it was a different person)

Ark finally finished his grocery shopping, and got back home. Hikari was staring at the piano when Ark got up. "Yo Kari-chan." Ark said to Kari-chan. Yeah, the only way that Ark could be able to talk to someone without any awkwardness, would be if they were inside his house.

"Hello Shade-kun." Hikari greeted Ark. Ark noticed she was staring at the piano intensely.

"Do you, like music?" Ark asked. Hikari nodded. "That's good to know." Ark continued on his violin making.

- -

Inside a stadium, a woman with dark black hair wearing a white dress, walked up to the bleachers. On the field, a man was running on the field for practice. The woman smiled. "That girl will be attracted to my song, and that man there will be the meal that I will have as well." She started vocalizing a strange song, something like that of a siren's. The man on the field perked up his ears, and started walking up to the bleachers.

- -

Inside the mansion, Hikari's ears perked up, then her eyes started to look faint, but she stood up. Ark noticed. "Kari-chan, what's wrong?" He asked as Hikari walked past him, ignoring him. "Okay, I guess you can ignore me if you want." Ark continued to work on his violin, then, in an instant, he held his head with his right hand as if in pain. There was a growl, a demonic growl. Ark grunted in pain. This was it, the voice that tells Ark that he must fight. Ark set the violin that he was working on down. He walked up to a violin that was resting on a stand, that was next to the case of his father's picture. Ark took up a bow, and started playing.

The music was calm, and smooth. Hikari stopped moving and listened to Ark's song.

- -

The woman heard something other than her voice. "What is this sound?" She asked, and not stopping on her own song. She kept singing, hoping to beat Ark's song.

- -

Ark kept playing. _Like I will let you take Kari-chan._ He thought as he played. Finally Hikari turned around and her eyes showed consciousness again.

Hikari shook her head. Then looked at Ark. She continued to listen. "Shade-kun." She said, loving his song.

Ark eventually stopped, with a pluck at the strings with his finger. Hikari was moved, then Ark set the violin down. "Kari-chan, I'm going to be out for a bit, is that okay?" Hikari nodded. Before Ark walked out, Hikari stopped him.

"Shade-san, could you play for me again at night?" Hikari asked, knowing full well that Ark had two different personalities, thus calling him Shade-san, as that was how she called night Ark.

Ark turned around to face Hikari, and nodded. Ark ran down the stairs. He ran inside to his garage. Inside his garage, was something being covered by a red cover. Ark grabbed the cover, and threw it to the side, revealing a motorcycle. It had a dragon theme as the front, with a large dragon head, white fangs, red eyes with golden outlines, and a red flaming head design. There was a green crystal embedded to the top of the dragon head. The back tail of the motorcycle looked like red demonic wings. The rest of the bike was black. Ark opened up the garage. "Here I go." Ark got on his bike, and rode off, after putting on a red helmet of course.

- -

The woman growled in frustration. "Damn it!" She then turned to face the man that was entranced by her song. She got control of his shadow. The shadow started moving up the man's legs. "I will feed on him at least."

Then Yumi came running over. "Shadows!" She shouted, and took out her pistol, which was inside her purse. She fired at the woman. This distracted the woman as the man was able to get free. The man regain his own consciousness and screamed in terror after seeing the woman's face take on a pink, green, and yellow color. "Run!" Yumi commanded the man. The man nodded frantically and ran.

The woman growled at Yumi. She transformed into a Moth Shadow. She had an orange and brown moth head. She had a pink, green, and yellow moth shape on her chest. She had white moth wings, and gray claws on her hands. The rest of her body was brown and black. Yumi fired at the Moth Shadow. The Moth Shadow swung an arm and batted the bullets away. The Moth Shadow flew at Yumi, and smashed Yumi with a fist. Yumi went flying out of the bleachers into the field. Yumi landed fine, and the Moth Shadow flew at Yumi. Yumi reached into her jacket and took out her golden weapon handle, then extended out her blade weapon. Yumi slashed at the Moth Shadow as it flew above her. The Moth Shadow rolled on the ground, and Yumi fired at the Moth Shadow. The Moth Shadow blocked the bullets with a hand, then flew at Yumi. Yumi tried to slash the Moth Shadow, but the Moth Shadow made a sudden movement, dodging Yumi's blade. The Moth Shadow fisted Yumi's gut. Yumi flinched to the pain, and the Moth Shadow grabbed Yumi's neck. Moth Shadow then threw Yumi. Yumi rolled on the ground. Yumi's shadow started moving. The Moth Shadow was in control.

Ark came riding into the stadium. Yumi didn't see him, and saw the Moth Shadow nearing her. Ark took off his helmet. "It's her." He remarked. Ark reached into his jacket, and took out his blaster. "Have to hurry." Ark said to himself, as he closed the mouth of the blaster. A sonic sound sounded. Ark's eyes took on a menacing angry look. His eyes turned red. Flames engulfed his waist, and formed into the Shade Henshin Belt. Ark then held the blaster in front of himself. "Henshin!" Ark swiped the Blaster over the buckle. The green jewel coming into the sight of the belt buckle's eyes. The belt buckle's eyes started to glow red, as flames engulfed Ark's body, forming the Shade suit. The flames scattered away, with Ark attaching his blaster to the left side of his belt. "Here I go." Ark ran to the Moth Shadow, and kicked her with a regular flying side kick. Ark landed in front of Yumi.

Yumi looked up. "Shade." Yumi said. Ark didn't look at Yumi.

The Moth Shadow got up. Her human face was visible on her chest. "Lord Shade?" She said in surprise. Ark ran at the Moth Shadow. Ark rapid punched her intensively. Then Ark swung a kick at the Moth Shadow. Ark grabbed the Moth Shadow and threw her back into the bleachers. He jumped after the Moth Shadow.

Yumi watched in surprise. Shade had just saved her. But she noticed something strange about Shade. (Anybody know what it is?)

Ark was punching rapidly and kicking hard. The Moth Shadow tried to run from Ark by jumping into a Shadow of a large stadium light pole. Ark drew his blaster and fired a light. The Moth Shadow had to jump out. Ark ran to beat the Moth Shadow. The Moth Shadow then grabbed Ark's neck. Ark choked, then used his blaster as a gun. Burning projectiles shot out of the eyes of his blaster. Ark connected the attacks to the Moth Shadow's stomach. Ark then back roundhoused kicked the Moth Shadow. Ark attached his blaster back to the side of his belt. Ark jumped and tried to punch the Moth Shadow, who was floored, with a really hard punch. The Moth Shadow rolled away. Ark punched the floor hard. The Moth Shadow then jumped up, and flew. She flew at Ark. Ark jumped up and tried a jumping tornado kick at the Moth Shadow. The Moth Shadow grabbed Ark's leg, and threw Ark back to the field. Before Ark landed, the Moth Shadow fired some black slime at Ark from her mouth. Ark was hit and he shouted in pain. Sparks flew off his suit. The Moth Shadow then gathered energy into her mouth, and fired colorful orbs at Ark.

"SHADE!" Yumi shouted, almost worryingly. Why wouldn't she? Shade just saved her. Another thing, Shade before never got hit by the Spider Shadow's attacks, but with the Moth Shadow, it seemed different. The orbs were nearing Ark.

Ark looked up. "Uh oh." Ark tried to dodge the orbs. They were hitting the ground, creating explosions. One almost hit Ark, and landed in front of him. Ark stepped back, but an orb struck the ground behind him. The force of the explosion blasted Ark. Ark ended up rolling on the ground. The Moth Shadow flew up into the air. She gathered energy for one more orb. Ark was on the ground. "Shoot!" The Moth Shadow fired at Ark. The attack connected and the field was ablaze. The Moth Shadow landed and laughed.

"Well, what do you know?" She asked herself. "Lord Shade isn't that strong after all." She looked towards Yumi, and Yumi fired a bullet at the Moth Shadow.

"Shadows, they are the sins of humans." Yumi said pointing her pistol at the Moth Shadow. "If Shade can't defeat you, then I will." Yumi fired at the Moth Shadow. The Moth Shadow jumped into a shadow of a stadium light pole, and started moving as a Shadowy blob. She got behind Yumi. Yumi turned her blade backwards, and tried to stab the Moth Shadow, but the Moth Shadow grappled Yumi, and threw Yumi to the side. The Moth Shadow got control of Yumi's shadow, as Yumi didn't have the strength to get up.

Then both of them heard the roaring of motorcycle. Moth Shadow turned to face the flames of the field. They were slowly dying out, and Shade rode out of the flames on his motorcycle. "What?" Shade rammed the Moth Shadow.

Yumi gasped as Shade had saved her again. The Moth Shadow got frustrated, and decided to flee to fight again another day, by flying. But Ark wasn't going to just give up like that. Ark revved his Motorcycle and rode past Yumi, chasing the Moth Shadow.

The Two, Ark and the Moth Shadow, were side by side with each other. The Moth Shadow swung a clawed hand at Ark. Ark blocked with the arm bands of his hand, and fisted the Moth Shadow back. The Moth Shadow growled, and tried to kick Ark. Ark lifted his body up, and the kick completely missed. Ark's legs got back onto the bike. Then the Moth Shadow rammed Ark's bike. Ark flinched, then drew his blaster. Ark fired at the Moth Shadow, but the Moth Shadow just dodged, but that was only a distraction as Ark rammed the Moth Shadow back.

Ark pulled the handle of his blaster, revealing a black sword handle. The golden blade flipped up and extended. The Moth Shadow flew at Ark, but Ark just slashed the Moth Shadow. Eventually, the two were out of the stadium, and a small ramp was in front of Ark. The Moth Shadow flew up. Ark noticed the ramp and revved his motorcycle and charged at the ramp. The Moth Shadow was above Ark, and in front of him, if Ark was at the same height as the Moth Shadow. Ark rode up the ramp, and Ark finally got up to the same height as the Moth Shadow. The Moth Shadow turned to face Ark. The Moth Shadow gasped in horror. The Motorcycle's mouth opened up. Red energy was gathering up inside the mouth. Ark switched his blaster back to its gun like mode. Ark fired a fiery projectile from both his blaster, and the motorcycle's dragon head. The projectiles smashed into the Moth Shadow, thus causing the Moth Shadow to fall to the ground. Ark's Motorcycle dived at the ground, and landed safely. Ark's motorcycle spun and skid to a stop. Ark then jumped off his Motorcycle, then switched his blaster to sword mode. Ark ran towards the Moth Shadow. Ark slashed feverishly. Ark kept cutting the Moth Shadow. Eventually, Ark stabbed through the Moth Shadow's gut, then kicked her away. The Moth Shadow was floored, but the stab to the gut didn't do anything but hurt her.

This was going to end. "Here I go!" Ark then grabbed the handle of his sword with his right hand, and the blade with his left hand. He placed the blaster's green jewel over the eyes of his buckle. "BLAZE!" The belt sounded. "Hah." Ark said softly, as he held the sword with both his hands. Flames surrounded him and the sword.

The Moth Shadow got up. "No, this can't be my end." The Moth Shadow said frantically.

Ark ran towards the Moth Shadow. "HAH!" Ark slashed the Moth Shadow, his blade ablaze, three times. Then Ark retracted the blade, and swung once more with a large horizontal flaming slash. The Moth Shadow was burned, and Ark's belt buckle flame mark was formed. It disappeared shortly. Ark turned around, and walked away. The Moth Shadow started glowing random colors, and shattered, the pieces disappearing as they hit the ground. A white aura floated and flew to Ark's mansion's attic.

Ark sighed. "Oh well, that's that." He said.

- -

Inside the attic, a special door was visible. Inside that door, was another room. When one enters it, one would have to wonder how something so large could be inside such a small room. The white orb flew into a jar. Inside, there were three people inside, two men, and one boy. They all wore black suits. The strong looking one's suit looked like a butler's. The serious one wore his jacket in an informal way. He and the strong one were playing cards. The boy wore a black suit, and it seemed like he was a waiter, as he was serving the two tea.

The strong one placed his cards down, it was a full house. Three aces, and two kings. The serious one smirked, and placed his cards down. "Royal Flush." It was a royal flush of hearts. Then he looked at the jar. "Another one, purified." He said, smirking. Then he closed his eyes, as did the other two. The three of them opened them. The serious one had blue demonic eyes, the boy had green demonic eyes, and the strong one had golden demonic eyes.

- -

At night, Ark, now night Ark, played his violin for Hikari. Hikari listened. Then she yawned, and fell asleep, resting her head on a table. It was very late at night. Ark smiled. "Go ahead and rest." Ark set his violin down, rubbed Hikari's head once, and carried Hikari. "Sleep tight, and don't worry, I will be here to protect you." Something that night Ark knows, just what is it that he knows that day Ark doesn't know.

Ark went to his room. He took off his jacket and sat on the bed. "Time to sleep, I guess." Ark laid on the bed, then Hikari opened the door and entered. "Oh, Hikari-chan, what's up?"

Hikari had a finger to her lips. "Um, Shade-san, can I sleep with you again tonight?"

Ark looked at Hikari and noticed that she was quite shy. Hikari treats Night Ark really different from Day Ark. "Sure." Hikari crawled in.

"Um, can I also suck your blood?" Hikari asked.

Ark nodded, then prepared his neck for Hikari. "Here you go." Hikari embraced Ark and bit. Night Ark took the draining a lot better than Day Ark. Night Ark didn't even scream or flail his arms. He didn't even faint either!

- -

Inside Tenshi No Yaiba's office, Yumi was talking to the gray bearded man. "Sir, I don't really think Shade could be a threat." She said.

The bearded man frowned. "I know what you mean, but we can't let our guard down." He turned his chair around and faced the wall. His face was still hidden, well not to Yumi.

Then a man barged into the room. He had a handsome face, a serious one too. He wore a black jacket, blue jeans, and a black tie with a white shirt under it. He had messy hair. (think Keisuke Nago) He had anger present in his eyes. He seemed older than Ark. "Kumori-kun." Yumi said in surprise.

"You," Kumori said to the bearded man. "Why didn't you tell me that Zero has revealed himself!?"

The beared man frowned, then turned his chair to face Kumori. "Well, Hikaru-Kun." Kumori, his full name, Kumori Hikaru. "I know what you want to do, but I didn't really think it would be good to tell you."

Kumori growled. Then started to walk out. "Just know this, Zero, will die by my hands." Kumori slammed the door closed.

"Kumori-kun." Yumi said, with worry in her tone.

Finally, chapter two end! I hope you like this fic. I'm really enjoying writing about my own rider. I hope you like him, and the characters in this fic. Please give me opinions, and please review.


	3. Reveal, the frost!

Don't own Kamen Rider, but do own Kamen Rider Shade. Opinions on characters still going, and by characters I mean all, not only the main ones. By the way, what could be a perfect theme song for this fic. Any song could work, and not just from Kamen Rider, preferably a Japanese Song.

**Kamen Rider Shade**

Chapter Three: Reveal, the frost!

At night, a man wearing a heavy black trench coat with dark hair down, was stalking a woman. The woman was walking the streets alone. Something could happen to her, and something will. The man smirked, his dark eyes changing to a blue color. "Boy do I love feeding on woman that walk by themselves at night." The man said, then walked after the woman.

The woman turned around, and the man hid, inside a shadow. Yep, the man is a Shadow. The woman shrugged the matter off, then a shadowy blob followed the woman. The woman again felt like she was being chased, and she walked faster. So did the blob. She broke into a run, and the blob moved extremely fast. The shadow then got close to the woman, created a hand shape, and grabbed her leg, thus pulling her down. Location, park (yeah, if you read my other fics, then you would notice I tend to use parks a lot). The blob formed into the man. He growled, as his face turned a blue color. He was smiling insanely. The woman screamed. "How pretty, I love beautiful woman. They just have this aura surrounding them, something that I want to feed on!" He transformed into a ox like monster. He had a blue ox head, with gold horns. He had a blue ox design on his chest. He had sliver armbands and shin guards. The rest of his body was white and black. He opened up his mouth, took control of the woman's shadow, and attempted to feed on her.

Then a bright light flashed. The Ox Shadow had to cover his eyes as the light was blinding. Then a man wearing a brown trench coat, a black suit noticeably under the coat, and a brown hat, ran up to the Ox Shadow, and used a side kick on the Ox Shadow. The Ox Shadow went flying back. The savior of the woman, Night Ark, or simply, as he actually is, Ark when he's out at night. Ark looked at the woman. "Now would be a good time to run." Ark told the woman, with a warm soft tone.

"Thank you so much." The woman whimpered, and ran off. Ark looked at the Ox Shadow with contempt.

"BASTARD!" The Ox Shadow shouted at Ark. "Who do you think you are!?" Then Ark reached inside his coat and took out his Shade Blaster. "That item, don't tell me . . ."

Ark closed the mouth of the blaster. A sonic sound sounded. Flames engulfed Ark's waist, and formed the Shade Henshin Belt. Ark's eyes turned a demonic red, then he held the Shade Blaster in front of him. "Henshin." Ark said, as he swiped the blaster over his belt buckle, with the green crystal coming into the sight of the belt buckle's eyes. Flames engulfed Ark, then scattered away, creating the Shade Suit.

The Ox Shadow stepped back in fear. "So it's true, Lord Shade has returned!" Then the Ox Shadow ran towards Ark, a human face appearing on the blue ox shape on the chest. "Why do you have this power?" The Ox Shadow shouted and swung a large black fist at Ark. Ark shifted to the left, thus the fist missed. The Ox Shadow growled and tried to ram Ark with his horn. Ark jumped back. The Ox Shadow growled, and Ark moved to the right as the Ox Shadow tried to run over Ark. Ark back fisted the Ox Shadow, then kicked the Ox Shadow hard. The Ox Shadow then directed a hand to his own shadow, creating a blue double bladed battle axe. The Ox Shadow held the handle, and charged at Ark.

Ark drew his blaster, pulled the handle, revealing the black sword handle, and held the sword's handle. The golden blade flipped up and extended. The Ox Shadow swung his battle axe at Ark. Ark parried with his sword. The Ox Shadow thought he would have the upper hand as the battle axe was supposed to be heavier than the sword, but Ark was pushing the axe's blade slowly to the Ox Shadow's face. The Ox Shadow noticed this and quickly got out of the deadlock. The Ox Shadow swung from downwards. Ark jumped, and landed on the axe's blade.

"KISAMA!" The Ox Shadow shouted, then Ark roundhoused kicked the Ox Shadow. The Ox Shadow dropped his axe, and Ark used the axe as a boost to jump into the air. Ark landed fine, but Ox Shadow was on the ground.

Ark then held the handle of the sword with his right hand, and the blade with his left. He placed the green gem embedded in the handle over the eyes of the belt buckle. "BLAZE!" The belt buckle sounded. Ark then held the handle with both hands. "Hah." Ark said softly.

The Ox Shadow got up, then noticed that flames were surrounding Ark and his sword. "No, no, not here, not now!" Ark ran towards the Ox Shadow, sword ablaze.

"HAH!" Ark swung his sword, slicing Ox Shadow once with a flaming slash. Ark's flaming buckle mark appeared for a brief second on the Ox Shadow. Ark stopped behind Ox Shadow. Then Ox Shadow started glowing random colors. Ark pushed the handle back in, and attached the blaster back to the left side of his belt. The Ox Shadow screamed in pain and shattered, white aura flying away. Ark walked away as the Ox Shadow was shattering, suit dematerializing in a glow. Ark walked out the park, and got on his motorcycle, Shade's motorcycle. It's strange that no one finds it strange that Ark even rides that motorcycle. "Man, that took some of my time." Ark checked his watch. "Let's see, I think I still have time." Ark revved the motorcycle up, and rode off.

- -

Inside the mansion, the white orb entered inside the special door in the attic. The serious man noticed the orb. "Another, and another." He said, playing cards with the boy and strong man. "Is this going to continue?" The orb entered the jar.

"Well, master does what master wants." The boy answered.

"But still," The strong one said with a low voice, "what does that girl have to do with master Ark?"

"Don't ask me." The Serious one said, putting his cards down, getting a straight flush of clovers. "Even I'm in the dark of this."

"Yeah, master Ark is being real secretive." The boy remarked.

"Or, do you think that master Ark brought her here because of, well, you know," The strong one said, then got into a whisper. "That."

The boy and serious one stared at the strong one. The boy laughed and the serious one tched. "Oh please, master Ark is not like that." Then the serious one looked at the cards the boy had set down, straight flush of hearts. The serious one groaned. "Maybe not him, but the other one might be." The strong one set his cards down, straight flush of spades. The serious one moaned.

- -

"I'm home!" Ark shouted happily when he got home. Hikari was sitting at a dining table. There was a chandelier hanging above the table, shining brightly. She wore a black skirt, with pink top, and white vest. Ark was smiling, and set down a box. "Here we go, like I promised, one of the finest cakes you could ever find in Japan." Ark smiled at Hikari. Ark took off his hat and threw it at a coat rack, landing on one of the hangers quite finely. Ark took off his trench coat, and threw it at the coat rack as well, again, perfect landing. Ark opened up the box, and surely enough, there was a cake in there, with strawberries on the top, fruit in the middle, and white creamy icing. Ark walked over to a cabinet, took out spoons, plates, and a knife. Ark cut a piece for Hikari, and one for himself. Ark sat on the opposite side of Hikari.

Hikari took up her spoon, scooped up a spoonful of cake, and ate it. She savored the taste of the cake. "Delicious." Hikari said, with a smile on her face.

Ark chuckled. "You know, you have a real pretty smile." Ark complimented Hikari. Hikari giggled.

- -

Inside that special room, there was a crystal ball on a stool. This is for the three men to be able to see what Ark is doing at the present moment. The three looked at the crystal ball. "Ahh." The boy said. "Master Ark is having cake with that girl."

"Like I said, 'that'." The Strong one said, only for the serious one to give the strong one a punch to the face. The strong one didn't feel anything.

"Master Ark is not like that." The serious one said.

"Yeah, but the two are laughing and joking around." The boy said. "I want to join them, I want to, I want to!"

"All I want is the cake." The strong one remarked. The other two sweat dropped, then . . .

"Wait, I think you may be onto something." The serious one said.

"We should request Master to give us a piece of cake!" The boy said, with a childish tone.

"A piece?" The strong one mentioned.

"Sorry, three pieces." The boy corrected himself, or did he?

- -

Ark and Hikari were laughing as the two ate, especially since Ark actually got some icing on his nose. Hikari giggled cutely. Ark liked it when Hikari giggled the way she did at that moment.

After eating the cake, the two went upstairs, getting ready for bed. "You go ahead and sleep, I'm going to work on my violin more." Well, Hikari was getting ready for sleep.

"Okay, Shade-san." Hikari said, then she tripped. "Eep!"

Ark turned around, and saw Hikari falling. He quickly reacted and caught Hikari, but the two fell down on the floor with a thud. Hikari's head was on top of Ark's chest. "You okay?" Ark asked. Hikari looked at Ark's face and nodded.

"Gomen nasai." Hikari said, bowing her head. She got up and dusted herself, as did Ark. Ark took one look at the floor, and noticed a loose floor board.

"No Hikari-chan, it's my bad." Ark crouched to see the loose floor board. "Got to fix this."

Hikari was at the door of her room, but then she turned to see Ark. "Shade-san, do you mind if I suck some of your blood, I mean, I don't want to disturb you tonight." Hikari asked, knowing full well that Ark might end up sleeping inside his workshop.

"Sure." Ark prepared his neck for Hikari. Hikari embraced Ark and bit his neck.

- -

Inside the special room, the three saw how Hikari had fallen on Ark, not really knowing why it happened, then they saw Hikari and Ark embracing, thinking that the two were, well, you know.

"I KNEW IT!" The strong one shouted, then the serious one punched the strong one again.

"I want one too!" The boy shouted.

"Both of you, shut up!" The serious shouted, irritation present in his tone. "Master is not like that!"

Then the three saw Ark and Hikari break their embrace from each other, and they noticed that Ark was rubbing his neck. "Why is master rubbing his neck?" The boy asked.

Moments later, Ark opened the door into the special room. "So, what are you three doing?" Ark asked, seeing the three watching the crystal ball.

"Nothing." The boy and strong one said.

"Master Ark, just who is that girl?" The serious one asked.

Ark flinched, then smiled, "Sorry, but that's only for me to know." He said. The other three thought that Ark was going to tell them, then again, why would he? He doesn't tell his day self anything. (At least he acknowledges his day self as the same person as himself)

"THAT!" The strong one shouted, then the serious one clawed the strong one. Ark sweat dropped.

"I never knew you three could be so . . . lively." Ark remarked, then held a box. "Here you go, as promised, three pieces of cake." Ark set the box on the table.

"Ah!" The boy stared at the box with delight. "YATA!" The boy was the first to open up the box and ate.

The strong one followed. The serious one looked at Ark, and Ark stared back. Then the two broke off their stare and the serious one followed the other two in eating the cake.

Ark opened up the special door, and walked out into his attic again. Ark took out a golden key from his pocket, and locked the door, then the key just disappeared. Ark walked up to his workshop table, and started painting a violin.

Next day, Hikari walked up the workshop, and noticed Ark sleeping, resting his head on the table. Hikari walked up to Ark, and rested her head on Ark's head. Ark woke up. "KARI-CHAN!" Ark shouted. "Man, you scared me!" Then Hikari bit Ark's neck. "AI!" Ark shouted, flailing his arms up and down. Hikari would spend no time asking Day Ark if she could suck his blood. Ark fainted from loss of blood.

"Shade-kun?" Hikari asked. She still hasn't realize that day Ark does not have the endurance to take her bites.

- -

Ark sighed as he walked out. He had to fix that loose floor board, but he didn't have the supplies. Again, he has to walk out into the world. If Ark didn't need to walk out, then he wouldn't. Not like his night self, who goes out frequently. But lately, Ark only went out at night for something to do with Hikari, other then fighting Shadows.

Explanation, while Day Ark hears a painful demonic growl that tells him to fight, Night Ark simply knows when to fight. Yeah, Day Ark really got the short end of the stick, even though he and Night Ark are one in the same. (He still does not acknowledge his 'Yami' self as himself)

- -

Inside a restaurant, inside a private room, an illegal arms merchant, wearing a brown suit, bald, fat, looks to be Russian or German, was eating. He was awaiting a customer. A man, wearing a black jacket, blue jeans, and black tie entered. "Good, so you're here." There was an accent to the foreigner's words. "Now, about our deal, I think we need to raise the price." The foreigner said. "Getting those items, is just too difficult."

"I think not." The 'customer' said.

"Oh, I think you might have to reconsider." There were grunts inside the room. They all wore black suits. They each took out a tonfa from their suits.

"I think not, because, you aren't going to be selling anything from now on." The 'customer' said. It turned out it was Kumori that was speaking to the illegal arms merchant. The grunts charged at Kumori. The grunts were Japanese, so when they saw Kumori's face, their faces flushed.

"AHH!" They shouted. "It's that bounty hunter, the angelic knight!" They dropped their tonfas, and scattered away.

"Bounty hunter, angelic knight?" The merchant asked. "Who?"

"Sinners." Kumori said. "They are the reason why this Earth is so corrupt. They are the reason, why human hearts are evil." Kumori stood up. "When you are defeated, you must repent for your sins."

"Huh?" The merchant said, then Kumori kicked the merchant's face. The fat merchant growled.

"Bastard!" The merchant shouted, but Kumori kept punching the merchant, then a kick. The merchant went flying into a wall, where a bamboo stick was there for decoration. The merchant took the stick and started swinging it around. "Stay back!" He shouted. "Stay back!" Kumori stayed back, glaring at the merchant. Then the merchant ran out the door, still holding the stick. Kumori took one of the tonfas on the ground, and gave chase.

The merchant ran through the streets, then he and Ark saw each other. They stopped and stared at each other. The merchant turned around to see Kumori walking over. The merchant whimpered, then grabbed Ark. The merchant then used Ark as a hostage, or more like a shield. "AI!" Ark yelped.

"Stay back!" The merchant shouted. Kumori didn't stop. "Stop it or this boy will get hurt."

"Why me?" Ark asked himself, almost sobbing. Kumori was close. The merchant moved around, bringing Ark with him. Kumori followed. Ark whimpered, then Kumori used the tonfa to jab the merchant's forehead. The merchant released Ark.

Kumori walked up to the merchant. The merchant tried to smack Kumori with the stick, shouting a small battle cry, but Kumori kept blocking the merchant's attempts, and smashed the merchant with the tonfas a few time. The merchant did it again, only Kumori got hold of the stick, and flipped the merchant to the floor, back first. "Sinners, their fate, is loss." Kumori said gravely. Then a couple of police officers saw Kumori handle the merchant.

"Sugoi, the angelic knight has done it again!" One of the police officers said.

"Just what you would expect from him." The second officer said, taking the merchant up, and handcuffing the merchant as well.

Kumori had his hands to his pocket as he walked off. Kumori had dropped the tonfas on the merchant earlier. Ark stared at Kumori wide eyed, with admiration. "Sugoi." Ark said walking up to Kumori. "That was so cool." Despite Ark's shyness, he really admired Kumori.

"So, what do you want?" Kumori asked.

"Please!" Ark bowed. "Teach me to be as cool as you!"

Kumori just stared at Ark with disbelief. "I guess . . . I could do that." Kumori answered, though it seemed he didn't really know how to answer. "But not today." Kumori said, and walked off.

Ark's eyes were gleaming. "Sugoi."

Yumi noticed the event, and noticed how Ark was admiring Kumori, and how Ark wanted to be Kumori's student. "Hey." Yumi ran up to Ark. Today she wore a black jacket, with a blue top, and a white skirt, as well as ankle strap shoes again. She had her purse with her. "Just to warn you, don't get involved with that man."

"Why?" Ark asked Yumi.

"Just, you shouldn't." Yumi replied. "He's not really what he seems." Yumi turned to look at Ark, but Ark had a look of disbelief. "Look, if you want to get over your shyness, you should maybe do something that will get you out of your shell."

"Like what?" Ark asked.

"Like going on a date with someone." Yumi replied. Ark's mouth dropped open, then he crouched on the ground, covering his head.

_That isn't me, only Yami me can ever get the girl._Yeah, again, Ark is referring to his night self as another person again. Yumi saw how Ark reacted.

"Did I say something wrong?" Yumi asked. "Here, why don't you practice asking me out on a date?"

"EH!" Ark turned his head sharply. "M-m-m-me!?" (He uses boku, not ore) Yumi nodded. "You!" Yumi nodded again. Ark looked around, and saw people walking all over, but he tried. "Um, uh, Yumi-san, will you go . . ." Ark looked like he was about to burst, then he spouted a massive nose bleed from his nose. Yumi just stared in horrifying surprise. Ark fainted again from loss of blood.

"Just, what was Ark-kun thinking about?" Yumi asked herself. Now why would Ark all of a sudden have a nose bleed attack. "Not like it was supposed to mean anything?"

- -

Ark finally got the supplies for his wooden board. It took a bucket of water to wake him up. Yumi had brought a bucket, and threw it on him. Ark had to change. Before, he wore a red jacket, with white shirt and brown jeans. Now, he wore a red scarf, blue shirt, crimson red jacket, and white jeans. He hammered a nail into the floorboard. Ark was finally done. Ark dusted off his hands, and walked back into his workshop, again, finding Hikari staring at his piano. Ark then decided to just take off the covers of the piano. Ark grabbed the covers, and flung them off, only to meet with a large amount of dust. Ark and Hikari coughed. "Here." Ark said to Hikari. "I think you might like to play." Ark turned. "It's not like I'm any good, this belonged to my mother." He walked off, and continued painting another violin.

Hikari sat on a piano seat. She placed her fingers to the piano, and started playing a soft calm song. Ark's ears perked up. That song, it was so soothing. For a minute, Ark felt so confident, like he could take on the world. But that was because of the song calming him. Ark listened.

Inside the special room, the three males inside listened at the door. "Oh my, that girl is pretty good." The strong one remarked.

Ark listened intensively. Then in an instant, he heard a growl, the demonic growl in his head. It hurt. Ark set the violin that he was working on down. "Kari-chan, I'm going out." Ark ran out.

"Okay, be careful." Hikari said, pausing on her song, then continued.

Ark ran into the garage, got on his bike, placed on his helmet, opened up his garage, then rode out.

- -

The cause of the disturbance, well let's just see this first. Yumi went inside a studio. Why? Because a male model had ask her to come in. Yumi saw the man. He had hair longer that Ark, a white jacket, black t-shirt under, white pants, and white shoes. Most likely showing off the style. Then photography was done. He got up, "Oh, Yumi-san. So good to see you." He walked up to Yumi.

"Thank you, but why did you invite me." Yumi asked. "There doesn't seem to be any real purpose for me being here."

"Well, let's just go outside and talk about it." The man said, and the two walked out, to the parking lot.

Yumi smiled, "Okay, so what is it?"

The man was behind Yumi. He smiled an insane smile, and his dark eyes became scarlet. "You . . ." He said. Yumi turned around, and the man grabbed her neck, and his face became red. He growled.

Yumi yelped, but then she drew her pistol from her purse. Yep, she was feigning her helplessness. She blasted the man. "Shadows, they are the sins of man. It was too bad, you were pretty handsome. We could've been a cute couple." Yumi said, pointing the pistol at the man.

The man just chuckled. "Mission complete, Lord Shade is bound to appear now." The man transformed into a fox like creature. He had a red fox head, a red fox shape on his chest, red armbands and shin guards, and the rest of his body was crimson red. He had a black scarf, and gold shoulder pads that spiked up. He had a red sword in his right hand.

"Shade?" Yumi said in surprise. The Fox Shadow charged. Yumi drew her blade from her jacket, and parried. Even though the Fox Shadow's sword was larger than Yumi's blade, Yumi was able to parry with it. The Fox Shadow swung again, Yumi parried that too. Yumi then ducked and stabbed the Fox Shadow's gut, and fired her pistol at the Fox Shadow.

The Fox Shadow covered his face, then ran at Yumi. Yumi kept firing her pistol, but the Fox Shadow only kept running. Then the Fox Shadow grabbed both Yumi's hands. Yumi couldn't take the pain, and she dropped her weapons, then the Fox Shadow threw her on the ground.

Somewhere near the battlefield, Ark was coming in. But first, he took out his blaster from his jacket. He closed the mouth. "Henshin!" Ark shouted as flames engulfed his waist creating the Shade belt. His eyes became red. He swiped the blaster over the buckle, the gem over the eyes. Flames surrounded Ark and scattered, creating the Shade suit.

Ark rode into the parking lot. "It's Yumi!" Ark remarked, but Yumi didn't hear him. Ark revved his motorcycle up, and charged at the Fox Shadow. He rammed the Fox Shadow. The Fox Shadow went flying, and struck a wall. Ark stopped.

Yumi looked up, "Shade." She said.

Fox Shadow got up, and laughed. "Yes, Lord Shade has appeared. Now, where is the girl?"

Ark looked at the Fox Shadow, then revved his motorcycle up, turning it around, and rode off. The Fox Shadow ran. He was quick, like a ninja! Yumi felt the Fox Shadow run by her. Yumi watched in horror, as the Fox Shadow would have no trouble getting to Shade.

Ark turned around. Fox Shadow was behind him! Ark looked towards the road again. "HERE I GO!" Ark revved up, and sped. Fox Shadow kept running, then got up close to Ark.

"Where's the girl!?" The Fox Shadow asked, swinging his sword at Ark. Ark crouched, then punched the Fox Shadow away. Ark drew his blaster, and fired at the Fox Shadow. Fox Shadow simply jumped to the other side of Ark, which was the right. Ark turned around, and had to parry the Fox Shadow's swing. The Fox Shadow was too quick, so Ark had no choice but to block with the blaster, which didn't really help. Ark rammed the bike into the Fox Shadow, then the two were near a beach.

The Fox Shadow then kicked the bike, thus the bike went flying into the beach. Ark went flying off his bike, and landed in the sand, and the bike landed fine, somehow, on the sand. Ark looked up, the Fox Shadow ran towards him.

"Tell me where the girl is, and maybe your death will be less painful!" The Fox Shadow shouted.

"Wait, wait!" Ark shouted, switching his blaster to sword mode, and parrying. "If you kill me, then how are you going to find her?"

"We'll just attract her out, we don't really need you, but for some reason, you seem to be the reason we can't get her out." The Fox Shadow explained, then disappeared in a flash. He got behind Ark, then slashed rapidly. The battle went on, and Ark couldn't connect one hit in. Ark switched his blaster to it's gun-like mode, and fired at the Fox Shadow. Nothing, the Fox Shadow only dodged. The Fox Shadow got up close, and slashed upwards.

Ark went flying with sparks coming off his suit. Ark struck a rock. He couldn't win. Ark's body was lying down, struggling to get up, then Ark heard a demonic voice in his head. "Frost." Ark looked around. Frost? Ark got up, and a blue crest went flying into his hands.

"What is this?" Ark asked. It looked like a crest of a snowflake. It looked liked it could fit inside the mouth of his blaster. The Fox Shadow was nearing. Ark then opened the mouth of his blaster, and inserted the crest inside. Ark then swiped the crest over his belt buckle. "FROST FORM!" The belt sounded, it's eyes changing to blue. "EH!" Ark was in surprise.

- -

Inside the special room, the serious one's eyes perked up, and tched. "Knew the other one couldn't handle himself." He ran off.

"Be careful." The boy said to him, while the strong one was silent.

The serious one opened the door, revealing a hallway? Why? Because only Ark can open the special door and it leads to the attic, while the three of them are trapped. The serious one kept running, then jumped up. He briefly looked like a blue werewolf, with spiky shoulder pads, and armbands. He had blue shin guards, and the rest of his body was aqua, looking ice-like. He disappeared in a blue glow, and turned into a blue spear, with blue rod, with yellow stripes, a golden and blue spearhead with a blue crystal embedded on the center, and a handle in the center that had a blue crystal embedded into it.

- -

The spear flew to Ark, and Ark grabbed hold. The Fox Shadow looked at the spear. "No, it can't be, a frost wolf."

Ark felt a surging sensation coursing through his body. His suit became cold, but he felt nothing. His shoulder pad's tail retracted, and replaced the shoulder pad with light blue wolf heads. A circular item, shape of the crest earlier, connected to the circle design on his chest, and changed the chest to blue, now the demonic head was replaced by a wolf head. His shin guards became blue, losing the flame designs. His armbands became blue, again losing the flame design, and spiked up, like ice spikes. His dragon horns next to his shoulder turned to ice spires and became blue. His eyes changed from red to blue, as well as the crystal between them turning blue. The blaster was closed and attached to the left.

Inside Ark's mind, Ark was feeling such power. "What is this?" Ark asked. The Serious one appeared before him.

"You, you are using my power." He answered.

"This power, this power." Ark said, covering his head, his eyes becoming blue, then sharply looked up. "It's so, wargh . . ."

"YAH!" Shade roared to the sky, the zig zag design on his mouth plate opening up. He held the spear behind him. He crouched like a beast.

"No, no!" The Fox Shadow said. "Even so, I won't lose!" He ran, and Ark ran. Ark was faster! Ark kept slashing the Fox Shadow ferociously. The Fox Shadow swung his sword, but Ark kept parrying with the rod. Ark stabbed the Fox Shadow.

"Ah, AHH!" Ark screamed, his mouth plate still opened. He felt so powerful, so beast like. "WARGH!" Ark kept cutting the Fox Shadow. "Huh, AHH!" Ark slashed downwards. Ark kept slashing, then stabbed the guts of the Fox Shadow.

The Fox Shadow grunted in pain. "No, I can't lose!" Ark then clawed the Fox Shadow with his hands, then kicked the Fox Shadow off the spear.

"WARGH!" Ark then placed the blue crystal on the handle of the spear over his belt. "FROST!" The belt sounded. Water surrounded Ark, freezing up, but some water surrounded the Fox Shadow. "Arr, RAH!" Ark ran towards the Fox Shadow with beast like speed. Ark held the spear in his mouth. Ark clawed the Fox Shadow a few times, then took the spear in his hands, then rapid thrust his spear into the Fox Shadow, ending with one final thrust. The ice froze around the spearhead, creating a larger spearhead, thus the Fox Shadow received a heavy thrust. The Fox Shadow froze.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." The Fox Shadow said, before the ice froze his head. A blue icy wolf head shape appeared briefly.

Ark growled, then walked off, and the blue Shade suit dematerialized. The Fox Shadow and the ice shattered. A white aura floated to the special room, into a jar. The Serious one reappeared inside.

Ark fell to the floor, and crawled to his motorcycle and panted badly. "So, scary." Ark said, getting up.

- -

From afar, the same woman wearing the white and black dress walked up to the man with a red biker jacket and blue jeans. This time, they were on top of a building. "Fox, he failed."

"So, Lord Shade has gotten a new power." The man said. "This should be interesting."

- -

Inside a dark room, Kumori was looking at a picture, that was hidden, but not to him. "Very soon, I will kill Zero." He said, gravely.

- -

When Ark got back into his home, he seemed weak, Hikari ran to him worringly.

Done! Chapter 3 end! I hope you like and please review.


	4. Reveal Darkness and Tenkishi?

Don't own Kamen Rider, just Shade. By the way, how are the three stooges, if you can figure out who the three stooges are.

**Kamen Rider Shade**

Chapter 4: Reveal, Darkness and . . . Tenkishi?

Ark, now at night, and Hikari sleeping peacefully in her room, was inside the special room in the attic. Ark was panting badly, sitting on a chair, or throne, and was next to a small table. The boy quickly set down a tray of tea for Ark, setting it on the table. The strong one massaged Ark's shoulder, but Ark eventually told the strong to stop. The serious one bowed to Ark. "I'm sorry Master Ark, it's my fault that your body is like this."

"No, no, it's not your fault." Ark told the serious one. "It's just, your power is a tad overwhelming."

"It's all that other one's fault." The serious one growled. "Because of him, Master is now felling the effects of a power drain and . . ." Ark then laughed, interrupting the serious one.

"Yes, you may refer to him as the other one, but he and I are one in the same." Ark said. Yep, day Ark is night Ark, just in case it was confusing. Nah, that fact has already been thrown a lot.

"But still, if it was you who used my power, then you wouldn't be so exhausted now." The serious one said worryingly.

Ark simply smile. "Doesn't really matter."

The serious one tched. "If only you weren't curse with . . ."

Ark then stopped smiling. "What did you say?" Ark asked. The serious one stopped and looked at Ark. Ark was glaring angrily at the serious one. "I dare you to repeat that again!"

The serious one then did what seemed like the impossible, then again, Ark just yelled. The serious one knelt down and bow. "Sorry, I'm really sorry!" The serious one whimpered. Whimpered! The other two, strong and boy, jumped back in surprise. This never happened before, Ark snapping, and the serious one whimpering.

Ark was steaming then he calmed down. "Sorry." Ark said to the serious one, "Besides, who knows if I'm curse or he is. The simple truth is that I'm him and he's me." The three people trapped in the special room tilted their hands in confusion. "Also, no matter how refined, a beast is a beast." The serious one blushed. Ark got up, then walked out. Ark turned once, and smiled. "At least, look at the bright side. Hikari is safe because of you. We have to do whatever to protect her." Ark walked out.

The three of them stared at the special door, with their mouths agape, then, "THAT!" The strong shouted in an instant.

"MASTER IS NOT LIKE THAT!" The serious one shouted, then jumped from his spot, and clawed the strong one's face.

The boy sweat dropped, while he was watching the two stooges, "But he did call Hikari, Hikari, and not Hikari-chan at that moment." He remarked.

"That means nothing." The serious one growled at the boy. The boy shirked in fear, then the strong one took out a chess set and set it on the table that the three usually hang out in. The serious one walked up to the strong one, and the boy took the crystal ball in his hand.

- -

Ark walked down the hallway, then he came up across Hikari's room. Ark heard whimpering, and opened the door. He saw Hikari, wearing her pink nightgown, twisting and turning on her bed. Before she was just sleeping peacefully, now she was having a nightmare. Ark walked up to her and stroked her hair. She was whimpering badly, most likely she was having a nightmare. Ark remembered that she told him that she never had any dreams. Most likely that doesn't apply to nightmares, and most likely she forgets. Ark couldn't handle seeing Hikari whimper and turn and twist like she did. Ark got in with her, and held her. Hikari calmed down, and snuggled up to Ark's chest. "Hikari. I think I should take her outside tomorrow." Ark mentioned, thinking that if Hikari was targeted while being outside, he would protect her.

- -

The boy took one look at the crystal ball, then his face looked like it got slugged. "What is it?" The serious one asked. The boy showed the crystal ball to the serious one. He too looked like he got slugged.

"Let me see." The strong one asked, then he was shown the ball. Again, slugged. "THAT!"

"CHECKMATE!" The serious one shouted, capturing the strong one's king with a queen. Then the strong one looked at the serious one, who is glaring at the strong one with an irritated look.

- -

Next morning. "WAH!" Ark shouted upon waking up, not really knowing where he was, until he realized it. "What am I doing here!?" Ark asked upon looking around, then noticed Hikari on the bed. "That Yami me, what has he been doing!?" Yeah, if 'yami' him did something to Hikari, then technically, he did also.

Hikari woke up, yawning cutely, and saw Ark sitting up on the bed, then Hikari did what she did. "Kamu." She bit into Ark's neck.

"YAH!" Ark shouted, then fainted from loss of blood.

"Shade-kun?" Hikari asked, poking Ark with a finger. Ark didn't even move.

- -

Ark walked out with Hikari. Today he wore a green shirt, white jeans, and a red jacket. Hikari wore a pink vest, white skirt, and a white top. As the two were walking the streets, Ark didn't make eye contact with Hikari. Sure he could talk to her while they were inside the house, yet Ark couldn't outside. Why? His shyness is getting the better of him.

Hikari tried to ask Ark where he was taking her, but Ark kept turning his head the opposite direction. Hikari got worried. Then she turned depressed and look towards the ground. "Does Shade-kun hate me?" She asked.

This caused Ark to react. He turned and saw Hikari near crying. "No, no, it's nothing like that." Ark said. Hikari's eyes started tearing. "What to do, what to do? Um, I think you're cute?" _Worth a try._

Then some men saw Ark, and Hikari crying. "Hey look how heartless that guy is." One guy sneered.

"Making a cute girl cry like that." Another one said.

"Shows you how heartless men could be these days." A third one remarked, ironic as they were all men.

"Hey fellas, how about we 'escort' that girl." A fourth asked. All of them smiled a real creepy smile.

Then Hikari took Ark's hand. She had a smile. Ark blushed and looked the other way again.

The four men dropped their mouths. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?"

Then Kumori came behind the four. "What were you four thinking about?" Kumori asked. The four men turned around in fear. Kumori today wore a black jacket, black tie with a white dress shirt, and white pants. "Sinners, thinking impure thoughts about a girl is a sin."

"WARGH, IT'S THE ANGELIC KNIGHT!" The four of them shouted.

"SWEET! I always wanted to be beaten by the angelic knight!" One of them, a real weird one at that, remarked. Kumori beated three of them up, and left the one that wanted to be beaten. "Ah, I really wanted to be beaten by the Angelic Knight." That man turned, and tripped on a rock. Kumori walked off.

Ark didn't know what to do, while Hikari was holding his hand tight. Ark then came across the café that Yumi took him to a few days earlier. "This place." Ark said, then walked in.

Ko, the owner, saw Ark walk in. "Oh, Ryusei-san. Who's that?" Ko asked, thinking that Ark was Yumi's boyfriend.

Ark didn't look into Ko's eyes. "Um, her name is Hikari." Ark mentioned. Ko just stared at Ark with surprise. Ark walked to a table with Hikari, and the two sat down.

"Wow, I didn't know that such a guy like him could be so popular." Ko remarked. Yumi walked in. Today she wore a blue dress, black boots, and a black jacket. She wore her hair in a ponytail. "Oh, Yumi-chan, your boyfriend is here, and he's here with someone else."

Yumi stared at Ko with a surprise look. "B-b-boy-boyfriend!?" Yumi shouted, stammering, causing some attention to some of the customers.

"You know, Ryusei-san." Ko said.

"Him?" Yumi asked, "he's not my boyfriend!"

"Really?" Ko was a little confused. "Oh well, he's here anyway."

Yumi turned, she started walking towards Ark, smiling. "Ark . . ." Then she caught sight of Hikari. "Kun." Yumi sat down on a third seat. Ark looked away, then Yumi, who was next to Ark, grabbed Ark's face and directed Ark to face her. "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

"O-o-okay." Ark stammered.

"Well, that's good." Yumi said with a smile. "And you're starting to break out of you shell, escorting a girl." Yumi said with a gleaming smile. But in actuality, _Ark-kun, YOU'RE JUST LIKE EVERY OTHER MAN!_

"Um, I'm not escorting her." Ark corrected Yumi.

"Eh?" Yumi asked in surprise. "Then is she your little sister?"

"Um, no." Ark replied, looked down, then got his head brought straight up, this time by Hikari.

Yumi smiled, then spoke to Hikari. "Hello, what's your name?" Yumi asked, only to be answered by Hikari hiding behind Ark. Yumi just stared at Hikari with astonishment. "Um, you sure she isn't your sister, she sure is as shy as you are."

"Actually, I'm her guardian." Ark replied, then covered his mouth, thinking that he said something really strange. Yeah, Ark was better off being silent.

"Guardian." Yumi said, veins popping from her head. "To a young girl like her." Yumi then turned around. "I knew it, you were like other men."

_OTHER MEN!_ Ark thought. _WHAT DOES SHE MEAN?_"Um." Hikari sounded. Then Yumi's eyes brightened.

_She talked to me! _Yumi thought. "I'm almost as old as him." Hikari mentioned.

"Really?" Yumi asked, then checked Hikari's face and body. Surely Hikari was a teenager, at least she looked it to Yumi. Then Yumi realized something. Hikari was the same girl that she tried to save from the Spider Shadow. Yumi smiled. "So, now can you tell me your name."

"Hikari, Yamitenshi Hikari." Hikari answered softly. Yumi extended out a hand to Hikari.

"Yumi, Mizuki Yumi." Hikari took Yumi's hand. The two were smiling and Hikari was blushing. Ark looked at the faces of both girls.

"Wow." Ark said astonishingly. He never knew Hikari could just connect with someone like that. Then again, it may be because Yumi was a woman.

- -

Inside Tenshi No Yaiba's office, the gray beared man finally get's his face revealed! Despite he has a gray beard, he looked quite young. He had all his hair, even though it was gray. He wore a gray suit. They were at the office, and it turns out there's a gym outside it, as well as a lunch room. "Lloyd-jisan." Kumori was with Lloyd. "I want permission to use Tenkishi."

Lloyd looked away from Kumori's eyes, then got up and walked into the gym. Lloyd lifted a large weight. Man could he lift! "Sorry, no can do."

"Why!?" Kumori shouted. "My rider system can defeat Zero . . ."

Lloyd stopped Kumori. "I'm saying no, because I know you're going to use that anyway without permission."

"Oh please, it's like you don't know me at all." Kumori remarked.

"On the contrary my dear Hikaru-kun," Lloyd said with an almost British accent. "I know you more than you think I do." Then Lloyd noticed Kumori cringing back in surprise. "What?"

"Lloyd-jisan, why are you trying to fake a British accent?" Kumori asked, hearing the bad British accent that Lloyd tried to use with his Japanese.

"Oh, I've started reading Sherlock Holmes. It's quite interesting." Lloyd said with a cat-like grin. :3 "Just do whatever you want with Tenkishi."

"Arigato." Kumori bowed, then walked out. "Lloyd-jisan is quite strange."

- -

Yumi and Hikari were walking inside a parking lot, after the two finished shopping at a mall, or at least they just explored the mall. Ark was a few distance from the two, and Ark was amazed how Yumi and Hikari acted like good friends. He was astonished. Maybe, he could find someone like that.

"Yo." Kumori walked up behind Ark, surprising Ark.

"Um, hello." Ark greeted Kumori back. "Um, uh." Ark bowed to Kumori. "I'm really sorry, you were a stranger and I spoke to you like you were someone that I knew." Kumori rubbed Ark's head.

"Nah, don't worry about it." Kumori was smiling. "My name is Kumori, Hikaru Kumori. And I know your name is Ark Ryusei."

"Huh?" Ark wondered how Kumori could know his name.

"Yumi has told me so much about you." Kumori said. "I think I should at least take you in as a student, so you could at least protect her."

"EH!" Ark shouted in surprise. "Thank you Kumori-san, but are you only doing this because you want to protect Yumi.

"Think what you want to think." Kumori told Ark. Ark didn't really understand. And the funny thing is, Kumori was staring at who he referred to as Zero, yet, Kumori didn't have a clue.

Yumi turned around to make sure Ark was following her. What she saw was Ark conversing with Kumori. "That guy." Yumi said, irritated and turned around, referring to Ark. "I told him not the get mixed up with Kumori-kun."

"Kumori-kun?" Hikari asked.

Yumi tched. "That guy, he always acts so high and mighty." Yumi said, sadness in his eyes. "Why can't he just be normal?"

Then a buff man, blond spiky hair, wearing a white undershirt and green military pants, walked in front of the two girls. Another man, a shrimp this one, black long hair, wearing a maroon jacket closed, maroon scarf, and white pants. He looked like a maniac, while the buff one looked like he belonged to the military. Yumi and Hikari stopped. "How nice." The buff one said. "Two cute girls." The shrimp laughed insanely. The buff one's face became gold and white, while the shrimp became green, their eyes turning the same colors. The buff one turned into a gold and white squid like creature, with white squid head, gold and white squid shape on his chest, golden armbands, ten tentacles behind him, half gold, half white. The rest of his body was white. The shrimp turned into a green mantis like monster. He had a green mantis shape on his chest, with a green mantis head. His hands were like green praying mantis hands, and he had green leg guards, and the rest of his body was gold and black.

Hikari yelped and hid behind Yumi. Yumi drew her pistol from her purse, and fired at the Mantis Shadow. The Squid Shadow moved towards her. Yumi drew her blade, also from her purse, and sliced the Squid Shadow.

Ark heard a demonic growl in his head. "What's wrong?" Kumori asked, almost sounding worry, almost. Ark then ran away from the spot. "OI!" Then Kumori saw the Squid and Mantis Shadow attacking Yumi and Hikari. "Shadows." He growled.

Ark ran behind a pillar. Ark took out the Shade Blaster from his jacket. Ark closed the mouth. A sonic sound sounded, and flames engulfed his waist, creating the shade belt. "Henshin!" Ark shouted, though he was too far for Kumori, Yumi, and Hikari to hear. Ark swiped the blaster over the belt, green jewel over the eyes of the buckle. Flames engulfed Ark, and scattered away creating the suit. Ark ran away from the pillar, to the battle.

Shade ran past Kumori as Kumori himself was making his own way to the battle. Kumori felt the rush of wind when Shade had ran past him. He noticed Shade running towards the battle. "Zero." Kumori growled, more menacingly.

Ark jumped and kicked the Mantis Shadow into a pillar. Ark rapid punch the Mantis Shadow, then kicked the Mantis Shadow to the side.

The Squid Shadow took one look at Ark. "Lord Shade." The Squid Shadow said.

The Mantis Shadow laughed insanely. "Lord Shade!" The Mantis Shadow slashed at Ark. Ark grabbed the blade and flipped the Mantis Shadow on the ground, then threw the Mantis Shadow to Kumori's feet. The Mantis Shadow got up and looked straight into Kumori's eyes. Kumori's eyes were filled with rage. The Mantis Shadow whimpered, but took control of Kumori's shadow, but, nothing. For some reason, Kumori's shadow didn't move. Kumori grabbed the Mantis Shadow's bladed hands.

"Shadows, they are born from the dark hearts of men." Kumori closed his eyes, then opened them, the eyes filled with rage. "Return that darkness and your life to whence it came!" The Mantis Shadow whimpered, then Kumori threw the Mantis Shadow to the ground.

The Mantis Shadow finally recognized Kumori, but why. "That face, those eyes. You, you're . . ." But Ark came running and jumped. Ark tried to punch the Mantis Shadow with a hard punch. Yumi told Ark that she would fend off the Squid Shadow while he took on the Mantis Shadow, and yep, Yumi didn't know that Ark was Shade. The Mantis Shadow took the punch, then Ark swept kicked, hitting the Mantis Shadow into the air. Ark rapid punched the Mantis Shadow, and the Mantis Shadow went flying. Ark ran after the Mantis Shadow, and didn't noticed Kumori glaring at him with eyes of unending rage.

The Mantis Shadow got up, then slashed all over. Ark ducked behind a pillar. The pillar was sliced. The slashes were closed to Ark's helmet. Ark sighed a sign of relief, then jumped out, and charged at the Mantis Shadow. Ark used a regular flying side kick on the Mantis Shadow. The Mantis Shadow hit a pillar, then Ark punched hard feverishly. The Mantis Shadow then jumped into a shadow of a nearby pillar after Ark elbow smashed the Mantis Shadow to another pillar. Ark took out his blaster, and fired a bright light. It turned out that Mantis Shadow was trying to get back to the girls, as the Mantis Shadow was forced up, away from Ark. Ark took this chance as Mantis Shadow was blinded. Ark swiped the blaster over his belt, green gem over eye. "BLAZE!" The belt sounded. Ark crouched, ready to run. His right shin guard's demonic eyes opened up and golden wings emerged from the guard. Ark got ready to run. Flames surrounded his leg and himself. "Hah." Ark charged after lifting his leg. "HAH!" Ark jumped, but not high, and flew towards the Mantis Shadow. Ark pushed the Mantis Shadow into a wall, his foot still planted. The flaming buckle mark appeared breifly. The Mantis Shadow shattered, but something was amiss. Ark missed it as he made his way back to the Squid battle. The white aura that usually flew to his mansion, instead flew somewhere else, and the aura was black, not white.

Ark ran, then Kumori got in front of him. "Zero!" Kumori shouted at Ark. "I've finally found you. Your life, is mine!" Kumori reached into his jacket, pulling something that looked like a gold and black handle, that looked similar to Shade's blaster handle. The rest of the item was still in his jacket. _Kumori-san, _Ark thought frantically. "Henshin." Kumori said, then the two heard Yumi and Hikari scream. Kumori turned around in fear. "Yumi!" Kumori turned around again, only to find Shade gone. Kumori growled, released the item he was holding, and ran to the spot.

Ark ran behind a pillar, and his suit dematerialized. "Why is Kumori-san trying to kill me?" Ark asked himself. "But something is wrong, Yumi-san and Kari-chan screamed!" Ark ran back.

Kumori checked the squid battle site. There was ink all over, and Yumi's weapons were on the ground. He growled a growl of frustration. "Damn it." Kumori hissed.

- -

The black aura floated to the top of a building. It formed back into the Mantis Shadow human form. He sighed. "Failure." The mysterious man, wearing a red biker jacket, and blue jeans, face still hidden, said to the Mantis Shadow.

"You dare show your face here, Jack?" The woman, still wearing a white and black dress, face still hidden, asked.

"Tch, why wouldn't I?" The Mantis Shadow asked. "I'm Jack, I can't die that easily."

"True." The woman said, "but still, you failed. At least squid did something right, but now he might do that ceremony he always wanted to do."

"My oh my, at least he's going to gain something." The mysterious man chuckled.

From afar, the Squid Shadow was carrying both Hikari and Yumi on his shoulders. He was building jumping, to somewhere unknown.

- -

The boy in the special room looked inside the crystal ball. "Oh no, the other one is having some trouble." He remarked gravely. He looked down at the floor, pondering on what to do. Then he snapped his fingers in an instant. "Got it!" He whispered into the serious one's ears.

"You sure that will work?" The serious one asked, sipping a cup of tea.

"Positive." The boy said with a smile. "After all, didn't Master Ark say we have to do anything to protect that girl."

The serious one just stared at the boy blankly. "You took the words right out of my mouth." He remarked, sipping again.

"So, I don't get included in this?" The strong one asked.

"Well, you can do it next time." The boy said to the strong one.

"Okay." The strong one said. "Checkmate." He won the chess game, as the serious one made a wrong move when the boy whispered into the serious one's ear. The serious one growled, and the three closed their eyes, then revealed colored eyes. Serious blue, boy green, and strong golden.

Chapter 4, fin! How was this chapter, and again how are the three 'stooges'. Would love to hear predictions on characters. Please review. Also, please rate the characters for me. I might ask again when Shade discovers more forms, and when more characters appear.


	5. Reveal WIND!

Do not own Kamen Rider Shade. I think I'm going to change the rating to T. Anyone agree? Also, what would be a good opening song for this fic. Preferably Japanese.

**Kamen Rider Shade**

Chapter 5: Reveal . . . WIND!

Ark ran frantically to the spot of the squid attack. All he found was ink all over the ground, and Kumori, growling. "Damn it!" Kumori shouted, stamping his foot. "Yumi was taken! Damn Shadows."

Ark looked around. "Kari-chan!" Ark called for Hikari. "Kari-chan!" Nothing. Hikari was taken. "Oh no." Then Ark looked towards Kumori. "Kumori-san, we have to find Yumi-san and Kari-chan!"

Kumori knelt and took Yumi's weapons. He got up and threw the weapons to Ark. Ark caught them. "Use them, for now." Kumori gravely said. "Besides, it might take a while to find those two."

"But, we have to find them!" Ark shouted. Yeah, if Hikari isn't found, then she would die and something would happen to the humans of the world. And Yumi was the first person that Ark ever spoke to outside his mansion by looking at the eyes.

"I didn't say we aren't going to find them." Kumori said calmly. "I will save Yumi, and I will kill Zero."

"Um, why do you want to kill that red . . ." Ark started to say, but Kumori then sharply turned his own head to look at Ark. Ark just wondered why Kumori was staring with surprise.

"You saw Zero?" Kumori asked. Ark hesitatingly nodded. "Where did he go?" Kumori smiled.

"Um." Ark wondered what to say, then pointed at himself.

Kumori quickly frowned. "Stop joking around!" Kumori shouted, then walked off. Ark looked back at Kumori with sadness.

"He didn't believe me." Ark remarked, almost whimpering. Ark walked off.

- -

Ark went back into his mansion. He went inside his living room, and sat on a couch. "Just what am I supposed to do to find Kari-chan!?" Ark asked himself. "I wonder if Yami me would hate me now." 'Yami' him might, if he was a different person! "I wonder what would happen if Kari-chan died. A cute girl would be dead, if nothing anything dramatic happens . . . HOLY COW! I have to save Kari-chan! And Yumi-san as well!" Ark got up. "But I don't know the first thing to do."

- -

The mysterious woman and man walked to an abandoned church. Let's reveal their faces! The man had a scar on his cheek . . . the shape of the Shade buckle mark! The woman had a real beautiful face. The woman had long black hair, and the man had black spiky hair. Inside, they were greeted by the Squid Shadow, human form. "How nice to see you." The Squid Shadow said.

"Cut the talking." The mysterious man said. "Where's the girl?"

"She's right here." The Squid Shadow opened up a door, and the three walked in to a room with numerous stain glassed windows, and numerous broken or flipped up tables. The place was a wreck, but at least none of the windows were broken. Inside, Hikari and Yumi were tied up. Yumi struggled to get out of her bindings, while Hikari was whimpering. "Cute, isn't she?" The Squid Shadow asked, referring to both Hikari and Yumi.

"Yes, they are." The mysterious woman replied. "Look at you, always kidnaping cute girls."

"Well, how flattering." The Squid Shadow said. "Now, why don't you let me take you in my arms, Cutie."

The woman then threw a punch into the Squid Shadow's face. "Cut your useless talking, kill the girl!" Yumi eavesdropped into the conversation, or she didn't really eavesdropped as she was there on the ground tied up.

"Kill her?" Yumi whispered to herself. "What's so special about Hikari-chan that they have to kill her?"

"Oh, be patient!" The Squid Shadow snapped at the two. "First, I need to do that ceremony."

"Tch, you and your obsession with that ceremony." The man said. "I can't blame you, you were one of the strangest Shadows."

"Thank you, but I will turn these two into my slaves!" The Squid Shadow shouted.

"Slaves!" Yumi shouted. "Just what are you doing?"

"You'll see." The Squid Shadow chuckled.

"Fine, but I want results!" The man shouted, then walked out with the woman.

"How is making that girl a slave going to fulfill the destiny of humans?" The woman asked.

"For one, if that ceremony is done, that girl will be dead, just not dead in the sense that her body becomes completely lifeless. She will become Squid's servant!"

"But still, I wonder what he wants to do with her?" The woman asked.

"He will do unimaginable things." The man said, shuddering. Then the two came across a couple walking the streets. The two Shadows smiled. "So, what do you think, want to feed on some humans today?"

"My pleasure." The woman hissed. The man's face became scarlet while the woman's became a dark pink. "I take the man, you take the woman."

"Gladly." They ran at the couple. The couple screamed as the two Shadows took on their monstrous forms, hidden but not to the couple. Shadows wrapped around the two, and choked them, and pierced their necks. The two Shadows drained the energy coming from the couple into their hands. The couple became as dark as shadows, and dropped to the floor.

The two turned back into their human forms. The woman licked her hands. "That was delicious."

The man licked his own finger. "Ku! Got to love feeding on humans." The two walked off.

- -

Nightfall came. Around seven thirty, Ark seemed tired and slumped down. Then Ark raised his head, the expression on his face changed. "Damn Squid!" Ark shouted. Night is now here, and guess what? Ark is now his night persona. Ark jumped up and ran to the garage, got on his motorcycle, put on his helmet, and rode out. "Hikari-chan, please be okay."

- -

Inside the church, the Squid Shadow walked up to Hikari, then grabbed her chin. Hikari yelped. Yumi watched in horror. "What are you doing to Hikari-chan?" Yumi shouted at the Squid Shadow.

"Me, I want a taste of this girl first." The Squid Shadow stuck out his tongue, in front of Hikari's face. Hikari cringed back as if she smelled something bad.

"You stink." Hikari remarked. The Squid Shadow growled.

"Shut up!" The Squid Shadow shouted, then grabbed Hikari's arms. "Come on and give me a kiss!"

"NO!" Yumi shouted. "If you want someone to kiss, then kiss me."

"I'm not interested in you!" The Squid Shadow said. "Besides, you're only a spoil of war. I will mess with you later." The Squid Shadow looked like a maniac. His tentacles from his monster form appeared behind him. Hikari yelped.

- -

Ark revved his motorcycle. "Got to hurry." Ark drove as fast as he could.

- -

"No." Hikari shook her head to get away from the Squid Shadow's mouth.

"You will do as I say!" The Squid Shadow shouted. Yumi could only watch as Hikari struggled against the Squid Shadow, then Ark kicked the door open.

"YOU DAMN FISH!" Ark shouted, then fired Yumi's pistol at the Squid Shadow, hitting the Squid Shadow's shoulders. Ark took out Yumi's blade from his jacket, spun it around (OTOYA!), and ran at the Squid Shadow. Ark slashed the Squid Shadow, then fired the pistol. Ark was kicking the Squid Shadow's butt! Literally.

"Shade-san!" Hikari shouted in relief.

"Shade-san?" Yumi looked at Hikari with surprise. She just called Ark Shade.

"Um, it's a nickname?" Hikari hoped it passed for an answer.

Yumi just stared at Hikari, then, "Makes sense." Yumi remarked. She also noticed how well Ark was fighting. "Dang, he can really fight." Then Yumi pondered on how Ark could be so, cool. "Is Kumori-kun that good of a teacher?"

Ark roundhoused the Squid Shadow, then stabbed the blade into the Squid Shadow's guts. Ark blasted the Squid Shadow with the pistol at point blank range. The Squid Shadow tried to transform, but Ark simply kicked the Squid Shadow back. The tentacles retracted. Ark ran to the Squid Shadow, then grabbed the handle of the blade, and pulled it out. The Squid Shadow didn't feel anything, but pain. Ark held the blade like an expert swordsman, with the gun ready as well. Ark ran at the Squid Shadow. The Squid Shadow swung a fist. Ark shifted to the left, thus the Squid Shadow missed. The Squid Shadow tried an axe kick. Ark shifted to the right, then kicked the Squid Shadow. The Squid Shadow fired ink from his mouth, despite he wasn't transformed. Ark dodged, and found out that the ink was only for distraction as the Squid Shadow was running up to Ark. The Squid Shadow tried a hard fist, but Ark quickly rolled on the ground, then back handed the Squid Shadow. Ark turned around, only to meet with a barrel of a large black with white stripes rifle. The Squid Shadow had brought out his weapon from his own shadow. Ark quickly reacted, and back flipped to behind a table that was flipped on the floor. Ark hid behind it, and the Squid Shadow fired. It blasted half of the table to pieces.

"Ark-kun!" Yumi shouted worryingly. Hikari was worried as well.

"HOLY COW!" Ark shouted. "Man that's a big gun." He was behind the half that was not blown apart. Ark then took off his jacket, and tied it around his waist. (INSERT DESTINY'S PLAY!) Ark jumped up, and noticed that the Squid Shadow was knocked back into a wall. The Squid Shadow may have a big gun, but the gun had a large recoil so it was difficult to use. Ark took this chance. "Here I go!" Ark ran and side kicked the Squid Shadow, then slashed once. Ark then tripped the Squid Shadow. The Squid Shadow rolled away as Ark was about to punch the Squid Shadow.

The Squid Shadow tried to fire again, but Ark dodged the shot. The Squid Shadow was blown back by the recoil. Ark took this chance, and struck the Squid Shadow with the blade. Ark then knee kicked the rifle away from the Squid Shadow. Ark grabbed the rifle, after dropping the blade on the ground, and Ark pointed at the Squid Shadow with both firearms. The Squid Shadow transformed quickly. "Try it!" The Squid Shadow, his human face appearing on his chest, shouted, thinking that such large recoil could kill Ark. But it didn't. Ark fired, and the Squid Shadow was knocked into a wall, creating a Squid Shadow shape on the wall. Ark didn't receive any recoil. The Squid Shadow noticed the rage that was in Ark's eyes. "No way, those eyes." Ark's eyes briefly looked red. "You're, Lord Shade." The Squid Shadow said softly. The Squid Shadow dropped to the ground, and Ark threw the rifle at the Squid Shadow's head, striking him. Ark jumped to a table that was standing upright, and stood on it. The Squid Shadow, after rubbing his head because it was struck by the gun, jumped up.

"Take this!" Ark shouted, then used the table as a boost. "HAH!" The two combatants were using flying side kicks. The two kicks went against each other, and the Squid Shadow went flying. The Squid Shadow struck the wall again, and dropped to the floor. He held his leg in pain. Ark, after landing perfectly, ran up and took the blade in his hands, then ran to Hikari and Yumi. Ark tried to slice Hikari's rope first. The rope was pretty thick. "You okay, Hikari-chan?" Ark asked.

"Hikari-chan?" Yumi turned around to face Ark. Now why would he call Hikari, Hikari-chan, didn't he before call Hikari, Kari-chan. Ark looked at Yumi.

"Don't worry Yumi-chan, after I free Hikari-chan, you're next." Ark told Yumi.

"Yumi-chan?" Yumi was extremely confused. She turned her head, and blushed. "Ark-kun, he seems so different." Then she turned to face Ark. "Did you learn from Kumori-kun?"

"Yep, Kumori-sempai is such an inspiration." Ark said, not entirely a lie. Kumori did inspire Ark, his day self, and since the two are one in the same, then night Ark was also inspired by Kumori's cool persona.

"Hikari-chan?" Ark whispered. "Are you okay right now?"

Hikari took some time to think about her answer. "Well," she whispered, "I feel real thirsty."

Ark prepared his neck. "Do it quick." Hikari bit Ark's neck. Good thing Yumi didn't see the two. Hikari released Ark, then had a look of fear in her eyes. Ark used Hikari's eyes as a way to see what was behind. A tentacle was heading for him. Ark turned and grabbed the tentacle, which came from the Squid Shadow, human form. Ark grabbed hold of the tentacle.

The Squid Shadow smirked. Ark wondered what the smirk was for, then Ark realized it, but it was too late. Ark was zapped. How lightning came from the Squid Shadow's tentacle could not be explained by normal logic. These are Shadows, normal logic does not apply to these monsters, especially since stabs to the guts don't do anything but bring them pain. Ark passed out from being zapped, and he didn't even finished cutting Hikari free. The Squid Shadow then took control of Yumi and Hikari's shadow, deciding to use them to strangle Ark.

"Ark-kun!" Yumi shouted in fear.

"Shade-san!" Hikari shouted, after seeing Ark pass out the way he did. The Shadows were nearing Ark.

The Squid Shadow spoke softly. "I know you won't die by your own shadow, but what about the people you care about!" The shadows went up Ark's legs. Ark didn't move. The shadows went up to Ark's neck, then all of a sudden, they retracted. "What?" Then, something that could only be described as a demon, even by a Shadow, appeared around Ark. Only the Squid Shadow saw this. This shape, it resembled Shade, but more demonic. It roared, and the Squid Shadow jumped back in fear. The demonic aura disappeared, and the Squid Shadow tied the unconscious Ark up with a thick rope.

- -

Next morning, Ark woke up, only to find himself tied up. "Where am I?" Ark wondered, then he noticed Hikari's head on his left shoulder, and Yumi's head on his right shoulder. The three of them were tied up, and set back to back with each other. Ark felt really weird having two girls on his shoulders. "WHA!" Ark shouted, waking up the two girls. "Kari-chan, Yumi-san, what's going on!?"

"Yumi-san?" Yumi now was extremely confused. "Hey, last night you called me Yumi-chan, what happened to that?"

"I did?" Ark asked. Then Ark realized that Yumi said night. _AI! YAMI ME WENT OUT LAST NIGHT!_ "Geez, now I can only hope for Kumori-san to come save us."

"Kumori-san?" Yumi basically shrieked. "Hey, why are you acting so differently from last night?"

"Um, just, I . . ." Ark started to say, but Yumi stopped him.

"Forget it, it's not important." Yumi said. The three just stayed silent for a bit, but Ark, the most shy of the three, broke the silence.

"Yumi-san, I have to ask, why are you fighting the Shadows?" Ark asked. Yumi flinched upon being asked, then laughed nervously. Hikari listened as well.

"Well, I, really don't want to say, but I guess I can tell you, as long as you don't laugh." Yumi explained. "The reason I fight, is because I want to protect the light inside humans." Ark and Hikari perked their ears up. "Whenever I see a person smile, or if they are in joy, I can tell their light is safe and sound. The Shadows come from the darkness and gets rid of the light. That is why I fight. To protect that light of humans."

"Um, so why do you take your time to talk to a shy guy like me?" Ark asked.

"Well, I like the light that you emit, and the same goes for Hikari." Yumi said with a smile. "Besides, I really think you're starting to break out of your shell right now." Yumi's smile was gleaming, but dropped it as the Squid Shadow came in, with two bridal dresses. One white, the other black. Ark just stared at the Squid Shadow with surprise. The Squid Shadow knelt to face Ark, then grabbed his chin.

"Haha, how does it feel to be beaten?" The Squid Shadow asked, chuckling.

"Please don't hurt me." Ark whimpered. "And if you want to hurt someone, please don't hurt those two behind me." Ark said.

"Then who am I going to hurt?" The Squid Shadow sarcastically asked. "I don't like men, die." The Squid Shadow brought out a switchblade and had it near Ark's throat. Ark was whimpering. "Hey, you seem so different right now, where's that guy I fought last night?"

"Last night?" Ark pondered, then remembered that he fought last night, as himself, which was why he used weapons last night. If he transformed into Shade, then Yumi might figure some things out. But still . . .

"This is no fun." The Squid Shadow said, retracting the switchblade.

"Besides, what happened to you?" Yumi asked. "Last night you were fighting like you were fighting for such a long time, even you fought like . . ." Yumi then realized that Ark last night fought like Shade, only with a blade and a gun instead of only fists and that weapon that Shade always held. Then again, maybe not because Shade may use regular fighting styles, as his styles weren't exactly rare. "Never mind."

"The preparations are done." The Squid Shadow said. "I wanted to kill you," directed at Ark, "but, I want to hurry up." The Squid Shadow's tentacles emerged from his back, and used them to knock out Hikari and Yumi.

"What are you doing?" Ark asked, as the Squid Shadow carried the two on his shoulders.

"I'm taking them to the chapel!" He shouted, then ran out, laughing like a madman.

Ark struggled to get free, but the Squid Shadow tied his hands up as well, as well as his whole body. Ark struggled, then realized something was poking him in his jacket that was wrapped around his waist. Ark shifted a bit, and Yumi's blade dropped. Ark tried to remember how that got there, then remembered. Night Ark, knowing full well that the tentacle was going to zap him, quickly put the blade into the pocket of the jacket, knowing full well that Day Ark was going to need it. Ark shifted to get the blade into his hands, success! "Yata!" Ark then started cutting the rope in his hand, done. Then Ark sliced the rope around his torso, wrapping his arms also. Done! Ark threw the rope away, took Yumi's pistol, which was on the ground, and ran out.

Ark looked around. The whole church was large and deserted, with a white cross in the middle. Now, where was the chapel. Ark ran around, then a green crest bumped his head. "Itai!" Ark yelped, and rubbed his head. Ark looked at what bumped him. "WHA!" Ark jumped back in fear. It was a flying crest, much like the blue snowflake one! This one was the shape of two wings together, and green. Ark tried to run away, but he knew he needed to find Yumi and Hikari.

"Hey, no need to panic." The crest said, or actually it was the boy from the special room speaking through it.

"Who are you?" Ark asked. Apparently, he didn't know who the people in the special room were.

"Well, our master is Master Ark." The crest, boy, said happily. Ark knew he referred to Night Ark, or else the crest would've called him master. It seems the only person to acknowledge the 'two' Arks as the same person is the night persona, and Yumi is just in the dark, and Hikari is unknown. "And I'm here to help you. Another one of Master Ark's servants have already attached to the girl, and I can lead you to her."

"Really!" Ark squealed. "Then, is the other servant that blue thing." Ark tried to find a word to describe the crest.

"Yes, now let's hurry!" The green crest flew, and Ark followed.

- -

Inside the chapel, two coffins were there. A cross was in the middle, and a stain glass window. Yumi was in the right, and Hikari in the left. The coffin was opened up, and the two laid in their respective coffins as if prepared for a funeral. Yumi wore the white dress, while Hikari wore the black one. There hands were to their chests, while they held a flower. The Squid Shadow walked up to the cross, and chanted mysterious words. Candles were all over the place, and lit up. "Now, time for the kiss." The Squid Shadow walked up to Yumi, his tentacles appearing behind him, and his face turning white and gold. "Kiss the human first, and the girl second. It is time." The Squid Shadow leaned in for a kiss, a death kiss. Then, the serious one's crest appeared from Hikari. He was hanging around her neck, and now the blue snowflake crest was flying.

"Like I would let you." The serious one said seriously from the crest, and started beating the Squid Shadow up.

"What the?" The Squid Shadow tried to bat the crest away, then Ark barged in. Ark drew the Shade Blaster, and closed the mouth, right after firing a super mini red fiery projectile from it, hitting the Squid Shadow. "Kisama!" The Squid Shadow growled violently, and transformed into his monster form.

"About time." The serious one said, the blue crest flying to the green crest.

A sonic sound sounded, and flames engulfed Ark's waist, creating the Shade belt. "You kidnaped Yumi-san and Kari-chan. And now you're doing this sick ceremony. I will never forgive you. Henshin!" Ark's eyes maddened and became red, then swiped the blaster over the belt buckle, gem over eye. Flames engulfed Ark's body, and scattered, creating the Shade suit. Ark crouched (like Kiva with the hands and all) and ran towards the Squid Shadow. "Get away from Yumi-san!" Ark used a regular flying side kick, kicking the Squid Shadow out the window, shattering it. The Squid Shadow landed on the ground outside with a huge thud.

"Woo hoo, go Master Ark!" The boy said.

"He is not Master Ark." The serious one remarked.

"Okay." The green chest seemed to cringe in obedience.

The location was the back of the church. There were statues everywhere, and trees as well. Ark rashly ran into the fight. Ark punched the Squid Shadow, then grabbed the Squid Shadow, knee kicking a few times, then threw the Squid Shadow to a statue. The back of the church was large as well! The Squid Shadow broke the statue. Ark ran at the Squid Shadow, and attempted a large punch, only to be knocked back by a tentacle. The Squid Shadow grabbed the handle of his rifle, which was emerging from his own shadow. The Squid Shadow took it, as Ark ran in again, only to be met by the rifle's barrel. "Die." The Squid Shadow said. Ark reacted and tried to run back, only for the Squid Shadow to open fire, hitting Ark. Since the Squid Shadow transformed, the Squid Shadow didn't receive any recoil. Ark went flying into a tree, as the Squid Shadow fired more shots. Ark made a run for it, and hid behind another tree. Then Ark was met by a white tentacle that wrapped him, and threw him over the tree, then a gold tentacle wrapped Ark, holding him in place. The tentacles were quite long as they stretched from their original sizes. The Squid Shadow pointed the rifle at Ark, and fired three shots, every shot hitting Ark. Ark plunged to the ground, and struck hard. Ark got up, panting badly. Ark noticed that the Squid Shadow had a wide array of long range attacks. "Not bad, Lord Shade, but can you beat this!?" The Squid Shadow fired ink at Ark. Ark reacted and drew his blaster, firing small projectiles from the blaster's eyes. He deflected the ink with the blasts, but ink was only for distraction as it created a small ink fog. The Squid Shadow fired from the rifle again. Ark tried to destroy the shots, but the shots went through Ark's projectiles, and struck his chest hard.

Ark went flying into a statue, shouting shouts of pain. Ark tried to get up, but he was exhausted. The crests flew to him.

"Now would be a good time to change I think." The blue one remarked, quite blankly. Ark took the blue one in his hands, opened the blaster of the mouth and inserted it in, but Ark didn't want to use the crest because of the whole beast mentality, nor did the serious one want Ark to use the crest either. "You know, that Shadow has only long range attacks. With this crest, you only get short range attacks. You gain speed, but you also lose some defense, so you will hurt a lot more."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Ark asked, running behind a tree, again. The Squid Shadow prepared his tentacles.

"Heh heh, Lord Shade, your end is nigh!" The Squid Shadow shouted.

"Use, my power!" The green chest shouted, or rather the boy. "My power, my power."

Ark wondered what to do. If he used the other crest, would he also gained the ferociousness of a beast. Ark didn't know what to do, but there wasn't much of a choice. The blue crest flew out of the blaster's mouth, and Ark took the green one from the air, and inserted the crest into his blaster's mouth, then swiped the crest over his belt buckle. "WIND FORM!" The belt buckle shouted and its eyes turned to green.

- -

Inside the special room, the boy, who was looking through the crystal ball, as well as watching the serious and strong one play chess, snapped his fingers. The serious one somehow learned to multi task and was winning the chest game. "My turn!" The boy shouted, then set the crystal on the strong one's lap, and ran out the door to the hallway. Then the serious one ate the strong one's queen piece.

"You just ate my queen!" The strong one shouted in surprise.

"Who wouldn't?" The serious one asked, crunching the queen piece in his mouth.

The boy ran along the hallway, and briefly looked like a green humanoid hawk, with green chest, a beakless head, but the hawk beak were his shoulder pads, light green shin guards and armbands, and dark green body. There were feathery wings behind him. He jumped, and turned into a gun, with two hatchet like items to the side of the back of the gun, creating wing like look, and half a dark green crystal on the hatchets shapes' back. The gun was green, with a large barrel, and a gold trigger, and a green handle. A dark green crystal was embedded to the bottom of the handle. The gun flew to Ark.

- -

Ark took hold of the gun, and his suit started transforming. The dragon tails on his shoulder pad retracted, and his shoulder pads transformed into a shoulder pad that look like green wings attached to a green sharp shoulder pad. A green circular item, with the green crest design on it attached to his chest and it lost the demonic flame face, and got replaced by a hawk head. His shin guards and armbands lost their flame designs and turned green. The shin guard's designs got replaced by curve shaped wind shapes, and his armbands became green and feathery. His dragon horns next to his shoulders changed into feathery wing shape horns, or it looked like horns. His helmet's eyes turned to green, as well as the crystal between them turning dark green. Ark felt the power, inside his mind, and his own eyes turned to green. The Shade Blaster, mouth closed, was attached to the left side of his belt.

Ark looked around after his suit transformed. He didn't feel beast like. "What's going on?" Ark asked, answered by his gun.

"Because I am a Wind Hawk, not a Frost Wolf." The gun explained, in the boy's voice. "The Frost Spear makes you act like a beast, however, the Wind Vulcan doesn't do that to you, though it should make you a tad childish."

"Now that I think about it, I have a craving for some candy and cake right about now." Ark remarked, then the tree behind him was shattered to pieces by gold and white tentacles. Ark turned around.

"What the?" The Squid Shadow shouted. "Another power!" The Squid Shadow growled as Ark took on a green form, and had the tentacles attack.

Ark did this, "Hm." Ark fired the Wind Vulcan, shooting all the tentacles to pieces. The Squid Shadow was shouting in pain. How Ark was able to shoot all tentacles, because Wind Form gives him the ability to see things, and sense things better. For example, if a bullet from a mile away was racing to him, somehow, Ark would sense the bullet before it even gets close, fire the Wind Vulcan, and that bullet would be destroyed. Another thing, the Wind Vulcan attacks with wind blade like projectiles, basically an orb of wind blades.

"You'll pay for that!" The Squid Shadow shouted, aiming the rifle at Ark, not before shooting ink at Ark. Ark saw where the ink was coming at. Instead of shooting it, Ark turned his body 90 degrees, and the ink just went past him, then Ark fired the Wind Vulcan at the Squid Shadow.

"Kisama!" The Squid Shouted, and fired his rifle. Ark destroyed each shot before it even fired from the rifle. "HUH!" Ark destroyed the rifle with a few more shots. "OH NO!"

"Hm." Ark sounded, and placed the handle of the Wind Vulcan, with the green crystal embedded on it, over his belt, gem over eyes. "WIND!" The belt sounded, and Ark held the gun next to his face after. Green wind surrounded him. "Hah." Ark said softly, as he pointed the gun to the sky. The Wind Vulcan's barrel started spinning, absorbing a tornado into it.

"I have to make a run for it!" The Squid Shadow shouted, and turned and ran.

Ark knew the direction that the Squid Shadow was going to run at, so Ark aimed at the Squid Shadow, aiming at the direction that the Squid Shadow was going to end up at. "Hah!" Ark shouted softly, and fired a large green orb, with wind blades surrounding it. The orb followed the Squid Shadow, and struck the Squid Shadow, creating a green wind like hawk head. Ark walked up to the Squid Shadow, as the Squid Shadow seemed to be surrounded by wind blades. Ark poked the Squid Shadow "Hm," and the Squid Shadow tipped forwards, which was away from Ark as the Squid Shadow was previously running from Ark. The blades sliced the trapped Squid Shadow, as he couldn't move as the blades would slice him if he did, and Ark just tipped the Squid Shadow. The Squid Shadow shattered to pieces, screaming, and a white aura flew to the mansion, into the special door, and into the jar.

The suit dematerialized, and Ark went back into the chapel, freeing Yumi, then Hikari. Ark gave Yumi her weapons back, and Ark took Hikari back to the mansion. He rode the Shade cycle, when Yumi didn't see. Yumi walked out, and somewhat admired Ark, even she didn't see him at that moment. "That guy, even if he is shy, he does seem brave." She noticed she was wearing a white bridal dress. "This is weird, but what's even weirder is that Ark seemed to act like two different people. What is with that?"

"Yo." Kumori said coming in, for some reason. Most likely because he was walking the streets and saw Yumi. Yumi saw Kumori. "What is with that getup, thinking of marrying someone or something."

Yumi started steaming, then bursted. "I have you know, I was almost turned into a slave for a really sick man!"

"Oh." Kumori looked at Yumi with a real weird teasing look. "So, you hang out with those people?"

"KUMORI-KUN!" Yumi shouted. "What kind of person do you think I am!?"

Kumori signaled peace with a smile. "I wasn't serious, okay." Yumi was still steaming. Then she fainted. "Yumi!" Kumori held Yumi in his arms. "Yumi, Yumi!"

- -

Back at the mansion, "Kamu." Hikari said, then bit Ark's neck.

"AHH!" Ark screamed, then fainted from loss of blood, again.

"Shade-kun?" Hikari asked, poking Ark's fallen body.

- -

At night, sometime early when he could still visit in the hospital, somehow night Ark found out that Yumi was in the hospital, most likely injuries from her battle with the Squid Shadow. Ark took his violin, to play for Yumi. Yumi liked the music. "That was great, Ark-kun." She was in bed, wearing a patient's robe.

"Thank you, Yumi-chan." Ark said.

"Again with the chan." Yumi said giggling. Ark just bowed. Seeing as how Ark seemed to like Yumi's own 'light', it was at least a way for Ark to show Yumi that he too liked the light around her and other people.

Done! Chapter 5 FIN! Hope you like. I am hoping I get ratings for some of the characters in some of my next reviews, especially since I want some feedback on the three 'stooges'. Hope you like, and please review!


	6. Reveal, all that is in the Shade!

Yep, don't own Kamen Rider. Please give feedback on main characters.

**Kamen Rider Shade**

Chapter 6: Reveal, all that is in the Shade!

Ark, at night and inside his workshop, was repairing a violin for a customer. Ark looked around the workshop for the perfect piece to use for repairs, then he looked at the picture of his father.

Inside the special room, the strong one was cleaning the room, as well as the boy helping him. The room was huge, and there were so many doors as well. The boy opened a door, and a book fell on him, or rather it was a photo album. The boy rubbed his head as it was in pain, and took a look at the album's cover. "Guys, come here." The boy waved his hand to direct the other two to come. The serious one didn't have anything better to do. "Look at this." The boy showed the other two the album's title.

'Ryusei Album', the book said. The boy opened the book up, and the other two looked as well. "Oh, I remember this." The strong one said. "Now, I think we're somewhere in here," The strong one flipped some pages and, "here!" The strong one pointed at a picture of three animals, an almost blue fur terrier, a green parrot, and a gold fur cat.

"I remember now, we were Master Shade's pets." The boy remarked, then the three saddened each remembering something.

- -

Ark took a look at the picture of his father, then became emotional, "father." Here comes an emotional flashback.

_Ark was a real young child. He had in his hands, a red blaster like item. Ark examined the item, though since he was young, he didn't know what to make out of it, except it looked like toy. Ark was laughing joyfully, until a bright light appeared from the blaster's eyes. Ark's eyes were wide open, then he started crying. He dropped the blaster and rubbed his eyes. His father appeared in the room, and carried Ark in his arms. "Now, now, don't cry." Ark's father said. He looked exactly like Ark, while wearing a violinist's outfit. Ark was wailing, but Ark's dad calmly swung young Ark around. "What's wrong?"_

_Ark pointed at the blaster. "Daddy! That thing, it hurt my eyes." Ark cried and rubbed his eyes._

_Ark's father picked the blaster up, then smiled. "Oh, is that it?" Ark's dad rubbed Ark's head. "Be careful with this thing, okay?" Ark's father had a beaming smile as he rubbed Ark's back. Ark calmed a bit, and rested his head on his Father's shoulder._

_- -_

The boy looked at a picture of Ark's father, sitting on a red throne, baby Ark in his lap, and Ark's mother next to his father. Ark had a real beautiful mother. The boy smiled. "I remember now, Master Ark was cute as a baby." The boy said. "I remember we used to play with him."

The serious one smiled. Of course he remembered that. _When Ark was a baby, the serious one, as a terrier, walked up to baby Ark. Baby Ark, who was playing with a rattle, looked at the terrier. Ark crawled up to the terrier, and sat down. Ark and the terrier stared at each other. Then Ark squealed in delight, and touched the terrier's face. The terrier had a smile on his face, and became Ark's first best friend._ "I miss those days." The serious one remarked.

"Yeah, I miss Master Shade." The boy remarked. The three saddened at that fact.

"You're not the only one." The serious one said, sniffing.

"At least we have Master Ark now." The strong one tried to cheer everyone up.

"Yes, but he is no Master Shade." The serious one just had to say.

The boy snapped his fingers. "I remember why we stopped being animals." The boy said. "I remember every night, Master Ark would have a picture of a girl, and sometime later, we lost our animalistic forms to serve Master Ark."

"But, why were we animals in the first place?" The serious one asked, even the serious one wanted to know.

"Well, if memory serves me," The boy said, "then Master Shade gave us those forms to hide in the mortal world."

Then the serious one chuckled. "And the funny thing was, my fur color was extremely strange, and the whole fact that the biggest one here actually was the smallest of the three animals." The strong one glared at the serious one. Sure, him being a cat may have been the smallest, especially since the boy was big for a parrot, but still . . . Yeah, he had nothing.

- -

Ark thought about his father, as Hikari was asleep in her room. When Ark was young, his father would show him a picture of a real cute girl, or it was a real detailed drawing. _"Ark." _His father would say. _"This girl, do you like?" Ark nodded. "Well then, I have a favor, when you are older, can you please help this girl. _Ark had nodded then, and knew that Hikari would descend to the Earth, but Ark didn't protect Hikari because he dad had ask him to. No, there was some other reason.

- -

"But I wonder." The boy said. "Why does Master Ark have that other one in him?"

The strong one shushed the boy. "Be quiet, or else Master would get mad at you for referring to the other one as a second person."

The serious one tched. "I know that the other one is Master Ark, but it is just so hard to accept him."

"Then, had he always been a part of Master Ark?" The boy asked the serious one, as the serious one was always so closed to Ark ever since Ark was a baby.

"Yes, if I remember, since birth, Master had always shown two sides, one that shows up during the night, and the other showing up in the day. When it was day, he would cry over the smallest things, but when at night, he wouldn't cry, unless something actually hurt him. I would remember when he got older, his mother would spank him for acting so strange. Then she later realized that there was no going around the whole fact that Master Ark acted the way he does." The serious one explained. "But still, if he didn't have the other one, then he would be unstoppable now."

"But, Master Ark is a great man, though I don't know about the other one, regardless." The boy said. "He treats us nicely, he wants to give our existence a purpose. If he did things alone, then he would never forgive himself."

"True." The serious one said.

- -

Ark finished the violin, then went back through the hallway. Ark walked in front of Hikari's room, hesitated, then entered the room. Ark got into bed with the sleeping Hikari! Oh well, at least it wasn't that.

- -

But, the strong one looked into the crystal ball after the three were done reminiscing. The strong one looked like he got slugged. "THAT!"

"MASTER IS NOT LIKE THAT!" The serious one shouted, then used a flying side kick on the strong one.

The boy watched, then had his hands together, doing an evil wavy finger thing. "Ooh, how fun." The boy chuckled, watching the serious one beat up the strong one.

- -

Ark wrapped an arm around Hikari, and Hikari woke up, only to find Ark fast asleep. Hikari looked around, then. "Kamu." Hikari said softly and bit Ark's neck. Hikari released Ark. "I wonder why Shade-san is in here." She mentioned to herself, then laid her head on Ark's chest.

The next morning, Ark woke up. "HOLY COW!" He shouted. "WHAT AM I DOING HERE!?" Ark looked around, then fainted from loss of blood? Weird. But then again, Hikari fed on Ark's blood while he was asleep, so, it's logical.

- -

Ark walked the streets, rubbing his neck. "Geez, Kari-chan always bites me, but today she didn't, yet I still fainted." Ark carried a violin case, that held the violin that he had repaired. He knocked on the door of a house. It was opened by a middle aged man. The man took one look at Ark. "Here you go."

"Arigato." The man said, as he took the case. Then he asked Ark, "May I ask, what your name is?"

"Eh?" Ark asked.

"It's just, I heard about your legendary violin making skills, so I went to your house. I never got your name, as the door was answered by a cute girl, who didn't really say anything. I gave her the violin for you to fix, so can I please know your name?"

Ark did remember that Hikari was the one who told him about the broken violin. "My name, is Ark Ryusei." Ark answered.

The man examined Ark. "My oh my, you're the spitting image of him."

"Huh?" Ark was in the dark in this.

"Ark-kun, can you tell me if your father is a violinist." The man asked.

Ark nodded. "He is." Ark wondered if this man was a friend of his father.

"Do you plan on following your father's footsteps?" The man asked. Ark nodded.

"My father, he is the greatest man alive, and I want to follow and become a man that is as great as he is." Ark said, blushing.

_When Ark was a child, whenever he cried, his father would take up the violin, and play the calming song that he had played for Hikari. Ark's spirit always got lifted upon hearing his dad play. It was the song which propelled Ark into wanting to become like his father. It was that same song that Ark now plays to express his dreams of becoming as good as his father._

The man smiled, then gave Ark payment for fixing the violin. The man turned around, then looked at Ark. "I wish you the best of luck. I can already see your father's light within you." The man closed the door, upon telling Ark that.

Ark blushed. "Wow, I never knew someone could ever compare me to my dad." Ark walked off.

- -

Inside a sushi restaurant, a cook, wearing a white cook's outfit, and had a black goatee as well, was sharpening his knife, until the mysterious man and woman Shadows came inside. "What do you want?" The cook asked. The man held a dark orb in his hand, and handed it to the cook.

"I think that this is what you are looking for." The man said. The cook looked at the orb and smiled.

"Yes, yes it is." The cook's eyes became a dark blue. "Now, time to feed!" He turned into a Shark Shadow. He had a white shark head with gold and silver armor. He had a dark blue shark shape on his chest, aqua colored armor on his black and white legs, and dark blue gauntlets. He jumped into a shadow of a chair, and moved off, to find worthy prey.

The woman smiled. "Don't you just love when you know chaos will appear?" She asked.

The man chuckled. "With that new power, Lord Shade won't stand a chance." He laughed maniacally.

Then the Mantis Shadow, human form, came running in. "Hey fellas, what's the plan!?" He asked insanely.

"Forget it, it's not our plan." The woman said, and she and the man walked out, leaving the Mantis Shadow alone.

"Hey, hey!" The Mantis Shadow ran after the two. "Why are you two lovebirds going without me, JACK!"

The man flinched. "WE AREN'T LOVEBIRDS!" The man chased the Mantis Shadow around. The woman sweat dropped.

- -

A scream could be heard. The Shark Shadow had drained a woman of her life energy. He laughed. "How nice, this isn't bad." The dark orb was getting bigger. "I just love feeding on humans for energy." He transformed back into a human, and walked off, but didn't expect to be shot from behind. He turned.

"Shadows." Yumi said, and fired another bullet, striking the Shadow. Yumi drew her blade from her jacket. Today she wore a white skirt, black top, and white jacket. She wore black boots. Yumi ran and slashed the Shark Shadow. The Shark Shadow had to quickly transform back into his monster form. Yumi fired bullets, and slashed more. Then the Shark Shadow tried to control her shadow, only for Yumi to quickly move as fast as she could. The Shark Shadow then jumped into a shadow, and made his way behind Yumi. Yumi was prepared, and prepared to open fire on the Shark Shadow's guts, but Kumori grabbed the Shark Shadow, and threw the Shark Shadow from the spot. "Kumori-kun!" Yumi shouted in surprise. "Why did you do that? I had him!?"

Kumori stared at Yumi with rage. "Yumi, what are you doing out of the hospital so soon?" He asked.

"None of your business!" Yumi snapped at Kumori.

"Besides, it didn't matter if you got him or not." Kumori remarked. "He would still keep coming to attack you, and you're injured on top of that."

"I'm okay!" Yumi shouted.

"Think what you want to think." Kumori told Yumi, then reached into his jacket. He pulled out a gold and black handle that looked similar to Ark's Shade blaster, at least until the rest of the item was revealed. The rest looked a gold and white triangular sword handle, with a small golden blade at the edge. Kumori held this with his right hand, as he held a black, gold striped, belt, with a golden buckle that looked like a sword sheath, with a red crystal on the center. Kumori snapped the belt on. "Standby." The belt said (In gatack zector's voice). Kumori held the item to the side, and Yumi stared in surprise. Kumori gripped the handle tight, and the small golden blade extended. "Henshin!" Kumori inserted the blade into the buckle sheath. "SHINE!" The belt announced, as the red crystal on the sheath started blinking, then projected golden holograms, to the front and to both of Kumori sides. The three holograms flew onto Kumori.

"Kumori-kun?" Yumi gasped after watching Kumori transform. The Shark Shadow also jumped back in surprise.

Kumori's suit was white, mostly. He had white shin guards with angelic wing designs on them. His white armbands followed the same motif. He had white shoulder pads that each had one wing design branded on them, looking like a pair of angel wings if the two shoulder pads were taken off and placed together. On the edge of his shoulder pads, were two black vulcan cannons. He had a white chest, which had a knightly sword on the center, with it being surrounded by angel wings. He had a white helmet, with a knight visor on, with a gold crown like design on the top of his head. The crown looked like the top of a cross. On the left side of his belt, was a sword handle like device, with a long handle, that looked like it could be pushed in. The guard of the item was white and it looked like it had golden angel wings, one on the front, and the other on the back, dropping down, thus revealing a barrel for a gun on the front. Though it looked like a sword like weapon, it was currently a gun. The rest of his suit was black. He somewhat resembled an angelic knight. There was a shining aura around Kumori. He spoke with an angelic voice. "Shadows, they are born from the dark hearts of humans. Prepare, prepare for judgement as you return your darkness and your life to whence it came!" Kumori ran at the Shark Shadow. The Shark Shadow was in confusion.

"No way, what is this?" The Shark Shadow asked, getting a fist to the head by Kumori. The Shark Shadow flew back.

Yumi had her mouth agape. "Wha, what is that suit?" Even though the belt belonged to Kumori, and was a Tenshi No Yaiba item, Yumi had no idea what it was.

The Shark Shadow swung a fist at Kumori. Kumori's visor blinked, and Kumori blocked the fist. The Shark Shadow continued the process with punches and kicks. Kumori blocked them all with just his hands. Kumori then used a shining side kick on the Shark Shadow. Kumori then fired the vulcan cannons on his shoulders, striking the Shark Shadow with golden shots. "Shadow, this is your end." Kumori said, took the weapon that was at the left side of his belt, and swiped the item over the belt buckle's crystal. Apparently, there was another red crystal on the gun/sword on the guard as well. The crystals went over each other. "JUDGEMENT!" The belt announced.

The Shark Shadow jumped back in fear. "I can't lose just yet!" The Shark Shadow shouted. Then Kumori's shoulder cannons started charging energy into their barrels. Kumori fired two white orbs at the Shark Shadow, which they combined to form an angelic like entity flying at the Shark Shadow. The Shark Shadow then did what he did. He took some energy from the black orb, and used it as a shield. He blocked the white energy orb. It worked, but the Shark Shadow went flying, and he fled.

The white Tenkishi suit dematerialized in a golden light as Kumori took the belt off. Kumori then walked to Yumi, and carried her bridal style. "What are you doing!?" Yumi asked, thrashing her arms.

"You need to rest!" Kumori shouted, after Yumi fisted him a few times. Yumi stopped, but she asked this.

"What was that?" Yumi asked, referring to the Tenkishi system.

"Tenkishi," was all Kumori had to say. Yumi frowned. How was she supposed to know what the heck Tenkishi was?

- -

At night, Ark did what he did. Ark prepared a meal for Hikari. It consisted of multitudes of vegetables, and a steak. There was an area for rice as well. Ark served it to Hikari, and to himself, but not before making some for his three servants. Ark ran to the special room, and handed the three dishes to the servants. The boy and strong one cried in joy because Ark was so generous. "Master Ark has to be the most generous person in the world." The strong one wept. "It makes me cry!"

"I know what you mean!" The boy shouted. "I mean, we have enough food here to cook for ourselves in a lifetime, but he is willing to serve food to us!"

"Can't ask for a better master." The serious one said calmly, and cut up a piece of his steak, but instead of taking the piece he cut, he forked the larger piece, then shredded it to pieces in his mouth. "Got to love Master Ark's cooking."

Outside, Hikari was enjoying Ark's meal. Ark was real happy that Hikari enjoyed his meal, but Hikari had this to say to Ark. "Um, Shade-san." She said. "When the next time we eat a home cooked meal, can I do the cooking for you?" She asked quite nicely.

Ark couldn't refuse her. "That's fine with me." Ark said with a smile. Hikari had many talents, and her tea was absolutely heavenly. Ark knew full well that Hikari would be a good cook, but who knows what Day Ark would think. Ark wondered how Day Ark might react. Ark tried his best to imagine him having his day personality. This was what he got. _HOLY COW! HIKARI IS PART VAMPIRE! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME WITH HER VAMPIRE COOKING! _Good thing at least Night Ark knows Hikari a lot better than Day Ark does, but why does Night Ark know so much?

- -

At night, Hikari stayed with Ark, while Ark was working on his violins. Some music store had bought a few, and Ark already got a bunch done. Ark was almost done. Hikari decided to play a calming song for him on the piano. Ark really enjoyed working with Hikari as company. Ark couldn't help but feel inspired to work. Ark scraped, and scraped, then painted and painted. Ark was getting a lot done!

Eventually Ark stopped. Hikari also stopped, knowing full well that something was wrong, though she didn't exactly know what it is. Ark turned to Hikari. "Hikari, I know it's late, but I'm going to go out." Ark took his red jacket, wore it over his red t-shirt and white pants. "Think you will be okay being by yourself?" Hikari nodded, and Ark ran off.

"Shade-san, be careful." Hikari said as she waved her hand at Ark. Ark waved back.

He ran to his garage, opened his garage door, got on his bike, and rode out, then realized he forgot his helmet. Oh well, hope he doesn't crash.

- -

The disturbance, the Shark Shadow was attacking a group of people in the city. They were running from the Shark Shadow. One of the people in the group was a man. He accidently fell down, and the Shark Shadow got control of the man's shadow. The shadow was nearing the man's neck, until Ark crashed into the Shark Shadow. Ark turned his bike around, and rammed the Shark Shadow, pushing the Shark Shadow to a wall. The man got up and ran, and hopes of not crashing was dash from Ark. Oh well, his head was okay. The Shark Shadow held his gut in pain. Ark rode away from the Shark Shadow, then stopped. Ark got off his bike, and took out the Shade Blaster from his jacket, and closed the mouth. The Shark Shadow saw the item. "That item, that belongs to . . . Lord Shade."

A sonic sound sounded and flames wrapped around Ark's waist, creating the Shade belt. "Henshin." Ark said, his eyes turning red, and swiping the blaster over the buckle, gem over eyes. Flames engulfed Ark, then scattered creating the Shade suit. Ark crouched, then ran at the Shark Shadow.

"You dare fight me!" The Shark Shadow shouted, then directed his hand to his own shadow, creating a large dark blue butcher's knife as a weapon. "Come at me!" The Shark Shadow sliced downwards. Ark dodged, blade hitting the ground hard, then Ark roundhoused the Shark Shadow. The Shark Shadow got up, and tried another slash. Ark parried well with his blaster, and kicked the Shark Shadow away. Ark attached the blaster to the left side of his belt, and Ark ran at the Shark Shadow. The Shark Shadow kept trying to slash Ark, only for Ark to dodge. Ark tripped the Shark Shadow, the Ark dragged the Shark Shadow.

Ark dragged the Shark Shadow into the docks, and Ark threw the Shark Shadow into the water. Why? Because Ark wanted to. The Shark Shadow struggled to get up out of the water. Ark was waiting. "Wow, I knew throwing you in water wasn't going to do any good, but you actually struggled to get out."

"KISAMA!" The Shark Shadow shouted violently. The Shark Shadow charged at Ark, only for Ark to shift to the side. The Shark Shadow tried to slash with the giant blade, but again, the key words were giant. The blade was clumsy to wield, and the Shark Shadow was slow with it. Sure, the Shark Shadow was powerful when it came to strength, but Ark kept dodging. Ark backhanded the Shark Shadow when Ark got behind. Then Ark turned and drew his own sword, by pulling the handle of the Shade Blaster. Ark slashed two times, then dodged a cut from the Shark Shadow. Ark slashed once more. The Shark Shadow swung downwards from above. Ark parried. The Shark Shadow thought that he would have the upper hand with the larger weapon, but Ark was pushing the blade back, and the blade was nearing the face! The Shark Shadow had no choice but to break the deadlock, and slashed vertically. Ark bended his body backwards, thus the blade went past him, and Ark stabbed the Shark Shadow on the gut.

The Shark Shadow held his gut in pain. Ark switched his blaster back to blaster mode. "Here we go, this is going to be your end." Ark swiped the blaster over his belt buckle, gem over eyes. "BLAZE!" The belt announced, eyes blinking scarlet red. Ark attached the blaster to the left side of his belt, and crouched. "Hah." The flame designs on his right shin guard revealed red demonic eyes. Golden wings that could also be considered horns emerged form the sides of that guard. Flames surrounded Ark and his leg. He was ready to jump. Ark lifted his leg. "HAH!" Ark jumped. The Shark Shadow saw Ark in the air, and heading towards the ground. Ark used a flaming side kick on the Shark Shadow, planting a foot on the Shark Shadow, as well as planting the Shark Shadow to the ground. The flaming buckle mark appeared briefly. Ark got off, and his shin guard returned to normal. Ark walked away.

The Shark Shadow panted badly, then took out the dark orb, which was smaller than before. "I don't have enough energy for this power, but with the last ounce of my life, I will give my life energy to this darkness!" Ark heard the Shark Shadow and got a bad feeling, then sharply turned to face the Shark Shadow. The Shark Shadow was transferring his life energy into the Dark Orb. The body of the Shadow shattered, with a shout of pain, but no white aura appeared, as the Shark Shadow had transferred it to the Dark Orb. The Dark Orb floated into the night sky. Ark knew something menacing was going to appear from that Dark Orb. It did.

The Dark Orb had formed into the heart of a shadow like demon. This demon did not have legs, as the base of its body was just that, a shadow on the ground. It had a muscular body, and arms, with demonic wings behind it. It had black horns on its head. Heck, the whole body was black, save for the red eyes on the head. It had a real demonic opened mouth. It roared into the sky. It took notice of Ark.

"SHOOT!" Ark shouted as the large shadow monster, a Death Demon, tried to squish Ark under a large hand. Ark rolled away from the hand. The Death Demon tried again. Ark jumped and landed on the hand. Ark tried running up, but the Death Demon only shook Ark off like Ark was a bug. The Death Demon roared, and fired a white beam from its mouth, almost hitting Ark. The Shade Cycle reacted and moved on its own. Good thing too, as Ark had nowhere to run, and wasn't quick enough to dodge another fist from the Death Demon. Ark got on the motorcycle and drove away from the Death Demon's fist. "This isn't going good." Ark remarked. "Come on, I need that to awaken." Ark stalled by riding around. The Death Demon tried to punch Ark, and blast Ark. Ark was almost blasted, but Ark stopped, and went reversed, and turned to ride away. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." Ark said to himself. Just then, a crimson crest, with the shape of a dragon head, came flying from the sky. "Yes!" The crest flew to Ark, and Ark took hold. Ark released the bike's handles for a bit, and drew the blaster, open the mouth, and inserted the crest inside. "Hope this works!" Ark swiped the blaster over his belt buckle, crest over eyes. "DRAGON CALLER!" The belt announced. A dragon's roar could be heard.

- -

Inside the special room, the three took heed of the shaking. "Guess Master Ark is using that." The serious one said blankly, chin resting on his hand, while that hand's elbow rested on his other hand, which was resting on his knee, while he sat crossed leg, as his seat slid across the floor. The boy held onto the strong one, and the strong one held onto a leg of their game table. That table also slid. The shaking continued, and the furniture shifted to the other side, again the serious one not caring.

The mansion's roof then opened up a pink swirling portal of sorts. Out emerged a large red dragon, with yellow serpentine like eyes, with dark red horns, fierce fangs, large wings with golden rapid firing cannons mounted on the wings. The dragon stood on its hind legs, which had black claws, and had two smaller hands, again, black claws. There was a hard gold and silver saddle like item on the back of the dragon, and it looked liked the Shade Cycle could connect onto the saddle. The dragon had a large red tail. The dragon shrieked, and flew off.

- -

Ark had to ride away from another white beam, his blaster closed and attached to the left side of his belt. Ark noticed that the Death Demon didn't notice, so Ark rode behind a bridge. Ark thought he was safe, until the Death Demon found him! The Death Demon tried another beam, only for the Shade Dragon to ram into the Death Demon. Ark turned to see the Shade Dragon. "Yosh!" Ark shouted. "Here I go!" (INSERT DESTINY'S PLAY) Ark revved up, and rode, with the Shade Dragon flying by his side. Ark then made his bike jump, and landed on the Shade Dragon's saddle, connecting to the saddle. The Shade Dragon's face became fiercer. The Death Demon got up, and faced the Shade Dragon, while the Shade Dragon hovered above the water. The Death Demon roared, and fired a white beam. The Shade Dragon shrieked, and blew the beam away with its wings. The Death Demon got hit by some parts of the returned beam. The Shade Dragon then fired fire balls at the Death Demon, as well as firing from the rapid firing cannons on the wings. The Death Demon tried to block the attacks, and tried to punch the Shade Dragon, but the attacks hurt the Death Demon. Then the Shade Dragon fired four orbs, one blue, one green, one golden, and one dark orange. Ark got off his bike and ran off the Shade Dragon's head, with the Shade Dragon firing one more fireball. "HAH!" Ark's shin guard also revealed itself as it usually does in his Rider Kick attack. Ark flew to the other four orbs, with the fireball surrounding him. The four orbs had lined themselves up, in front of the Death Demon. Ark flew towards the orb, and each orb started surrounding him as he flew past them. Ark finally got to the last one, and Ark kicked the Death Demon hard. The Death Demon shrieked in pain, then its body fell to the ground, and shattered, with Ark landing safely on the ground. Ark looked up. "Wow," was all he had to say, then gave a thumbs up to the Shade Dragon. "Great Work!" The Shade Dragon roared a roar that meant thank you. A large white orb, and a smaller white orb, flew from the shattered remains of the Death Demon, and flew into the Shade Dragon. Inside the Shade Dragon was the special room. The two white orbs flew into the jar.

The strong one and the boy were on the floor, since the room had shaken a lot during the battle. The serious one was still in his seat and he sipped a cup of tea. The strong one was dizzy, and the boy, well, let's just say he lost his craving for candy at the moment.

- -

Ark rode back to his mansion, to find Hikari waiting for him in the living room. Hikari noticed Ark, and bowed, "Welcome home, Shade-san." Hikari then embraced Ark. "Do you mind?" She asked, Ark shook his head, and Hikari bit Ark's neck. "Kamu."

- -

Inside the special room, the strong one still looked dizzy, and stumbled all over the place. The boy held his stomach and groaned. "Man, I hope Master Ark isn't going to use that crest that much." He remarked.

The serious one sipped his tea. "What's wrong with that crest?" He asked, sipping nonchalantly again.

"A . . . lot . . . of . . . things." The strong one said dizzily, and dropped to the floor. The serious one calmly sipped his tea again.

CHAPTER 6! END! Finally! I hope you like, please give reviews on anything new that has appeared in this chapter. I need feedback. Please review!


	7. Unveil, the true Angelic Knight!

Do not own Kamen Rider, just Lord Shade, or as his real name, Ark. Everyone now knows who Lord Shade really is, right?

**Kamen Rider Shade**

Chapter 7: Reveal, Yumi's . . . WHAT! And . . . Unveil, the true Angelic Knight!

A man, wearing a large leather trench coat, blue jeans, black boots, and a black shirt walked into the park. He had long hair, but not so long, and had a red streak going down a part of his hair. He carried an electric guitar case, and another case with a bass guitar in it. He stopped. Then, he flipped open his trench coat, took out his electric guitar, and plugged it into an amplifier that was under his coat and strapped onto his belt! "YEAH!" The man shouted. "Everybody ready!" Then he started playing the electric guitar (Any song could do, maybe destiny's play) and started singing.

Ark, who was just finishing bringing some violins to a customer, heard the rock song that the man was playing. Let's see, today Ark is wearing a red jacket, black t-shirt, and white pants. Ark ran from his spot, hoping to find the source of the music.

Ark eventually did, and found the man. The man finished his song. "Yeah!" The man said, then noticed Ark staring, knees to the ground. The man smiled. "So, how was it?"

Ark stayed silent for a bit, then he smile. "Sugoi, that was really great!" Ark shouted. The man extended a hand out to help Ark up.

"Oh yes! My music has brought you to your knees!" The man shouted. "MY MUSIC HAS MADE YOU SPEECHLESS!" Ark nodded.

"Um, what's your name?" Ark asked.

"Me, all you need to know is Koji." Koji answered pointing at himself. "Now what is the name of the person that my music has brought him to his knees?"

"Ark, Ryusei Ark!" Ark answered. Somehow Ark wasn't shy around Koji.

Ark and Koji walked around the streets, talking about stuff, then Koji saw a café. "This place." Koji said, as if recognizing it.

"You want to go in?" Ark asked.

"Not without my new friend, I wouldn't." Koji said putting an arm around Ark's shoulder. This made Ark smiled.

"Um," Ark did say after, "I was going to go in anyway." Koji then shushed him.

"That really kills the mood, let's just never speak of it again." Koji said, clenching his hand into a fist and pumping his arm up enthusiastically. Ark nodded, while smiling. The two walked in.

Ark waved to Ko. "Hello, Ko-san." Ark greeted Ko.

"Oh Ryusei-san, how nice to see you . . ." Ko stopped upon seeing Koji. Unbeknownst to Ark, Koji waved to Ko. "Hello." Ko greeted Koji. Koji and Ark walked off. Then Ko started pondering about something. "That man, he looks so familiar."

Ark sat down on a table, where Hikari was sitting at. Today she is wearing a black miniskirt, with a white top, with pink jacket and black ankle strap shoes. Earlier in the day, Hikari wanted to visit the café, hoping to see Yumi again. Ark decided to let her stay at the café so he could finish some errands, the violin selling. Koji sat on a third seat. Hikari just stared at Koji, while Koji was slumping into the chair. Koji took one look at Hikari, who hid behind Ark. "Who is that?" Koji asked. "Your girlfriend?"

Ark dropped his mouth in surprise, then started stammering. "N-n-no." Ark answered.

"Little sister?" Koji asked. Ark shook his head. "Then what?"

"I'm her guardian." Ark replied. Koji just stared at Ark.

"Guardian?" Koji asked himself softly. "You know, I wonder what he means by that."

Yumi entered the café. Today she wore a blue dress, with a tan color jacket as well with white ankle strap shoes. "Hey Ko-san." Yumi greeted Ko.

"Hello Mizuki-chan." Ko greeted back, then looked towards Koji. "Mizuki-chan, do we know who that boy is?" Ko asked. Yumi looked towards Koji's direction, then Yumi dropped her mouth in surprise. Ko noticed and waved a hand in front of Yumi. "Mizuki-chan?" Yumi lifted Ko's hand out of her face slowly, then walked up to Koji.

"KOJI?" Yumi said in surprise walking up to the table, surprising Ark. Hikari was drinking a cup of juice, strawberry most likely as it looked it. Koji looked up at Yumi.

"Yumi Nee-chan!" Koji shouted, then jumped out of his seat and hugged Yumi.

"Nee-chan?" Ark wondered, while Hikari just kept drinking her juice.

Yumi pushed Koji off. "What, no hug for me?" Koji asked.

Yumi slammed the table, again surprising Ark. "Just what are you doing here?" Yumi asked, with a bit of contempt in her voice.

Koji nervously rubbed his head and chuckled. "Well, you see Yumi Nee-chan, I'm going through some tough times here."

"TOUGH TIMES!" Yumi shouted, slamming the table again, this time surprising everyone in the café. "What is that about?"

"Um, Yumi-san." Ark tapped Yumi's arm. "Why are you treating Koji-san like that?"

Yumi noticed Ark. "Oh, I didn't know you were here Ark-kun." Yumi said.

"Ark-kun?" Koji tried to feel the words in his mouth. "My oh my, Ark, I didn't know he was like that." Koji smiled a smile that seemed a tad out of place.

"Ark-kun, well you see, Koji here, he's my little cousin." Yumi replied.

Ark's eyes popped open. "L-l-little c-c-cousin?" Ark stammered. Ark looked at Koji.

"Yep, my name is Koji, Mizuki Koji!" Koji said with a smile and pointed at himself. Ark looked like he was about to faint.

"Oh my, what a coincidence." Ark actually fainted.

"Ark-kun!?" Yumi checked to see if Ark was okay.

"Shade-kun!?" Hikari set her cup down and checked as well.

"Kun?" Yumi wondered why Hikari switched from Shade-san, to Shade-kun. The two shook Ark.

Koji just closed his eyes. "Wow, the guy's pretty popular, even with my older cousin."

A few minutes later, Ark woke up. "So, why was Yumi-san treating you the way she did."

Koji laughed nervously again. "Well, you see. I promised my beautiful cousin that I would become a great rock star!" Koji shouted, hugging his cousin. The way how he treated Yumi was, strange to say the least. It seemed like he wanted to be near her the whole time. "The same goes for the rest of our family."

"Yeah, and you've failed so many times." Yumi said, with a bit of disappointment. "You kept coming back to ask our family for some money, and you know dad and uncle somewhat disowned you. I know you're good, so why aren't you fulfilling your dream."

"Well, I just never got a good gig." Koji answered.

"Also, where is the rest of your band?" Yumi asked.

"Well, funny story there hehehe." Koji was sweating badly. "They quit on me."

There was a wave of silence among the four. "THEY WHAT!" Yumi screaming, scaring Ark now. Hikari just drank her juice. Koji just chuckled nervously. Yumi sighed. "Guess there's no choice, I just have to help you."

"Yay, Yumi Nee-san!" Koji hugged Yumi again. "I just knew one day you would play your drums for me!"

"Drums?" Ark asked.

"Yeah, I play the drums." Yumi said. "But a drummer and a guitarist isn't going to be enough." Koji was about to say something to Yumi, "And don't think that I'm going to play bass while I play the drums." Ark looked at Yumi again with confusion. "Yep, I can play Bass as well."

"Wow." Ark said.

"Now, let's see." Koji said, looking at his fingers. "A band would best have four people, three at instruments, and one at vocal. Now, if Yumi Nee-chan plays bass, we need a synthesizer player. But that's not a problem, since I don't have a synthesizer." Yumi dropped her mouth.

"NO SYNTHESIZER!" Yumi shrieked.

"Well, yeah." Koji nervously told Yumi. "My synthesizer player took his synthesizer with him, so I don't have one."

"And yet, you still have a drum set." Yumi remarked, sweat dropping.

Koji tried to think, "Yo, Ark!" Koji shouted to Ark.

"Hm?" Ark sounded.

"Well, do you know any other bass players?" Koji asked, Ark shook his head. "Now that's a bit of a problem. We could just find a third person and I could do the vocals."

Hikari stared at the case that held the Bass Guitar, then she opened it, took out the bass guitar, and started playing. The other three just stared at Hikari with wide eyes. She played real good. Koji and Ark dropped their mouths. "Sugoi!" Yumi said clapping her hands. "Hikari-chan, you're a real good bass player!" Hikari blushed and smiled when Yumi complimented her.

Ark stammered. "I never knew you could play." Ark remarked. Hikari just giggled and had her tongue out in a cute gesture.

"YOSHA!" Koji shouted. "WE GOT OUR BASS PLAYER!"

"I can probably play the synthesizer too." Hikari mentioned.

"REALLY!" Koji squealed in delight. He looked at Ark. Ark nodded. Why wouldn't she, she is a real good piano player. "YOSHA! IKUZO!" Ark sweat dropped, but Koji just had something about him that made Ark more confident. Koji pumped his hand up, and Ark followed. Yumi just stared at the two for acting so weird. "Oh, by the way, what's your full name Hikari?" Hikari hid behind Ark. Koji sweat dropped this time. "Weird."

- -

Inside a music store, Hikari got up to a synthesizer, and started playing. Koji dropped his mouth, then squealed. "KU! IT'S OFFICIAL! Hikari-chan, you're in the band!" Koji thrust a fist to the air. "Now, you and my beautiful cousin can switch off on who plays bass or not!" Koji was a tad loud. Then he noticed that Ark was the only one who didn't have a role in the band, and Koji really wanted Ark to be in. "Yo, Ark, how's your singing?"

"Me?" Ark pointed at himself. Ark shook his head. "I'm no good."

Hikari shook her own head. "No, Shade-kun's singing is actually good." She remarked.

"Really?" Ark asked. "Where did you hear?"

"I heard you when you sang while you took a shower." Hikari said. Everyone was silent for a bit.

"YOU WHAT!" Ark shouted. "You actually listen in on me when I take my baths!" Hikari nodded. Yumi and Koji just stared at Hikari. Ark fainted, again.

Koji blinked his eyes in confusion. "Wow, this guy sure likes to faint."

- -

Somewhere far from the four, Kumori walked to a cemetery, carrying three bouquets of flowers. Today he wore a black jacket, black tie, white dress shirt, and brown jeans. Kumori stopped when he reached three tombstones. Kumori placed one flower over each tombstone, then got on his knees, and had his hands together and closed his eyes. "Otousan, Okaasan, Nii-san." Kumori said. "Please, rest in peace." Tears were dripping from his eyes.

- -

Eventually Hikari, Yumi, and Koji got Ark to sing. Ark seemed a tad shaky in the beginning, but then, Ark really bursted out, or it was because Ark accidently got zapped for some reason after getting too close to the stereo system. Somehow, Hikari, Yumi, and Koji all enjoyed Ark's singing. After Ark finished, Ark rubbed his rear. Yeah, he got zapped in the butt.

- -

From a distance, a man with wild spiky hair, wearing a black vest, black chained jeans, and no shirt, was stalking a woman. He chuckled. "How nice, a woman for me to feed on." He sunk into the shadow of the tree he was hiding behind. Yep, he's a Shadow. A shadowy blob followed the woman.

- -

After Ark was accepted into the band, the four of them decided to give a mock concert for a nearby neighborhood. Ark was okay with it, but Ark heard a demonic growl. "Is there something wrong?" Koji asked. Ark shook his head, then walked out the store.

"Sorry guys, but I have something I need to do. Kari-chan, stay with Yumi-san please." Ark ran out as Hikari nodded.

"That guy sure is strange." Koji remarked. Yeah, Ark fainted a lot, and now he runs out without a reason, or he didn't mention one. Still, Koji liked Ark. There was something about Ark that just excites Koji.

Ark ran and ran, until he saw a shadowy blob nearing the woman. The woman was walking the streets, no idea that a blob was following her. Ark reached into his jacket, and took out the Shade Blaster. Ark then looked at the Shade Blaster for a second. "You know, I really feel like this is the first time I'm using this so early in the morning." Yep, all that happened before was in the morning. Ark fired a light from the blaster, forcing the Shadow out of the, er, shadow. Look for the capital letter. The Shadow shouted in pain as he was blinded, alerting the woman that he was stalking. The woman screamed after seeing the man's face turn darker. She ran, but in a straight line, so her shadow got possessed by the Shadow, again the woman had no idea, and she would not have any idea as Ark had prepared his henshin as the Shadow did this. "Henshin!" Ark sounded and ran for the Shadow. Flames engulfed Ark and scattered. Ark rapid punch the Shadow, human form, and kicked a few times. The Shadow was knocked back, and the woman escaped. The Shadow growled violently, and transformed into an insect type Shadow. His whole body was black. He had a black ant shape on his chest, so this proves that this Shadow was an Ant. He had black spiked shoulder pads, and his legs each had an antennae protruding out from the side. He had a black ant head as a head. He had wings on his back, so he's one of those flying ant type monsters.

The Ant Shadow shrieked. "KISAMA!" The Ant Shadow ran at Ark, and threw a fist. Ark tried to block the fist with his arm, but Ark felt extreme pain upon blocking the fist. The Ant Shadow was strong, almost as strong as an ant would be if an ant was human sized. The Ant Shadow then slugged Ark on the gut, Ark went flying into a wall and dropped to the ground. The Ant Shadow flew over and slammed down. "YOU DISTURBED MY MEAL!" The Ant Shadow shouted. Ark had to roll away, and the Ant Shadow created a crater on the street with just a mere fist. Ark panted as the fist was right next to his head, even after rolling. The Ant Shadow and Ark stared at each other for a bit. The Ant Shadow retracted his fist and prepared to smash Ark. Ark then kicked the Ant Shadow away. Ark drew his blaster and fired fiery projectiles. The Ant Shadow took the hits, but since the projectiles from the blaster weren't exactly the best of projectiles to use, the Ant Shadow didn't take as much damage Ark wanted the Ant Shadow to. The Ant Shadow ran at Ark, and threw a fist, hitting Ark, causing him to fly into a tree.

Ark dropped to the floor, then got up. "Oh well, might as well use one of those new powers now." Ark held a hand to the sky, and a green crest flew into his hands. "Let's see, if I have to think strategically, wind form would allow me to shoot that Ant Shadow from afar, while if I use frost form, I would get hit and take a lot of damage." Yeah, right! Frost Form was quick, so Ark would kill the Ant Shadow in seconds, especially since the Ant Shadow wasn't exactly super fast. But Ark wanted an excuse to not use frost form. Ark opened the mouth of the Shade Blaster, inserted the crest, and swiped it over his belt buckle, crest over eye. "WIND FORM!"

- -

Inside the special room, the boy, strong, and serious ones were stacking cards into a card house, until the boy felt that he was being called. "Wow, this early in the morning?" The boy said, then ran out the to the hallway, briefly looked like his monster form, jumped, and transformed into the wind vulcan.

- -

The wind vulcan flew into Ark's hands. Ark grabbed it and transformed his suit into the green wind form. After transformation, Ark pointed the gun at the Ant Shadow, and the Ant Shadow froze after seeing a gun. The Ant Shadow had no special attacks that dealt with long range. "Hm." Ark sounded, and fired.

"ITAI TAI TAI!" The Ant Shadow shouted after getting shot. Ark kept firing. "ITAI!"

Ark kept firing, then stopped. The Ant Shadow ran towards Ark, and Ark fired again. This continued for a bit, then Ark yawned. "I'm getting bored." Ark said, about to swipe the bottom of the handle over his belt buckle.

"WARGH!" The Ant Shadow shouted, then ran backwards, surprising Ark. The Ant Shadow jumped into a shadow of a tree, and moved away. Far, far away.

"Oh, he decided to run." That didn't stop Ark though. Wind Form allows Ark to see beyond what he could originally see, and more. Ark checked to see where the Ant Shadow was. "Got you." Ark said, aiming and firing.

Far away, near a cemetery, the Ant Shadow emerged from the shadowy blob. He sighed, then got shot from behind. "What the?" The Ant Shadow turned around to see if Ark followed, but Ark never moved from his spot, and yet, the Wind Vulcan's shots struck the Ant Shadow. "ITAI TAI TAI TAI TAI!" Sparks kept flying off the Ant Shadow, so the Ant Shadow broke into a run.

Back at Ark's spot, "Hm?" Ark had a hand on his forehead, over his eyes. The Ant Shadow was running. "He's running." Ark then grabbed hold of one of the hatchet like wing designs on his gun, and pulled it out! Ark held the hatchet, then threw it. The hatchet was spinning.

The Ant Shadow saw the hatchet flying over. "HOW MANY PROJECTILES DOES LORD SHADE EVEN HAVE!?" The Ant Shadow shouted. The Ant Shadow rolled on the ground into the cemetery. The Ant Shadow sighed a sign of relief thinking that the hatchet missed, but that hatchet returned and slashed the Ant Shadow, then shots from the Wind Vulcan, until Ark stopped.

"Oh, there's too many trees." Ark remarked. The hatchet flew back to him and Ark attached it back to the Wind Vulcan. "Might as well get closer." Ark ran, until he saw a bakery. "WAH!" Ark squealed in delight. "CAKE!" Then Ark shook his head. "What am I doing, now is not the time for this." Ark ran, then saw a candy truck passed by. "CANDY!" Ark ran after the truck, which seemed strange as Ark had the Wind Shade Suit on. Again Ark shook his head and turned around, running towards the cemetery. Then Ark heard the sound of an ice cream truck. "ICE CREAM!" Ark ran after the ice cream truck, for a really long time. A long, long, long time.

Back at the cemetery, the shots and hatchet slash had brought the Ant Shadow to the ground behind a person who was kneeling and praying. The Ant Shadow saw this man, then smirked, the human face appearing on his chest. _Ooh goody!_ The Ant Shadow thought. _I get to feed on a human!_ The Ant Shadow directed a hand to the man's shadow. _DIE!_ But nothing happened. The shadow wouldn't move. The Ant Shadow tried again. Nothing. Then the man's head perked up, then turned his head sharply, facing the Ant Shadow with endless rage in the eyes. The Ant Shadow stepped back in fear. "No, those eyes, those horrid eyes. You can't be, that boy."

"Shadows." The man said. "They are the sins of humans." The man reached into his jacket, and pulled out the Tenkishi Henshinblade. "Never, I will never . . . forgive you!" THE MAN WAS KUMORI! He had endless rage as he violently shouted. Kumori snapped the Tenkishi belt on. "Standby!" The belt announced. "Henshin!" Kumori held the grip of his henshin blade hard, and the blade extended. Kumori inserted the blade into his belt buckle. "SHINE!" Golden projections of the Tenkishi suit, front and to the sides, flew onto Kumori, creating the Tenkishi suit. "Prepare, prepare for judgement as you return that darkness and life to whence it came!" Kumori ran at the Ant Shadow, and threw a punch. The Ant Shadow got punched in the face, and smashed into a tree. Kumori ran up, and punched more times. Kumori charged energy into his foot, and kicked the Ant Shadow with a shining kick. The Ant Shadow crashed into the tree again, and Kumori fired his vulcan cannons at the Ant Shadow.

Ark came running over, then noticed Tenkishi. Ark had to think about who it was, then realized that it was Kumori, after seeing the belt buckle and recognizing the handle of the Tenkishi Henshin blade. "Uh oh." Ark said, then hid behind a tree that was outside the cemetery. In Ark's left hand, was an ice cream cone? Ark's right hand held the Wind Vulcan. Ark's zig zag mouth design mouth plate opened up, and Ark somehow licked his ice cream. "Kumori-san, he's there." Ark remarked. "But, why?" Ark kept licking, somehow since a tongue wasn't really present. "Ku, boy do I love sweets." Then Ark shook his head. "Geez, is that me talking or the Wind Vulcan?"

"It's you." The boy answered, speaking from the gun, as he himself transformed into the gun.

Kumori threw his hands, in an open fist, and struck the Ant Shadow hard. The Ant Shadow tried a punch, but Kumori simply blocked, and fired his shoulder vulcans. "Shadows, your judgement is near!" Kumori had a hand to his helmet, then the 'crown' on his head split into two, and shifted up, revealing a red diamond crystal on the head. The knight visor on Tenkishi's helmet lifted up, and connected to the split 'crown.' This revealed two red bug eyes. Tenkishi's shoulder vulcans shifted to the back of the shoulder pad. A shining light appeared, blinding the Ant Shadow. Kumori drew the weapon that was hanging on his side, aimed at the Ant Shadow, pulled the golden trigger that was at the bottom of the guard of the weapon, and fired a few shots. The Ant Shadow was struck. Kumori switched his weapon to sword mode, by pushing the long handle of the weapon. A red blade appeared from the top, and Kumori swung the sword once, extending it, as well as bringing the wing shapes on his sword guard up. The barrel of the gun was now hidden, even though the trigger of the gun was still visible. Kumori ran at the Ant Shadow and slashed a few times. The Ant Shadow tried a left hook, but Kumori simply parried with the handle of the sword. Kumori used the butt of the sword to smash the Ant Shadow's head, hurting the Ant Shadow. "This is the end." Kumori then swiped the guard of the sword, which a red crystal was embedded into, over the red crystal on the buckle of his belt. "JUDGEMENT!" The belt announced. Kumori held his sword at ready, light energy entering his blade. The Ant Shadow's head was in pain, but the Ant Shadow saw the attack coming, and couldn't do anything about it. A light appeared from the red diamond shape on Kumori's helmet, and blinded the Ant Shadow. "HAH!" Kumori swung his sword, slashing the Ant Shadow once with a golden shining slash. A red sword, with white angel wings on the sides of it, appeared briefly in a flash of light after the slash connected. This looked a bit liked Tenkishi's chest design, only colored. The Ant Shadow screamed in pain, froze, turned a variety of colors, and shattered to pieces, the pieces disappearing as they hit the ground. The white aura floated around, but shattered to pieces. This was not what a true purification is supposed to be like.

Kumori sighed, and took his belt off, the Tenkishi suit dematerializing in a golden light. Kumori then faced the three tombstones again, after walking back. Ark's suit also dematerialized. Ark walked into the cemetery. "Kumori-san?" Ark asked.

"Oh, hey Ark-kun." Kumori greeted Ark, then noticed that an ice cream cone was in Ark's hand. Kumori simply smiled, and went back into praying. Ark knelt as well, and prayed alongside Kumori. "What are you doing?"

"Just, helping you pray, I guess." Ark replied. Kumori flinched, but allowed Ark to pray. "Kumori-san, if you don't mind me asking, who are these tombstones supposed to be for?"

Kumori started to tear, but he held it in. "My otousan, okaasan, and Nii-san." Kumori replied.

"Oh." Ark really regretted asking Kumori. Ark took a lick at the ice cream, which was mint flavored, then he went back to praying. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be." Kumori replied. This was the first time Ark ever saw Kumori so emotional.

- -

Somewhere during the evening, the band decided to practice until a group of people that were in the neighborhood came out to see them play. They were in the middle of the streets, but they were given permissions to be there. "YOSHA!" Koji shouted. "One two, one two three four!" Koji, and Hikari started playing, with Yumi drumming in pattern. Ark was in the middle, and the crowd was waiting for Ark to sing. "Come on, Ark." Koji said softly.

"Sing." Yumi whispered.

"Come on Shade-kun." Hikari said softly.

Ark stared at the crowd, and couldn't find the courage to sing. The crowd got mad. "This band isn't any good." A man complained.

"Let's blow this stand." Another one sneered.

Ark couldn't handle it, then he fell unconscious, or did he?. "NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO SLEEP!" Koji whispered.

Ark was unconscious for a bit, then his head came up, and he started singing! (DESTINY'S PLAY!) The crowd started cheering. Ark was real good! But, was it Night Ark, or Day?

They ended the mini concert late. "WOO!" Koji shouted. "That was awesome!" Koji had a rocker hand sign. "You rock Ark!"

"Thank you, Koji-san." Ark answered. Seriously, the tone in his voice was that of Day Ark's. "Yumi-san, Koji-san, that was fun." Yumi-san? That proves it, it was Day Ark who was singing on that stage. Oh, so that means Day Ark can handle singing to a crowd! Ark was smiling. Yumi smiled as well.

"Ark, you have a real charming smile." Yumi giggled and remarked. Koji just stared at Yumi.

"Ooh, I knew it!" Koji said teasingly.

Yumi looked at Koji. "Knew what?" Koji didn't answer.

Ark sweat dropped. "Oh well, Kari-chan, let's go." Hikari nodded and the two were off, walking. Along the way, Ark actually fell unconscious, well, his head stooped down, then came up again. Ark woke up as Night Ark. Night Ark, it seems, just pops out at a random time, usually early in the night, but today, it was late. "I wonder, is my day self starting to accept me as a part of him?" Ark pondered.

- -

Yumi showed Koji his apartment. "Here is where you live." Yumi said. "You know, I kept this place for you just in case you ever returned."

"I love you Yumi Nee-chan!" Koji shouted, hugging her. Koji hopped around the room, and opened the bedroom, er, storage room.

"Yeah, since you didn't live here, I decided to use this place as my own personal storage place." Yumi explained.

"That's fine, I'll just sleep in my futon in the living room tonight." Koji said. Other then the useless bedroom, there was kitchen and a living room. There wasn't really any other place Koji could sleep in.

"Okay, good night." Yumi said. Then Koji had a puppy dog pout on his face as Yumi was about to leave.

"No good night kiss for me?" Koji asked.

"EH!" Yumi shouted. "You still want those!?"

"What, you used to give them to me all the time." Koji remarked.

"I guess, that makes sense, but you're a grown man!" Yumisaid. She gave in and gave Koji a kiss to the forehead. Yep, Koji was a strange man.

- -

Hikari was asleep, and Ark put her in bed. He saw how cute she was, and he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Sleep tight." Ark said, walking out. He walked to his living room, took his trench coat from his coat rack, as well as his hat, then walked to the garage. "Geez, morning attack, and now a late night attack. Oh well, no rest for the weary, at least I think that's how it goes." Ark put on his helmet, opened the garage door, and rode off.

- -

A strange burglar was walking to Koji's apartment room, which was at the second floor. The burglar picked the lock of Koji's apartment, and entered inside, and closed the door. He noticed Koji on the floor, sleeping on a futon. "How nice." The burglar said. "A man sleeping out here, it's feeding time." The burglar, wearing a black ski mask, transformed into a Raccoon Monster. He had a blue, white, and black raccoon shape on his chest. He had a white raccoon head, with a black mask on. He had white shoulder pads, with a brown body. He had black claws on his feet and hands. "Oh, how I love to feed on sleeping humans. It's just so . . . fun. The humans get drained while they are fast asleep, and they die with no knowledge of their death." He got control of Koji's shadow. "Now, give your life energy to me."

Then Ark kicked the door open, and fired a light from Shade Blaster, blinding the Raccoon Shadow. Then Ark ran at the Raccoon Shadow, and threw the Raccoon Shadow out the door over the balcony. The Raccoon Shadow landed on the ground with a thud, waking Koji up. Koji saw a trench coat man in his room, not noticing Ark's face. Ark jumped off the balcony and fisted the Raccoon Shadow on the gut. Koji rubbed his eyes, then heard no battle sounds. "Geez, I have got to stop eating chocolate before bedtime." Koji thought that trench coat man was just a dream. Koji got up and closed the door. Then Koji wondered how the door to his aparment got opened.

Ark closed the mouth of his blaster, creating the Shade Belt from the flames on his waist. Ark's eyes became red, and Ark swiped the blaster over the buckle, creating the Shade suit. "You know, I don't like you." Ark said. "You actually tried to kill my new friend." Ark ran at the Raccoon Shadow with a sword, blaster with the pulled handle. Ark slashed the Raccoon Shadow. Ark then kicked the Raccoon Shadow back. The Raccoon Shadow got knocked into a tree. The Raccoon Shadow jumped at Ark, and Ark shifted to the side. Ark tried a back slash, and got that slash. "Here we go." Ark said, swiping his blaster's crystal, still sword mode. "BLAZE!" The belt announced. Flames surrounded Ark and his sword. Ark ran at the Raccoon Shadow, and slashed once with a flaming slash. Ark thought he got the slash in, until the Raccoon Shadow ran at the left, causing Ark to miss. The Raccoon Shadow was quick! Ark felt where the Raccoon Shadow was coming in for an attack with a claw, and Ark had to parry with the sword. "Whoa!" Ark kept parrying, until the Raccoon Shadow kicked Ark. Ark was able to block with his sword, but the kick launched Ark into a large rock. "Dang, that raccoon is fast." The Raccoon Shadow was too quick for Ark to deal with, so Ark shifted his sword back to blaster mode, and tried to blast the Raccoon Shadow with a blaster shot. Nothing. The Raccoon Shadow kept dodging the shots. It's a surprise that none of the fighting sounds woke Koji, or anyone at that matter, up again. The Raccoon Shadow was running towards Ark. Ark knew something had to be done. "Guess I need him." Ark had a hand directed to the sky. The blue crest flew into his hands. Ark inserted the crest into the open mouth of the Shade Blaster, and swiped it over the belt buckle. "FROST FORM!"

- -

Inside the special room, the serious one, who was just playing chess with the boy, noticed he was being called. He smirked. "How nice, Master Ark is calling for me." The serious one threw a queen piece at the boy, and ran out to the hallway.

"Want to play?" The boy asked the strong one.

"You aren't going to eat my queen piece, are you?" The strong one asked.

"Who would eat your queen piece?" The boy asked, tilting his head in confusion, and also with a face that just said, 'what?'

- -

The frost spear flew into Ark's hands. Ark grabbed it and his suit became blue and cold. The Raccoon Shadow ran at Ark. "You're mine!" The Raccoon Shadow shouted. The Raccoon Shadow was a good tactician, and he heard that Frost Form made lord Shade beastly. If the Raccoon Shadow took advantage of the feral nature of Ark and combined it with his own speedy attacks, then Ark would be doomed. The Raccoon Shadow slashed with a clawed hand, then Ark blocked. "WHAT!" The Raccoon Shadow shouted. Ark looked at the Raccoon Shadow, then slashed with the spear. Sparks flew off of the Raccoon Shadow. The Raccoon Shadow rolled on the ground. "What's going on with you!?"

Ark held the spear at ready, but not like a beast. Night Ark had perfect control of the Frost Spear. "Well, to answer you, I'm in Frost Form!" Ark replied cheerfully. The Raccoon Shadow knew that! The Raccoon Shadow wanted to know why Ark was acting so, tamed. Ark wasn't acting beastly at all, and that was because the Raccoon Shadow was fighting Night Ark, which we all know can surpass the form's characteristics. Ark flicked his wrist. "Here we go." Ark said. Ark ran towards the Raccoon Shadow, at top speed. Ark slashed the Raccoon Shadow. Ark kept thrusting or slashing. Ark then clawed the Raccoon Shadow once, and used an icy slash from the spearhead. The Raccoon Shadow flinced in pain, and ran back. The Raccoon Shadow charged energy into his hands, and threw them like bombs at Ark. Ark shifted to the left and right with great speed. Ark ran at the Raccoon Shadow, and stabbed the Raccoon Shadow. Ark kicked the Raccoon Shadow, then swung the Frost Spear around. The swinging of the Frost Spear smashed the Raccoon Shadow into a tree. The Raccoon landed on the shadow of the tree, then he sunk into the shadow, and moved away from Ark, hoping to fight another day. Ark noticed the blob moving away. "Oh no you don't." Ark said, then prepared to throw the Frost Spear. Ark threw, and the Frost spear stabbed the blob. The Raccoon Shadow jumped out of the blob, screaming in pain, again strange that no one woke up, and rubbing his rear, as that was where he got stabbed. Ark ran at the Frost Spear, took it up, and slashed the Raccoon Shadow more. Ark then swiped the crystal of the spearhead over his belt. "FROST!" The belt announced. Ark held the spear at ready. "Rah." Ark said softly, the zig zag design on his mouth plate opening up. Ark inserted the spear's rod into his mouth. Water surrounded him as his 'mouth' clamped onto the rod of the spear. "Here I go!" Ark said. Ark jumped, water still surrounding him and the Raccoon Shadow as well. "RAH!"

"No, I don't want to die so soon!" The Raccoon Shadow shouted.

"Well, then don't attack so late!" Ark shouted while he himself fell from the sky. Ark sliced the Raccoon Shadow with the spear in his mouth. Ark landed and clawed the Raccoon Shadow. Ark took hold of the spear again, and howled to the moon, which by a strange coincidence, was full. The water froze around the Raccoon Shadow, not freezing him completely, but trapping him. Ark slashed the Raccoon Shadow once, twice, three times with icy strikes, the water slashing in conjunction with the spear. The ice slowly froze around the Raccoon Shadow, an icy wolf head appearing briefly. The Raccoon Shadow shattered, its white aura flying to the special jar in the special room.

Ark's suit dematerialized. "Phew, now that was somewhat tough." Ark still held the Frost Spear in his hands. "Good job."

"Thank you." The serious one said, still the Frost Spear, "I am ready and willing to serve you."

"Thanks." Ark said to the spear. "You've always been my best friend, I'm only glad that you are real loyal."

"And I am really glad that you are a great master to serve for." The serious one remarked. "Well, except for that other one." The serious one muttered.

"Hm?" Ark thought he heard the serious one mutter something.

"Nothing." The serious one said innocently. The serious one tried to savor the time he had to talk with Ark, but Ark then proposed an offer.

"Want to sleep in my room tonight?" Ark asked. "You know, as a spear?"

The serious one hesitated to answer, then, "That would be fine with me." The serious one replied, holding back tears, or not really but just in his head. Ark and the serious one, best friends since babyhood, well Ark's at least, were going to spend another night together. Oh how the serious one wanted to be a terrier again, just so he could just sleep on the edge of the bed, waiting for Master Ark to wake up, but he forgot Ark wakes up as Day Ark, and this was the result.

"WAH!" Day Ark screamed. "What's that spear doing in here!?"

DONE! CHAPTER 7! I know that the night battle was a tad rushed, but I wanted to show how Night Ark reacts to the crests in this chapter. Also, can I have some feedback on Tenkishi and Kumori, as well as Shade and Ark, night and day. Again, everyone knows who Lord Shade really is, right? Please review.


	8. Unveil Tenkishi's trusty steed!

Don't own Kamen Rider, just Shade. If there are other readers of this fic other then the ones that review, can I at least get a review that at least says hi, or at least give an OC idea.

**Kamen Rider Shade**

Chapter 8: Unveil Tenkishi's trusty steed!

"FROST!" The Shade belt announced. The zig zag design on the Shade suit's mouth plate opened up, and Ark clamped onto the Frost Spear. Ark prepared to jump, and did so. Water surrounded him and the Raccoon Shadow. Ark came down, and slashed the Raccoon Shadow. Ark landed then clawed the Raccoon Shadow, the water freezing around the Raccoon Shadow, trapping it. Ark howled to the full moon, took the spear in hand, and slashed three times, water slashing in conjunction with the slashes. The ice froze around the Raccoon Shadow, and it shattered to pieces.

That was the battle that night. Ark had the Frost Spear in hand and walked back to his Shade Cycle. Ark then heard some rustling from the bush. Ark looked around. "You hear something?" Ark asked the Frost Spear.

"I did." The Frost Spear answered. "I also smell something, be on your toes Master Ark." Ark nodded. The bush continued to rustle, then . . .

"I HAVE YOU NOW LORD SHADE!" The Mantis Shadow shouted, jumping out from the bush. Ark just batted the Mantis Shadow away. The Mantis Shadow flew into a tree.

Ark looked a tad irritated, then realized that the Mantis Shadow was a Shadow that he fought before. "It's you? But how?"

The Mantis Shadow laughed insanely. "You can never kill me so easily!" The Mantis Shadow sliced the air with his mantis hands, creating sonic booms. Ark parked the Shade Cycle in an area of the woods so that's where the two were. Ark ducked and the trees behind him were slashed. Ark looked up and noticed the trees falling on him.

"SHOOT!" Ark shouted. Ark rolled away from the falling trees. Ark stopped rolling, and panted badly.

"HAHA!" The Mantis Shadow was in the air. "You're mine!" He slashed downward.

"Ku!" Ark grunted. Ark then shifted to the right, and the Mantis Shadow struck the ground. Ark then slashed the Mantis Shadow with the Frost Spear. The Mantis Shadow growled in pain. Ark was panting badly.

The Mantis Shadow turned his head toward Ark so menacingly, like a maniac. "Where's the girl?" The Mantis Shadow asked. "Tell me and you don't have to die."

Ark smirked. "Actually, I'm not telling." The Mantis Shadow growled. "And, I will defeat you without transforming."

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" The Mantis Shadow asked, charging at Ark. Ark held the Frost Spear at ready.

"Ready?" Ark whispered.

"When you are Master Ark!" The serious one said.

"Hah." Ark said softly, an icy and flaming aura surrounded Ark. Ark then threw the Frost Spear and it stabbed the Mantis Shadow. Ark then jumped, and used a flying side kick on the spear, hitting it, stabbed into the Mantis Shadow more. Ark then brought out the Shade Blaster.

"Wait, I thought you said you weren't going to transform!?" The Mantis Shadow said.

"Well, you're defeated right now, so it's all right." Ark smiled and closed the mouth of the Shade Blaster, thus forming the Shade Belt around Ark's waist. "Henshin." Ark swiped the blaster over the belt buckle, gem over eyes. Flames engulfed Ark, and Ark transformed. Ark then swiped the blaster over the belt again. "BLAZE!" Ark crouched ready to jump, and his right shin guard revealed its rider kick form. "Hah." Ark said softly. "HAH!" Ark lifted the leg up, and jumped, flipped in the air to get closer to the Mantis Shadow, and dropped towards the Mantis Shadow, ending in a flying side kick on the spear. The spear thrust through the Mantis Shadow, a combination of the blazing Shade Buckle mark and the icy wolf head mark appeared briefly, and the Mantis Shadow shattered. Ark sighed. "That took some time." Then all of a sudden a black orb flew around Ark, then flew away, and reformed into the Mantis Shadow. Ark watched in surprise. "What are you?"

The Mantis Shadow laughed insanely. "Jack of the Royal five, at your service." He said. "You will never be able to purify me!"

"Let's see about that!" Ark shouted, swiping his blaster over his belt buckle again. Ark jumped up into the air, his shin guard revealed its kick form, and Ark flew at the Mantis Shadow, kicking the Mantis Shadow. The Mantis Shadow shattered again, and a black aura flew around, until it reverted back to the Mantis Shadow. "Why won't you stay down?" Ark asked, whiningly.

The Mantis Shadow tilted his head in confusion. "Hey, Lord Shade, why do you act like you've never seen my type before?"

"Eh?" Ark asked. Ark has never heard of a Shadow that couldn't be purified.

"Oh well, die traitor!" The Mantis Shadow shouted, swinging his hands again.

"MASTER ARK!" The serious one shouted and the frost spear flew back into Ark's hand. Ark held the spear, but didn't transform into Frost Form as he needs the crest to do that, but now Ark didn't have the time to use the crest. Ark pulled the handle of his blaster, blade extended from the top, and Ark blocked the swings from the Mantis Shadow. Ark then swiped his sword over his belt buckle. "BLAZE!" The belt announced, then Ark swiped the Frost Spear's crystal on the handle over his belt buckle. "FROST!" Ark held the two weapons at ready, then ran at the Mantis Shadow. "HAH!" Ark slashed with a flaming slash from the sword, "RAH!" Ice surrounded the Frost Spear, creating a large icy spearhead. Ark stabbed with the Frost Spear. The two attacks slashed and thrust into the Mantis Shadow. The black aura flew around again, and the Mantis Shadow revived again. The Mantis Shadow was laughing insanely. "Darn it!"

"You can't defeat me." The Mantis Shadow said, waving his finger side by side. "Now, todomeda!" Ark then used a regular side kick on the Mantis Shadow, launching the Shadow into the trees. Ark then slashed the Mantis Shadow with both weapons. "ARGH!"

"You can't win!" Ark shouted. "And I can't purify you, so this is a draw!"

"Kisama." The Mantis Shadow said. Ark then kicked the Mantis Shadow, and gave the Mantis Shadow multiple slashes, hurting the Mantis Shadow.

"If you won't die, then suffer an eternal punishment!" Ark shouted. Then Ark kicked the Mantis Shadow to the ground.

The Mantis Shadow growled at Ark. "You win this time!" The Mantis Shadow ran off.

Ark's suit dematerialized, and Ark sighed. Ark got on his motorcycle, carrying the Frost Spear on his back, by putting it inside his trench coat, the blade away from his body, and rode off. "Royal Five, who are they?" Ark asked.

"Hm, the name seems familiar." The serious one said from the Frost Spear.

"Doesn't matter, it's so late at night." Ark said. "Now is the time to sleep, and I'm out here on the road."

"True." The serious one remarked.

- -

Ark set the Frost Spear on the wall. "You can rest here tonight." Ark said cheerfully, then got on bed, wearing a white undershirt and black pants. Ark turned off the lights, and fell asleep. The serious one, from the Frost Spear, took sight of the sleeping Ark.

"Master Ark." The serious one said. "You're exactly like your father." The serious one fell asleep, and had a dream.

- -

_Sometime, twenty somewhat years ago, a trench coated man walked the streets. It was raining. The trench coat man wore a brown trench coat and a brown hat. Under the coat was a black suit. He had a red umbrella. He walked until he heard something rustling from the bushes. The man perked his ears up, and walked to the spot. There, he noticed a blue werewolf like creature, the serious one in his true form. The wolf creature was lying on the ground, face first. It looked weak, then looked up to see the trench coat man. The werewolf growled, but the man walked closer. "Are you okay?" The man asked, extending out a hand. The wolf growled, and bared its teeth. The man didn't flinch in fear. The man smiled. The man, was Ark's father. The wolf then bit into Ark's father's hand, and Ark's father flinch in pain, as blood dripped from his hand. "There, there." Ark's father said, rubbing the wolf's head with a free hand. "There's no need for such hostility." Ark's father showed sympathy in his eyes. The wolf was being gently petted. The wolf released its fangs and looked into Ark's father's eyes, while Ark's father looked into the blue eyes of the wolf. "I know you've been through a lot, but, you don't have to worry about me being dangerous." The man helped the wolf to his feet, and helped the wolf to his home, Ark's current home, which was Ark's home ever since he was born._

"Master Shade." The wolf thought. "He was a kind man. I thought my life was done at that time, as I couldn't live in the mortal world, and I was struggling to live in the hidden world as well, but Master Shade, he took me in, even after I bit him. I wonder to this day, why I did that."

_Master Shade, Ark's father's name, was a prominent figure in the Shadow's eyes. He was considered a traitor, though the reason is unknown, at least for now. He lived his life as a normal human, and found the light in humans. Shade, he always had powerful abilities, and after finding the lights in humans, made it his goal to purify the Shadows, to protect the light in humans. The Frost Wolf was no exception to the light cause. _

_Shade brought the Frost Wolf into the mansion, and gave a towel for the Frost Wolf to dry up. Shade then cooked a steak for the Frost Wolf, and put some vegetables on a plate along with the steak, and gave it to the Frost Wolf. The Frost Wolf looked into Shade's eyes, and Shade smiled. The Frost Wolf started to tear, and ate happily. Shade chuckled. "What's your name?" Shade asked._

_The Frost Wolf paused in the middle of the meal and looked into Shade's eyes. "I don't remember my true name." The Frost Wolf replied._

"_Well, we can't have you being nameless now." Shade said. "I'll name you Aoi Inu."_

"_I like that." The Frost Wolf said. _(Though I've already named the serious one, Inu, let's still call him the serious one until I reveal the names of all three 'stooges'.) _"But, what is yours?"_

"_Me?" Shade asked. "Well, I am called many things, but my true name is Shade." Shade bowed. "But, I've decided to give myself a family name so my name is Shade Ryusei, but since the humans might find my name weird, I call myself Ark Ryusei."_

"_Ark?" The Frost Wolf asked._

"_Yep, but it's not a name I'm really fond of using." Shade remarked. "It's cool, but I want to give that name to my child, when I have one, but I need to use a name now to live in the mortal world."_

"_Then, what are you going to call yourself when you have a child?" The Frost Wolf asked._

"_Wow, I didn't know you would be so interested in my plans." Shade playfully said. The Frost Wolf looked towards the ground in shame. "I will tell you. When my child is born, I'm going to change my name, simply to Mark. Not as cool and unique as Ark, but it's good."_

"_Why not call yourself Mark now?" The Frost Wolf asked._

"_Well, I never really thought of that, huh." Shade responded. The Frost Wolf noticed that Shade was strange at the least. "But, once my child is born and reaches a certain age, he will have to fulfill his destiny."_

"_I'll help!" The Frost Wolf shouted getting up. Shade looked at the Frost Wolf. "You've helped me when I was dying, now I want to serve you, and your descendants until the end of time."_

_Shade just stared at the Frost Wolf, then laughed, but not mockingly. "Oh, you don't have to serve me. More or less, our family might serve you and you help from time to time. But, I accept."_

"_Thank you, Master Shade." The Frost Wolf bowed._

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa, you don't have to call me master." Shade tried to signal the Frost Wolf that it was unnecessary._

"_But, you've saved me." The Frost Wolf mentioned. "I am your eternal servant."_

"_You don't have to say that, just call you a loyal friend." Shade said._

"_Thank you." The Frost Wolf said._

"_Oh, and you're going to need a disguise to live in the mortal world, wait here." Shade reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out a blaster. "Don't be alarmed." Shade pointed his blaster at the Frost Wolf, and fired a strange light. The Frost Wolf changed into an almost blue fur terrier. "Now, you're a terrier, and my name from now on is Mark Ryusei."_

"_Wow, you change your mind fast." The Frost Wolf, now a terrier, yipped. Yep, he could still talk._

_Shade sweat dropped. "Yeah, now those that know me as Ark will have to hear this though. Can't have them calling me Ark when I'm Mark."_

_The terrier chuckled. "You're pretty strange."_

"_I know."_

- -

Next day, Day Ark was in for a rude awakening. "WAH!" Ark screamed. "What's that spear doing in here!?"

"Great." The serious one growled. "It's the other one." The spear disappeared in a blue flash. Ark was panting badly.

"AHH!" Ark screamed. "WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Ark fainted on his bed. Geez, to quote Koji, this guy sure likes to faint.

- -

The serious one, human form, landed back inside the special room. A blue light flashed, and the serious one appeared from the light, to his seat. "Welcome back." The boy greeted. "You sure took a long time."

"What have you been doing?" The strong one asked.

"Nothing really, just stayed my time as a spear." The serious one replied. Then laid back on his chair, foot on the game table. The strong one dropped his mouth.

"I just cleaned that!" The strong one shouted.

"So?" The serious one retorted. The boy chuckled softly.

"Hehehe, this is so entertaining." The boy had his hands together, and did a wavy motion with his fingers.

- -

Ark, Koji, Yumi, and Hikari were practicing playing their instruments and singing inside an abandon warehouse. Ark wore a red jacket, white t-shirt, and tan pants. Hikari wore an all black dress, with a pink vest. Yumi wore a black leather top and miniskirt, with a black leather vest. Koji, well, he wore what he wore last time. They finished. "YES!" Koji shouted. "PERFECT!" Hikari and Yumi sweat dropped.

"Why do we have to wear this?" Yumi asked.

"IT LOOKS GOOD!" Koji shouted. Yumi and Hikari just stared at him. "What, you look pretty with it. Besides, it makes you look more like a rock star!" Koji had his hands in a rocker symbol. _I hope I don't get forced to wear something. _Ark thought. "And, I'm currently trying to find something for Ark here." Ark fell down on the ground with a thud.

"Koji, I have to ask, when's our first gig?" Yumi asked.

"Tonight." Koji answered in an instant. The whole room was silent as Ark got up.

"WHAT!" Yumi shouted, rushing to Koji and grabbing his collar. This caused Ark to react and ran to Hikari. "TONIGHT!"

"That's why I need us to rehearse as well as getting use to your rocker clothes." Koji answered.

"WHY, WHY, WHY!" Yumi shouted, bringing Koji up and shaking him up and down, up and down.

Ark was scared. "She is a tad scary." Ark remarked. Then he took one look at Hikari. Hikari hasn't sucked his blood in a while._ Maybe, she's changing for the better. If so, I don't have to worry about losing blood anymore. _Hikari turned her head to look at Ark's face. Then . . .

"Kamu." Hikari said, biting into Ark's neck while Yumi was busy shaking Koji up and down.

"AHH!" Ark flailed his arms up and down, then fainted from loss of blood. Yumi stopped shaking Koji, and the two noticed Ark on the ground.

"Ark-kun!" Yumi dropped Koji and ran to Ark to see if he was okay.

Koji blinked his eyes in confusion. "That guy sure likes to faint a lot." He remarked.

"What happened?" Yumi asked.

"Shade-kun fainted." Hikari replied blankly. Yumi shook Ark awake, then took Ark's hand.

"Come on, I'm taking you out for some fresh air." Yumi ran holding Ark's hand.

"AI!" Ark yelped. "Kari-chan, be careful!" Ark shouted to Hikari. Hikari simply nodded.

Koji just blinked his eyes in confusion again. "Dang. Oh well, if my cousin likes him she likes him." Koji shrugged.

- -

Yumi, while holding Ark's hand, ran to a park. Yumi stopped, and released Ark's hand. "Ah!" Yumi breathed in. "It feels nice to be outside."

"Um, Yumi-san?" Ark asked. "What was that about?" Ark was blushing.

Yumi looked at Ark. "Well, I wanted to come to the park." She answered.

"But, why did you take me?" Ark asked. Yumi turned her head.

"Well, I thought you would like to have some fresh air." Yumi replied, though Ark wasn't exactly convinced. Yumi walked around, while Ark followed. Yumi then saw a fountain, and walked on the edge of it, balancing herself. Ark just watched. Now that he thought about it, Yumi also had the traits of his dream girl. She was pretty, and cute in the right light. Yep, that's all to Ark's dream girl. Seriously, that's it. Then Yumi slipped.

"WATCH OUT!" Ark shouted, and ran, catching Yumi before she fell.

Yumi turned to face Ark. "Ark-kun, are you okay?" She asked. Ark nodded. Yumi got off, then Ark got up slowly. "Thanks." Yumi said.

"No problem." Ark replied back. He sighed, then all of a sudden, he held his head in pain. He heard a demonic growl.

"What's wrong?" Yumi asked.

"Nothing, I just need to go that way." Ark ran for the direction that he pointed. Yumi just watched Ark run away.

She sighed. "That guy, he's pretty strange." She remarked.

Ark ran near a building. He checked around. Where was the Shadow? He looked around, but nothing.

- -

From afar, the Mantis Shadow was hiding from Ark. "I have you now, Lord Shade!" The Mantis Shadow jumped off from his hiding place, which was a tree, and jumped towards Ark. Ark looked up.

"SHOOT!" Ark shouted, reaching into his jacket, trying to pull out the Shade Blaster, but the Mantis Shadow pushed Ark to the ground. Ark struggled to get the Mantis Shadow off. The Mantis Shadow tried to slash Ark with the bladed hands. Ark couldn't really do anything, then Kumori ran over and kicked the Mantis Shadow off of Ark. Ark looked up. "Kumori-san."

Kumori extended a hand out. "You okay?" Kumori asked. Ark took the hand and nodded. Kumori walked forwards toward the Mantis Shadow. Ark ran from the spot, trying to find a place to henshin, if he needed to. "Shadows, return your life and darkness to whence it came!" Kumori shouted.

The Mantis Shadow examined Kumori, then laughed. "Oh, I knew it, you are that boy." The Mantis Shadow kept laughing. "I remember you, crawling on the ground, around that fire, crying." Kumori flinched upon hearing the Mantis Shadow speak. "How does it feel, to be so useless, and weak. You're nothing but a weakling. All I know is that you're all talk!" The Mantis Shadow leapt and tried to slash Kumori. "Die!"

Kumori reached into his suit, which by the way today he wore a black jacket, tan dress shirt, and white pants, with a black tie. Kumori took out the Tenkishi Henshin Blade. He held it in front of the Mantis Shadow, held the handle tightly, pressed a black button that was on top of the handle with his thumb, and extended the blade out, and created a force field as well, knocking the Mantis Shadow back. Kumori's eyes had endless rage. The Mantis Shadow was on the ground, and saw Kumori snapped the Tenkishi belt on. Kumori glared at the Mantis Shadow as the belt announced, "Standby." Kumori kept glaring at the Mantis Shadow. "Don't you ever, ever . . . TALK ABOUT THAT TIME!" Kumori shouted violently. "HENSHIN!" Kumori inserted the Tenkishi Henshin Blade into the Tenkishi buckle. "SHINE!" Golden projections of the Tenkishi suit formed around Kumori, and flew on. The Tenkishi helmet then opened up, revealing its bug eyes as well as retracting the Tenkishi Shoulder Vulcans. Kumori ran at the Mantis Shadow, and kicked the Mantis Shadow hard.

Yumi noticed the fight and came running over. She had the pistol in her hands, and fired at the Mantis Shadow. The Mantis Shadow noticed Yumi, then Kumori drew the Tenki Calibur, Tenkishi's sword/gun weapon, gun mode, and fired at the Mantis Shadow. The Mantis Shadow took the attacks, then jumped up on the side of the building, then scaled up the building. "Shadows." Yumi said, then ran inside the building, hoping to get up. Yep, this took a while.

At this moment, Ark took out the Shade Blaster and closed its mouth. A sonic sound sounded, and Ark's eyes became red. The Shade Belt formed around his waist from flames. Ark held the Blaster in front of him. "Henshin." Ark said, and swiped the Shade Blaster over the Shade belt. Flames engulfed Ark, and scattered, creating the Shade suit. Ark noticed the Mantis Shadow. "Wait, didn't I destroy him already?" Ark asked himself, then jumped up, climbing up the building as well. Kumori looked up.

"Zero." Kumori growled, then ran off to get something.

The Mantis Shadow got to the top with no problems, until Ark got up as well, and kicked the Mantis Shadow. The Mantis Shadow then slashed Ark. Ark tried to block, but the slashes got through. The Mantis Shadow noticed this. "Hey, you seem so different." The Mantis Shadow remarked, then Ark ran at the Mantis Shadow and rapid punched the Mantis Shadow. The Mantis Shadow flew to a wall. "That's weird, he's fighting so differently." The Mantis Shadow landed, and charged at Ark, then a slash. Ark ducked to avoid the slash, but didn't notice the Mantis Shadow's second hand coming in for a upper sweeping strike. Ark got struck and flew to the wall. Ark landed with a thud. The Mantis Shadow charged at Ark again. Ark dodged a strike, but then got elbowed by the Mantis Shadow, then slashed by a Mantis blade. Sparks flew off of Ark's suit. The force caused Ark to roll on the ground, then ran to a pipe for support. Ark panted badly.

"This Shadow has too many short range attacks." Ark said to himself. "I'm already having trouble with him. If I go Wind Form, I might be at a disadvantage because I would rely way too much on long ranged attacks. Looks like there's no choice." Ark held his hand to the air, and the blue snow crest flew into Ark's hand. Ark took one look at the crest, as the Mantis Shadow walked towards him. Ark needed speed to win, and the blue crest was the only choice for that. Ark opened the mouth of the Shade Blaster, and hesitatingly inserted the crest into the mouth. Ark then slowly swiped the crest over the belt buckle. "FROST FORM!"

- -

Inside the special room, the serious one's ears perked up. "Strange, I never thought the other one would call for me again." He got up, ran out to the hallway, and transformed into the Frost Spear and flew to Ark.

Inside the room, the boy and strong one came out and noticed that the serious one was gone. "Where did he go?" The boy asked. The strong one shrugged.

- -

Ark grabbed hold of the Frost Spear, and his body became cold and transformed into Frost Form. Ark felt the overwhelming power of a beast taking over. "Woi . . . YAH!" Ark shouted to the sky, his mouth plate opening up. The Shade Blaster was to the left side of his belt, but one problem, the mouth wasn't closed. Ark forgot to do it, but for now, that was not a problem.

Yumi finally came up, and noticed Shade all blue. "Shade?" Yumi wondered. Shade was acting all beastly, and was blue. "What's going on with him?"

The Mantis Shadow stepped back in fear. Ark crouched like a beast. Ark then ran at the Mantis Shadow with fearsome speed. Ark clawed the Mantis Shadow with a free hand, then ran back at the Mantis Shadow, and a slash from the spear. The Mantis Shadow tried to recover from the strikes. "Wait a minute, why is Lord Shade acting all beastly now. Last night this didn't happen."

"Arr, AHH!" Ark screamed, then slashed the Mantis Shadow more. Then Ark grabbed the Mantis Shadow's shoulder. "WAH!" Ark stabbed the gut of the Mantis Shadow three times, then batted the Mantis Shadow away. "AHH ROO!" Ark howled to the sky, then swiped the handle of the spear over his belt buckle, gem over eyes. "FROST!" The belt announced. "Rah, RAH!" Ark placed the spear in his mouth, water surrounding him and the Mantis Shadow.

The Mantis Shadow looked around. He heard rumors of Lord Shade having a feral nature when Lord Shade took on a blue form, but after the night before, the Mantis Shadow just couldn't believe it, but now, it was very real. Ark ran at the Mantis Shadow, then clawed the Mantis Shadow a few times. Then Ark took the Frost Spear in his hands, and thrust the spear into the Mantis Shadow. "WARGH!" Ark screamed, then ended with one final stab from the Frost Spear, ice frozen around the blade creating a large icy spearhead. The Mantis Shadow froze, and shattered, but the black aura floated around, then reformed into the Mantis Shadow away from Ark. "YOU'LL PAY!" The Mantis Shadow shouted, then Yumi fired her pistol at the Mantis Shadow. "KISAMA!"

Inside a large elevator, Kumori was coming up, with a mostly white motorcycle. The front part was a sharp white front, and had Tenkishi's chest symbol branded onto it, but the color was gold. There were golden horns, that looked like wings, on the side of the ground. On the back, was a white and silver back, with a golden tail. The suspension of the motorcycle was white. There was a red crystal embedded to the front, and there were red words on the back of the tail in English. 'Tenkishi Tenma.' The rest of the motorcycle was black. Kumori got up, and revved the motorcycle up, then rode past Yumi. "Kumori-kun?" Yumi asked frantically.

Ark growled and looked towards Kumori. The Mantis Shadow noticed Kumori. "Uh oh." The Mantis Shadow decided to flee, but not before Kumori drew the Tenki Calibur and fired a shot at the Mantis Shadow. The Mantis Shadow fell off the building, but survived.

Kumori switched the Tenki Calibur to sword mode. "Zero, your appearance may have changed, but your life will be mine!" Kumori shouted at Ark, not realizing it was Ark.

"Arr, YAH!" Ark shouted, and ran at Kumori, only to get slashed at when Kumori rode past Ark. The blue crest inside the Shade Blaster's mouth, though able to stay inside the blaster while Ark was running at top speed, flew out the blaster, as well as Ark dropping the Frost Spear. Both the Frost Spear and blue crest flew off.

- -

Inside the special room, the serious one landed on the floor with a thud. The strong and boy ran to the serious one. "You okay?" The boy asked.

"No." The serious one replied getting up and rubbing his own head.

- -

Kumori turned his bike around, and charged at Ark again, then another slash. Ark had reverted back to Blaze Form, so he didn't take as much damage as before, but now Ark didn't have the mentality of a beast. _Kumori-san! _Ark thought. _I can't fight him!_ Ark didn't do anything.

"SHADE!" Yumi shouted at Shade worringly.

Kumori came in for one final slash. Kumori swiped the Tenki Calibur's handle over his belt buckle, gem over gem. "JUDGEMENT!" The belt announced. "ZERO!" Kumori shouted violently, and a light shot out from the crystal on Kumori's head. Kumori came in for a slash, and slashed Ark with a powerful shining slash.

"AHH!" Ark went flying into the air, shouting in pain and flew off the building.

Behind the building was a large body of water, and Ark plunged into the water. Kumori took off his belt and the Tenkishi suit dematerialized. Kumori took one look at the spot where Ark fell into. Ripples on the waves were present. "I did it." Kumori said softly, almost with disbelief. "I did it, I won." Then Kumori flung his hand to the sky. "I DEFEATED ZERO!" Kumori was laughing in triumph. Yumi ran up to the edge of the building.

"SHADE!" Yumi shouted, hoping that Shade would pop up, ignoring Kumori. Shade never emerged from the water.

Here we go, Chapter 8. I hope you like. I need some feedback on Kumori and Tenkishi. Please review, and here are some of my plans for future riders.

Kamen Rider Prokishi

Kamen Rider Aku

If you have an idea for a rider that I could use (I won't guarantee I will) please don't hesitate to tell me. I don't want to have too many riders, but I would like to hear if any of you have rider ideas. Please review, and I hope you like the names of two of the future riders. And just so you know, the main riders of this fic will be Shade and Tenkishi.


	9. Reveal, SHADOW BREAKER!

Don't own Kamen Rider, just Shade, but he is inspired by Kiva.

**Kamen Rider Shade**

Chapter 9: Reveal, SHADOW BREAKER!

Lloyd was inside Tenshi No Yaiba's office, lifting a large weight, when his cell phone rang. He wore his gray suit, as usual. Lloyd picked the phone up. "Moshimoshi." Lloyd said. Someone spoke to him. "Eh, Kumori defeated Shade?" The voice in the phone seemed to agree. The voice probably belonged to a Tenshi No Yaiba member. Lloyd nodded. "Hm, I see. All right, thanks for the info." Lloyd turned the phone off. "How could Tenkishi win?" That's strange, Lloyd sure didn't feel like Tenkishi should've won.

- -

Inside the cemetery that Kumori went to a few days ago, he was holding three new bouquets of flowers, and walked to the graves of his family. He put down the flowers, one bouquet for each tombstone. Kumori knelt, and he smiled. "Otousan, Okaasan, Nii-san, I did it." He said. "I won, I finally defeated Zero." His eyes started tearing. "I did it. I've finally done it." Instead of holding in his tears, he finally shed his tears of joy. He had his hands together and started praying. "You three, can now truly finally rest in peace."

- -

The Mantis Shadow was running across the ground near the body of water. He was panting badly. "Glad I got out of there." The Mantis Shadow panted, then noticed something red and black washing into shore. The something was lying on the ground, face first, while water kept coming up and got it wet. The Mantis Shadow hopped up, taking on his human form. The something was Shade. "AI!" The Mantis Shadow hopped back in fear, ready to run, until he noticed that Shade wasn't moving. The Mantis Shadow looked at it, then took a stick from the ground, and poked Shade with the stick. Shade didn't move. "WOO HOO!" The Mantis Shadow shouted in joy. The Mantis Shadow then took up a large rock. "Man this is heavy." The Mantis Shadow was weak for a Shadow. Most Shadow in human would be able to lift a lot, while the Mantis Shadow could lift that much if he was only in Shadow form. Yet, he introduced himself as Jack of the Royal Five. Are they all weak, or just him? The Mantis Shadow was about to crush Shade's head with the rock. "Sayonara, LORD SHADE!" Then Ark moved. "EE! The Mantis Shadow threw the rock away, and hopped away from the spot.

Ark grunted in pain, and flipped to his back, his suit dematerializing. He held his stomach in pain, then his left arm. "My arm, it hurts." Ark was panting badly. Ark lifted his sleeve, there was a bruise on his arm.

- -

Yumi ran back to the warehouse where they were practicing their music. "ARK-KUN!" She shouted, surprising both Koji and Hikari.

"Yumi, where is Shade-kun?" Hikari asked.

"Shade?" Yumi asked, forgetting for a minute that Hikari was referring to Ark. "Oh, I don't know. He just disappeared, he's not here?" Hikari shook her head.

"Oh man!" Koji shouted. "I finally found the perfect suit for Ark here!" Koji had a black leather trench coat, along with black chained pants, that were Ark's size. "THESE ARE PERFECT!"

Then the three of them heard panting. They turned their heads and noticed Ark fumbling over. Ark held his arm in pain. "Ark-kun!" Yumi shouted, relieved and ran to Ark, then hugged him.

"AHH!" Ark shouted in pain, his arm still hurting.

"Shade-kun?" Hikari said as she walked out to see Ark. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ark answered. Yumi released Ark and noticed Ark was holding his arm in pain. There were little tears in Ark's eyes while he rubbed his arm. He looked away from Yumi.

"Ark-kun, can I see your arm?" Yumi asked.

"Please let me see if you're okay." Hikari pleaded.

"Um, I can't." Ark replied, then all of a sudden Koji came running over.

"WAH!" Koji shouted a battle cry, then grabbed Ark's right hand. Koji also held his guitar case. "We're outta here!"

"EE!" Ark screamed. "WHY ME!?" Koji ran off, pulling Ark.

Yumi blinked her eyes in confusion. "You know, sometimes I wonder if my cousin was born strange." She remarked, sweat dropping. She sighed. "First Shade is defeated, now Ark-kun is hurt. This day isn't going well." Then she turned her head, and noticed Hikari was sobbing.

"Shade-kun, he left me alone for a second time." Hikari whimpered. Then she started rubbing her eyes. "And this time he didn't even tell me to be careful." She sniffed.

Yumi looked at Hikari. "Wow, are you that attached to Ark-kun?" Yumi asked, and Hikari nodded.

- -

Koji took Ark to the park, where Ark just went to just before. The two of them sat down, then Koji pointed at Ark. "You broke your arm didn't you?" Koji asked. Ark didn't say anything. "Come on, I know you don't want to embarrass yourself in front of my cousin, so you can tell me."

"If I'm embarrassed in front of Yumi-san and Kari-chan, what makes you think you would be any different?" Ark mentioned.

"Because we're both guys!" Koji shouted cheerfully. Ark didn't say anything, then Kumori entered the park.

Kumori saw Ark, and Ark saw Kumori. "Yo." Kumori greeted Ark with a smile.

"Hey." Ark said, still gripping his arm. Kumori sat next to Ark.

Koji caught sight of Kumori. "Who's this ossan?" Koji asked. Kumori frowned upon being called an ossan.

"Um, Koji-san, this is Kumori-san." Ark replied.

"Kumori?" Koji tried to figure out where he heard the name before. "Oh yeah, you're one of Yumi-san's coworker!"

"Oh, so you know Yumi?" Kumori asked.

"Of course, I'm her cousin, Koji Mizuki!" Koji replied loudly.

"Oh, her cousin then." Kumori smirked. "Are you the one who can't land a single gig with your music." Koji froze upon hearing Kumori say the thing he did. "Give it up, you'll never be successful."

"I WILL!" Koji shouted. "I'll show you! Just let me prepare." Koji pondered on what to show Kumori.

Kumori inevitably noticed Ark's arm was in pain, as Ark was gripping his own arm in pain. "What's wrong?" Kumori asked. Kumori then grabbed Ark's hand. Ark shouted in pain as Kumori lifted Ark's sleeve up. Kumori noticed a bruise on Ark's arm. "Wha?" Koji stopped and looked at Ark's arm as Kumori lifted Ark's sleeve.

"I'm okay." Ark said, flinching in pain. Kumori examined Ark's arm. "No, seriously."

Kumori ignored Ark's pleading. "This will hurt, so please endure this for a bit." Kumori said, then twisted Ark's arm.

"AHH!" Ark screamed, then Kumori reached inside his own pocket and pulled out a really long cloth, then wrapped Ark's up with the cloth to support Ark's arm. Ark checked his arm. It didn't really hurt as much as before.

"There, you'll get better in no time." Kumori smiled.

"Arigato, Kumori-san." Ark said. Kumori patted Ark's head.

"YOSHA!" Koji shouted. "Got it!" Then Koji took out his guitar and plugged the guitar into the amplifier hanging by his side. "WOO!" Koji started playing, and Kumori's ears perked up. Kumori's eyes angered as he got up.

"Stop it." Kumori said. Koji ignored Kumori. "Stop it." Kumori was getting louder.

"WOO! MY MUSIC WILL BRING YOU TO TEARS!" Koji shouted.

"STOP IT!" Kumori couldn't handle it any longer and threw a fist into Koji's face, hitting him down.

"Koji-san!" Ark shouted frantically. Koji rubbed his face in pain. Kumori walked off.

"What's wrong with him?" Koji asked getting up. "Geez, and you treat him like a friend."

"Well, he inspires me to stop being the person that I am." Ark replied.

"Wha, no!" Koji snapped. "Your own person is good enough."

"You mean someone that's shy?" Ark asked.

"You're shy?" Koji asked back. "You don't look it."

"Of course I am." Ark replied. _I wonder how he never noticed._"Kumori-san is such a cool guy. A few times a week, he teaches me how to break out of my shyness. Presently, I'm starting to go out and sell my violins during the day. I usually go at night." Though Ark seemingly acted like his night side was the same person as he was at that moment, Ark didn't really think that.

"Oh, you make violins?" Koji asked. Ark nodded. "Cool, you've got to show me your violins."

"I can show you now." Ark replied, his bruised arm in front of his chest. Good thing it was wrapped by Kumori.

- -

Kumori walked the streets, until he started crying his eyes out. Koji's music didn't bring Kumori to tears, but something else. "Nii-san." Kumori wept, and took out his wallet from his pocket. Kumori flipped the wallet up, and looked at a picture of a young man, in his teenage years. Of course, this picture was of his older brother, who we all know is dead now. Kumori's brother had a handsome face, with black messy hair. Kumori's brother seemed really cheerful in the picture. Kumori's brother wore a black shirt, white pants, and black armbands. He had an electric guitar in his hands. "Why, why did it happen?" Kumori sniffed. "Nii-san, you were a real great guitarist. Your music was the best. Why did it happen?" Kumori cried, then heard footsteps. Kumori stopped crying. Kumori saw who it was. "You!"

"Oh." The Mantis Shadow was the one walking towards Kumori. He transformed into his human form. "So, even after growing up, you're still a boy. Crying and crying." The Mantis Shadow mocked Kumori.

Kumori reached into his jacket to pull out the Tenkishi Henshin Blade. "Be quiet." Kumori said, walking up to the Mantis Shadow.

"WAIT!" The Mantis Shadow shouted. "I have some news for you." Kumori stopped and listened. "Lord Shade is still alive." Kumori's eyes popped right open.

"Zero, is alive?" Kumori asked. The Mantis Shadow laughed, then Kumori brought out the Tenkishi Henshin Blade and extended the blade, then stabbed the Mantis Shadow in the gut. "You, if you want to live you will help me lure Zero out." There was endless rage in Kumori's eyes. The Mantis Shadow yelped.

- -

Ark took Koji to his home. Koji walked up to the attic and noticed Ark's workshop. "Suge, I wish I have such a cool workshop." Koji really admired Ark's workshop, with the violins hanging around.

"Thanks." Ark said with a smile. Koji looked around.

"Hey, Ark, is there some other reason you make these violins other then to make a living?" Koji asked. Ark nodded.

"I dream of becoming a great violinist." Ark replied. Koji dropped his mouth.

"WHAT!" Koji shouted, surprising Ark, as well as the three in the special room. Yep, it was that loud. "But it was our dream to become professional rock stars!"

Ark flinched upon hearing that. Sure he wanted to help Koji, but Ark himself had his own dreams. "I'm sorry Koji-san, but that doesn't mean that I won't help you." Ark walked up to the violin that was next to the picture of Shade Ryusei, his father. Ark took off the bindings around his arm.

"NO!" Koji shouted. "Your dream is to help me become a professional rock star. We're friends right so . . ." Koji stopped and listened to Ark play the violin, the calm music. Koji, though sounding selfish that bit before, really felt the power of the music that Ark played.

Ark finished. He looked towards Koji, and Koji was weeping his eyes out. "Was it that bad?" Ark asked.

Koji was crying a lot. Then he screamed. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" Ark looked surprised. With the way how Koji reacted, you would think Koji hated the music. "THAT WAS GREAT! Ark you're an awesome violinist!"

"I can say you're an awesome guitarist too." Ark said.

Then Koji wrapped an arm around Ark. "Ark, let's make a promise today, From today, we follow our own dreams."

"But I want to help you fulfill your dreams." Ark said.

Then Koji started weeping again. "I am so glad that I have such a great friend as you!" Koji shouted. "But even after how selfish I sound, you still want to help." Ark nodded. "YOSHA! We will be known as the Destined Dreamers!" Ark nodded again. "Oh, and your arm is better I see." Koji remarked upon noticing Ark's left arm.

"Hm!" Ark nodded. "Kumori-san's treatment did good."

- -

Inside the special room, the boy frowned. "I really don't think the other one should be making friends with such a weird guy, especially one who likes that rock and roll. It's so vulgar."

The serious one sipped his cup. "Come on, you know Master Shade liked Rock and Roll. I'm pretty sure he would like to see his son make friends with one." The serious one said.

"But that's the other one." The strong one remarked.

"Yes, but the other one is still Master Ark, we just have to accept that." The serious one retorted.

"How ironic, the one who resents the other one actually said that." The boy said smiling. The serious one remained silent. "And what did you mean by Master Shade liking Rock and Roll." Even the strong one didn't know.

"I'm surprise you don't know. You forgot that teenager that was friends with Master Shade, let me see, Hibiki Hikaru." The serious said.

"Oh yeah." The boy and strong one said.

"I'm surprise you forgot. Did you also forget how you two met Master Shade." The serious one said blankly.

"OF COURSE NOT!" The boy and strong one shouted.

- -

"Let's see." The boy told his story. "In the past, we took on human disguises in order to live alongside the humans."

"We tried copying the Shadows' disguise ability, but all we got were useless disguises that only lasted for a few hours." The strong one told his story.

"What does that have to do with anything?" The serious one asked.

"Well, let's see." The boy thought about his answer. "I remember, we opened up a shop. He massaged people, while I shine their shoes."

"Yes." The strong one agreed. "But being as how we couldn't keep our disguises for a long time, we always had to close shop early. This caused our shop to close down as we couldn't earn enough money to pay our debts."

"Well, we were doing fine, until the debt kept piling and piling." The boy mentioned. "The day we were kicked out, it was raining."

"How coincidental." The serious one remarked, as he too met Shade when it was raining.

_The rain was pouring on the two, and the two were crawling in the woods in their true forms. They were starving, and tired. The boy looked his hawk like form, while the strong one was a tiger like beast, with a yellow tiger head, golden armbands and shin guards. His shoulder pads were like yellow tiger ears. He had golden chest armor. The rest of his body was yellow, with the exception of the black tiger stripes going along his body and his black claws on his hand and feet. He was quite large, and larger than the boy and the serious one in their monster forms."What are we going to do?" The boy, a Wind Hawk, asked._

"_I don't know." The strong one, race unknown for now, said. Their stomachs growled. "I'm hungry."_

"_Me too." The boy remarked. Then all of a sudden, an almost blue fur terrier came running out and bark behind him. The strong one and boy noticed the dog. "LET'S EAT HIM!"_

"_YEAH!" The strong one shouted. The two pounced at the terrier. Seconds later, they were on the floor, beaten by the terrier._

"_Arf!" The dog yipped. "Idiots."_

"_AHH! HE SPOKE!" The strong and boy cried. Shade Ryusei came running out._

"_What is it Inu?" Shade asked the terrier. The terrier barked at the two beasts. "Oh, are you two hungry?" The two nodded._

_Shade took them back to his home, then cooked up a steak for Inu, a fish for the strong one, and a pork chop for the boy. The strong one and boy ate ravishingly. "Thank you." They said. "But what's your name."_

"_I am called many things, but my true name is Shade. To live in the mortal world, I have given myself a family name, Ryusei. And my human name is Mark Ryusei." Shade bowed. "Now, what are your names?"_

"_We forgot our true names." The boy remarked._

"_We don't really have names now." The strong one mentioned._

"_Can't have you going nameless." Shade said, then had a hand to his chin. "GOT IT!" Shade pointed at the boy. "Your name from now on is Midori Taka."_

"_Arigato strange man-san." Taka bowed. Shade sweat dropped._

"_My name is Shade." Shade told the boy, getting an apology from the boy. Then Shade looked at the strong one. "Your name is . . . Man this is hard. I got it! Kiiro Tora!"_

"_K-k-KIIRO!" Tora shouted. "I'M GOLD!"_

"_Really?" Shade asked. "You look yellow to me."_

"_KU!" Tora was frustrated, but, "Still I owe my life to you."_

"_So do I!" The boy shouted cheerfully. "MASTER SHADE! We are your eternal servants!"_

"_Eh?" Shade said in confusion. As the day went, Tora acted like a butler, cleaning and massaging Shade, while Taka served Shade tea. "Um, you know this isn't necessary."_

"_But we owe you our lives." Tora and Taka said._

_Inu tched. "Idiots." Inu took on his true Frost Wolf form, as the disguise that Shade had given him allowed him to change between forms. "I owe Master Shade my life, but I'm only his pet."_

_Tora and Taka screamed. "FROST WOLF!" They jumped back._

"_Relax, he's my pet." Shade said._

"_I said that already." Inu remarked._

"_Anyway, if you want to stay here, you don't have to be my servant, you can be one of my pets, and I would have to serve you."_

"_But, but." Tora and Taka said._

"_No buts." Shade mentioned._

"_Okay." Tora and Taka wondered what Shade was going to do to them. Shade as always wore his violinist outfit, as well as a trench coat on. Shade pulled the Shade Blaster from his coat. "WAH! A GUN!"_

"_Relax!" Shade and Inu said._

"_This won't hurt one bit." Shade assured the two, then fired a strange light. Taka turned into a green parrot, while Tora turned into a golden furred cat, smaller than the terrier form of Inu. Inu transformed back into his terrier form, checked to see Tora's cat form, then laughed at Tora._

"_Haha!" Inu said. "You're smaller than me!"_

"_SHUT UP!" Tora screeched at Inu._

_Taka was flying around. "This is fun!"_

"_Glad you like it." Shade said, putting the blaster back into his coat._

_- -_

"Yep, that was how we became Master Shade's pet." Taka remarked. "Too bad now Master Ark has to fulfill his destiny."

"Yeah." Tora said. "If he didn't have to, then we would still be the pets of Master Ark."

"Are you still thinking about that?" Inu asked. "Look, our physical forms may be different, but Master Ark treats us like his best friends, or pets if you want to think of it that way. Just be glad we can move around in a human like form thanks to this room."

"True." Taka and Tora remarked.

- -

Koji had to go since he had to prepare the band for their first gig. It was night time, and Ark fell asleep. Then he woke up right after into Night Ark. "Ah, I really wanted to see if I could sing in my day persona." He whined. "Oh well, when life gives you lemons, make lemonade!" Ark took off his clothes, took one look at the clothes Koji gave him, the rocker clothes, and put them on, except for the coat. Ark then wore a black suit over the clothes, and a brown trench coat, as well as a brown hat. "Phew, this feels better." He walked to his garage. "Shadows again, go figure." A Shadow was attacking. Ark put on his helmet, then rode out.

- -

The Mantis Shadow was stalking Yumi and Hikari, who were going to the center where they were going to perform. The Mantis Shadow, monster form, was slowly creeping up to the two, without the two's knowledge. Then Ark, face hidden from Yumi, who saw trench coat man ride by her, rode by the two females, and grabbed the Mantis Shadow. Yumi turned around. "Was that trench coat man?" She asked. "Shade!" Yumi was relieved that Shade was alive. But what's with giving Ark and his Father weird nicknames? Ark was given trench coat man by Yumi, and Shade was given Strange man-san. Guess it's in their genetics.

_Shade-san. _Hikari thought. She, unlike Yumi, actually saw Ark's face. Ark rode at the Mantis Shadow, then rammed it. Hikari and Yumi never found out that 'trench coat man' rammed into the Mantis Shadow.

The Mantis Shadow was being pushed by the Shade Cycle. "Why you!" The Mantis Shadow swung a blade at Ark, and Ark simply bended his body back to avoid the attack, then Ark pulled out the Shade Blaster, and fired a bright light, blinding the Mantis Shadow. Then Ark skidded to a stop, thus the momentum caused the Mantis Shadow to fly into a pillar of a bridge. Ark then closed the mouth of his blaster, sonic sound sounding. Flames engulfed his waist and created the Shade Belt. "Henshin." Ark said as his eyes became red and he swiped the blaster over his belt buckle. Flames engulfed him and formed into the Shade Suit. Ark crouched, then ran at the Mantis Shadow. Ark tried a side kick, but his foot landed on the wall as the Mantis Shadow jumped up to the top of the bridge.

The Mantis Shadow laughed. "Come and get me!" He taunted, then shots fired at him. "WHO!" It was Tenkishi. "TRAITOR!"

"You, you broke our deal!" Kumori shouted. "You actually intended to hurt someone!"

"WAIT!" The Mantis Shadow shouted. "You told me to lure Shade out for you!" Kumori fired more shots. Ark joined in the shooting, and fired burning projectiles from his Shade Blaster at the Mantis Shadow. The Mantis Shadow was taking so much damage. "I'm outta here!" He fled by jumping away. Ark then faced Kumori.

"Zero, your life will be mine!" Kumori shouted. Tenkishi was in its opened form. Kumori switched his Tenki Calibur to sword mode and ran at Ark.

"Kumori-sempai." Ark said softly, then pulled the handle of his Shade blaster, blade extending from the top. Ark parried a slash from Kumori. The two were trapped in a deadlock, and the two ran. Then they pushed their blades off of each other. Kumori swung his sword, while Ark parried. Ark used the butt of his own sword to smash Kumori, but Kumori grabbed the butt of the sword, then threw Ark on the ground. Kumori stabbed down, but Ark rolled away. Ark then sliced at Kumori. Kumori bended his body to dodge, and sliced back. Ark jumped to dodge, then used a flying side kick on Kumori, hitting Kumori back. Ark ran to his Shade Cycle, and rode off.

"ZERO!" Kumori shouted, getting to the Tenkishi Tenma, and followed Ark. The two got to a construction sight. "WHERE ARE YOU!?" Ark was hiding behind some pipes.

"Kumori-sempai, I'm sorry, but this must be done." Ark held his hand to the sky, then a gold and red crest, with green eyes, flew to his hand. Ark opened the blaster's mouth, and inserted the crest, swiping it over his belt buckle, eyes over crest. "BREAKER CALLER!"

- -

Inside the special room, Inu, Taka, and Tora's ears perked up. "Looks like Master Ark wants to use that." Inu remarked getting up.

"Ikuzo." Tora mentioned.

"Yay, Yay, breaker time!" Taka followed the two.

They ran to the back of the hallway. There, there was something binded in chains. Taka and Tora went to the sides of the chained item, while Inu stayed in front of it. Inu's eyes became blue, Taka's green, Tora's gold. Taka and Tora palmed pressed the sides, while Inu crossed his arms. "AHH ROO!" Inu howled, then clawed the chained item, revealing a dragon head like item. It had a silver and golden armor on top of a red dragon head as the front attachment for Ark's Shade Cycle. It had green eyes and silver fangs. It was attached to a back attachment for Ark's cycle, which were golden and red boosters shaped like dragon wings. The item, called the Shadow Breaker, flew to Ark's cycle.

- -

The item split in half, the front attaching to the front, the back attaching to the back of the cycle. It connected, and transformed the Shade Cycle to the Shade Breaker. Ark rode out of hiding to face Kumori. "ZERO!" Kumori shouted. Ark had his Shade Blaster to the side of him. Kumori revved up and rode at Ark. Ark did the same, but his boosters on the back of his bike flared up, and Ark turned around, riding out the site. Kumori followed. Kumori switched his Tenki Calibur to gun mode and fired at Ark. Ark performed a wheelie, and spun, dodging Kumori's shots. The two rode to a tunnel. Kumori fired more shots, but Ark shifted his Shade Breaker to ride on the walls, and the ceiling. This was what the Shadow Breaker does to the Shade Cycle, it powers it up. The shots struck the tunnel. "ZERO!" Kumori shouted again. Kumori sped up.

The two were out of the tunnel, and Kumori caught up. Kumori switched his Calibur to Sword mode, while Ark did the same with his own blaster. Kumori slashed at Ark, while Ark parried, and pushed the calibur away. The two then rammed each other. Though Ark's bike was powered up, it still got pushed by Kumori's Tenkishi Tenma, which the same goes for Kumori. Then Ark sped up, and got in front of Kumori again. Kumori switched his calibur to gun mode, and fired. Ark's boosters were blazing, and Ark drove off at quick speed. Kumori sped more.

The two eventually got to a bridge. Ark was there waiting for Kumori. Kumori caught up, the two facing each other on the opposite sides of the bridge. The two kept revving their cycles. Ark held the blaster in blaster mode. "Zero, tonight is the night that I will finally have your life!" Ark was silent, then the two rode at each other. "MINE!"

The two were getting nearer to each other, then the two jumped off their bikes, with Ark swiping his blaster over his belt. "BLAZE!" Ark's right shin guard revealed itself. The bridge was above a river. Kumori channeled energy into his foot, while Ark simply prepared a flying side kick. Unlike Ark's past usage of his Shadow Blazing Break (Name of his Rider Kick), flames didn't surround him. The two were about to kick each other, but Ark's kick launched Kumori's shining kick away. Kumori was shouting in pain as he flew off the bridge and into the river. Ark got back on his Shade Breaker, while the Tenkishi Tenma crashed to the side of the bridge. Ark rode off to the concert.

Kumori, suit dematerialized, walked up the river. He was panting badly. When he got back to land, he dropped on his back. He started crying. "NII-SAN!" He cried. "I didn't do it! Zero is still alive." Kumori was weeping badly. This time, he couldn't hold back his tears. "Otousan, Okaasan, Nii-san, I'm so sorry."

- -

Ark made a dramatic entrance to the stage, while the audience was getting impatient. Ark wore a black shirt, along with the pants that Koji gave him. Ark wore the coat that Koji gave him around the waist. "YOSH!" Ark shouted. "This is it! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!?" Ark asked the audience. They cheered.

"Wow, I didn't know you were that enthusiastic." Koji remarked.

"Anything to help you fulfill your dream." Ark said. "Yumi-chan, Hikari-chan, Koji-san, IKUZE! A one two, a one two three four go!" (Destiny's play!)

- -

The night ended without a hitch. Ark was acting all hardcore while on stage. More hardcore than day Ark was the night before. "YES!" Koji shouted. "We made the audience speechless!"

"That was pretty fun." Yumi remarked.

"One step closer to being a professional?" Hikari asked Koji, but Yumi nodded. Ark sighed, while looking out the window. "Shade-san, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Ark said with a smile. He was thinking hard about Kumori. Ark had purposely held back on his Shadow Blazing Break, just so Kumori didn't get hurt. But still, Kumori hated Shade, so what will happen now? "Anyway, Hikari-chan, let's go." They were about to walk out, until Koji stopped him.

"Ark." Koji said calmly, for once in his life. Koji extended out a hand. "Thanks, there could never be another person like you in this world." Ark shook the hand.

"One day," Ark said with a smile, "When you become a professional, tell me."

"Nope." Koji said. "Because we're going to be at each other's sides when we fulfill our dreams!" Ark agreed and nodded.

- -

Outside, Ark got on the Shade Breaker, while Hikari sat behind him. Hikari checked the Shade Breaker. "Shade-san, did you get a new bike?" Hikari asked.

"Not really." Ark replied. Ark forgot to get the Shadow Breaker to fly back. Ark rode off, then Hikari bit his neck while she embraced him from behind.

"Kamu." She said. Lucky she was biting Night Ark, or else Ark would freak out, then faint, and the two would crash.

- -

Inside Tenshi No Yaiba's gym, Lloyd was still lifting weights, then he got another call. "Oh, Tenkishi lost to Shade." Lloyd said. "Good to know, see ya." Lloyd turned off the phone. "Just as I predicted. There are many things that Hikaru-kun doesn't know about Tenkishi, especially since Tenkishi was made not to kill Shade . . . but to assist."

Chapter 9 is done! I hope you like. I'm hoping for more than two reviews before I start the next chapter, so if you like, please review. This condition might change though. Again, recommendations for newer riders are appreciated, and I'm also putting up a voting for who Ark should end up with. You know what I mean. Just know I get a say in this, and my vote is a lot, but let's see if you can beat me, if you decide to vote. Please Review/Vote.


	10. Reveal CRUSH! Unveil Prokishi!

Yep, I own Kamen Rider Shade, not Kamen Rider. Notice how I switched the two titles.

**Kamen Rider Shade**

Chapter 10: Reveal CRUSH! _Unveil Prokishi!_

Ark was just walking around, finishing his violin selling to a few customers. Today he wore a yellow t-shirt under a scarlet jacket, and white pants. He had a red scarf around his neck. One has to ask how he carried all those violins. Ark walked around, until he noticed Koji playing at the park. Ark checked to see Koji. He was playing at a birthday party, a kid's. Ark squinted his eyes to see if it was Koji. Of course it was Koji, we already established the fact. Ark walked up to see if it was Koji, only to be stopped by a big huge guy! "Sorry, no entrance if you're not invited."

"B-b-but." Ark stammered. Koji finished, then noticed Ark stammering to the huge guy.

"Oi, oi." Koji jumped off the miniature stage. "He's with me."

"Really?" The huge guy asked. The huge guy checked Ark. Ark didn't look like the type to friends with such a strange guy like Koji. Ark wasn't strange enough. "Whatever." He let Ark pass.

Ark looked like he was about to faint, but he didn't, for once. "YO ARK!" Koji shouted, wrapping an arm around Ark's shoulder. "How are you?"

"Fine." Ark replied. The he looked around to see if he could find some reason why Koji was there playing his music. "Um, may I ask, are you here playing for the kids?" Koji nodded.

"Yeah, but I have a reason to do this." Koji reassured Ark. "You see, I was offered a gig by this strange man. He said he was going to make me a professional." Ark's eyes brighten.

"Congratulations!" Ark shouted. Ark was real happy that Koji was finally going to become a professional.

"But." There was a but. "He says that I have to show my passion for what I do, basically he asked me to make some money before he helps."

"I'll help!" Ark said.

"No you don't have to." Koji said.

"I DO!" Ark shouted, acting like Koji for a bit. Both Koji and Ark found it strange that Ark just acted the way he did. "We made a promise to each other that we would be with each other when our dreams are realized. I'll help you."

Koji was in tears. "OH!" Koji hugged Ark. "I'm so glad I have a friend like you!" Koji kept hugging Ark, then . . .

"Can't . . . breathe." Ark then fainted.

"Geez, this guy sure likes to faint." Koji said. Koji took a cup of water from the table, and splashed it on Ark, waking Ark up.

- -

Kumori was walking the streets, until Yumi, wearing a red jacket, white miniskirt, and a black top under her jacket, saw him. Kumori didn't look like he went home the day before. He was just fumbling around, panting badly. "Kumori-kun!" Yumi ran to see Kumori. "What happened to you!?"

"I lost." Kumori didn't look at Yumi as he said this softly. "I lost." Kumori walked away from Yumi. "I lost." He looked like he was going crazy. "Nii-san, I didn't win."

"Wha?" Kumori was scaring Yumi. "Kumori-kun, why are you acting like this?" Kumori took one look at Yumi, then embraced her. "KUMORI-KUN!" She shouted frantically.

"I'm sorry Okaasan!" Kumori shouted.

"OKAASAN!?" Yumi shouted, thinking that Kumori just called her that, but then noticed that Kumori wasn't himself.

"I didn't win, I lost!" Kumori then shed a tear.

"Kumori-kun." Yumi said sympathetically. Yumi hugged Kumori back, by touching the back of Kumori's head. This snapped Kumori back to reality. He noticed that he and Yumi were embracing.

"WHA!" Kumori released Yumi. "Yumi, what was that?"

Yumi looked sad, then got angry, forgetting all feelings of sympathy that she had for Kumori. "For your information, you embraced me first!"

Kumori just stared in realization. "I did?" Kumori looked down at the ground. "Sorry." Kumori walked off.

Yumi had her hands to her hip. She huffed. "Honestly, Kumori-kun doesn't act how he is." Yumi walked off.

Kumori maddened upon noticing someone in a tree stalking Yumi with binoculars. Kumori climbed that tree. He whispered into that man's ear. "Sinners, they are the reason why this Earth is so corrupt. They are the reason why Human hearts are so evil. When you are defeated, you must repent for your sins, of thinking impure thoughts of a woman." The man turned around to face Kumori. The man's face turned white and black.

"Oh, I think you may have to reconsider." The man was a Shadow. He transformed into a Bee Shadow. He had a yellow bee head, a white and black bee shape on his chest, white arms, with a yellow hand, and black and yellow legs. He had bee wings on his back. His chest was yellow. "DIE!" The Shadow tried to take over Kumori's shadow. Nothing. "Wha?" The Bee Shadow looked into Kumori's eyes, eyes filled with endless rage. "No, you can't be, that boy."

"SHADOWS!" Kumori shouted, snapping on the Tenkishi Belt that he took out of his jacket, as well as pulling out the Henshin blade, extending the blade out. "Standby." The belt announced. "HENSHIN!" Kumori shouted upon inserting the Henshin Blade in. "SHINE!" Golden projections of the Tenkishi suit fired out the belt, the front one pushing the Bee Shadow off the tree. The projections flew onto Kumori. "Prepare, prepare for JUDGEMENT!" Kumori jumped down, then took his Tenki Calibur. He swiped the Tenki Calibur over his belt buckle. "JUDGEMENT!" The belt announced as the crystal of the Tenki Calibur came across the crystal of the Tenkishi belt buckle. The shoulder vulcans on Tenkishi started to charge white energy into their barrels. Kumori fired the energy as two white orbs. They combined into a white angelic entity that flew at the Bee Shadow.

"NO!" The white angel crashed into the Bee Shadow. The Bee Shadow started glowing multitudes of colors, then shattered to pieces. The white aura also shattered.

Kumori's suit dematerialized, and he walked off. "I will kill Zero, no matter what."

- -

Inside the Tenshi No Yaiba office, Lloyd got a call from Yumi. "Eh? Hikaru-kun is acting strangely?" Lloyd asked with disbelief. "I got it." Lloyd turned the phone off. "Poor Hikaru-kun, he tries so hard, yet he doesn't even know about the true nature of Tenkishi." Lloyd got up, and walked into his gym, where there was a window. Lloyd looked out. "Hibiki-kun, if only you were still alive. You created the system for your little brother. But he doesn't even know what the Tenkishi system is for." Then Lloyd realized something. "Of course it's probably my fault, since I'm preparing everybody to go against Shade, but I can't be too sure." Lloyd didn't want to believe that Shade was evil, but something happened in the past, but what? Lloyd knows.

- -

Hibiki Hikaru, he is Kumori Hikaru's loving older brother. Hibiki really cared for his brother, and Kumori really loved his older brother. What had happened? Well here goes.

_Hibiki, wearing a black shirt with a picture of an outline of a red angel on it, white pants, and a black jacket wrapped around his waist, black wrist bands, and black shoes, was taking his little brother for a little walk around the streets. Hibiki held little Kumori's hand. Hibiki wore clothing that looked like a present day person would wear. Hibiki always said this, 'it will catch on'. Kumori was just a little kid then and Hibiki was about seventeen to nineteen. Hibiki and Kumori had quite an age difference, but that didn't create any gap between Kumori and Hibiki. Kumori wore a white t-shirt, and tan shorts, as well as sandals. Hibiki had a guitar case in his hands. "Kumori, what do you want to eat today?" Hibiki asked._

_Kumori shook his head. "I don't know, Hibiki nii-chan." __Kumori was a real shy kid. Not anything compared to his older self._

"_Well, how about a burger?" Hibiki asked. "Or steak?"_

"_But, okaasan said not to waste so much money." Kumori remarked._

"_Well, I still want to make sure you get some food in your stomach." Hibiki remarked. Kumori nodded. Then, a theif, holding a knife and wearing a mask, ran out. He had just stolen a purse from a woman._

"_Stop!" The woman shouted. "Police!" The thief ran to Hibiki._

_Hibiki used a roundhouse kick on the guy. "ITAI!" The thief dropped the purse, and Hibiki caught it._

_The woman stopped in front of Hibiki and started panting. "Here you go." Hibiki handed the woman her purse back._

"_Thank you." The woman bowed._

"_KISAMA!" The thief shouted, getting up. He tried to knife Hibiki, but Hibiki reacted and grabbed the hand that the thief held the knife in. Hibiki used a head butt on the thief's head. The thief got knocked back. Then Hibiki kept punching and kicking the thief, causing the thief to drop the knife. "You'll pay for this!" The thief shouted as he ran away._

"_Well that's that." Hibiki dusted his hands. "So Kumori, have you decided where to eat." Hibiki turned to see Kumori, who was crying. "What's wrong?"_

"_Hibiki nii-chan." Kumori cried. "That mean man just took your wallet."_

_Hibiki's face flushed. "WHA!" Hibiki shouted. He checked his pants pocket, nothing. "Kumori hold my guitar." Hibiki handed the guitar to Kumori, but Kumori had trouble holding the large case, so Kumori set the case down on the floor. "Please take care of him." Hibiki ask the woman. The woman nodded, after all this was the guy who helped her get her purse back. Hibiki ran off._

_From afar, the thief stopped, and checked the maroon wallet that he stole from Hibiki. He chuckled. "As easy as taking candy from a baby." He remarked. He was about to walk off, until he heard something going 'WHOA!'_ _The thief turned around, and saw Hibiki coming at him at full speed. Hibiki was like a cheetah! There was dust behind Hibiki as Hibiki ran._

"_COME BACK HERE WITH MY WALLET!" Hibiki shouted._

"_EE!" The thief ran, but Hibiki was catching up. "This guy is a monster!" Then the thief came up to a large fence, and struggled to climb up slowly, and panicking. He turned around, and Hibiki was catching up. The thief got through, but Hibiki climbed up really fast._ _"HELP ME!" Hibiki continued to chase the thief. Walking towards the two was a man wearing a violinist outfit, holding a violin case in his hands, and held it behind him. He was followed by an almost blue fur dog, a golden cat, and a green parrot. The thief drew a knife, a second knife since he dropped his first knife, and turned to swing at Hibiki who was close. The turning almost slashed the violinist's neck, but it missed. "STAY BACK!" Hibiki could deal with a guy who tries to stab, but one who swings like a maniac, uh uh._

_Then the violinist walked around the thief, and kicked the thief to the side. Hibiki watched in amazement. The thief got up, shouted a battle cry and charged. The kicking had caused the thief to drop the wallet. The violinist kicked the wallet up, then kicked it at the thief. "HEY THAT'S MINE!" Hibiki shouted. The wallet struck the thief on the head, then flew back to Hibiki's hand. "Huh?" The violinist walked off, as the thief collapsed, falling unconscious. Hibiki watched in amazement. The knife that the thief held flew up, and landed in the violinist's hand. The violinist then spun the knife, retracted the blade, since the blade could be retracted, and placed the knife into his pocket. He walked off, and his pets followed, as well as one more person, Hibiki. "That was so cool!" Hibiki shouted, as he ran in front of the violinist. "What's your name?"_

"_Ore wa, Mark, Ryusei Mark." Mark replied. Yep, this was Shade, but let's call him Mark._

"_SUGE!" Hibiki shouted. "My name is Hibiki Hikaru, please let me be your student Mark-sempai!" Hibiki bowed to Mark. Mark looked around to see if there was another Mark around._

"_Um, sure, but aren't you forgetting something?" Mark asked._

"_Eh?" Hibiki asked, then realized that he left Kumori alone for a long time. Yep, chasing the thief took a while. "AHH! My little brother is probably crying his eyes out now because I'm not with him!" Then Mark grabbed Hibiki's collar. "Eh?" Mark did a miraculous leap over the fence, as did his pets, well except for the parrot who flew. "EH!"_

_Back at Kumori's spot, Kumori was crying his eyes out as the woman tried to calm him. "Hibiki nii-chan has been gone for a while. He forgot about me." Kumori wailed._

"_Don't cry please." The woman said with a comforting tone. "Your onii-chan will be back." Kumori just cried._

"_KUMORI!" Hibiki shouted. Kumori and the woman turned their heads, to see Hibiki being dragged by a strange man, Mark._

"_WOI YAH!" Mark threw Hibiki into the air._

"_AI!" Hibiki shouted flailing his arms in the air. "What are you doing!?" Hibiki fell down on the ground with a thud. "Defeat." Hibiki said, with a dizzy tone._

"_ONII-CHAN!" Kumori shouted, ran to Hibiki, and embraced Hibiki. Kumori was wailing._

"_Now, now, don't cry." Hibiki assured Kumori as he embraced Kumori. Then Mark crouched to come face to face with Kumori. Mark smiled and rubbed Kumori's nose._

"_You're all right now." Mark walked off, "Inu, Taka, Tora, koe," and his pets followed. Then Hibiki asked Mark something._

"_Mark-sempai, where do you live?" Mark simply threw a card at Hibiki, and walked off. Hibiki checked the card. There was an address on it, and it was pretty badly written. "Dang, that guy is strange."_

_- -_

Yumi found Ark walking back to his home. "Ark-kun!" She called out. She ran up to Ark. "Ark-kun, you know that Koji has been offered a gig by someone, right?" Ark nodded. "Well, I did some research, and I found out that the man that Koji is dealing with, is well, how should I say this?" She whispered into Ark's ear. "All of the people he has worked with, they all disappeared." Ark's eyes popped right open. "I think he may be a Shadow, but I can't confirm it. Here's a picture of the guy." The picture was of a man with straight black hair, clean face, and wearing a black business suit.

"Have you told Koji-san yet?" Ark asked. Yumi shook her head.

"I can't." Yumi said, tears almost coming down her eye. "When I see how hard Koji is working at his dream, I just can't find the heart to tell him. I'm not asking you to do it, but I don't know what to do." Yumi was starting to cry. Ark didn't know what to do, then he just hugged her. "What are you doing?" Yumi stopped crying.

"I really don't know." Ark remarked, after releasing Yumi. "Kumori-san told me that's one way to make a person feel better." This sentence resulted in a fist to the face from Yumi.

"Idiot, I told you not to get involved with him." Yumi said, then Ark fainted. "Ark-kun?"

- -

_Hibiki and Kumori were eating dinner with their parents. Their parents seem depressed. "What's wrong Oyaji?" Hibiki asked Mr. Hikaru._

"_Well, we got the results of Tenkishi, and well . . ." Mr Hikaru bit his lips._

"_It didn't come out good." Mrs Hikaru finished. The two wore lab coats. Mr. Hikaru had short black hair and black pants, while Mrs. Hikaru had long wavy black hair and a black skirt. They didn't really look old, so one has to ask how they had two kids. Well one would think that they only had Kumori, but Hibiki? Well, Hibiki is their child, and that is the truth. Yep, biological, not adopted. "We tested it out, but all that happened was a member collapsing from using the system."_

"_Let me check." Hibiki asked. Kumori had no idea what they were talking about. Mr Hikaru pulled out a folded up blueprint and gave it to Hibiki. Hibiki dropped his mouth. "You call this Tenkishi?" The parents nodded. "WHA! This doesn't even look heavenly. I mean look at this, you don't even limit the energy output one channels to the fists and legs, that will tire anyone out. And what about plans for a closed mode and an open mode, all I see is the close mode. At most, this shouldn't even be called Tenkishi, maybe something like Prokishi. It looks like a prototype!"_

"_Well if you say so, but seeing as how somehow you know a lot, why don't you come to the lab tomorrow and check the system." Mr Hikaru offered._

"_Fine with me." Hibiki replied._

_At night, Hibiki and Kumori slept in the same room, but in different beds. The two were lying on their respective beds, Kumori right, Hibiki left. Hibiki had his hands behind his head. There were pictures of rock stars all over the room, some of them western, and Hibiki's guitar was on the floor. Kumori looked to see Hibiki and asked, "Nii-chan, what were you, Otousan and Okaasan talking about?"_

"_Well, something that could benefit humans." Hibiki answered._

"_But weren't you going to see strange man-san tomorrow?" Kumori asked._

"_Well, I can see what's wrong with the rider system, then see Mark-sempai." Hibiki replied. "Now get some rest, tomorrow is going to be a long day." Hibiki turned the lamp that was on a table between the beds off. "Good night."_

"_Good night." Kumori repeated to Hibiki. Later at night, when Hibiki was peacefully sleeping, Kumori woke Hibiki up. Hibiki turned the lamp on and Kumori was crying. "Onii-chan, I just had a nightmare." Kumori was whimpering._

_Hibiki rubbed Kumori's head. "There, there, it's all right now." Then Hibiki shifted to the left to give Kumori some room on his bed. Kumori laid next to Hibiki. "There, all better now." Kumori nodded, and Hibiki turned the lamp off, and held Kumori._

_- -_

Ark went to Koji's apartment, and knocked on the door. Ark told Koji everything that Yumi had told him about the strange man. Koji maddened upon hearing Ark talk about the strange man. "What, you don't want to see me fulfill my dream so you decide to make up a story about the man who's helping me." Koji shook his head in disbelief at Ark. "How despicable, I thought you were my friend."

"I am, but Yumi says. . ."

"Yumi nee-chan would never lie about this stuff!" Koji snapped at Ark.

"B-b-but." Ark stammered.

"You know what, forget it. I thought you were my friend and you actually meant what you said this morning, but you're just another person in my way." Koji slammed the door in Ark's face. Ark started tearing.

"He didn't believe me." He walked slowly back to the mansion. Even Ark didn't want to believe it, but if the man turned out to be a Shadow, then things could become disastrous.

- -

_The day came, and Hibiki and Kumori followed their parents to the Tenshi No Yaiba lab, which was hidden in the woods. The building was pretty large, and almost dome shaped. Kumori watched in awe at what the people inside were doing. People were testing out weapons, and manufacturing them. Some even did research on what could be a more better weapon. Mr and Mrs Hikaru opened the door that held the Tenkishi, or rather Prokishi, belt inside. Hibiki checked the belt, and the blueprints. Kumori stayed with Hibiki as Hibiki examined the belt. Kumori had no idea what his older brother was doing._

_Outside, a woman wearing black pants, and a white top, walked up to the lab. Two guards came out. "What are you doing here?" One asked._

"_Yeah, this place is for only authorized personnel only." The second guard said. Then something happened to the guards, and the two screamed._

_The alarms sounded inside the building. "Everyone evacuate!" Mr. Hikaru shouted, but an explosion occurred that broke a wall. The woman came closer, her face yellow and green. Many people took out a silver handle, much like Yumi's current blade handle, but silver, and extended out a blade. They ran at the woman and tried to slash her. She took on her true form, a Bee Shadow much like the one in present time, only with a yellow and green bee shape on her chest and with a feminine figure. She smacked all those people away, most of them flying far onto the ceiling or wall, then controlled a shadow of an unfortunate man, who then got his life energy drained into the Bee Shadow's hand. Mr and Mrs Hikaru ran to a table, opened the drawer of that table, and took out silver rifles. These were the projectile weapons that Tenshi No Yaiba used in the past, but later upgraded to the more convenient pistol. They fired at the Bee Shadow, but the Bee Shadow dodged the shots. The Bee Shadow fired orbs of colorful energy at Mr and Mrs Hikaru from the hands. The Bee Shadow even threw one at Kumori. The orbs missed the parents as they hid behind a flipped table, but Kumori was in the way of one._

"_Damn it." Hibiki shouted. Hibiki dropped the belt, then he carried Kumori out the room, the orb striking the ground. He gave Kumori to Mrs Hikaru._

"_Hibiki Nii-chan!" Kumori whimpered as Hibiki ran at the Bee Shadow. Hibiki started kicking and punching the Bee Shadow. Then the Bee Shadow tried to take control of Hibiki's shadow, only to notice that Hibiki was hopping around in a zig zag pattern. Hibiki's shadow was uncontrollable. Then the Bee Shadow fired a stinger, somehow, from her mouth. Hibiki noticed and rolled away from the stinger. The stinger struck the room holding the Prokishi belt, and exploded._

"_NO!" Hibiki, and Mr and Mrs Hikaru shouted. Then Hibiki looked at the Bee Shadow. "BASTARD!" Hibiki shouted, then charged at the Bee Shadow, only to be pushed back by a few kicks. Hibiki dropped to the ground, leaving his shadow vulnerable._

"_DIE!" The Bee Shadow shouted, then the Prokishi belt along with the henshin blade fell on Hibiki. They were fine. _

_The items looked exactly like the Tenkishi items of the present time. Hibiki didn't have a choice, so he took the two items, snapped the belt on, "Standby," _(Kabuto Zector's voice)_ and ran at the Bee Shadow, dragging her out the lab._

"_Hibiki, don't do it!" Mrs Hikaru shouted._

"_Come back here son!" Mr Hikaru shouted at Hibiki._

"_NO!" Hibiki shouted. "Someone has to take action and that's me!" Hibiki ran until the lab was out of sight. Hibiki then kicked the Bee Shadow into a tree. "Attacking Tenshi No Yaiba's most important building, that's unforgivable. For my parents, Tenshi No Yaiba, and Kumori, I will have to endure Prokishi." Hibiki gripped the Henshin Blade, and extended the golden blade out. "Henshin!" Hibiki inserted the Henshin Blade into the Prokishi belt. "SHINE!" Bronze projections of the Prokishi Suit shot out, one to the front, one at each side, and flew onto Hibiki. The Prokishi suit was exactly like the Tenkishi suit, only black where the white was supposed to be. There were no angelic designs at all on the suit, and the chest only had an image of a red sword branded onto it. It didn't have shoulder vulcans, nor did it have a Tenki Calibur. It looks as if the suit only had a closed mode, and not a good one at that as Tenkishi's close mode allows one to analyze an enemy, but Prokishi does not allow that._

Here's an explanation. Tenkishi's closed mode allows one to analyze an enemy, basically find the weakness, and defend against it. That is what the visor is for. Closed mode is mainly a defense form as power output is limited in that form, basically, Kumori's shining energized kicks are weaker. But, closed mode does have the shoulder vulcans. Open mode unlocks the limit on the energy, so more powerful shining energized kicks (Note: this is not a rider kick), and more power output, so using a sword and gun is more easier. Open mode also loses the ability to analyze an enemy.

_Hibiki checked his suit. "You know, despite this being a prototype, or as so I say, this suit actually feels good." Hibiki noticed he had more strength and speed, or at least he could feel it. "KOE!" Hibiki ran at the Bee Shadow._

_- -_

The next day, Ark was walking the streets, hoping to see Koji, but found Koji talking with a strange man inside a restaurant. Ark noticed through a window, then ran inside. He tried listening to what Koji and the Strange man were talking about. Koji handed the man an envelope. "Here's the money I've earned so far." Koji said, and the man checked the money inside. "I have to ask, are you really going to get me a gig?" Ark heard what Koji asked, and Ark felt a feeling of triumph inside.

The strange man frowned. "Oh, why do you ask? Do you not trust me?"

"No, no." Koji said, and Ark lost the feeling of triumph. "I'm just being paranoid."

"If you want to know, I will help you." The strange man said. "But there is still more to be done."

"I will do anything." Koji said, almost sounding desperate.

"I want you to show go past your limit to prove to me you're actually serious about fulfilling your dream." The man said with a smirk.

"Yes!" Koji shouted cheerfully. "My music will bring you to tears!" The strange man continued to smirk.

Then an employee walked up to Ark. "Um, we don't allow people to eavesdrop here." The employee said, then threw Ark out, literally.

Ark decided to wait though. The strange man walked out, and Ark followed. Ark tried his best, but it didn't seem like he had to. The strange man only walked without turning around, even after Ark stepped on a twig. Ark followed the man to a building. Ark checked the building. It looked normal, and looked like a regular business building. Ark walked in, and noticed the man look around. The man opened up a door and walked in. The door was left open. Ark felt that it could be a trap, but he needed to check to see if the man could be trusted. Ark ran in.

Inside Ark found framed pictures, each with a different item in front of them. A paint brush, a karate belt, a basketball, a golf club, and more. Ark's eyes widened when he noticed that the people in the pictures were the people that Yumi said that went missing. She had shown Ark a folder filled with pictures of the missing people, and now Ark saw pictures of those same people. "How is it?" The strange man asked. Ark turned to face the strange man. "My collection."

"Your . . . collection?" Ark asked.

"Yes, I am a collector of passionate light." The man said. "Or dreams. Humans are so foolish, dreaming up foolish dreams, but that's good. It flavors their light. Makes them more delectable. I feed on that flavored light, and it's just so cool how those dreams that these humans think up, are broken the moment I drain them of their life. It's so cool!" The man was laughing maniacally and licked his lips.

Ark panicked, and looked around, and found a picture of Koji. Good thing there wasn't an item near the picture yet. Ark picked it up. "No." Ark said. The dreams that Koji dreamt about, the hard work that Koji placed in his music, was all going to be ruined. Ark gritted his teeth in anger.

"Lord Shade, so, what do you think? Do you like?" The man asked. Ark turned to face the man with rage present in the eyes. "Oh, I heard Lord Shade acted different upon different times of the day, but never would I think I would see it now."

"Your collection, it's sick." Ark growled. "You promise people false hope, and then you just jerk it away from those people. You're sick, your actions are unforgivable. I will never, ever, forgive you." Ark took the Shade Blaster from his jacket.

The man tched. "And to think, I thought one of the royal Shadows would love to see my collection." The man then roared at Ark, the man's face turning red, blue, and green. He transformed into a gray Elephant Shadow, with a red elephant shape on his chest, only with blue and green tusks. He had a gray elephant head, elephant feet, large gray hands, that if closed could look like the front legs of an elephant, and white spiked shoulder pads that looked like elephant tusks. The Elephant Shadow charged at Ark, grabbed Ark by the neck, lifted Ark off the ground, and threw Ark to the wall behind the two.

Ark got up, panting, and closed the mouth of the Shade Blaster. A sonic sound sounded and flames engulfed his waist, creating the Shade belt. Ark looked at the Elephant Shadow with anger, and his eyes turned red. "Henshin." Ark swiped the blaster over his belt buckle, then flames engulfed Ark, and scattered to create the Shade suit. Ark ran at the Elephant Shadow, and threw many punches. Nothing, Ark looked up to see the Elephant Shadow's head, then the Elephant Shadow just smashed Ark out the building with a swing of an arm. Ark broke through many walls, finally reaching outside. The Elephant Shadow walked out, then jumped so he could fall on Ark. Ark rolled away, and the Elephant Shadow smashed the ground, creating dust. Ark couldn't see. When the dust finally cleared, the Elephant Shadow was nowhere to be seen. "Oh no." Ark had the feeling that the Elephant Shadow was going to feed on Koji's life energy. Ark had to hurry.

- -

_Hibiki threw a punch at the Bee Shadow, striking the Shadow, but then got fired at by a stinger. Hibiki had to move, so he shifted to the side. The stinger struck a tree. Hibiki then jumped, and charged energy into his foot. "Have to be careful with this." Hibiki mentioned as the Prokishi suit didn't have a limiter to energy output, so if Hibiki used too much, then Hibiki could kill himself. Hibiki used a flying side kick on the Bee Shadow. Hibiki landed. "Well, here we go, this looks like a good time to use that." Then the Bee Shadow formed a black stinger sword from her own shadow. The weapon resembled a rapier. "Oh man, not yet." The Bee Shadow tried to stab Hibiki with the weapon. Hibiki had to dodge, but then the Bee Shadow flew into the sky. "SHOOT!" The Bee Shadow fired stingers from her mouth at Hibiki from the sky. Hibiki tried to dodge all of them, but then got stung by one. Then the Bee Shadow flew down, and stabbed Hibiki with the stinger sword. Hibiki shouted in pain, but the pain he felt was nothing compared to what his dad did to him when he was younger. Well it would have, but the suit had a pretty good defense. Hibiki then charged energy into his fist, again, had to be careful with energy output, and threw shining a fist at the Bee Shadow, knocking her into a tree. "TODOMEDA! Now I use it." Hibiki pulled the henshin blade out, pressed the black button that was on top of the handle with his thumb, then pushed the blade back into his belt buckle. "KISHI RISE!" The belt announced. Hibiki pulled the blade out again, this time white energy piling up on the blade. "HERE I GO!" Hibiki shouted. "This is the end!" Hibiki was about to jab the blade into the Bee Shadow._

"_Not today!" The Bee Shadow shouted, then moved away in a flash, just dodging the attack by a split second. The blade of the Henshin Blade retracted as it struck the tree. The tree then exploded. This was in technical terms a Rider Punch._

"_Ah man!" Hibiki shouted. "I just killed a tree." The blade of the Henshin Blade extended again, and Hibiki inserted it back into his belt buckle. Hibiki turned his head to see the Bee Shadow fleeing. "Oh no you don't!" Hibiki followed the Bee Shadow. "WAIT!" Then the Bee Shadow jumped into a shadow of a tree, but Hibiki still followed._

_- -_

Koji was at the warehouse, playing his guitar. He finished, and was happy with his song. But then the strange man walked in, clapping. Koji turned to see the man with a smile. "So, do you like it?" Koji asked.

"Like it, no." The man shook his head. "Love it, yes!" Koji was real happy. "You've shown me the limit of your passion, and your light has become so tasty looking."

"Eh?" Koji asked, not really knowing what the man was talking about. Then the man's face turned red, blue, and green, as well as his eyes.

The man licked his lips. "Now, give me that light!" The man transformed into the Elephant Shadow. Koji stepped back in fear.

"What is that?" Koji asked, as the Elephant Shadow neared. But a miraculous thing happened. Ark, as Shade, smashed through a window that was on top, and kicked the Elephant Shadow out the warehouse. Koji took one look at Shade, and Shade looked at Koji, then Shade ran out. Koji almost fainted. "What just happened?"

Ark ran to meet the Elephant Shadow. The area was sandy, with a few trees around, and a few broken cars around as well. Ark ran and jumped to use a flying side kick, but the Elephant Shadow grabbed Ark's leg, and threw Ark at a tree. "No one who disturbs my meal will ever make it out alive, not even a royal Shadow!" The Elephant Shadow shouted.

"I am not a Shadow!" Ark shouted, then ran and threw a rapid barrage of fists at the Elephant Shadow, but the Elephant Shadow felt nothing. The same couldn't be said about Ark, as he held his hands in pain. Then the Elephant Shadow back handed Ark. Ark went flying at a broken car. Ark smashed into the car, which was in a line of cars. The car then created a domino effect, pushing each car that the cars came across. Ark drew his Shade Blaster, switched it to sword mode, and ran at the Elephant Shadow. Ark slashed a few times, each slash connecting. Sparks flew off the Elephant Shadow, but when Ark looked up, the Elephant Shadow was unfazed. The face of the strange man appeared on the Elephant Shadow's chest, and frowned.

"You know, after this long time, I really thought that you would change, but you're just the same as the first time we fought." The Elephant Shadow growled, then charged at Ark, catching Ark in the tusks of the mouth. The Elephant Shadow ran, until he crashed Ark into a tree. Ark tried to beat the Elephant Shadow's head, but none of Ark's moves were doing anything. The Elephant Shadow was hitting Ark, making Ark fly all over the place, with simple punches and kicks, while nothing Ark did was damaging the Elephant Shadow. Then the Elephant Shadow threw Ark on the ground, and stomped on Ark. Ark was shouting in pain. One more stomp, but Ark tried to block with his sword. It worked, for a bit. The foot was however getting closer to Ark's face, pushing the flat side of the sword down. Ark growled, then pushed the Elephant Shadow back. This at least did something, making the large Shadow fumble, but wasn't enough to hurt the Elephant Shadow. At least it gave Ark time to escape. Ark hid behind a car.

"Geez, what am I going to do?" Ark asked. "Frost Form will only get beaten badly by that Shadow's fists, and Wind Form wouldn't be able to do anything against that Shadow. What can I do? I can't win." Ark was whimpering, until a yellow crest, with gold outlines, flew to his hand. It looked like a claw. Ark wondered if the crest was going to help. Ark had no choice, so he opened the mouth of his blaster, inserted the crest, then swiped the crest over his belt. "CRUSH FROM!"

- -

Inside the special room, Tora heard his call. He was playing cards with Inu and Taka. Tora cracked his knuckles. "Finally." Tora said with a smirk. He set his own cards down, and walked out.

Inu and Taka checked the cards that Tora had. "Holy cow!" Taka shouted. "A full house of aces!"

"So." Inu retorted. "Royal flush of hearts." Inu showed his cards. Taka whimpered.

"All I have is straight, and a weak one at that." Taka sniffed.

Unlike Taka and Inu who run out the hallway, Tora simply walked slowly. He briefly appeared his Crush Tiger form, his race. His eyes turned golden, then he turned into yellow giant sized gauntlet weapons, the Crush Gauntlets. Each gauntlet was yellow, with a golden wrist band on it. There were two rods on top of each gauntlet with a golden crystal on the bottom of each rod. The rods looked like they could combine, most likely for another weapon form of the weapons. There was a golden crystal embedded to the palms of each gauntlet. The two weapons flew to Ark.

- -

Ark took hold of the two gauntlets. A circular crest, much like the yellow and gold crest, flew to Ark's chest, and attached to the circle design on the demonic head design. The suit lost it's flame designs. The chest turned yellow, and a golden tiger head shaped design appeared in place of the flame. The shin guards as well as armbands turned yellow, replacing the flame designs with golden claw designs. His shoulder pad's tails retracted, and the shoulder pad was replaced with a thick golden colored shoulder pad. His dragon horns next to his shoulders shrunk, and were replaced with round golden horns, that also resembled tiger ears when looked at from the side. The suit's eyes became yellow, and the crystal between the two eyes turned golden. The eyes of the belt buckle turned yellow as well. Inside, Ark's own eyes turned gold. The Shade Blaster, mouth closed, was attached to the left side of Ark's belt. The transformation was done, and Ark walked towards the Elephant Shadow slowly. Ark felt so heavy. There was also a heavy aura around Ark.

"Man, this is so heavy." Ark remarked, not just the gauntlets, but his whole body was heavy. He couldn't fight like this, or could he?

"Man." Tora spoke from the gauntlets. "You know, you've been spoiled. You've always used rapid firing moves, and not once have I seen you used one heavily focused move. Sure, you may be heavy, but there are some advantages. Besides, real men fight slowly!"

"Really?" Ark asked in astonishment.

"No, but my power is useful, just watch." Those were Tora's only words to Ark.

The Elephant Shadow ran at Ark, shaking the ground with each step. The Elephant Shadow threw a fist at Ark, hitting Ark's chest, but Ark stayed on his spot. "Huh?" The Elephant Shadow sounded.

Ark looked at the Elephant Shadow. "UH!" Ark grunted. Ark threw a punch with the left gauntlet, smashing the Elephant Shadow back. The Elephant Shadow just laughed maniacally.

"So it's true, Lord Shade has gotten some new powers." The Elephant Shadow laughed. "No matter, you're still Lord Shade!" He ran at Ark.

"UH!" Ark grunted, then threw a right gauntlet fist at the Elephant Shadow. The Elephant Shadow flinched in pain, and sparks flew off of the Elephant Shadow as well. "Uh, uh, UH!" Ark grunted with each punch. Then Ark palmed pressed the Elephant Shadow. The Elephant Shadow fell to the ground, then Ark grabbed the Elephant Shadow's shoulder, lifted the Elephant Shadow up, then punched the Elephant Shadow's gut a few times. The Elephant Shadow grunted in pain, then Ark threw the Elephant Shadow away. The Elephant Shadow got up, then Ark opened up his right palm, and swiped the crystal on the palm over the Shade Buckle, eyes over crystal. "CRUSH!" The belt announced. The ground started shaking, and Ark crouched, ready to finish the fight. A golden aura surrounded the ground around Ark. "Oh." Ark grunted, then Ark glided through the floor.

"NO!" The Elephant Shadow shouted, fumbling around as the ground was shaking. "There are so many more dreams to destroy!" Ark, when up close, threw one more punch.

"OH!" Ark grunted. A golden aura surrounded Ark's fist, and smashed into the Elephant Shadow. The Elephant Shadow shouted in pain, and flew into a tree. A golden tiger head shape appeared briefly. The Elephant Shadow started glowing a medley of colors, then shattered, as well as his white aura flying to the special jar inside the special room. "Huh, this form is pretty useful." Ark remarked. The form was slow, but it gave more power in terms of strength, as well as defense.

- -

_Hibiki chased the shadowy blob, until a bright light fired and forced the Bee Shadow out. Hibiki noticed a trench coat man walking towards the battle, and Hibiki hid behind a tree. "Who is that?" Hibiki asked. Then he saw the trench coat man's face. It was Mark. "Mark-sempai!?"_

_The Bee Shadow stepped back in fear. "Lord Shade, w-w-what are you doing here?" The Bee Shadow stammered. Mark walked closer, holding the Shade Blaster._

_Mark closed the mouth of the Shade Blaster, a sonic sound sounding. Flames engulfed Mark's waist and formed the Shade belt. "Henshin." Mark said as he held the blaster in front of him, as well as his eyes turning red. Mark swiped the blaster over his belt buckle. Flames engulfed Mark, then scattered and created the Shade suit._

"_EH!?" Hibiki shouted. "Mark-sempai!?"_

_The Bee Shadow stepped back in fear. "Lord Shade, what are you doing?" The Bee Shadow asked. Then Mark ran and threw a punch, hitting the Bee Shadow on the head. "So it's true, Lord Shade has betrayed us."_

"_I never betrayed you, because I never was one of you." Mark replied._

"_What the heck are they talking about?" Hibiki asked himself. Was Mark a Shadow? But then why is Mark throwing punches and kicks at the Bee Shadow._

_The Bee Shadow tried to stab Mark with her bee stinger sword, but Mark drew the Shade Blaster, and parried, then Mark switched the blaster to Sword mode, then slashed the Bee Shadow. Mark kept slashing and slashing, then Mark switched the blaster back to blaster mode, and fired fiery projectiles._

_Hibiki thought of Mark's weapon. "Note, a weapon with both a gun and sword mode is quite useful." Hibiki said. If he had a pen and paper then he would jot the ideas down . . . WAIT! He was holding a notebook and jotting his ideas down with a pen!_

"_WAIT!" The Bee Shadow said, after Mark had knocked the bee stinger sword out of her hand with a blast. "You, why is one of the royal Shadows doing all this!?"_

_Mark stayed silent for a bit, then. "That's the thing, I'm not a Shadow, no more at least." Ark then swiped the blaster over his belt buckle, crystal over eyes. "BLAZE!" Flames surrounded Mark's body. His right shin guard revealed its kick form. Flames surrounded his leg as well. "Hah!" Mark lifted his leg up, then ran at the Bee Shadow. "HAH!" Mark used a flaming tornado kick to the Bee Shadow's head. The Bee Shadow flew to a tree. She started to glow a medley of colors._

_She was panting badly. "Why, why!" She shattered, but not before screeching, "LORD SHADE!" A white aura flew around, and flew away. Most likely to the special jar at least, seeing as how the special room probably didn't exist at this time._

_Both Mark and Hibiki's suits dematerialized, and Mark noticed Hibiki was watching. Mark turned to face Hibiki, who was still hiding behind a tree, and jotting down notes in his notebook. "Hibiki-kun?" Mark asked, his face flushing as someone had just seen him. Hibiki was the most surprised though. Mark just transformed into a rider, well that was not what Hibiki called him, but that was still what Mark transformed into._

_- -_

Nightfall came, so Night Ark was active now. Hikari made beef stew. Ark then took three bowls of beef stew up to the special room, giving one to Inu, Taka, and Tora. Tora was sitting down, smiling a smile of triumph. Ark ran down again. He and Hikari had their hands together. "Itadakimasu!" The said, and were about to eat, until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it Hikari-chan." Ark said, and got up. He opened the front door, to come face to face with Koji. Koji looked sad.

"Ark, I'm sorry." Koji said. "You were right, that man couldn't be trusted."

"So, what happened?" Ark asked, of course he knew what happened.

"Well, you probably won't believe this, but that man turned into this strange creature!" Koji was retelling his view on the events. "I was there, stepping back in fear, no hope, then all of a sudden, I saw a demon shatter a window, and jumped in. He looked demonic, but at the same time, it seemed I could trust him, unlike that strange manager. He saved me from the monster." Koji looked at the star filled sky. "I wonder where he is now, probably saving another person's life." Koji said with a smile.

There was a smile on Ark's face. _No, he's standing right here talking to you. _Ark thought. "Anyway, Koji-san, you want to eat with us tonight?" Ark asked.

"Would I ever!" Koji shouted, wrapping an arm around Ark. "Like we said, we're friends that will stick with each other, right!"

"Yes." Ark nodded. Ark pulled up a third seat and scooped a bowl of beef stew for Koji.

"Itadakimasu!" Koji shouted. Koji took a bite. "Man this is good, my regards to the chef!" Koji sat in Ark's seat, while Ark sat in the third seat, which was next to Hikari.

Hikari just stared at Koji blankly. "Shade-san, do you find him a little strange?" Hikari asked.

"Yep, but he's still my friend." Ark replied. Ark ate. Koji wasn't looking, so Hikari took this chance.

"Kamu." Hikari said as she bit Ark's vulnerable neck. She sucked his blood.

Koji eventually stopped eating, then noticed Hikari biting Ark's neck, but thought it was a kiss. "DANG!" Koji shouted.

"What?" Ark asked. Hikari released Ark.

"Nothing." Koji said innocently. _Wow, this guy is pretty popular. _Koji thought.

Chapter 10 is done! I hope you like this chapter, and I hope it doesn't look rushed. Please review, and the voting is on, though no one has even voted yet. Need feedback on Kumori, Hibiki, Mark, and Ark, though I already have some feedback on Ark.


	11. Reveal, Royal King, Unveil, Sempai?

I don't own Kamen Rider, just Shade, Tenkishi, and Prokishi. By the way, can I have some feedback on these riders?

**Kamen Rider Shade**

Chapter 11: Reveal, Royal King, _Unveil, SEMPAI?_

_Mark and Hibiki looked at each other. "Hibiki-kun?" Mark said in surprise._

"_EH!" Both of them shouted, pointing at each other._

"_Y-y-y-you saw?" Mark asked._ _Hibiki nodded frantically. "Oh man, this is bad!" Mark then walked towards Hibiki._

"_AHH DON'T KILL ME!" Hibiki shouted, covering his own head._

"_Relax, I'm going that way." Mark said. "By the way, my name isn't truly Mark, it's Shade."_

"_Eh?" Hibiki looked at Mark. Was Mark entrusting a secret to Hibiki? Then Mark looked around the woods._

"_Now did I park my bike there?" Mark asked pointing at the direction where Hibiki came from. "Or there?" The direction that Mark actually came from. Geez, Ark's father could come off as an idiot at times. Mark continued to look around, as Hibiki dropped to the ground in shame, because Mark didn't remember where he had parked his bike._

_Hibiki tapped Mark's shoulder. "If I Remember correctly, you came from that side." Hibiki pointed to the direction where Mark had come from._

"_Oh thanks." Mark said, then walked to that direction. Hibiki followed, and found that Mark had a pretty cool motorcycle._

"_HOLY COW!" Hibiki shouted, took out his notebook, and started taking notes. "Note, motorcycles are cool."_

_Mark got on the motorcycle, put on his helmet, then looked at Hibiki. "Hibiki-kun, you're still coming later, right?" Hibiki nodded. "Good, but are you going to bring little Kumori-kun?" Hibiki nodded again. "Okay, than later." Mark rode off._

"_HIBIKI!" Hibiki heard a lot of people call for him. He turned around, Mark being quite a distance from the spot already. His parents, some random people, Lloyd, who looks exactly the same as the present time, and Kumori were running to him._

"_Hibiki." Mr Hikaru gasped. He checked Hibiki. Hibiki looked fine. "Um, you used the belt didn't you?" Hibiki nodded. "But you don't look tired."_

"_Eh?" Hibiki noted. He checked his body. He wasn't exhausted. "Weird."_

_Lloyd spoke. "Didn't you say Tenkishi was too dangerous to use because everyone who tested it collapsed?" Hibiki maddened upon hearing that._

"_It's Prokishi, not Tenkishi, you Ossan!" Hibiki shouted. "Tenkishi hasn't been completed yet!"_

"_Yeah right, like I would listen to some brat!" Lloyd shouted. Yep, he and Hibiki weren't exactly good friends._

_Mrs Hikaru sweat dropped. "Um, Lloyd-san, he's right. At most, the belt right now is more like a prototype then what we had originally planned for Tenkishi." She explained._

"_Oh." Lloyd said. "So, does that mean that the belt is flawed?"_

"_I don't think so." Mr Hikaru jumped into the conversation. "I mean, Hibiki just used the system, and he's fine."_

_Hibiki rubbed his head and laughed nervously. "I guess it must be because I'm stupid!" Hibiki blurted out the fact, quite cheerfully. This resulted in a fist to the head by his father._

"_IDIOT!" Mr Hikaru shouted. "Never call yourself stupid!"_

"_But think about it," Hibiki said, "I've never gotten sick a day in my life." This resulted in a flick to the head by Lloyd._

"_Only stupid people call themselves stupid." Lloyd said quite cold._

_Hibiki just stared at Lloyd, then turned to the Tenshi No Yaiba members. "Anyway, I want production of a second belt ASAP!" _

"_EH!" Everyone shouted._

_Then Lloyd punched Hibiki's head. "DON'T GIVE OFF RIDICULOUS ORDER!" Lloyd shouted. Then Hibiki back handed Lloyd back._

"_DO NOT TELL ME WHAT I CAN'T DO!" Hibiki shouted. The two growled at each other, then stopped. "Anyways, I want a second belt made, exactly like this one." Hibiki held the Prokishi belt. "I'll complete Project Tenkishi with that second belt." Hibiki walked off. 'Besides, I need the Prokishi Belt if it turns out that Mark-sempai is a Shadow to defend myself',_ _Hibiki thought._

"_Hey wait!" Lloyd shouted, but Hibiki ignored him._

"_Oyaji, Okaasan, I'm going somewhere for a bit." Hibiki said. "Kumori is coming, koe." Kumori nodded, and ran to his brother. The two walked off._

_Lloyd dropped his mouth. "KU!" He shouted frustratingly. "That boy is really getting on my last nerve." Lloyd turned to see Mr and Mrs Hikaru. "Just why does that boy act like he knows so much about Tenkishi?"_

"_Well," Mr Hikaru tried to find an answer, "he may be an idiot, but he was the one who came up with the design for Tenkishi. He's the mastermind on the system, though we haven't been able to perfect it." Lloyd nodded in disbelief. "Anyway, Lloyd-san. How did you get here so fast?"_

"_I ran." Lloyd answered with a smile. Everyone just stared at Lloyd._

_- -_

_Hibiki held Kumori's hand as they walked to Mark's house. They reached there, and both of them dropped their mouths in surprise. Mark lived in a huge mansion! Hibiki went up to the door, and noticed a golden door knocker the shape of a dragon head in front. In the past this was what the mansion used to alert the resident that someone was at the door, instead of a doorbell, which Mark conveniently installed. The whiskers of the dragon head was the knocker, so Hibiki grabbed hold. "Here goes." Hibiki said, then knocked the door. No answer. Hibiki knocked again. Then the door opened. "Hey Mark-sempai." Hibiki said, but then noticed that no one was at the door. Hibiki and Kumori looked down, and noticed a golden cat. "Hm, guess Mark went back inside."_

"_That's kind of rude." Kumori remarked. The two walked in. Hibiki and Kumori noticed the terrier, parrot, and cat were just lounging around. Kumori walked up to the terrier, then petted the terrier._

"_Uh, Kumori, be careful." Hibiki told Kumori._

"_It's okay Hibiki nii-chan." Kumori smiled as he petted the friendly terrier. "But, is something wrong with this dog, it has such a funny fur color."_

"_I don't know." Hibiki said, then walked up to the terrier. Hibiki grabbed the terrier's head. Hibiki examined the terrier. Though the terrier was friendly with Kumori, it maddened upon Hibiki lifting his head. The terrier barked at Hibiki. "Whoa!" Hibiki jumped back as the terrier tried to bite him. Then the front door opened._

"_Ara ara." Mark was at the front door. "Is someone in here Inu?" Mark was carrying bags of grocery._

"_EH!?" Hibiki shouted. "But who opened the front door?"_

"_Oh, Hibiki-kun, Kumori-kun, so nice to see you two." Mark said. "Kumori-kun, why don't you play with Inu, Taka, and Tora while I talk with your brother."_

_Kumori took one look at Hibiki, and Hibiki nodded. Then Kumori started playing with Inu again, and Taka joined in. Tora just laid lazily. Inu licked Kumori's face. Hibiki and Mark went inside the kitchen, then Hibiki shouted. "HOLY COW, YOU'RE A SHADOW!" Hibiki shouted. Mark shushed Hibiki._

"_Be quiet!" Mark hissed. "And I'm not a Shadow."_

"_You're not?" Hibiki whispered. Kumori never had a clue what his brother was speaking to strange man-san about._

"_No." Mark shook his head. "At least, not anymore."_

"_Eh?" Hibiki whispered._

- -

Kumori was walking the streets. Today he wore something casual for once. A black shirt, with a red angel design in front, white pants, and a black jacket. This looked like his brother's favorite outfit, except Kumori actually wore the jacket instead of wrapping it around his waist. Kumori walked, until a limo came in front of him. Kumori watched in surprise, then the window opened up. Lloyd was the one inside. "Hikaru-kun, please come in." Lloyd asked. Kumori had no idea what was going on.

Lloyd took Kumori to a building. The two walked inside, and Lloyd was silent. Kumori couldn't take the suspense any longer. "Lloyd-jisan, what's going on?"

"You'll know sooner or later." Lloyd said mysteriously. They came to an elevator, and Lloyd and Kumori entered. The elevator went down. The elevator stopped, and the two went to the underground hanger.

Kumori's eyes widened in astonishment. "Wha, what is that?" There were numerous people there working on building it. It was a white dragon like machine. The bottom was like a tank with black wheels, and a white dragon head with a golden helm, with a long neck that looked like it could retract itself to make some sort of tank mode. The neck was white on the spine like part, and black on the rest of the neck. On the back of the dragon was a golden saddle, and a black and silver tail, and the end of the tail had a white clamp like claw. The eyes of the dragon head was green. The saddle looked like the Tenkishi Tenma could dock on it.

"This, is Tenki Ryu." Lloyd answered.

"Tenki Ryu." Kumori repeated, as if he tried the words in his own mouth.

"This is Tenkishi's new power, or rather an old project that has recently been almost completed." Lloyd answered. "You like?"

"This is, mine?" Kumori asked. Lloyd nodded. Kumori went up to see the Tenki Ryu. Kumori touched it. Kumori then grinned. "With this, Zero won't stand a chance."

"Oh, another thing, don't use this against Shade." Lloyd mentioned.

"WHA!" Kumori snapped, looking at Lloyd.

"I just mean don't use it on Shade, because this is our only one, and it took so long to build." Lloyd confessed the horrible truth. "And if you use it against Shade, you might break it."

"Fine." Kumori said. He still admired the Tenki Ryu.

"Phew." Lloyd sighed. "After all, this was made by Hibiki-kun to assist Shade." Lloyd tried to whisper, but Kumori still heard.

"You say something?" Kumori asked.

"Nothing." Lloyd said with an innocent smile. He sighed again when Kumori turned. "Hibiki-kun, you have an interesting brother." Lloyd started to walk out. "But I still don't like you, you little brat." When Lloyd was about to get on the elevator without Kumori, Lloyd remembered something. "Hey, Hikaru-kun. Catch!" Lloyd threw a white crest, that resembled the head of the Tenki Ryu at Kumori. Kumori caught the crest, and examined it. This reminded Kumori of the blue crest that had flown out of Shade's blaster.

- -

"_EH!" Hibiki shouted, a surprise Kumori didn't just entered the kitchen to see what was wrong. "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN!?"_

"_I'm not a Shadow." Mark replied. "Nor am I human."_

"_I don't believe you." Hibiki replied._

"_Fine, I'll show you." Mark said, walked up to Hibiki's shadow. Mark took a deep breath then, "BANZAI!" Mark jumped, and bumped his own head on Hibiki's shadow, as Mark dived into it. Mark had hurt his own head. "See." Mark said, whimpering and rubbing his own head._

"_That proves nothing." Hibiki replied, with closed eyes, that showed that Hibiki didn't believe anything Mark said._

"_Okay then, how about this!" Mark ran up to a kitchen drawer, and brought out a knife. "A Shadow doesn't bleed, so I'll slit my wrist just to prove to you that I'm not a Shadow!"_

"_NO!" Hibiki shouted, running to Mark and stopping Mark. "No, don't slit your wrist! There are so many things that I really wanted to learn from you!" The two struggled._

"_Just let me slit my wrist!" Mark shouted._

"_NO!" Hibiki shouted. "I care about you!"_

_This stopped Mark. "Eh!" Mark shouted. "Wow, you've only known me for a few hours, and already you're saying the same things Mari said to me."_

"_Okay, I may have exaggerated a bit, but there are so many cool things I want to learn from you, mainly being a cool guy as you! If you turn out to bleed, then you would die, and I would never be graced by your coolness again!"_

"_Really?" Mark asked putting the knife down on the counter. "Okay, seeing as how you seem like an okay guy, you can come here everyday and learn from me." Mark then took out the Shade Blaster. "Especially since you seem like a pretty powerful fighter, you may actually help me out."_

"_Yeah, one question." Hibiki said. "Why are you fighting Shadows though?"_

"_Because," Mark replied, "the light humans emit, it just seems so pure. If the Shadows extinguished that light, then I won't be able to forgive myself."_

"_Light?" Hibiki asked. Mark nodded._

_- -_

It was night time, and Ark was walking home, after selling a violin to a customer. Ark checked his watch. It wasn't very late, but Ark really wanted to go home and eat Hikari's cooking. Ark skipped around, until he heard someone walking behind him. Ark had a real bad feeling that a Shadow was following him, and boy was he right. Ark turned to face a mysterious biker man. The man had a scar on his face, the same shape as the Shade Buckle. "Hello, Lord Shade." The man said. "Remember me?" Ark took one glance at the man. He didn't recognize the man. "Oh, you don't remember the Shadow that you ruined, the one who you gave this scar to!" The man pointed at the scar on the cheek. "You don't remember King, of the Royal Five!" The man's face turned red, and transformed into a red Kabuto Shadow. He had a red Kabuto head, with blood red eyes. He had a red kabuto shape on his chest. He had red armor covering all his joints, as well as the armor creating claw like objects on his fingers. His shoulder pads each resembled a Kabuto horn. His elbow had a spike protruding out of it. Any part that wasn't cover by armor, was blood red. Actually, unlike most Shadows, his Kabuto shape on his chest was actually behind another shape. This resembled a red angel, but with the wings drooping down. It was supposed to resemble a fallen angel. "Lord Shade, let's see if you're any stronger!" King charged at Ark. Ark simply took out the Shade Blaster, as well as the Wind Crest.

Ark closed the mouth of the Blaster, sonic sound sounding, and flames creating his belt. Then Ark reopened the blaster's mouth, where the Wind Crest was residing in, "Henshin." and swiped it over his belt buckle, eyes over crest. Ark's eyes turned red, then green. "WIND FORM!"

- -

Inside the special room, Taka could feel something was wrong. "Oh no, Master Ark." Taka ran at the door.

"What's wrong?" Inu asked.

"Master Ark, he's facing . . . _him_." Taka answered, with fear. Taka ran out to the hallway.

Tora sighed. "Do you think Master Ark is up to it?" Tora asked.

"I hope so." Inu answered.

- -

Flames and Wind engulfed Ark, creating the Shade Suit, Wind Form. The Wind Vulcan flew to Ark's hand, and the Shade Blaster, mouth closed, attached to the left side of his belt. Ark aimed and fired at King. King disappeared in a flash, and dodged the shots, then got behind Ark. "Got you." King said.

"Nah, got you." Ark retorted, then King was struck on the stomach by a blade. King looked down. One of the Wind Vulcan's hatchets was thrust into his stomach. Ark drew the second hatchet, then attached the 'wingless' Wind Vulcan to the right side of his belt. Ark took the hatchet that was on King's stomach, hurting King as a blade was just pulled out, and slashed with both hatchets.

"Hm, you're doing quite good." Taka remarked.

Ark kept cutting King up. King tried to ram Ark with the Kabuto Horn that was on top his head, but Ark shifted, then sliced King with the right hatchet. King jumped and tried a flying side kick. Ark then bended his body back, and sliced King as King came across him. King rolled on the ground. "You know, you're pretty weak." Ark remarked. Ark then swiped the two hatchets over his belt, the crystals of the hatchets coming together. "WIND!" The belt announced. King got up. "Here I go!" Green Wind blades surrounded Ark and his two hatchets. Ark threw one at King, getting a slice in with a green glowing blade. Ark threw the second one, again, green bladed slash. Then the two hatchets returned, and kept slicing King up, with wind slashes. The two hatchets returned to Ark, and Ark seemingly flew at King. "Hah!" Ark said softly. When Ark got close to King, Ark gave one double slash from the two hatchets. "HAH!" Ark shouted loudly. Ark landed behind King, crouched. The green Wind Hawk Head Shape appeared briefly. King then shattered to pieces. "Easy." But then a black aura flew around Ark, and formed into Jack, the Mantis Shadow. "What?"

Then King rode over on a black monstrous motorcycle. There were veins popping all over the motorcycle, and the front part was blood red, with the shape of a Kabuto horn. Ark turned to face King. "Surprise?" King asked. "I had Jack fight you just to see what abilities you had, and quite frankly, I'm disappointed."

Jack laughed. "This whole time, you fought me!" Jack shouted. "Queen is so useful, able to conjure up such a powerful disguising spell, it even allowed me to copy king." Jack chuckled.

"Okay." Ark said blankly. "So, does that mean that King here doesn't really hate me?"

"NO!" King snapped at Ark. "What was said about you, Lord Shade, was all true. I don't know why you don't know, but I will get my revenge!" King revved up, and charged at Ark.

Ark rolled away, and King was heading for Jack. "Wait, wait, stop!" Jack shouted, then King rammed Jack with the monster bike. Jack went flying away from the area. King turned to face Ark, then charged at Ark.

Ark ran. "Master, you have to flee!" Taka shouted.

"Sorry." Ark said, then took the Shade Blaster in his hand. He opened the mouth, and took the green crest out. "I can't risk you here, so I'll go at it alone."

"But, Master Ark!" Taka pleaded.

"No buts." Ark said. "If this king guy wants me, then he will have to deal with me." Ark threw the Wind Crest, and the Wind Vulcan, as well as the Wind Hatchets, flew off.

- -

Taka landed back into the special room, whimpering. "Master Ark, he's fighting King alone."

"NO!" Inu turned sharply to face Taka.

"He'll die!" Tora shouted.

"Foolish boy!" Inu then pushed the game table down. "We have to go!"

- -

Ark held his hand in the air for the Breaker Crest. Ark had reverted back to Blaze Form. Ark inserted the crest into the mouth of his blaster, then swiped it over his belt. "BREAKER CALLER!"

- -

The three heard the call. "No choice." Inu growled. The three ran to the back of the hallway, and released the Shadow Breaker. The Shadow Breaker flew to the Shade Cycle, which was inside the garage. Then the garage door somehow opened. The Shadow Breaker attached to the Shade Cycle, then moved out on its own.

- -

Ark jumped into the air to dodge a ram from King. Ark then drew his Shade Blaster, and fired a light. King was blinded for a second. Ark then moved out of the way, and let King, who was not in control of the bike due to blindness, crash into a wall. King got off the wall, and revved up again. "SHADE!" King shouted. This was the first Shadow to just call Ark simply Shade. King rode at Ark, then the Shade Breaker crashed into King's bike, pushing it out of the way. Ark ran to the Shade Breaker, and got on.

"I don't know what's so special about you that's making Taka all worried." Ark remarked. When Ark held the Wind Vulcan, he could feel that Taka was afraid of King. "But, seeing as how you hate me, and I can deal with you on my own, I'll purify you quickly."

"You, you think it's that easy!" King shouted, riding at Ark. Ark didn't move, then Ark made the Shade Breaker do a wheelie, then spun to get out of the way of King. Ark rode off, and King followed. The boosters on the Shade Breaker flared, and Ark turned to charge at King. Ark's Shade Breaker was in flames.

Ark rammed into King, and King flew off his bike, and his bike landed on the ground with a thud. Ark stopped. "See, you're weak."

"YOU!" King shouted. Then King laughed. "You know what, this isn't my full power." He said. "I'll show you, what King of the Royal Five can do." He roared into the sky, and shadows seemed to wrap around him. They didn't do anything, but made his body darker, as well as his eyes turning a darker shade of red. King got back on his bike. "End!" King roared with a distorted voice.

- -

Inside the special room, the three of them were panicking. "NO!" Taka replied. The three were watching from the crystal ball.

"I knew something was off." Inu said. "He was holding back the whole time. This is his true power."

"He has terrifying powers, and his going to kill Master Ark unless something is done!" Tora shouted.

- -

King was riding at Ark. Ark thought that he could dodge King again, so Ark made another wheelie with the bike, but the same tactic didn't work twice. King grabbed Ark's Shade Breaker's front wheel. "What?" King then threw the Shade Breaker away. Ark flew off his bike, and landed in a wall. The bike landed on its side on the ground. King jumped off his bike, and landed on the floor. His foot created large foot marks on the blacktop of the road.

"Shade, I will kill you!" King shouted this time with his normal voice, but he roared a distorted roar. Ark thought that he could win before, but now King created a red sword from his own shadow. Ark drew the blaster, and switched it to sword mode. King's sword was red, and resembled a Kabuto's horn. Ark and King ran at each other. King swung, and Ark parried. Ark then pushed King's sword away, and Ark tried an overhead slash. King shifted to the side with great speed. King then swung upwards. Ark grabbed the sword, but the swing was so strong, that Ark was thrown into the air. King then charged energy into his shoulder horns, and fired red blasts at Ark. Ark was blasted, and Ark shouted in pain. Ark fell to the ground, and King smashed Ark's back with a uppercut fist. Ark shouted in pain. This power, it was so powerful! Ark didn't use Crush Form because he didn't want to risk Tora's life against King, since King seemed to have some history with Taka, then most likely Tora and Inu were no exception. Besides, Crush Form's defense would not be able to defend against King's slashes, let alone fists. King laughed, and Ark dropped to the floor. "END!" King shouted, about to stab Ark's chest.

Ark then parried with his own sword. "No way!" Ark shouted, and pushed King away. Ark got up.

"Oh, so you can still fight?" King asked rhetorically. "No matter, tonight is the night you will die! And that girl will come to us, for us to finally complete our plans."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Ark said. "But I will protect Hikari, and I don't plan on losing anytime soon." Ark switched the Shade Blaster back to Blaster mode. Ark then swiped the blaster over his belt. "BLAZE!" Ark's right shin guard revealed its kick form. "Allow me to add more to that scar!" Ark shouted as he lifted his foot, then jumped. King was prepared to defend against a tornado kick or any kick styles, until he noticed that Ark was going to use a flying side kick. Now this was not planned.

"WHAT!" King shouted. "This isn't Lord Shade's kick!" King had heard that Shade had gotten new powers, but he didn't know that Shade now used a different kick. As noticeable, King may be thinking of Ark's father's time as Shade. King didn't know how to defend against something that wasn't planned. Ark flew down, flames surrounding him and his right leg.

"HAH!" Ark shouted, as he planted a foot on King. The flame buckle mark appeared briefly. Ark planted King to the ground. King growled, then pushed Ark away.

King got up, and started laughing. "Oh, you didn't get stronger, you're weaker!" King laughed maniacally. "Oh, all this time, I thought you got stronger, but really, your power is really dwindling!" Ark got up. Ark's Blazing Shadow Break, his ultimate move, didn't work. How did King know so much about Shade, other then the Blazing Shadow Break? Was the power of Shade ever stronger than what Ark exhibited? "You know what, this isn't fun." King snapped his finger. "Let the Death Demon finish things." A dark orb formed from his hands, and formed into the heart of a Death Demon, only this one had bigger curved horns.

King got back on his bike. The reason he decided to use a Death Demon, was because truthfully, he was afraid of Ark. He didn't know who Ark was, just Shade, but for some reason, he could feel something demonic from Ark when the kick landed. Something horrifying, even to him. Something was amiss with Shade, and it was because of Ark, but King didn't know that. No, Lord Shade was never as demonic as this Shade. King could never kill Ark if he tried, at least not yet. King rode off. Maybe, there was an advantage to this.

"Geez!" Ark shouted, taking in the Shade Dragon crest in his hands as it flew to him. Ark quickly inserted the crest into the mouth of his blaster and swiped it. "DRAGON CALLER!"

The three in the special room prepared for takeoff, except for Inu who just sat down calmly. Taka held onto Tora, as Tora held onto the special jar, which never seemed to move. The dragon appeared from the pink portal that appeared on the top of the mansion's roof, and flew off.

The Shadow Breaker detached from the Shade Cycle, and Ark got on. The Shade Dragon rammed into the Death Demon, and allowed Ark to dock on. "That's weird, why did that guy run?" Ark didn't think much about the matter, and the Shade Dragon fired its Gatling Guns.

Down on the lit streets, Kumori saw the Dragon battle. "Zero." Kumori said with contempt, even though Shade was trying so hard to fight the Death Demon. Kumori found this the perfect time to use the new crest that he got. Kumori snapped on the belt, "Standby." Kumori extended the blade of the henshin blade. "Henshin." Kumori said, and inserted the blade into the buckle. "SHINE!" Golden projections of Tenkishi flew onto Kumori, and Kumori entered open mode. Kumori then took out the Tenki Ryu crest, pulled the henshin blade out, noticed a slot in the handle of the blade and inserted the crest into the handle. Kumori pushed the blade back in, the crest inside the buckle now. "RYU CALLER!" The belt announced.

The Tenki Ryu heard the call, and the eyes started glowing. The hanger's door opened up, opening the ground in front of the Tenshi No Yaiba building, and the Tenki Ryu drove out.

Ark was having trouble killing the Death Demon, then something jerked the tail of the Shade Dragon, which was just hovering on the ground. The Shade Dragon was thrown, but by what!? It was the Tenki Ryu's tail. Kumori was riding on his Tenkishi Tenma, which had docked onto the Tenki Ryu, which was just as large as the Shade Dragon. "Move, this one's mine." Kumori said. (Insert Individual-System for battle) Despite him having some grudge on Shade, he still had to kill the Death Demon. Ark got up, and jumped of the fallen Shade Dragon to see the Tenki Ryu. Kumori turned the Tenki Ryu, by using his Tenkishi Tenma as a control system. Kumori held the Tenki Calibur gun mode, which directed the actions of the Tenki Ryu's head. Kumori pulled the trigger, and the Tenki Ryu's dragon head fired orbs of shining energy at the Death Demon. The Death Demon shouted in pain, and fired a beam at the Tenki Ryu. Kumori then pulled the handles of his Tenkishi Tenma, reversing the Tenki Ryu, and dodging the beam. Kumori then pointed his Tenki Calibur up, and aimed at the head of the Death Demon. The head of Tenki Ryu also looked at the Death Demon's head. Kumori pulled the trigger, and Tenki Ryu fired more orbs, causing the Death Demon to shout in pain. "Todomeda!"

Ark watched in surprise. "That power, it can probably destroy my dragon." He remarked to himself.

Kumori revved his Tenkishi Tenma, and the mouth of the Tenki Ryu opened up completely. White energy started to charge into the mouth. Kumori jumped to the top of the Tenki Ryu's head, and white energy also piled on his Tenki Calibur's barrel. Kumori then swiped the crystal of the weapon over the crystal of his belt. "JUDGEMENT!" Kumori aimed at the Death Demon, and Tenki Ryu as well. Tenki Ryu fired a large white angelic beam, while Kumori fired a white angel, wielding a sword, from his gun. The beam blew a hole in the Death Demon, and the angel sliced the Demon in half. The angel disappeared, and Tenkishi's chest design appeared briefly. The Death Demon shattered, as well as its white orb.

Kumori got off of the Tenki Ryu, and looked at Ark. Kumori aimed at Ark, but Ark got on the Shade Dragon, and flew up into the sky. Ark flew off. Kumori knew that killing Zero would have to wait. Kumori's suit dematerialized, and he drove the Tenki Ryu back to the hanger.

- -

From afar, King was standing on top of a fence, the mysterious woman at the bottom. "So, what happened?" The woman asked.

"Lord Shade, something is not right about him." King remarked. "Not only his fighting style but when his kick landed, something seemed off." King took some time to think about it. A demon, even to a Shadow. Maybe, Lord Shade could be converted. King smirked, and laughed.

Well, end Chapter 11. I hope you like, and it doesn't look rushed or anything. Please review and vote, and rider ideas are appreciated.


	12. Reveal, Daddy, Unveil, King

Do not own Kamen Rider. Do, however, own Shade, Tenkishi, and Prokishi.

**Kamen Rider Shade**

Chapter 12: Reveal, Daddy. _Unveil, King._

Ark was back in his house, after a tough battle with King. He tried his best to show that he was okay, but in reality, his back was hurting. Ark remembered, King had smashed Ark's back during the battle. King, what was so special about him? Of course, Ark couldn't hide the fact well. Hikari found out, after seeing Ark hold his back in pain. "Shade-san, can I see?" Hikari asked.

"Uh, sure." Ark said, after a moment of thinking of an answer. Then Hikari pushed Ark to the ground, then lifted Ark's shirt. "Hikari-chan, what are you doing?"

Then Hikari turned Ark's body and planted Ark on the floor. Then Hikari started massaging Ark's back. She had a pair of good hands. Ark liked it, then, "Kamu." Hikari took this chance to get a bite in on the neck.

- -

After supper, Ark went inside the special room, only to get yelled at by Inu. "YOU FOOL!" Inu shouted. "We told you to get away from King, but what did you do, you went ahead and fought him!" Inu started tearing. "What would we do, if the son of our previous master, our current master, died? WHAT!?" Inu couldn't hold back any tears. Ark patted Inu.

"It's okay." Ark said. "I knew I couldn't lose."

"STOP ACTING SO ARROGANT!" Tora shouted. He too started tearing. "You don't know the horrors of King, the things that he is capable of."

"Please, Master Ark," Taka pleaded, "we know him better than you do." He too started tearing. "King, he's the strongest of the Shadows, he's done many unforgivable things, please Master Ark, listen to us." Taka started weeping, then Ark went up to Taka. Then Ark held out his arms as if offering a hug to Taka.

"Do you want someone to carry you?" Ark asked, with a very warm tone. Taka sniffed, then allowed Ark to carry him. Ark held Taka, and Taka rested his head on Ark's shoulder. Ark sat down, patting Taka's head. "Besides, why is this King guy such a big deal?"

Every one of the three armed beasts became silent. "He," Inu started, "killed my family."

- -

_A woman and two children, a little boy, and an even younger girl, were running from a red Kabuto Shadow, King. They were running in the woods. The woman was the mother, and the three weren't human. Like Inu, they were actually Frost Wolves. Eventually they stopped, thinking they had lost King. The boy tugged his mother's dress. "Mommy, I'm scared." He whimpered. The little girl started crying._

"_I want to go home." The little girl wailed._

_The mother tried to calm the two of them. "Now, now, everything is going to be okay." She tried sounding brave, then she turned her head, her nose catching something amiss. King was standing there, chuckling. The woman glared at King as the kids gripped her tightly. "Both of you get behind me." She said, her eyes turning an unnatural blue._

_King laughed. "Okay then, show me some fun." He said insanely. Moments later, a woman's scream could be heard._

_Inu, human disguised, came running in the woods, panting badly. Earlier, he had stopped because he was trying to protect his family from a pink Kuwagata monster. This monster resembled King in terms of appearance, only wearing pink armor, a Kuwagata head, a pink Kuwagata Shape on her chest, as well as the shape being behind a pink fallen angel shape, hot pink skin where the armor didn't cover, a feminine figure, and half a Kuwagata horn on each shoulder, acting as horns to her shoulder pads. Inu was able to ward off the Kuwagata Shadow, but King had chased his family earlier while he fought the female Shadow. He was panting badly as he ran to check on his family, but all he found was his whole family on the ground, dead. Inu dropped his mouth in disbelief, and anger. He walked up slowly to his wife. Then he caught sight of King, human form, who was licking his own fingers. King caught sight of Inu as well. "Oh, another one." King mentioned as Inu glared at him._

"_You!" Inu shouted. "YOU BASTARD!" Inu roared in anger, and transformed into his frost wolf form. Inu howled, and charged at King with great speed, only to be beaten by fists from King, who didn't transform. King kicked Inu to a tree, then grabbed Inu's neck. King brought Inu into the air, and started smashing Inu's face on the tree, then threw Inu on the ground. King stepped on Inu, then bashed Inu's stomach with a fist. King wasn't done, as he again lifted Inu off the ground._

"_How does it feel?" King asked. "To get your loved ones jerked away from you, leaving you all alone. Must feel real bad. TOO BAD! I don't care!" King threw a punch at Inu's head, and more punches. "DIE!" Inu stopped moving, blue blood dripping from Inu's head. King smiled. "Hm, guess you died easily." King threw the seemingly dead Inu on the ground, then a woman wearing a black and white dress walked up to King. King started laughing insanely. "Yes, this is my true power!"_

"_Wow, someone's happy." The woman remarked._

"_Come Queen, there are more delicacies to feed on!" King shouted, laughing maniacally. The woman was Queen of the Royal Five. "Light, I want the greatest light!" King laughed as he and Queen walked to his motorcycle. The two got on, and drove off._

_The 'dead' Inu's finger started twitching. Inu flipped off his back, and crawled to his dead wife and children. Inu stroked his wife's head. "My wife." He whimpered. "My children." Tears started falling from his eyes. He then howled to the sky, sadness present no matter how one could view the scene. Rain started to fall._

Of course Inu wondered the world for a while, until he found Shade, but still, King had killed his family. "Do you see?" Inu asked. "King is ruthless, he will kill anyone without a second thought?"

"I still want to hear what happened to the other two." Ark remarked, Taka still in his arms and lap.

"Well." Taka started. "One day, King randomly attacked me. I was just minding my own business, until King appeared before me. He looked at me with hunger in his eyes, and started attacking me. I wouldn't be here had it not been for Tora here. Tora had come to my rescue, and we fled from King."

"What about you?" Ark asked Tora.

"One day, I was about to go back to my clan." Tora began. "But I had the most peculiar feeling that I was being followed. I knew someone was following me, so I ran away from my clan, just to protect them. However, King finally attacked me during the middle of my fleeing. He growled at me for running from the meal that he wanted, and we fought. I thought I was strong enough to take him, but King is the strongest Shadow. You can't win!"

Ark listened attentively, but still, his confidence didn't disappeared. Ark set Taka down on the ground, and smiled. Ark walked to the door, then turned to face the three. "No matter, I will win." Ark said.

"Stop being arrogant Master Ark . . ." Inu pleaded, but Ark stopped Inu.

"This is not arrogance." Ark said. "This is, the truth!" Ark shouted. "King will be defeated. I noticed that scar that he has, and my father defeated him once." Ark opened the door, but said one more thing. "King, he may be the most despicable Shadow alive, I will make sure he suffers for eternity for the sins that he has committed." Ark closed the door.

"Master." Taka whispered, then started tearing. "Why, why is Master Ark the way he is, why does he make me feel this way, like his words are the truth, even if I know there is no chance that they are."

Tora wept as well. "Master Shade, your son is just like you!" Tora wailed. "He's an idiot just like you!" There was a hint of sadness in Tora's tone.

"Master Ark." Inu growled. "He better learn quick that King is not one to mess with." Inu clenched his right hand into a fist. "King, I hate him."

- -

Ark, still in his black suit, grabbed hold of his trench coat and hat, about to walk out, but Hikari stopped him. "Shade-san, may I ask where you going?" Hikari said softly.

"Well, I'm going out." Ark said. This was what he usually says to Hikari whenever he went out to fight a Shadow.

"Um, before you do, um." Hikari bit her lips, then gave a kiss to Ark's cheek. Hikari was blushing when she retracted her head, releasing her kiss.

Ark rubbed his cheek. "Hikari-chan." Ark said softly.

"Please be careful." Hikari pleaded.

Ark stood in disbelief at the events, then nodded. "I will." Ark said, then ran out the door. Ark had a smile on his face. "Hikari-chan." Ark said lovingly. "My oh my, you're quite the girl."

- -

A brown Armadillo Shadow was attacking a couple. This monster had brown skin, with a gray armadillo shell on his back. His Armadillo shape on his chest was red, blue, and brown. He had a brown armadillo head, gray shoulder pads, armbands, and leg armor. He was chasing the couple, until the girl tripped. "Come on." The guy said. "He's getting closer!" The Armadillo Shadow neared the two.

"A couple, my favorite treat." The Armadillo Shadow said, taking control of the helpless girl's shadow. The girl saw the shadow slithering up her leg, and she started weeping beyond control, crying out to her boyfriend, who tried so hard to pull her away from the shadow, but the shadows had her pinned.

Then a miracle happened, Ark, as trench coat man, meaning his face was hidden by his hat, ran at the Armadillo Shadow, dragged the Shadow to a tree, and rammed the Shadow in the tree. The Armadillo Shadow growled, as his meal was just inturrupted. The shadows wrapped on the girl released the girl, and the girl was free. "Run." Ark said, not showing his face to the two.

"Thank you!" The girl and guy said, bowing their heads. The two ran from the spot. Ark then knee kicked the Armadillo Shadow's stomach and jumped back.

"Here I go." Ark said, taking out the Shade Blaster, closing the mouth, thus forming the Shade Belt from flames. Ark's eyes turned red. "Henshin." Ark said, swiping the blaster over his belt buckle. Flames engulfed Ark, and scattered to create the Shade suit. Ark ran at the Armadillo Shadow.

"Lord Shade." The Armadillo Shadow grinned. "Not even you can interrupt my meal and live!" The Armadillo Shadow then rolled into a gray armored ball. "HIYA!" The Armadillo Shadow rolled towards Ark.

Ark reacted quickly and jumped over the ball, then drew the Shade Blaster. Ark fired multiple shots from the eyes of the blaster as he was in the air. The attacks struck the ball, but nothing. The Armadillo Shadow kept rolling. Ark landed, and the Armadillo Shadow was heading for him. "Well, no choice then." Ark said, holding his hand in the air. The Crush Crest flew to his hand. Ark then opened the mouth of the blaster, and inserted the crest inside the mouth, then swiped the crest over his belt buckle. "CRUSH FORM!"

- -

Tora stopped wailing. "My turn." Tora said smirking. "At least it's not King." He walked out to the hallway, and transformed into the Crush Gauntlets.

- -

Ark grabbed hold of the two yellow gauntlets. Then Ark's suit turned into the Crush Form suit. The Armadillo Shadow neared Ark, and Ark gave a punch, knocking the Armadillo Shadow ball into the sky. This pushed the Shadow back, but he was still rolling. Ark sighed. "Well, time to use that I guess." Ark dropped the Gauntlets on the ground, creating cracks on the concrete of the ground. Of course they were fighting in the park. Ark then knelt and took off the two rods that were on top of the Crush Gauntlets, and connected them. Then Ark grabbed hold of the two gauntlets, and attached the two, creating a hammerhead type item, but still retaining the fist shape. Ark then slid the rod through a hole that was in the middle of the two combined gauntlets. This created a War Hammer type weapon. "Here we go." Ark said as the Armadillo Shadow neared. Ark held the Crush Gaunlet, hammer form, at ready. Ark then batted the Armadillo Shadow, cracking the Shadow's shell, and smashing the Shadow high up in the air. "This is the end." Ark then placed the crystal on the middle of the rod of the war hammer over his belt buckle's eyes. "CRUSH!" The belt announced. A yellow aura surrounded the ground around Ark's feet. "Hah." Ark grunted, then Ark jumped, but not high, when the Armadillo Shadow was near the ground. "OH HAH!" Ark then slammed the golden glowing Crush Gauntlet Hammer on the Armadillo Shadow, slamming the Armadillo Shadow to the ground. A golden Tiger head shape appeared briefly,

"OW!" The Armadillo Shadow shouted, then started glowing a medley of colors. "You, I know who you truly are." The Armadillo Shadow said, his body started to crack. "You're not Lord Shade, I know that." Ark's ears perked up upon hearing that. "I know who you're not, and I also know you don't know who your father truly is." The Armadillo Shadow's body started falling apart. "You . . . will . . . suffer." Then the Armadillo Shadow's body fully shattered, laughing maniacally, and the white aura flew to the special room, and to the jar.

The Crush Gauntlets flew back to the special room as Ark's suit dematerialized. "What does that Shadow mean by those words?" Ark asked himself. Ark walked back, until he passed by a bakery. He checked the window, and then his watch. "I still have time." Ark went inside and bought a cake for Hikari. "I hope Hikari-chan likes this." Ark walked back, holding the cake box in his hands.

- -

The next day, Ark woke up peacefully for once in his life. He rubbed his eyes, and yawned. Then he walked out his door, after getting dressed into a red jacket red dress shirt, as well as white pants. He walked out, and noticed Hikari, wearing a black dress and a white jacket, was at the door talking to someone. "Kari-chan, who is that?" Ark walked up to the door, and Hikari got out of the way for Ark to see. It was the Violin customer that said Ark was the spitting image of his father! The man had on a brown suit, wearing a black shirt under the jacket. He had a brown tie on. The man was middle aged, and had short black hair. He smile upon seeing Ark.

"Oh, how nice to see you again Ark-kun." The man said.

"Oh, it's you again, um." Ark didn't know the man's name.

"Kawazu Seto is fine." Seto told Ark.

"Seto-san." Ark said. "It's nice to see you too." Then Seto walked in.

"Is, Mark still here?" Seto asked. Ark shook his head.

"It's just me and Kari-chan right here." Ark replied.

"Oh." Seto's eyes widened. "I didn't know Mark's son was already married."

This surprised Ark. Ark started stuttering. "U-u-m, K-k-Kari-chan is not m-m-my w-wife. I'm just her guardian."

"Guardian you say." Seto took one look at Hikari, then he gasped as if recognizing her, but why? "Well, I can say that she is one beautiful girl, it is kind of a pity that she isn't, you know." Ark sweat dropped.

- -

Outside, Kumori now wore a black jacket, black tie with a white undershirt, and white pants. The night before, he had used the Tenki Ryu, and he still remembered the victory. But that wasn't what he was focusing on. Right now, he was chasing a man, wearing a biker's suit, or rather instead of chasing, Kumori was following this man, then Kumori found a way to cut off that man, and took that path. The two eventually met face to face. "Kabuto Aikawa." Kumori called the man's name. "You are charged with numerous kidnapings, most of them children. Sinners, they are the reason why this world is corrupt. When I defeat you, you must repent for you sins." Kumori said all this, but the man just laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, how much you've grown." The man said, turning out to be . . . King! "Do you remember me?" King asked, transforming to the Kabuto Shadow form. "Boy."

Kumori's eyes widened in astonishment. "You." Kumori hissed.

"How is that damned brother of yours?" King asked. "Oh wait, he's dead!" King laughed.

"BASTARD!" Kumori shouted violently, snapping on the Tenkishi Belt. "Standby." Kumori took out the Henshin Blade from his jacket, then extended the blade out. "Henshin!" Kumori inserted the blade into his belt buckle, "SHINE!" And golden projections of the Tenkishi Suit flew onto Kumori. Kumori entered Open Mode. "Don't you ever talk about Nii-san!" Kumori drew his Tenki Calibur, switched it to Sword Mode, and ran at King.

- -

_Hibiki and Kumori finally left Mark's mansion._ _Kumori held onto his brother's hand, then smiled. "I like strange man-san, his pets are cool." Kumori remarked, but Hibiki was silent. "Onii-chan?" Kumori asked. This snapped Hibiki back to reality._

"_Oh, yeah, his pets are strange, mainly that dog of his." Hibiki remarked. 'Besides, I'm really not sure if Mark, I mean Shade-sempai is a Shadow or not.' Hibiki thought. Hibiki and Kumori continued to walk, until someone, riding on a motorcycle, rode in front of them. The man had a red helmet on, thus covering his face, then took off that helmet. This man, was King in the past, only without a scar on his cheek. He looked at Hibiki and Kumori, then started laughing insanely._

"_Hibiki nii-chan, I'm scared." Kumori whimpered, gripping Hibiki's hand tighter._

"_Come on, let's go, this man is crazy." Hibiki remarked, him and Kumori walking past King. King kept laughing._

"_Oh, children." He said. "They are so innocent, their light . . . so pure." Upon hearing this, Hibiki froze. Light? Hibiki turned to face King. "Give me that child." King commanded, chuckling._

"_Kumori, get behind me." Hibiki whispered to Kumori. Kumori obeyed, and hid behind Hibiki's leg. Hibiki then faced King. "No." He told King._

"_Oh, what a disappointment." King remarked, his face turning red. "Then you can watch your brother die, as well as dying yourself!" King then transformed into the Kabuto Shadow. Kumori yelped and gripped onto Hibiki's leg._

"_Well, sorry to disappoint, you not me, but I don't plan to give my brother to anyone." Hibiki said. Hibiki reached into the pocket of the jacket that was wrapped around his waist. Hibiki took out the Prokishi belt and blade. Hibiki snapped the belt on, "Standby." Then Hibiki held the handle of the henshin blade tightly, extending the blade out. "Henshin!" Hibiki then inserted the sword into his belt buckle. "SHINE!" Bronze projections of the Prokishi Suit flew onto Hibiki. Then Hibiki crouched to see Kumori, who was watching his brother in astonishment. "Kumori, I want you to hide until I kill this monster, okay?" Kumori nodded, and ran from the spot. Kumori hid behind a tree, but he decided to watch his older Brother fight. His brother was a henshin hero! Hibiki was in a ready stance, prepared to fight King._

"_Oh, I heard that they created a suit to combat Shadows, koe!" King charged at Hibiki, then Hibiki charged as well. When the two were close, King swung a fist at Hibiki. Hibiki ducked to avoid the fist, then grabbed the horns on King's shoulder. Hibiki back flipped, and threw King as well. King rolled on the ground, then flipped back up. Hibiki charged energy into his fist, then punched King in the face with that fist. King was getting defeated slowly. Hibiki flicked his wrist._

_- -_

Ark was in his workshop, working on a violin. Ark had asked Seto to watch over his violin making since Seto was a violin expert. No surprise there, seeing as how somehow Seto knows Mark. Seto watched in astonishment. This boy was as good as his father, at least when it comes to violin making. Seto has yet to hear Ark play. "Um?" Seto asked. "Do you remember your father well?"

Ark looked at Seto, then the unfinished violin. "Well, somewhat." Ark replied. "I remember my father's kindness. Whenever I cried, he would pick me up and calm me. Mother used to tell me stories of my father, hating injustice and correcting them. I actually believe those tales are true." Seto had a small grin on his face. "But, I don't really know where he is now." Seto sort of saddened upon that fact.

Hikari came up with tea, and set it on the table. She offered Seto a cup, and Seto took the cup, thanking Hikari. Ark was focused on his violin making, until Hikari came up to him and blushed with a smile. "Um, Shade-kun." She said softly, but Seto heard the 'Shade' part. "I want you to thank you for last night. It was good." She down the stairs.

Ark was stupefied. "EH!" Ark shouted. "Last night!?" Ark tried remembering what happened last night.

Seto's eyes were widened. "Whoa, what did you do?"

"I don't know!" Ark shouted. _WHAT DID YAMI ME DO!?_

- -

Kumori tried to slash King, who also brought out his own sword. King parried Kumori's Tenki Calibur, then pushed Kumori away. Kumori hesitated for a second, then King jumped into the sky. King's sword started to glow red. King slammed down. Kumori almost got struck, but Kumori moved, dodging barely with his life. King's sword created a crater on the ground. King lifted his head and took one look at Kumori. "Disappointing." King said.

"What!" Kumori hissed.

"Your damn brother, he was a lot stronger than this. He actually provided me with some fun. You, you are weak. You talk big, but in the end, you're just that same crybaby that hid behind his brother's leg."

"You!" Kumori clenched his fist tightly. Kumori started shaking in anger.

"It's the truth." King said. Kumori swung his fist at King, only to miss. "You can die, just like that damn brother of yours!" Then King was shot by silver bullets.

Yumi, wearing a red jacket, black top, and a black frilly skirt, as well as black boots, came running over. "Shadows." Yumi kept firing. "Kumori-kun, don't fight him. He's Shadow Number One, King."

"I KNOW THAT!" Kumori snapped at Yumi. Kumori charged energy into his feet, hoping to kick King, only for King to jump in the air, about to attack Yumi as he was moving to her direction. "YUMI!" Kumori shouted, worringly.

- -

Ark then felt a sharp pain in his head, the demonic growling sounded again, only to Ark. Ark paused in the middle of his violin making. Seto noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ark replied, and went for the stairs. "Seto-san, I'm going out for a bit." Ark walked down to see Hikari enjoying a piece of cake. "Kari-chan, I'm going out for a bit."

"Oh wait." Hikari said getting up and walking up to Ark. Ark cried out as he was afraid of what Hikari was about to do, then, a kiss to the cheek. Hikari broke off her kiss, and the two started blushing. Hikari smiled, then went back to her cake.

Ark rubbed his cheek. "EH!" Ark shouted. _WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!? _Then Ark ran to his garage, put on his helmet, opened the garage door, and rode out on the Shade Cycle.

- -

Ark traveled for a bit, until he brought out the Shade Blaster, mouth closed. A sonic sound sounded, and flames engulfed his waist, creating the Shade belt. Ark held the blaster in front of him, as his eyes turned red. "Henshin." Ark swiped his blaster over the buckle of his belt. Flames engulfed Ark, and scattered to create the Shade suit.

King was about to grab Yumi by the neck, until Ark rammed King with the Shade cycle. Yumi looked up to see Shade, her savior once again. "Shade." Yumi said with a tone of excitement. Ark ignored Yumi, then noticed Tenkishi.

Kumori stared once at Shade. Did Zero just save Yumi? Kumori shook his head. "ZERO!" Kumori shouted, it seemed like he was about to charge at Shade, but then Kumori turned to King's direction. Kumori started slashing the fallen King. Right now, all Kumori cared about was the death of King, who just mocked the late Hibiki. Then King kicked Kumori away.

"Shade, koe!" King shouted, taunting Ark with his hand. King's shadow shifted, and created his motorcycle. King got on, and drove off.

Ark reacted, and followed. It was a bike chase. Kumori growled, slammed the ground once, then ran for his Tenkishi Tenma, which was parked close by. Yumi noticed Kumori chasing after the two. Honestly, Kumori doesn't know when he's outmatched. Yumi tried to follow, until her pink cell phone rang. She picked it up. "Moshimoshi?"

"Oh, Yumi." Lloyd was the one who called. "Please don't go after Kumori, he's going through some tough memories right now."

"Eh?" How did Lloyd know what she was about to do?

"Oh, just so you know, I have someone watching over Kumori for me." Lloyd answered Yumi's unspoken question. Yumi looked around, then noticed a woman, wearing a black trench coat and a black ponytail watching from atop a roof. The woman noticed Yumi, then hid herself from Yumi.

"Who is that?" Yumi asked herself.

- -

The chase was King first, Ark second, and Kumori third behind. They rode for a while, until the three of them got to a lake. King stopped, then got off his bike. He stood still, the swept kicked twice, each kick sending either the Shade Cycle or the Tenkishi Tenma flying. The two flew off their respective bikes. Ark's bike landed safely, while Kumori's landed on its side. Ark and Kumori landed near each other, and the two got up. King walked over, his hands up high as if he was royal, which he technically is. "Just like old times, only thing is, this fight will have a different outcome." King said laughing.

Kumori growled, then looked at Shade. "Zero." He growled. "You want this Shadow dead?" Ark was taken by what Kumori just asked. Ark nodded. "Then we fight together at this moment." Kumori ordered. Ark perked his head up. Kumori just asked Shade to help. Ark nodded. "But once this Shadow is defeated, you will die by my hands." Ark didn't care, as long as the two of them fought together, then Ark would just run away after King was defeated. The two of them got up. Ark drew the Shade Blaster, and switched it to sword mode.

"KOE!" King shouted. Ark and Kumori ran at King, each swinging their swords. King didn't lift his sword, and took the attacks on his shoulders. King then pushed the two off. Kumori slashed downwards, while Ark slashed upwards. King was able to parry both slashes, then pushed the two off. Ark then jumped, and Kumori shifted his sword back to gun mode. Kumori fired shots at King, while Ark came down with an ariel slash. King dodged the shots, but didn't dodge Ark's slash from above. Sparks flew off of King's body, then Ark moved out of the way for Kumori to come in with a slash from the Tenki Calibur sword mode. King got slashed, then Ark jumped over Kumori and flying side kicked King. Kumori then ran around Ark, and stabbed King's gut. Ark went around Kumori, and side kicked King.

Ark then swiped the blaster, after he switched it back to blaster mode, over his belt. "BLAZE!" The belt announced. Ark crouched, his right shin guard revealing itself, then ran at King. Ark jumped and unleashed a flying side kick on King. Ark planted King on a tree, the blazing buckle mark appearing briefly. King just chuckled. "What's so funny?" Ark asked. Kumori didn't hear this conversation, but Kumori noticed that King glowed a few colors, but those colors disappeared. This might explain why his brother didn't kill King those many years ago.

"Well, to think you're this strong." King chuckled. "Do you take after your father, do you look up to him?" Ark landed on the ground, his foot still planted on King, and nodded. "Well, do you know your father is a Shadow!?" King shouted. This really shocked Ark.

"Wha?" Ark couldn't believe it. "Lies."

"Well, you don't know your father like I do." King said chuckling, but actually sounding sincere. "Lord Shade, why do you think we call you Lord Shade? Your father of course! I don't know who you are, but I know you're the offspring of that traitor. He's a Shadow, trying to pass himself off as a human. Oh, I wonder how many victims he fed on." King chuckled maniacally, and noticed that Ark was frozen with disbelief. Ark shook his head.

"No, that can't be true." Ark started crying.

"BUT IT IS!" King shouted, then threw Ark over the tree. Ark landed on the ground, and his suit dematerialized. Ark was out of sight from Kumori. Ark started crying. His father couldn't be a Shadow, could he? But King sounded so truthful. Tears were streaming off of Ark's cheek. The Shade Cycle moved on its own, and rode back to Ark's mansion.

"No, it can't be." Ark whimpered. "It can't be true." Ark got up, and started running away. "It can't be, it couldn't be!" Ark couldn't hold any of his tears back. His father, the man who he remembered as being kind, the man who hated injustice, the one who corrected them, his father, a Shadow?

Kumori and King stared at each other. King chuckled. "Now, back to our fight, boy."

"YOU!" Kumori shouted. "If Zero can't defeat you, then I will!" Kumori then swiped his Tenki Calibur over his belt. "JUDGEMENT!"

King started to glow red. "COME ON!" The two ran at each other.

"HAH!" Kumori shouted, flashing a light from the diamond shape on his head, blinding King for a bit. Kumori swung, and King swung upwards at the last moment. Kumori's sword was glowing. Kumori barely slashed King, sadly, and King struck Kumori's belt. The two did go flying. Kumori's belt went flying off, thus the Tenkishi suit dematerialized. King reverted back to human form. Kumori got up. "REPENT!" Kumori screamed at King, then ran at King, and threw a few punches. King, was planted on the ground. Kumori grabbed King's collar, and started bashing King's scarred face with a fist. Sirens sounded. Then two police cars, somehow missing the crying Ark as they came, drove to the scene and stopped.

Four officers came out from the two cars, two from each car. Three of them wore black suits, while the fourth one, most likely the leader, wore a tan suit. "OI!" They shouted. The three black suits grabbed Kumori, separating his fight with King.

"LET ME GO!" Kumori shouted, struggling to get free. "Don't you know who I am!?"

"Yes, and I don't care if you are the Angelic Knight." The leader officer said. "You can't go around beating someone so ruthlessly." The leader picked King up, surprised that there were no other injuries on King's already scarred face. "Kabuto Aikawa, you're under arrest."

"NO!" Kumori shouted. The officers were taking in a Shadow! The idiots! The black suits threw Kumori on the ground, and led King to the leading police car. King smirked at Kumori, and had a face that seemingly mockingly laughed at Kumori. "STOP!" The police cars drove off. Kumori dropped on his knees, then slammed the dirt with his fist. "DAMN IT!"

- -

_Hibiki kept throwing kicks and punches. "TODOMEDA!" Hibiki shouted, pulling his Henshin Blade out, pushing the button on top, and pushed it back in. "KISHI RISE!" The belt announced. Hibiki then pulled the blade out, ready to jam it into King. Hibiki jumped and was about to finish King, but Hibiki heard Kumori screaming. Hibiki landed, the energized Henshin Blade in front of King's face. Hibiki turned to see Kumori with a shadow wrapped around his legs, slithering up._

"_Hibiki nii-chan!" Kumori wailed. "Help me."_

_Hibiki turned to face King. King had taken the time to take control of Kumori's shadow when Hibiki was distracted with the fight with King. King chuckled. "Move, and the kid dies. Don't move and the kid will die a slow, painful, death."_

"_You!" Hibiki shouted, then flinched. The Henshin Blade was not energized anymore. Hibiki grunted in pain. He felt a sharp pain in his body. Then King brought out a sword from his own shadow, and slashed Hibiki's belt off. Hibiki landed back first on the ground, and the belt and blade landed next to him. Hibiki held his stomach in pain, and shouted in pain. "What's going on!?" Hibiki was starting to feel the effects of Prokishi. Huh, he really is not an idiot. But Hibiki didn't realize that the reason he wasn't tired out by his first battle was because he was careful with his energy output. Sure he did the exact same thing with the second battle, but Hibiki had used the belt a second time, thus adding to the energy output he had exerted earlier. Hibiki was rolling on the ground, shouting in pain. His brother, was about to die, unless he did something. King was laughing maniacally. He was about to have two meals._

_- -_

Ark ran back to his home, and slammed the door shut. Ark's was crying his eyes out. Hikari noticed. "Shade-kun, what's wrong?" Ark dropped to his knees, and wept. Hikari walked up to Ark, then bit Ark's neck. "Kamu." Ark didn't react. This alerted Hikari as Day Ark usually reacts to her bites. "Shade-kun?"

Seto walked down the stairs, to see Ark weeping. "Ark-kun?" Seto asked. "What's wrong?" Ark looked at Seto, with weeping eyes. Seto then realized why Ark was crying. "No." Seto whispered to himself.

Well, end Chapter 12. I hope you like. Can I please have some feedback on my riders? Again, rider ideas are appreciated. Please review and vote, which by the way can determine the ending.


	13. Reveal, True Daddy, Unveil Destiny

I still don't own Kamen Rider, just Shade and Tenkishi, as well as Prokishi. By the way, this chapter is to celebrate the fixing of my computer, at least for me.

**Kamen Rider Shade**

Chapter 13: Reveal, True Daddy. _Unveil Destiny._

The police officers were outside their cars, while King was inside the lead car, awaiting the chance to escape. Those idiot Officers, those four were about to die, then someone knocked all four officers out with karate chops. King's eyes perked up, and someone entered the lead car as a driver, and this person had a black mask and sunglasses on. King kept staring at the new man. Who was he? A Shadow?

- -

Ark kept weeping, with Seto comforting him. Unfortunately, Ark could only keep crying. Seto knew what was ailing Ark, but Seto kept quiet. The two were inside the workshop. Ark was sitting down, and crying his eyes out. WHAT A BIG BABY! But still, he just 'found out' that his father was a Shadow. Hikari came up a few times to cheer Ark up, but Ark couldn't be cheered up. Then Seto told Hikari to get out the room. Hikari listened, and walked out. Seto finally spoke to Ark. "Ark-kun, do you really believe what you heard?"

Ark looked at Seto. "Wha?"

"Do you . . . really believe your father is a Shadow?" Seto asked surprising Ark. How did Seto know what a Shadow was? Ark looked down, and didn't answer. Ark didn't know what to believe. Then Seto hugged Ark. "Don't believe that please!" Seto pleaded. "You don't know the true meaning of a Shadow, there is no way your father is one."

"How can I believe you?" Ark asked. King was a Shadow that seemed like he once met his father, and every Shadow that Ark has fought thus far had called him Lord Shade. With all these clues, there was a high chance that Shade was a Shadow, that the man that Ark heard as being a person who hated injustice, was actually one who fed on humans. "You know nothing about my father. You know just as much as I do. Nothing."

Seto's face looked down on the ground. "Then . . . why don't I show you, what a true Shadow, is." Seto looked up, and Seto's face turned green, as well as his own eyes turning red. Ark looked up and noticed Seto's face. Seto then transformed, into a frog Shadow. Seto had a green frog shape on his chest, a red frog face, with blood red eyes. There were warts on his shoulders, acting as shoulder pads. He had green and pink knee and elbow pads, and the rest of his body was a greenish brown. Ark watched in horror, and Seto threw Ark at the wall of the workshop. _Forgive me, Lord Shade, _Seto thought. Seto then ran down the stairs.

Hikari took one notice at the Frog Shadow, and she stared in horror, screaming as she thought that the Frog Shadow was about to attempt to attack her, but Seto simply walked out the door. Hikari blinked her eyes in confusion, then walked up the stairs, to see Ark on the ground, after a hard throw. Hikari walked up to Ark, and noticed that Ark was weeping his eyes out. "Seto-san." Ark whimpered. "Everyone I know is a Shadow."

- -

Seto walked the streets in his human form, and the police car that had King inside passed Seto, though no one noticed each other. Seto walked up to a construction sight. He sighed. "Lord Shade." Seto said softly. "I am about to break my promise to you, please don't think badly of me." His face turned its colors, and he walked into the sight, remembering his past.

_Seto in the past, made a violin called Blood Moon. It had a strange color, that looked almost blood like. That was why it was so valued, but the violin kept being passed on to those that were deemed unworthy by Seto's words. He fed on those unworthy people, and one day, the Blood Moon had come into the possession of a young girl, with wavy long black hair, wearing a white blouse, with flowery miniskirt. She held the case in her hands, and Seto, human form, walked up to her. "You, you!" He shouted. "You are unworthy of the Blood Moon!"_

"_Blood Moon?" The young girl asked. "But I just found this."_

"_DON'T CARE!" Seto shouted, transforming. The young girl screamed, then Mark came running over, and took the violin case in his hands._

"_Mari-chan, I'll be taking this." Mark said to the young girl, who was called Mari. Mark ran off with the violin case. Seto growled at Mark, and gave chase._

_Mari sighed. "Shade-san, thank you."_

_- -_

Lloyd checked his drawers inside his office, and he came across a few files. He picked one up, and chuckled nervously. He opened the file up, and rubbed the back of his head. "I remember this, costed me a fortune."

_Lloyd was at an auction, which was auctioning the Blood Moon. Lloyd knew that the Blood Moon for some reason, always led to the deaths of the owner. Lloyd knew that this was the work of a Shadow. Lloyd had a golden mask, held by a stick. Lloyd was winning the bids, until someone entered in a crazy manner, wearing a strange red oni mask. This person bid against Lloyd, doing strange gestures, for example, dancing strangely, doing strange taunts, the works. 10 thousand, Man, 20 thousand, Lloyd. 50 Thousand, Man. 100 Thousand, Lloyd! The bidding eventually led to 1 billion. Lloyd gave one final bid, "20 Billion!" Lloyd shouted. Lloyd smiled, and strange man-san simply sat still, hands to the chin. Lloyd shouted in victory, and realized he just lost 20 billion yen. Lloyd blushed with embarrassment._

"Nearly cost my whole entire fortune!" Lloyd shouted. "Good thing the Mizuki family supported me with the payments, or else I would've lost everything. Mark, he was a strange one." Yep, Mark was strange man-san, which Lloyd later found out in his life, and the meeting wasn't exactly a pleasurable meeting. "REALLY STRANGE!" Then Lloyd remembered that even though he won the auction, someone lost the violin, so really that 20 billion was wasted.

- -

The car finally stopped at a park, and the masked man threw King out. King checked the masked man, then tried to take over the man's shadow. Nothing, and the man threw away the mask and sunglasses from his face. It was Kumori. King laughed. "Oh, I didn't know the boy was capable of doing something like this!"

"Cut your talking!" Kumori shouted and it turned out the Tenkishi belt was on, and the Henshin Blade was already in the buckle, only needs one more push. "SHINE!" The belt announced, and golden projections of the Tenkishi Suit flew onto Kumori. Kumori ran at King, and King transformed. Kumori used the close mode to try and find a weakness in King, but Kumori found nothing. Kumori blocked a fist from King, and fired his shoulder vulcans at King. King was pushed back, and Kumori entered open mode. "I will destroy you!" Kumori shouted, drawing the Tenki Calibur sword mode.

King wiped his mouth for no apparent reason. "Damn boy. You may be almost as skilled as your brother, but you're still not enough for a challenge!" King brought out his sword from his shadow, and ran at Kumori.

- -

While Seto was attacking construction workers, Ark was simply weeping, trying his best to ignore the demonic growl in his head. Ark held his own head as if in pain, though. Ark didn't know what to do anymore. His father might have been a Shadow, and Seto is a Shadow. Ark sat still. Ark decided he wasn't going to do anything about Shadows anymore.

Hikari was frantic. Ark was sitting still, and Ark wasn't the way he usually was. Hikari tried all she could to cheer Ark up, but nothing again. Hikari found that there was no way to rouse Ark up, until she got up and noticed the Shade Blaster on the table. Hikari picked the blaster up, and examined it. This thing, why did it look so familiar to her? She never saw it once in her time on Earth. She took one look at Ark, then the blaster. She closed the mouth of the blaster, and flames engulfed Ark's waist, creating the Shade belt. Hikari heard a sonic sound and turned to see the belt on Ark's waist. Hikari's eyes changed in emotion. The shy cute look usually on Hikari's face, in an instant, look faint. She walked up to Ark, and knelt, then touched the belt. "Shade." Hikari said.

Ark looked at Hikari's face. Was Hikari a Shadow too? Ark didn't care, and turned the other way. Then Hikari grabbed Ark's face, and directed Ark to look at her. Ark noticed that there was something amiss about Hikari's expression. She looked, emotionless. Ark had fear in his eyes. Hikari kept staring at Ark. "Shade." She said, her voice sounding a tad distorted. "Your destiny, is near. Fight. It is your destiny, lest you want to go against destiny. Your fate is sealed." Hikari then fainted in Ark's arms. Ark didn't know what to do, but he took the Shade Blaster in his hands anyway, and carried Hikari to bed. Ark then walked out, the sun shining brightly.

- -

Kumori tried his best to fight King, but all he got was a beating from King. Kumori slashed at King, and King simply ducked to dodge the slash. Then King used a punch, a hard one, and smashed Kumori back. Kumori was on the ground, the Tenkishi suit dematerializing. King stomped on Kumori and laughed at the sky. "YOU DAMN HUMAN!" King shouted, referring to Hibiki. "Look at how your brother crumbles. It was a fluke how you and Lord Shade won!"

Blood was dripping from Kumori's mouth. Kumori tried to henshin again, but Kumori was beat. King left Kumori on the ground of the park, and transformed back to human form, then walked out the park. Kumori coughed out blood, and he felt faint, until a woman dressed in black held him. Kumori passed out before he caught sight of the woman's face.

- -

_Seto chased Mark to a mansion, and Seto entered by entering a shadow of a tree, and sneaking in. Seto, human form, was about to strike Mark from behind, while Mark was sitting on a chair. "So, you came." Mark said, stopping Seto. "You're a Shadow, correct?" Seto nodded, and Mark turned around to see Seto nodding. "Do you know me?" Mark asked, and Seto took one look at Mark, recognizing Mark._

"_Traitor." Seto growled, then Mark turned around again._

"_You don't really care about hurting me, do you?" Mark asked, getting no answer._

_Then, "Shade, do you mind playing that violin for me?"_

_Mark looked back to see Seto, then looked at the Blood Moon. "No." Mark said. Seto's eyes widened in surprise. "This violin, it doesn't call for me. Pity too, since this violin is so beautiful." Mark set the violin down, and walked up to his own violin. "My violin, it doesn't play right nowadays. I don't know why."_

"_Let me fix it." Seto said. "Let me fix your violin and let me hear you play."_

_Mark smiled. "Fine with me."_

_Moments later, Seto came out with a fixed violin. "Your strings were messed up, but I fixed it." Seto gave the violin to Mark, and Mark plucked the strings. "Now, let me hear if you're worthy enough to have the Blood Moon or not." But Mark declined._

"_I told you, your violin does not call for me." Mark sadly remarked. "But, if you want to hear music, then here goes." Mark played his own violin._

_Seto was taken back by the music. The music that Mark played, pure and calm. Seto couldn't believe it. No Shadow could ever play music as pure as Mark did. Seto dropped to his knees, and slowly got up. "You, your music is so pure. It, it . . . you're worthy enough to keep the Blood Moon." Seto bowed to Mark. "Please take care of it._

_Mark looked sad though. "This violin, I'm not worthy of keeping it." He said. Seto looked surprise. "This violin, no one will ever be worthy enough to take it. Not even me." Mark shed one tear. "To think, someone like you, a Shadow, made this. Should I kill you, or let you live?"_

_Seto bowed to Mark. "Please, Lord Shade, I've seen the truth about you. You can't be a traitor if your music is so pure. I'll start anew, I'll stop feeding on humans. I promise!"_

_Mark looked at Seto solemnly. "Are you truthful about that?" Seto nodded, tears in his eyes. The music really moved him. "Then I'll trust you." Mark gave the Blood Moon back to Seto, and Seto walked out._

_But outside, Seto was met up with three people, two men one girl, wearing black trench coats. Tenshi No Yaiba members. They drew their blades, ready to strike Seto. Seto didn't want to attack the members, but they were coming at him. But then Mark ran over with a fire extinguisher. "WAH!" Mark shouted, and started spraying, blinding the members. "RUN!" Mark shouted to Seto, and Seto nodded and ran off. The members were finally able to get out of the fog created by the extinguisher, but Seto was long gone._

"_YOU!" They growled at Mark, but Mark simply knocked the two men out, leaving the girl alone. The girl stared at Mark, and Mark walked off._

- -

Ark ran into the construction sight, to see Seto attacking construction workers. The workers ran from Seto, but Seto chased them, and hit each one with his hands. Ark ran over to Seto, and tried to stop him. "Seto-san, stop it!" Ark shouted, only to be back handed by Seto, sending Ark to a wall that wasn't finished. The workers tried to run again, only for Seto to shoot his shoulder warts out at the workers. The warts missed, but sparks flew around the ground where the workers were standing on. One even grabbed a pipe, and ran towards Seto, and whacked Seto's head. Nothing. Seto pushed the worker back with a palm press. Ark ran over to Seto again. "Stop it Seto-san!" Ark shouted, only for Seto to grab his collar and threw Ark away. Seto walked towards the workers, who were all stepping back in fear.

Ark struggled to get up. "Stop it." Ark sounded weak. Seto continued beating the workers. "Stop it." Ark pleaded. Seto continued attacking the workers, no mercy. "STOP IT!" Ark shouted violently, flinging his jacket open, revealing the Shade belt that Hikari had accidently brought upon his waist. Ark took out the Shade Blaster. It's a surprise that the workers didn't see Ark do any of this stuff, most likely because they were too distracted trying to live since they were attacked by a monster. Ark swiped the blaster over his belt twice. "BLAZE!" The belt announced. Flames engulfed Ark and created the Shade suit, with the right leg in its revealed form. Seto heard the belt announced 'BLAZE' and turned to face Ark, now Shade. The workers ran away from the distracted Seto. Ark jumped, and appeared to float in the sky for a while, flames surrounding him and his leg. Seto looked up to see Ark, then spread his arms out and stood still, as if allowing Ark a chance to finish the battle.

Seto's human face appeared on his chest, and he sighed. _This is it, _he thought, _this is my fate. The fate of a sinner who broke his promise. This is what I deserve._

"HAH!" Ark shouted, and dropped towards Seto. Seto closed his eyes, then Ark went past him, and landed behind. Ark created a crater on the ground the shape of the Shade buckle. Seto turned in surprise to see Ark. Ark dropped to his knees, his hands for support. Ark's suit dematerialized, and Ark started crying, his tears dropping on the ground. Seto also transformed back to human form. "I can't do it." Ark said. "The Shadows, just what are you people. Are you all evil? My father, is he a Shadow. I just don't know. I've always remembered my father being kind and helpful, and you. You looked so pure, you seemed like someone I could look up to. And you're all Shadows." Then Seto dropped down, turned Ark around, and hugged Ark in an instant. Ark watched in surprise, and Seto started tearing.

"Stop it please." Seto cried. "Your father is not a Shadow. I may be a Shadow, but your father is not one." Ark's eyes stopped tearing for a sec and listened.

"It is true that your father was born from the same darkness as us Shadows. But he, he was different. Not once in his life did he feed on a human, nor attack one. As a child, he watched little children play with each other, and live amongst them. He led a normal life as a human. Though he was a Royal Shadow, a candidate for a spot in the Royal Five, he seemed more human than monster. We Shadows, we're monsters. Your father, he's an angel if I ever saw one. Along the way of his life, he lost what little darkness he had in his heart. During a concert of his, he met a woman. That woman changed him, as he found a light inside humans. I too have found that light, but unfortunately, I have sinned against humans, which is why I am still a Shadow. Your father . . . he lost his darkness, and in its place, he gained a goal. A goal to purify darkness. Now, tell me, do you think you know your father? Well, no one knows your father like I do. He is no Shadow, never was, and never will be. Do you believe this?"

Ark really felt Seto's words. Those word, they seemed so much more sincere than King's. What Seto said, really made Ark feel better, and Ark started crying tears of joy. Then Seto stood up, wiped his own eyes, and ran off. Ark got up slowly, and walked back home.

When at home, Ark looked at a trench coat, the trench coat that Night Ark usually wears. Ark went into his room, and changed into a black suit. Ark then wore the trench coat, and placed the hat on his head. Ark walked out, ready to face King. Hikari woke up and saw Ark walking out. "Shade-kun, are you going out?" Hikari asked, rubbing her eyes. Ark nodded.

Ark walked out. His destiny, what is his destiny? No matter, just as long as he knows that his father is not a monster that fed on humans, Ark was relieved. Ark walked out.

- -

Queen walked up to King, who was entering a park. "Geez, I can't believe you got into so much trouble." She remarked, then King started laughing insanely.

"So what, that Shade copy now knows who his father truly is, or rather, he actually believed what I said." King chuckled. "His heart is slowly being filled by the darkness of despair. When that is finished, the he will be the one to kill that girl. Oh how ironic." King was laughing maniacally.

Then Ark entered the park, the wind his trench coat flowing with the wind. King noticed Ark, but mistaken Ark for someone else. "What, Shade."

"No way, Lord Shade!" Queen said, actually thinking that Ark was Shade, his father. Then Queen and King realized that Ark was Ark, not Shade.

"What the!?" King shouted. Then all of a sudden he started laughing insanely. "Queen, you better get out of here, because I want to cause some mass destruction!" Queen nodded then walked off. Ark didn't care. King looked at Ark. "My oh my, you're truly the spitting image of your father." However, though King sounded confident, he thought this. _Damn, his heart is not filled with despair._

Ark glared at King, then took out the Shade blaster, and aimed at King.

- -

"_NO!" Hibiki shouted, the shadow nearing Kumori. King was laughing insanely._

"_This is the end!" King shouted, then red projectiles attacked him. King lost his hold on Kumori's shadow, and Kumori passed out. Hibiki grunted in pain, due to the usage of Prokishi, and tried to find the savior of Kumori._

"_Shade-sempai!" Hibiki shouted, seeing Mark running over._

"_Wow, you actually call me Shade." Mark remarked. "You want a lesson in coolness, then here we go. Lesson One, poses!" Mark shouted, his blaster's mouth closed, then did a hand waving motion with his hand, much like the original Kamen Rider. "HENSHIN!" Mark shouted, then swiped the blaster over his belt buckle. Then Mark went into a lesson about posing cool after every move, getting his butt kicked by King. Yep, Mark's suit dematerialized a few seconds later and Mark landed on his butt next to Hibiki. Hibiki sweat dropped._

"_Um, I'm talking about the way how you're cool yourself. I don't really care about looking cool in a fight or not."_

"_Oh." Mark nodded. "Well why didn't you say so!" Mark then helped Hibiki up. "Got another wind in you."_

"_For Kumori, I can endure Prokishi one more time." Hibiki said, putting the Prokishi belt on._

"_Also, one more lesson. A double henshin is cool." Mark remarked, preparing another henshin, as well as Hibiki._

"_HENSHIN!" The two shouted, doing their respective henshin movements._

"_SHINE!" The Prokishi Belt announced, creating bronze projections of the Prokishi suit, and flew onto Hibiki, as well as flames engulfing Mark, and creating the Shade suit. The two charged at King._

_- -_

"Henshin." Ark said calmly, and swiped the blaster over his belt. Flames engulfed Ark and created the Shade suit. Ark looked at King.

"COME ON!" King shouted, transforming. King charged at Ark.

Ark did the unbelievable! He shifted to the right, and dodged King's charge. Then Ark turned and rapid punched King. The unbelievable was that Ark for once shifted from a attack and retaliated. Usually Night Ark does that. Ark then kicked King. King brought out his own sword, and Ark drew the blaster and switched it to sword mode. King started slashing at Ark. Ark parried, and used a palm press on King. King laughed, and jumped into Ark's shadow, then moved around the battlefield. Ark switched back to blaster mode, ready to fire a light, but King reacted and jumped out, in front of Ark. Then Ark simply pulled the handle, extending the blade out, slashing King. King dropped to the ground, and Ark brought King up. Ark then held the Blaster with the mouth open, Frost Crest inside.

"What is that!?" King shouted, not recognizing the crest. He heard that Shade had new powers, but he had never witnessed it himself. Ark then swiped the crest over his belt.

"FROST FORM!" Inu heard the call, growled and transformed into the frost spear, flying into Ark's hand.

Ark's suit turned cold and blue, thus the Frost Form suit. Ark roared to the sky. "YAH!" Then Ark stared slashing King with the spear, on and on and on. King was able to parry a thrust from the air, and pushed Ark back. King disappeared in a flash, but Ark was fast as well. Ark chased King a bit, then finally caught up. Ark kicked King down, and slashed on and on. Ark then swiped the spear's handle over the belt buckle, gem over eye. "FROST!" Ark started rapid thrusting his spear into King, ending with a giant Icy Spearhead stab. King laughed.

"You think this will hurt me, me KING!" Then Ark held the Blaster again, this time with the Wind Crest in its mouth. Ark swiped the crest over his belt buckle.

"WIND FORM!" Taka heard the call, his head coming up after resting it on the table, knowing full well that Ark was going to lose, and transformed into the Wind Vulcan, then flew into Ark's hand.

Ark's suit changed again, this time to Wind Form. The Frost Spear flew off. Ark held the Wind Vulcan and jammed it into King's gut, where the icy stab had struck King.

King slashed at Ark, but not before Ark fired at close blank range. The two were hit, but King went flying farther. Ark rolled on the ground, stopped, and fired. "Hm." King was getting shot repeatedly. Ark then swiped the bottom of the Wind Vulcan's handle over his belt buckle. "WIND!" Ark held the Wind Vulcan up high, it's barrel spinning, taking in a green tornado. Ark fired it in the form of a windy green orb, and it struck King. King was trapped, for now. Then Ark held the Blaster again, this time with the Crush Crest inside. Ark swiped it over his belt again.

"CRUSH FORM!" Tora heard the call, and slowly walked and transformed into the Crush Gauntlets. They flew into Ark's hand.

Ark's suit transformed into Crush Form, and the Wind Vulcan flew off, following the Frost Spear. "OH!" Ark shouted, running at King, and bashing King with a fist from the gauntlet. King was slashed by the wind that the Vulcan Tornado, name of Ark's rider shooting, had trapped King in. King was shouting in pain, his sword smashed to pieces by a second punch from Ark. Ark then opened up the palm of the right gauntlet, and swiped it over his belt buckle. "CRUSH!" The ground started shaking, his gauntlets glowing gold. Ark glided through the floor, and gave one big punch to King. King shouted in pain, but Ark wasn't done yet. Ark then kicked off of King, flying into the air, the Crush Gauntlets flying off, reverting Ark back to Blaze Form.

Ark was in the sky, going up, and staying up for a while. Ark had the blaster, blaster mode, in his hands. King watched in horror. The demonic shape seemed to appear around Ark. King wanted to turn Ark into a Shadow by bringing darkness into Ark's heart, bringing the demon out, but that didn't go as planned. Now Ark was going to strike King. Ark swiped the blaster over his belt buckle, gem over eyes. "BLAZE!" Ark's right shin guard revealed itself, then Ark flipped once in the air. This was supposed to be Night Ark's kick, but this time, Day Ark was using it. "HAH!" Ark flew down, striking King with a heavy flying side kick. Ark pushed King to a tree, smashing King into the tree, and the burning Shade buckle mark appeared briefly. Ark landed on the ground, King still alive, and Ark walked off. Then multiple explosions exploded around King. King was shouting in pain, and dropped to the floor. His body did not shatter and he reverted back to human form. Ark walked off, suit dematerializing. _Suffer, for eternity._

The three 'stooges', who were back inside the special room, and spying through the crystal ball, were in shock. Ark won. Ark, the inexperienced fighter, when his father had a bit of trouble, won, but King was still alive.

- -

_King was slashing both Mark and Hibiki. The two dropped to the ground. Mark held the Shade Blaster sword mode and Hibiki held the henshin blade as a weapon. Hibiki wanted to save as much energy as he could, and using energized punches and kicks, and ones without a limit to energy output, wasn't going to do that. King charged at Mark, but Hibiki stopped King. "I will never forgive those who attack my brother!" Hibiki slashed King, but King didn't flinch, and rapid punched Hibiki back. King laughed maniacally, until he noticed Mark above, and Mark used a flash kick on King. King dropped to his knees, only to flip right back up, creating a crater on the ground as he stepped. King then bashed Mark, threw Mark to a tree, and jumped and used an ariel spinning slash. King then grabbed Mark, and threw Mark to the ground, only to all of a sudden be stabbed from behind by Hibiki_.

"_YOU!" King shouted, with Mark jumping up, and using King as a boost to jump over Hibiki. Hibiki then pushed the button on the Prokishi belt, and inserted back into his belt buckle._

"_KISHI RISE!" The belt announced, and Hibiki pulled the blade out again, then jammed it into King's gut, pushing King back._

"_BLAZE!" Mark's belt's voice could be heard. Mark then did a flipping jump over Hibiki's head. King watched in horror, and Mark used a burning tornado kicked to King's face. The Shade buckle mark appeared briefly. King was rolling all over the ground, then got back up. King was panting badly. Hibiki had proved a bit of a challenge, but with Mark helping Hibiki, the two were unstoppable. King jumped into a shadow, and fled._

_Hibiki's suit dematerialized, and ran to Kumori. Hibiki woke Kumori up, and Kumori saw Shade in his face. Shade then rubbed Kumori's nose. "You're all right now." Shade said, the same thing he said to Kumori the other time, and walked off. Kumori, something was special about that boy, something that just has to cause Mark to reveal a secret to Hibiki, but later, not now as Hibiki just collapsed from exhaustion from using the Prokishi belt. Mark's suit had dematerialized, ran out, and helped Hibiki back to his and Kumori's home._

_Mr and Mrs Hikaru were curious what had happened to Hibiki. Kumori told his side of the story. "It was so cool. Onii-chan is a henshin hero!"_

_Then Mark made up a story why Hibiki had to use the belt a third time. Hibiki, who was awake, decided to play along. "Kumori was taken by this black shape. I ran out and pulled him out." Kumori didn't know about this, nor did he know why he had passed out. "Then I was attacked by that monster, but Hibiki was able to fend him off. Which is why he is so exhausted now. Let him rest." Mark bowed, and walked out._

_Mr and Mrs Hikaru blinked in confusion. "What a strange man." They remarked._

_- -_

King ran back to Queen. "So, how was it?" She asked.

"A bust." King growled. "Shade, he's so different, but yet weak at the same time." King chuckled. "This time, I didn't even get a scar like his father had given me!" King was laughing insanely, until his chest felt like it was on fire.

- -

_King walked the streets, until he came across a window and looked at his reflection. On his cheek, was a scar, the same shape as Shade's buckle mark. King rubbed it, and flinched in pain. King looked down at the ground._

_- -_

King ripped his shirt open, and noticed a scar on his chest, the same shape as the Shade Buckle mark, but larger. Queen gasped upon seeing the new scar. King panted badly. "Wha, why!?" He shouted. "Shade, Shade, SHADE!" He looked to the sky. "He gave me a scar, a scar." There was a tone of disbelief.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" King shouted, quite violently, this to the sky both in the past and in the present.

- -

Seto came across a lake. He looked towards the lake. Why? Because he had thrown the Blood Moon into the water after he had promised Mark that he would start anew. Seto dropped on his knees, and started crying. "I'm sorry, Lord Shade. I betrayed our promise. My life, is as good as gone." Seto walked towards the water, ready to drown himself, until a fog appeared. Seto looked around, and Mark appeared to him. Mark had the same violinist outfit, and still wore a brown trench coat as well as hat. Mark smiled. "Lord Shade."

Mark walked up to Seto, and helped Seto out of the water. The two sat down, and while Seto was apologizing, Mark smiled. "It's all right." Mark said. Seto was surprised. "Look at it this way, you didn't feed on anyone. And besides, I should thank you for helping my son out." Mark got up. "Please, look after him for me. He still has his destiny to fulfill."

"Lord Shade." Seto said, tearing. "THANK YOU!" Seto bowed, his head to the ground. The fog disappeared, and Seto looked up, only to find Mark gone. "Was it an illusion?" Seto them looked towards the lake, thought a little, and smiled. "Yes Lord Shade, this is my new promise. A promise I won't break. I will look after you son, I will make sure he fulfills his destiny, and protects that girl. I PROMISE YOU!" Seto shouted with his hands in front of his mouth to give his voice some volume. He shouted to the lake, where the Blood Moon was residing at the bottom of the lake.

- -

Inu, Taka, and Tora were surprised at Ark. He beat King, King the strongest Shadow. The three celebrated, and that night, Day Ark ate dinner with Hikari, and helped her to bed. Ark went to his room, and all of a sudden shifted to Night Ark. Day Ark is changing, and Night Ark smiled upon knowing that fact. But too bad this only lasted one day. Day Ark was just so cool, it's a shame.

CHAPTER 13 FIN! I hope you like it, and please review!


	14. Reveal Ten, Unveil Shade's Promise

I do not own Kamen Rider, just Shade, Tenkishi, and Prokishi.

**Kamen Rider Shade**

Chapter 14: Reveal Ten, _Unveil Shade's promise_

Kumori was sleeping peacefully inside his home, then woke up sharply. He grunted in pain and held his head. All he remembered was fighting King, but he lost. Kumori growled. He lost to King, the one who his brother had fought and lived. And the worst part was, King got away with insulting Hibiki. Kumori struggled to get up, and realized he was in bed. He got out, and walked into the kitchen. He looked at the dining table, and noticed a pot of stew. It was hot, as if someone was cooking inside his kitchen. He could not for the life of him think of who would cook for him. Oh well, he decided not to let the good food go to waste, and when he bit into a piece of beef, he felt so nostalgic, as if he tasted this during his childhood, when Hibiki was alive. A tear rolled down Kumori's cheek.

- -

Lloyd was walking the streets at night, and came across that woman that Yumi had seen. But who is this woman? The two stood side by side with each other. "So, how is Hikaru-kun?" Lloyd asked.

"He's fine, no major injuries." The woman replied.

"That's good to know." Lloyd nodded. The two were about to walk away, and then, "Please, take care of him." The woman nodded. Lloyd decided to ask one more thing. "You loved Hibiki, didn't you?"

The woman froze, a tear coming down from her sunglass covered eye. She nodded, and sniffed. The two walked off.

- -

_At night Hibiki was sleeping peacefully inside his room. During the day, he got the second Prokishi belt that he wanted, and went to Mark's house to work on improving it into Tenkishi. He had tinkered with the belt with a mechanical needle (?). Mark had supervised Hibiki, and asked, "What is that thing?"_

"_Tenkishi, or at least it's supposed to be." Hibiki replied. "It's like that belt I used, only it's supposed to be much better, but unfortunately, no one produced it the way I wanted it to." Little sparks flew out, but they weren't dangerous. Mark had told Hibiki about Ark's eventual destiny. "Besides, I think Kumori can help out your kid when this belt is finished."_

"_Oh, you don't intend to use it?" Mark asked._

_Hibiki shook his head. "I don't know, I just feel like Kumori should be the one to use this belt. I mean, sure I would like to use Tenkishi, but I feel like it's better to give Kumori a gift, like his gift for reaching manhood." Hibiki had a smile on his face._

"_You really love your brother don't you?"_

_Hibiki nodded his head. "Kumori is going to grow up into a fine man, I just know that."_

_That was during daytime, and now Hibiki and Kumori were sleeping, then Hibiki woke up sharply after hearing a scream from outside. He got up, checked to see if Kumori was fast asleep, which he was, then Hibiki slowly opened the window, got out, and closed the window softly, because he didn't want to wake Kumori. He was on the roof of his house, and he looked down to see a man wearing a blue jacket, jeans, and shirt about to violate a girl. "Yosha, it's time to use Shade-sempai's teachings!" He jumped on top of the gate of his house._

_The girl that the man was holding was struggling to get out of his hold. She kept twisting her head to get away from the man's puckered lips. Then Hibiki shouted, "Stop right there!" The man and girl looked up to see Hibiki doing a pose, much like the first Kamen Rider's pose. "You who work under the darkness of the moon, are the reason for sin. When I defeat you, you must repent . . . WAH!" Hibiki accidently fell over the gate, right on his butt. "Defeat." Hibiki fell on his back._

_The man sweat dropped, then tried to lick the girl. "NO!" She shrieked. She had a flowery dress on, and a white jacket. She wore black high heels, and had long black hair. She continued to struggle then . . ._

"_WOI YAH!" Mark shouted, running towards the man, grabbing his arms, twisted them behind the man, and threw the man away. Mark was panting heavily. He turned to the girl. "Mari-chan, are you okay?" Mari was the girl, and she nodded. Mark turned to face the scumbag. "You, how dare you!?" Mark ran to the man, and started beating the living daylights of the scumbag._

_Hibiki flipped back up, and looked at Mari. She had a cute face. He tried to think where he heard Mari before, and remembered 'Wow, you've only known me for a few hours and already you're saying the same things Mari said to me.' Hibiki remembered."OH!" He pointed up. "Mari, that's who Shade-sempai was talking about!" Hibiki watched Mark pummel the man. "Dang, I never knew he was capable of being so_ _destructive."_

_Then the man drew a knife, and Mark took out a switchblade, the same one that was taken from the thief who had stolen Hibiki's wallet, and parried the slash from the knife. "Not good enough!" Mark shouted, and kicked the man, pushing the man back._

_The man got up, and wiped his mouth, his face turning an unnatural blue. "JERK!" He shouted, turning into a blue Sawfish Shadow. He had a blue head, with a sawfish nose pointing up from his head as if it was a horn. He had blue eyes, and a silver mouth plate. He had shark shoulder pads, like fins, and black arms with blue armbands. He had a blue Sawfish shape on his chest, and he had dark blue legs, with sharp toes. He brought out a sword from his shadow, shaped like a Sawfish's nose. "DIE!" He slashed, and Mark parried with the knife, then slashed the Sawfish Shadow back._

"_Shade-sempai!" Hibiki shouted. "Move!" Hibiki took out the Henshin Blade, most likely he had taken it out of his room before he jumped out. Mark looked back at Hibiki, and rolled away, while Hibiki pushed the button on the Henshin Blade, retracted his arm, and punched the air, firing a white air wave at Sawfish Shadow. "Good thing I at least tinkered with the Prokishi system." Hibiki had improved the Prokishi Belt by a little as he fixed Tenkishi. Now his Henshin Blade could function as a long range weapon, but it wasn't exactly the best, but it is effective._

_Mari noticed that Hibiki called Mark, Shade. "Shade-san, who is this man?" She asked._

"_Eh?" Hibiki sounded. "She knows your real name!?" Mark nodded. Hibiki looked away. "Dang, Mark's got such a fine girl."_

"_KISAMA!" The Sawfish Shadow shouted, only to see Hibiki snap on the Prokishi belt._

"_STANDBY." The belt announced, Hibiki getting up from his crouch. "Henshin!" Hibiki inserted the blade in. "SHINE!" Bronze projections flew onto him, creating the Prokishi suit. "IKUZE!" Hibiki shouted, running towards the Sawfish Shadow._

_Mari stayed close to Mark, while Mark watched Hibiki beat the Sawfish Shadow up with punches and kicks. The Sawfish Shadow tried to slash Hibiki, but Hibiki grabbed hold of the sword. Hibiki then elbow smashed the blade, breaking it in two. "This is the end!" Hibiki shouted, pulling the blade out, pushing the button, and pushing the blade back in. "KISHI RISE!" The belt announced. Hibiki pulled the blade out again"Hissatsu, ore no Hissatsu Waza, PROTOTYPE VERSION!" Hibiki jammed the blade into the Sawfish Shadow's gut. The Sawfish Shadow grunted in pain, and shattered, its soul simply flying away. "Damn, I need to improve this belt again."_

_Hibiki's suit dematerialized, and he walked over to see Mari in Mark's arm. "I'm glad you're okay." Mark said softly._

_Hibiki tilted his head in confusion. Then he smiled a sly smile. "Shade-sempai." He turned his head. "Looks like he has a girl all picked out already." He smiled, then he heard Kumori whimper._

"_Hibiki nii-chan!"_

"_ACK!" Hibiki shouted, trying to jump over the gate. "Dang this is high."_

"_Need help?" Mark asked, now standing right next to Hibiki. Hibiki nodded, but he regretted it, since Mark then grabbed Hibiki's collar, and threw Hibiki into the sky. "WOI YAH!"_

"_AHH!" Hibiki shouted, as he dropped to the roof, landing safely, and hurting himself. "Defeat." Hibiki said, opening the window, and falling inside._

_Mark sighed, then held Mari's hand. "Can I . . . escort you home?" Mari nodded. The two then walked off, while Hibiki hugged Kumori to calm a crying Kumori._

_- -_

A woman was walking in the streets, and a man dressed completely in blue was stalking this woman, then the man pounced on the woman, pinning her to the ground. He chuckled, and grabbed the woman's dress. "What are you doing!?" She shouted.

The man simply chuckled. "I want you." He said softly, then Ark, as trench coat man, grabbed the man by his collar, and the hand that had the woman's dress, and threw the man back.

Ark chuckled, and looked at the man, the woman getting up. "Run." He said to the woman, and she ran. Ark then looked at the man. "Women are like flowers, well most of them are. They're delicate, and it's wrong to violate them, as they would lose all their petals.

"KISAMA!" The man shouted. "Who are you!?"

"Me? You can call me . . . Shade." Ark replied, taking the Shade Blaster out, with the mouth closed, and a sonic sound sounded. Flames engulfed Ark's waist and created the Shade belt, and Ark swiped the blaster over the buckle. Flames engulfed Ark and scattered to create the Shade suit.

The man stepped back in fear. "Wha, that's lord Shade's form." He then stepped back more. "You're not going to attack a human right?"

"IDIOT!" Ark shouted at the man. "You just referred to me as Lord Shade and then you say you're human!" Ark drew his Shade blaster, and switched it to sword mode. "Wow, you're even more worse than worse than scum. You're an idiot and a scumbag." Ark ran towards the man, and started slashing. "I can never forgive such a person."

The man took on the form of the Sawfish Shadow and drew his sword from his shadow. Yep, this was the same one that Hibiki fought and shattered. His soul stayed alive, and reformed. But now he's about to die. Ark kept slashing over and over again, then the Sawfish Shadow dropped his sword, as Ark sliced it half, then kicked the sword away, and one more kick pushing the Sawfish Shadow back. Then Ark swiped the handle of the sword over his buckle, gem over eyes. "BLAZE!" Ark held the sword at ready, then stopped, flames surrounding him and the sword. Ark ran towards the Sawfish Shadow, and slashed once, running through, stopping with his back towards the Sawfish Shadow. The Sawfish Shadow then started glowing multiple colors, and shattered. Ark's suit dematerialized. Then he got on his Shade Cycle and drove off.

- -

The next day, Ark woke up, with a rude awakening. He screeched, as Hikari was in bed with him. She must've came in the middle of night, and Ark fainted. Then Hikari got up and bit Ark's neck, which caused Ark pain and then he fainted . . . again.

- -

From afar, a man wearing a black leather jacket, white pants, a white undershirt, and black boots was walking the streets, and he looked around. A girl, wearing a white top, blue jeans, and wearing her hair in a ponytail, was riding her bike on the sidewalk, when it broke down. It seemed she was trying to deliver some food, and the chain on the bike broke. She got off, and attempted to fix it, and the man then got down and quickly fixed the bike. The girl was surprised. "Thanks." She said, and got back on. "What's your name? Mine is June."

The man had his mouth open, as if he was a child. "Um, can you tell me who I am?" He asked. This really surprised June.

- -

Seto came over again, and this time he decided he wanted to make his own violin again. He worked alongside Ark, while Ark himself was making yet another violin. The room was silent, until Ark broke the silence. "Seto-san, can you tell me if you know how my mother and father met?"

"Yeah." Seto said. "I know it may be strange, but I know a lot about your father."

"I don't find it strange." Ark mentioned. "I mean, the Shadows all seem to communicate with each other." Seto nodded.

"Well let's see. Your mother was in fact that same person that purified what little darkness was in your father." Seto started. "She was a kind woman, beautiful. She was a fan of your father's, and that was how the two met. If I remember, I think I tried to attack her once." Seto looked at Ark, and Ark had wide eyes staring at Seto in disbelief. "Hey, hey. Lord Shade came in, and stopped me. That was before I promised your father that I wouldn't attack humans anymore." Ark still stared. "Are you that freaked out about my connection with your parents." Ark nodded. "Hm."

They continued working, then Ark asked. "Can you tell me who the Royal Five are exactly?"

This froze Seto. He dropped the items that he held, and stayed silent, then, "The Royal Five, they are the strongest of the Shadows." He walked towards the window and looked out. "Ten, Jack, Queen, King, and Ace." He sounded gravely. "They are all dangerous in their own way, and Ace is . . ." He stopped.

"Hm?" Ark wondered why Seto stopped.

"Nothing." Seto told Ark. Then he whispered to himself. "Ark-kun does not need to know who Ace is just yet. It would really hurt his innocent heart."

- -

June took the guy back to her family's restaurant. Her father was the cook, and he had a friendly aura around him, though he did question who the guy was. "He doesn't know himself." June replied.

June's father checked the guy, then looked behind the jacket, noticing ten drawn in an ethereal way. "I guess we can just call him Ten-chan." June's Father announced.

Ten turned to see the elderly man, and bowed. "Thank you!" He shouted, and June smiled. Ten also had a big cheerful, childish smile on his face.

- -

Yumi was at a modeling studio, modeling a red evening dress. It seems that this is her job, along with being a Tenshi No Yaiba member. She looked quite elegant, and Kumori came in to watch. Of course, his reason for coming in was quite unknown, and it quite annoyed Yumi. Today Kumori wore a black jacket, white dress shirt, black tie, dark shoes, and white pants. After photography was done, she walked up to Kumori. "So, did you like what you saw?" She asked, with a sly smile, because she believed that Kumori was a hypocrite, and a stubborn one at that.

"Yeah." Kumori replied, and this really surprised Yumi. Usually Kumori would make up an 'excuse' about why he was there, and today he simply answered yeah.

"Really." Yumi blushed. Kumori nodded, then he walked out. Yumi then shook her head. "I can't believe Kumori-kun would say things like that. Did something happen?"

- -

Outside, Kumori sat on his Tenkishi Tenma, which he uses as a way of transportation. He looked at the sky. "Nii-san." He said. "I'm sorry that I'm not as strong as you are." He sounded apologetic. He got on his bike, put on his black helmet, and rode off.

- -

Ark decided to take a walk outside, leaving Hikari in Seto's care. He trusted Seto, so that wasn't exactly a problem. Today, he wore a crimson jacket, black shirt, white pants, and black shoes.

At the same time, June was taking Ten on a trip around the town, and the two passed by Ark, and Ten saw Ark's face. All of a sudden Ten froze on his spot, and stared blankly straight ahead. It looked like he was remembering something. "Ten, what is it?" June asked.

Upon hearing Ten, Ark wondered what it meant, but decided to leave it alone. Ten could mean heaven, so he didn't need to associate with the name he heard from Seto.

All of a sudden, Ten dropped to his knees, and held his head in pain and screamed. Ark stopped and looked at Ten. What was wrong with him? "Ten-chan, what's wrong!?" June asked, getting down to see Ten face to face.

Ark watch Ten struggle in pain, but Ten eventually stopped. "What happened?" Ten asked.

"I don't really know, but you scared me." June told Ten. Ark shrugged the matter off, and walked off.

- -

_Hibiki was walking to Mark's house, with Kumori in hand. Hibiki knocked on the door, and no one answered, then Hibiki noticed that Mark's garage was open. Hibiki went inside, and noticed Mark working on a black motorcycle. This looked exactly like the Shade Breaker, without the whole dragon face, and it was all black. Hibiki didn't want to interrupt Mark, but then Mark stopped, and looked at Hibiki. "Oh, Hibiki-kun, Kumori-kun, you two are here." Mark walked up to the two. "So, how do you like?" He asked Hibiki._

"_It looks nice." Hibiki replied, and noticed that the Shade Cycle was covered with a red cover. "But don't you already have a motorcycle?"_

"_It's for you." Mark replied. Hibiki stared at Mark, and Kumori looked up at Hibiki._

"_EH!" Hibiki shouted, running to his bike. "Me!?" He examined the bike, and all of it's component. It looked so high tech, and futuristic, well to him anyways. He stroked the seat, and rubbed his cheek against it. "It feels so good." He remarked. Kumori walked over and tapped Hibiki._

"_Nii-chan, you're acting weird." Kumori remarked._

"_Sorry." Hibiki said. "And I can't wait to bust this out!"_

"_You will eventually." Mark said. Then Mark walked out the garage._

"_What is it Shade-sempai?" Hibiki asked._

"_Nothing, just something I need to do." Mark said, running out._

_Hibiki was suspicious of Mark's sudden running out. "Kumori, can you stay by yourself with Shade-sempai's pets?" Kumori nodded. "Okay, and you're not going to tell Okaasan or Oyaji about it right?" Kumori nodded again, and Hibiki helped Kumori get in, and Kumori in an instant played with Inu._

_Hibiki got on the black motorcycle, and it turned on in an instant. "Nice."Hibiki said, riding out. He really wanted to use the bike, just wanted to. Hibiki then rode out, and Mark was out of sight. "Dang that guy is fast." Hibiki sped up._

_- -_

_Today, the Shadow is a Lion Shadow. This Shadow looked strange compared to most. He had a lion head, with a golden mane. He had a white chest, with black legs and black arms, however he had pink, blue, yellow, and green shoulder pads. He had white armbands, and silver leg pads. His shoulder pads had medieval flags extending out. He had clawed hands, and he had a golden lion shape on his chest, and it was behind a black winged angel. He was quite muscular. He came across . . . Mari. Mari sure attracts Shadows. The Lion Shadow's human face appeared on his chest, and it's . . . TEN! "Your light, it's so pure, let me have it!" The Lion Shadow shouted. "I'm so glad, my game has led me to you." Mari screamed, stepping back in fear._

_Then Mark jumped out, and kicked Ten with a flying side kick. Mark was in a battle stance. "Shade-san." Mari said, relieved._

"_You!" Ten shouted. "Lord Shade."_

"_Oh, well look who we have here, Ten." Mark said. "Mari, I want you to run." Mari nodded and ran from the spot._

"_You just interrupted my meal!" Ten shouted._

"_Well you only see Mari's light as a meal, however I love her light, and I will protect it." Mark said, then Hibiki rode over and rammed Ten, surprising Mark. "Hibiki-kun!?" Mark was more surprised by the fact that Hibiki was using the new motorcycle._

_Hibiki didn't have his helmet on, would've been cool if he did then he would take it off in an instant, at least this was what Hibiki thought, but instead he got off, snapping on the Prokishi Belt in an instant. "STANDBY." The belt announced. Hibiki took out the Henshin Blade from the jacket that was wrapped around his waist. "Henshin!" Hibiki shouted, inserting the blade in. "SHINE!" Bronze projections of the suit flew onto Hibiki, and Hibiki ran at Ten._

"_Hibiki-kun, don't!" Mark shouted, then growled. He took out the Shade Blaster from his suit, closed the mouth, formed the belt, "HENSHIN!" And swiped the blaster over his belt. Flames engulfed him and created the Shade suit. Mark ran after Hibiki._

_Hibiki threw a few fists at Ten, but nothing. Ten didn't flinch. Hibiki then energized his leg, and side kicked Ten. Again, Ten just stood there, and simply pushed Hibiki off. Hibiki tried again, only this time Mark jumped in, and pulled Hibiki away. "What are you doing?" Hibiki asked._

"_Stop it, he's way beyond your league!" Mark shouted at Hibiki. "He's just as strong as King!"_

"_What?" Hibiki wondered._

"_King and him, they're part of the Royal Five!" Mark shouted. "You were lucky to survive against King, but Ten is just as worst, and he's even more sadistic!"_

"_Royal . . . Five?" Hibiki had no idea who they were._

"_Don't interrupt!" Ten shouted, about to claw Mark, and Mark simply parried with the blaster in blaster mode. Mark then pulled the handle, revealing sword mode._

"_Damn it." Mark said, and pushed Ten back. Ten then held his hand out front, directed at his own shadow, and a golden spear appeared from the shadow. This was Ten's weapon._

"_KOE!" Ten shouted, charging at Mark._

_Hibiki wanted to help, but Mark said this, "Stay back!" Mark pushed Ten back, and the two got into a blade battle. Ten swung his spear, and Mark bended his body back, letting the blade pass by him. Mark then tried to stab Ten, and got that stab in. "Of course since you're only Ten, you're not as strong as King." Mark got up and started cutting Ten with numerous slashes. Then Ten back handed Mark, knocking Mark back._

_Ten growled at Mark, Hibiki in a battle stance. "I will destroy you, Shade!" Ten shouted, then beeping could be heard. He checked his wrist, and a black wristwatch formed on his wrist. "Damn, game over." He transformed back to human form. "Punishment, that is what I need." Before he turned the other direction, he looked at the two riders. "Let a death beast destroy you." He snapped his finger, and a dark orb appeared from his hand. He walked off, and that dark orb became the heart of not a Death Demon, but a shadowy tyrannosaurus like monster with red demonic eyes, a demonic fang, and small horns on its head. It unlike the Death Demon, was not connected to its own shadow and could run on its own. It roared._

"_Whoa!" Hibiki shouted. "What is that thing!?"_

"_Questions later, now run!" Mark shouted, him running and Hibiki getting back on the motorcycle. Hibiki rode away from the Death Beast, while Mark was running._

_The Shade Cycle reacted and moved on its own, out the already opened garage door. The door closed on its own._

_The Shade Cycle got to Mark, and Mark jumped on. Hibiki and Mark were riding away from the beast. "Darn it, no choice but to use that." Mark said, and the Dragon Caller crest flew to his hand._

"_Eh?" Hibiki said seeing Mark insert the crest into his blaster. "Suge."_

_Mark swiped the crest over his belt buckle. "DRAGON CALLER!"_

_At the mansion, the pink portal opened up on the roof of the building, and Shade Dragon came out, and flew off._

_- -_

June led Ten into the park, where Ten saw a pond and a fountain. Ten enjoyed such sights, like a child would with a new toy. Then June and Ten continued their sight seeing trip. Ten and June came across a neighborhood street, and Ten froze. He recognized this street, and just for a fact, this was the exact same place where Ten fought both Shade and Prokishi. Ten held his head in pain. June got scared after seeing Ten like that again. "What is it Ten-chan!?" June was frantic, but Ten quickly stopped.

"What's going on to me?" Ten asked June, tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but even I don't know." June replied.

The two continued their walk, until Kumori came by on the Tenkishi Tenma. Ten noticed Kumori's face as Kumori passed them, and thought about a bike. An image formed in his head, Hibiki riding on that black Motorcycle. Ten froze yet again, then he dropped to his knees, and shouted in extreme pain. "TEN-CHAN!" June shouted, then Ten roared, and ran from the spot. June tried to follow, and Ten turned a corner. June did the same, but couldn't find Ten. "Ten-chan?"

- -

In an instant, Ark heard a demonic growl. There weren't much people around him, so no one noticed. Ark looked around, as the growl signaled that a Shadow was near. He turned his head, and saw the Lion Shadow punch him in the face. Ark went flying into a fence, and he took out the Shade Blaster from the jacket, closed it, formed the belt, and swiped the blaster over the belt, creating the Shade suit. Ark grunted in pain, but that passed. He looked at Ten, and Ten stared back at Ark. The two then charged at each other, and threw a punch at each other. The punches connected, and both shouted in pain. Ark kept kicking Ten, while Ten tried to claw Ark. Ark grabbed Ten's hand, and threw Ten to the ground. Ark then tried a heavy punch on Ten, but Ten grabbed Ark's hand, and threw Ark on the ground. This throw created a large crater on the ground. Ten tried to step on Ark, and Ark rolled away, but shards of the broken blacktop flew out as Ten's foot reached the ground, and struck Ark. Of course they didn't do much, but it distracted Ark, and Ten tried a heavy punch. The shard of the ground had struck Ark hard, which caused Ark to automatically turn his head, so the punch struck Ark with no problems. Ark was thrown back, and struck a tree. Actually, Ark went right through that tree, and that tree dropped down. Ark was on the ground, and Ten was in the air, about to come down on Ark.

Then Tenkishi fired shots at Ten, hitting Ten away. "Shadows, return that life and darkness from whence it came!" Kumori shouted, now in Open Mode, and charged at Ten, and realized that Shade was on the ground. "Zero!" This distracted Kumori, and Ten speared, with the spear that appeared from Ten's shadow, Kumori. Sparks flew off the Tenkishi suit. Kumori then switched the Tenki Calibur to sword mode, and swiped it over his belt buckle. "JUDGEMENT!" The belt announced, and Kumori held his sword at ready. "Hah." White energy entered the blade, and Kumori's diamond shape on the helmet emitted a blinding hot light, blinding Ten, who was about to try to strike Kumori again. Kumori slashed a golden slash, hoping to get that slash in, and he did. But then he found out that Ten was able to survive. "Damn it." Kumori tried again, but then Ten started shivering badly, and electricity zapped Ten badly. Ten held his head in pain.

Ten shouted in pain, multiple black orbs flying from his body, and he fled. Kumori and Ark looked up, and saw the black orbs form into a Death Beast, with this one having much bigger horns. It attempted to step on the two riders.

The Shade Cycle all of sudden appeared, and Ark got on, and rode off. Kumori was able to jump away from the Death Beast's stomp, and got back on the Tenkishi Tenma. Kumori brought out the Tenki Ryu crest and inserted into his henshin blade, then pushed it back in. "RYU CALLER!"

The Shade Dragon crest flew into Ark's hand, and he inserted the crest into his Shade Blaster, and swiped it over his belt buckle. "DRAGON CALLER!"

Both the Shade Dragon and Tenki Ryu flew and drove out. Ark's Shade Cycle made a jump, and docked onto the Shade Dragon. Kumori's Tenkishi Tenma jumped and docked itself onto the Tenki Ryu. (Insert Individual System) Kumori piloted the Tenki Ryu into ramming the Shade Dragon away, and rammed the Death Beast. The Death Beast stumbled, but then fired a white beam from its mouth. Tenki Ryu fired white orbs to defend against the beam, then the Tenki Ryu started spinning, avoiding any scatter shots. Shade Dragon got up, and fired fire balls at the Death Beast. The Death Beast took the hits, then flung its large tail, knocking Tenki Ryu on its side. Shade Dragon was able to fly up before the tail struck it. Then Ark had Shade Dragon pick up Tenki Ryu. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Kumori shouted, surprised that the Shade Dragon picked the Tenki Ryu up. The Shade Dragon was right above Kumori, near his head, but not that close. Shade Dragon breathed on Kumori, then set its legs on the back of Tenki Ryu's wheels, and for a strange reason, the legs fit, as if it was made for the Shade Dragon. Even Kumori was a little surprised about that. Shade Dragon's claws were able to grab hold of the front of the Tenki Ryu, as there were holes for the Shade Dragon to grab on. It was like Tenki Ryu was made as a companion for Shade Dragon. Both Shade Dragon and Tenki Ryu let out a roar. "Guess there's no choice then." Kumori said, aiming the Tenki Calibur at the Death Beast, pulled the trigger, and Tenki Ryu fired shining beams at the Death Beast. Shade Dragon fired more fire balls, and the Gatling guns on its wings fired a lot of rounds. Then Tenki Ryu turned into its tank mode, by retracting its head. Then it fired a large beam, striking the Death Beast.

- -

_Shade Dragon reached the battle, and the Shade Cycle jumped on and docked itself. "Get on!" Mark shouted to Hibiki, and Hibiki executed a wheelie, and jumped up, and landed right next to Mark. However, there was no where to dock the bike, but Mark grabbed the handle of the motorcycle. And good thing Mark was strong, as the motorcycle was able to stay in place. "Hibiki-kun, can you do the honors?"_

"_Sure!" Hibiki shouted, (Insert Destiny's play) now going by his own instinct on what to do next. He jumped off his bike, and ran to the Shade Dragon's head._

_Shade Dragon fired its Gatling guns and fire balls at the Death Beast. The Death Beast jumped and tried to bite the Shade Dragon. Mark pulled the Shade Cycle's handle, Shade Dragon flew back, and fired more fireballs at the jumping Death Beast. Eventually, the Shade Dragon held in a fire breath. "Ikuze!" Hibiki shouted, and ran off the Shade Dragon's neck, and jumped off, letting the charged fire ball launch him. Hibiki pushed the button on the Henshin Blade, and pushed it in. "KISHI RISE!" The belt announced, and Hibiki pulled the blade out again, this time surrounded by flames and light. Hibiki flew towards the Death Beast._

_- -_

Shade Dragon then rammed the Death Beast, and Tenki Ryu's neck extended out, head butting the Death Beast. Kumori then moved the Tenki Calibur side to side, having the Tenki Ryu's head whack the Death Beast's head, then Kumori jumped on top of Tenki Ryu's head. Kumori got ready to jump, and Tenki Ryu's mouth opened all the way. Tenki Ryu then launched Kumori into the sky, firing a white orb, and engulfing Kumori. Ark ran from the Shade Dragon's neck, and jumped off the head, and Shade Dragon's fireball launched Ark into the sky, now alongside Kumori in the sky. Shade Dragon fired four orbs, blue, green, gold, dark orange. Those orbs surrounded the Death Beast, after the Tenki Ryu fired a thin white beam that chained the orbs together. Ark's right leg revealed itself, while Kumori charged energy into his leg. The two flipped in the air, and Ark was ablaze while Kumori was shining. "HAH!" The two flew down, and double rider kicked the Death Beast, and the chained orbs struck the beast before the kicks landed. The Death Beast shattered, and multiple white orbs entered the Shade Dragon's mouth. Ark landed on Shade Dragon's head, and Kumori landed on the ground. Shade Dragon set the Tenki Ryu back on the ground, and flew off, now Kumori staring at the two.

"Zero, who exactly are you?" Kumori asked himself. "What are you?"

- -

_The blazing Hibiki jammed the Henshin Blade into the Death Beast, causing it to shatter. Hibiki landed on the ground, and the Death Beast shattered, its white orb shattering. Hibiki had improved the Prokishi belt earlier. "Yataze." Hibiki said, then realized the Prokishi suit was on fire. "AHH! Hot, hot, HOT!" Hibiki was rolling all over the ground. Mark couldn't help but to chuckle at the scene._

_The Shade Dragon landed on the ground, and Mark jumped off, setting the Prokishi Steed, name of Hibiki's bike, on the ground. Mark looked up, seeing the shattered remains of the Death Beast. "This isn't a true purification." He sounded sad though._

"_Eh?" Hibiki asked Mark._

_Mark looked at Hibiki, the two's suit dematerializing. "Hibiki-kun, can you promise me you'll try and improve Tenkishi and your own system further, until it can purify Shadows?"_

"_Eh?"_

_- -_

Ten stumbled around. June ran back to her father's restaurant. "Have you seen Ten-chan?" She asked her father. Her father shrugged, and Ten entered the restaurant, panting. "Ten-chan!" She shouted, running to Ten. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know, I don't remember." Ten, he had attacked Ark and Kumori, and he doesn't even remember a single thing.

- -

_Ten walked up to a cliff, and roared. All of a sudden, the sky turned dark, and lightning started falling. "I will punish myself, for what I could not achieve!" Then all of a sudden, multiple shadows started slithering over, and bind Ten down, not allowing Ten to move. Lightning came down, and struck Ten, electrocuting him. Ten shouted in pain, and then the sky brightened. "Must start another punishment game." He said, setting his watch. "This will be fun."_

_- -_

Seto looked out at the window, then looked down the stairs to see Hikari simply watching TV. "Ark-kun, protect this girl with your life, lest you bring Joker into this world." Seto looked back at the window. "Ace, thank goodness he's sealed, but for how long?"

- -

**NEW FIC PREVIEW!**

Ark is seen with Hikari in his hands, Ark wearing a white dress shirt closed and tan pants, with Hikari wearing a white dress, the two embracing, and it looks like Ark is kissing, or maybe even biting, Hikari's neck, but Hikari has her eyes closed, her arm extended out, then she drops. Ark turns around, and wipes his mouth. A red full moon is seen in the background.

NEW FIC!

'An evil much greater than the Shadows has appeared, bringing eternal darkness'. Kumori is then seen holding a camera, and wearing a white beret. Yumi appears modeling a rosy dress. Hibiki appears and he snaps his finger. Mark appears and he looks at the strange moon with a serious face. Day Ark then appears and he looks around, as if running from something. Hikari then appears, hugging Kamen Rider Shade, as if stopping from him doing something. Next, Ark is seen holding Hikari, who slumps into his arms. This is Night Ark. The Red moon is right behind him. Tears stream down Ark's face, as he embraces Hikari's head. He screams out mournfully towards the dark sky. "GEKIJOBAN FIC! A RRR11 production! Gekijofic: Kamen Rider Shade, Ruler of the Dark Moon!" Coming soon.

Chapter 14, and FIN! I hope you like this chapter! Please Review! And can I please know if Kumori and Hibiki are likable characters?


	15. Reveal Shade's Heart

Do not own Kamen Rider, just Shade, Tenkishi and Prokishi. Now, here are some previews to some Gekijofic exclusive riders!

Kamen Rider Hiyami  
Kamen Rider Sol  
Kamen Rider Lun

Now, here are Rider stats! Well, some of them:

Kamen Rider Shade Blaze Form (Ark):  
Motif: Dragon/Demon/Bat (Buckle)  
Rider Height: 190cm  
Rider Weight: 89kg  
Punching Power: 5t (Demon Blazing Slash: 30t)  
Kicking Power: 8t (Blazing Shadow Break: 30t)  
Maximum Jump: 80m  
Maximum Speed: 100m/5.2s

Kamen Rider Shade (Mark):  
Rider Height: 205cm  
Rider Weight: 98kg  
Punching Power: 7t (Blazing Shadow Slash: 25t)  
Kicking Power: 9t (Blazing Shadow Break: 35t)  
Maximum Jump: 35m  
Maximum Speed: 100m/6.5s

More to come, now onwards!

**Kamen Rider Shade**

Chapter 15: Reveal _Shade's_ Heart

Ark is now currently riding on his Shade Cycle on the open road. The day before, he had fought an extremely strong Shadow, and he came home with a minor bruise to his face. Yeah, Ten was that hard. When Hikari saw Ark, she ran up to him. "Ark-kun, what happened?" She asked.

Ark had stared at Hikari with wide opened surprise. "Nothing really." Ark replied. Hikari rubbed his face gently. "I'm sorry, I wasn't careful."

Seto had looked down to see the two. Seto smiled, but not a sly smile. "Those two look real cute together."

Then when next day came, Ark decided to visit Kumori inside the café. Kumori wore a black jacket, tan jeans, and a black tie. Ark told Kumori that he himself has been feeling a lot of stress lately. Well, that is true since Ark has fought King, and came across a strong Shadow, Ten as we all know. Kumori tried to find a way to answer. "Well, whenever I feel stressed out, I go to a pond or lake and become in tune with nature." Kumori had answered.

"Thank you!" Ark said to Kumori, bowing. Kumori didn't really think that Ark kowtowing was necessary

Now Ark went to that same lake that he and Kumori had fought King at. Even though it was a battleground, it still was calm and relaxing. Ark got off the Shade Cycle, and took off his helmet. Today he wore a red jacket, a blue t-shirt, and a gold and green scarf. He wore a pair of white pants. He looked at the lake, and breathed in a breath of fresh air. "Kumori-san is right, this place is relaxing." He sat down on the ground, and picked up a flat rock, and started skipping it. Lately, he was stressed to the max, but today, thank goodness he knew who Kumori was. Eventually Ark got up. There was also a woman wearing a red short athletic suit, was running towards Ark. She seemed to be training. Her hair was long, but not too long and not too short. She had a pretty face, but she seemed older than Ark. She was working up a sweat, and didn't notice Ark, nor did he notice her. The woman fell on Ark, and Ark was pinned to the ground.

"Itai." The woman said in pain. She then opened her eyes to see her being on top of Ark. "I'm sorry!" She shouted.

Ark opened his eyes, and saw the woman stare right at him. Ark gulped. This girl didn't look bad, in fact, she was gorgeous! Ark got a nose bleed, and fainted on the spot. "Hello?" The woman waved her hands to see if Ark was conscious. And then she wondered why Ark would have a nose bleed in an instant.

- -

_Hibiki had learned from Mark that the Royal Five were not ones that you would mess with. Hibiki had barged right into Lloyd's office and shouted this, "WHO ARE THE ROYAL FIVE!?"_

_Lloyd was in shock. Lloyd coughed. "Hibiki-kun, that information is confidential, and for members only."_

"_JUST TELL ME WHO THE ROYAL FIVE ARE OSSAN!"_

"_Fine!" Lloyd went into a whole explanation on Ten, Jack, Queen, King, and Ace._

_Hibiki was currently walking to Mark's house, after taking Kumori to school. He carried his guitar case. Then Hibiki realized that he was being followed by a limo. Just for reference, Hibiki at this point has known Mark for about a week and a half. Hibiki turned to see the black limo behind him. When he stopped, the limo stopped. When he moved, it moved. When he danced, it danced! Just kidding, but this limousine did keep following Hibiki. Eventually Hibiki broke into a run, running all the way to Mark's house. Hibiki looked like he was running for his life! He eventually reached Mark's mansion, ran to the door, frantically kept knocking the door knocker, getting the door opened by Inu, yeah even Hibiki doesn't know how it happens but the pets can open doors, and ran in, and quickly closed the door. "SEMPAI!" Hibiki shouted, surprising Mark in his workshop. Mark ran down. Today he wore a brown coat, and white pants. He still wore his white dress shirt._

"_What is it!?"_

_Hibiki pointed outside. "Shade-sempai, I think the Yakuza are following me."_

_Mark ran to a window, and checked outside. Black suited men were walking out the limo. "Ooh, this is bad." Mark said. "Hibiki-kun." Mark said with a serious tone. "We must defend ourselves with all our might!" Mark shouted._

"_YEAH!" Hibiki shouted, then the door knocker was knocked._

"_MOMMY!" Hibiki and Mark shouted, hugging each other._

"_Idiots." Inu said softly. "But I guess that's why Master Shade is called Strange Man-san by a few people." Inu crawled away._

_Mark ran up, and brought out two rods, one black, one white. He gave the white one to Hibiki. Mark got to the left side of the door, where the doorknob was, and Hibiki ran to the right. "Hibiki-kun, we may not come out of this alive."_

"_I know."_

"_There is something I want you to know before we do this." The door was knocked on again._

"_What?"_

"_I love you."_

_This froze Hibiki. "EH!" Hibiki shouted. "Shade-sempai, what the heck are you saying?" Hibiki was cringing back in fear._

"_What, I heard that from a movie, and I really wanted to use that line."_

_Hibiki sweat dropped. "Shade-sempai, what movie were you watching?" But the door was knocked again._

"_Ready?" Mark asked, and Hibiki nodded. "All right, one . . . two . . . three! YAH!" Mark opened the door, and the two were about to smack the first person that was about to appear, but that spot was taken by a balding, glasses wearing, black suit man, and this guy was short. The people behind him were big, but this guy looked friendly. Mark and Hibiki stopped before their rods struck, and the man was cringing back in fear._

"_Who are you?" Mark and Hibiki asked._

_The man and the big men came inside. "My name is Kei . . . well my name is not important." Kei said. "I'm the caretaker of the daughter of Tsubasa-sama."_

"_Tsubasa?" Hibiki asked. "EH! You mean the Tsubasa-sama who owns Tsubasa Com.!" Kei nodded._

"_So what's so special that you people don't say his first name?" Mark asked._

"_He's much too respected." Hibiki said. Everyone stayed silent for a bit, Inu, Taka, and Tora stared at the men._

"_Anyway, we want you, Mark-san, to convince his daughter to play in a violin audition!" Kei kowtowed. " She's a prodigy, yet she won't enter in that audition. He is willing to pay you any amount you want!"_

_Hibiki perked up upon hearing that, and he got a sly smile on his face. "Just how much are we talking about here?" He asked Kei._

"_Millions." Kei said with emphasis._

_Money signs seemed to appear in Hibiki's eyes. "Uwah, it's a dream come true!"_

"_NO!" Mark shouted, surprising Hibiki. "I won't do it."_

"_NO!" Hibiki kowtowed to Mark. "Please no!"_

"_Kowtowing to a person because you want him to make money is not cool!" Mark shouted to Hibiki, and Hibiki quickly straightened up. "And also, I will convince his daughter, but I won't do it for the money." Mark grabbed a violin case that was on the floor, and Hibiki took up his own guitar case. "After all, I just want to see this prodigy." Mark walked out, and Hibiki followed. Kei and the black suits went back into the limo, and drove off._

_- -_

_Mark and Hibiki got to the Tsubasa mansion, which was a lot bigger than Mark's own mansion! Mark and Hibiki went through so many rooms, and finally found the girl's room, whose name is Mana._ _Mark and Hibiki took one look at each other, and nodded. Mark opened the door, and a gun shot could be heard. "AHH! SHADE-SEMPAI!" Actually, it was a toy gun shot, and what hit Mark's head was one of those toy bullet things that stick. Hibiki took a peek into the room. "Dang, she's booby trapped the place." Hibiki looked up. "No matter, she's still just a kid." There was a water bucket on the top of the door. Hibiki opened the door, and the water bucket dropped behind him. "See, amateur stuff." Then Hibiki tripped on a string. "Eh?" Then the string wrapped his leg up, and brought it up. "AI! I don't bend like this!" Then a bucket rolled out as there were wheels on it. "OH NO!" Hibiki dropped his foot into that bucket, and a banana peel was thrown on the floor. Hibiki tripped on that banana peel, and bumped his head on a wall. "Defeat." Hibiki fell to the floor, and Mark entered the now safe room. _

_Your country salutes you, Hibiki!_

_Mark looked at the little girl that sat on a chair, eating some snacks. Candy, chips, you name it. The girl, Mana, was at the age of five, or it seemed that way. She wore a pink dress, and a blue jacket. She had her hair in pigtails. She stared blankly at Mark. "So, Ossan, you're my new teacher?" She said. "Useless."_

"_No actually, I'm here to see you, a prodigy. Well, yeah I'm your teacher, but still, I don't want to be strict with you." Mark sounded calm._

"_Well stop it!" Mana shouted. "You're not convincing me to go to that audition, and I'll go on my own terms."_

"_So you won't go, until you decide to go?" Mark asked. Hibiki was real surprised. This five year old girl was having an intellectual conversation with Mark._

"_Of course I will go eventually. My mother is an expert violinist, and that is why I will go!" There was a strange emotion present in her tone, and Mark noticed this. Hibiki didn't._

"_Fine, but you're going to have to learn something from me anyway." Mark said._

"_Fine, but only if you play something first." Mana said. Mark shook his head._

"_That will have to wait, but first, lesson one." Mark gave Mana multiple lectures. "Now, please, go to that audition."_

"_BE QUIET!" Mana shouted, as she was annoyed by Mark's teachings. She's a prodigy, she doesn't need Mark. "You don't get what I feel!" Mana jumped from her seat, and ran out the door._

"_OI!" Mark shouted. "Darn it, I can't believe such a young girl could act like this." Mark ran after Mana._

_Hibiki got up, then tripped again. There were banana peels everywhere! "Where did these come from!?" Yep, Hibiki looked up and noticed a net filled with banana peels, and bumping the wall caused most of them to fall down. "Such an intricate trap."_

_- -_

June was helping her dad cook, while Ten was outside greeting the customers. Ten helped serve the food, and June came out to help. The customers noticed how June and Ten seemed so close. One man said, "Hey June, who is the new guy?"

Another said, "Oh, and you two look so good together." This caused June to blush a little, and Ten kept looked around, as he had no idea what was being said.

- -

Ark got up, eventually, and noticed the same woman practicing Archery on a target that was set a few feet straight ahead. This time she had a pair of sweat pants on. Ark walked up to the woman. "Um, who are you?"

She turned to face Ark. "I'm Mana, Tsubasa Mana." EH! This is the same girl who Mark was teaching!

Ark noticed the bow and arrow in Mana's hand. "Um, what is that?"

Mana was surprised. "You never heard of archery before?" Ark shook his head. She handed the bow and arrow to Ark. "Here, try it."

Ark tried to position the bow. "Okay, now release it when you're ready." Mana said, saying release in English.

Ark was confused. "Release?" Ark repeated the foreign word.

"It means to let go." Mana explain. Ark nodded.

Ark aimed, and pulled the string, releasing the arrow. He aimed too high so the arrow missed. "SORRY!" Ark shouted, and ran after the arrow. "I'll get it!"

Mana was in shock that Ark would do that. "What an interesting guy." She said. "He reminds me a bit of Sensei, but visually."

- -

"_GET AWAY!" Mana shouted to Mark._

"_Come on, please don't be that way." Mark pleaded. Eventually Mark crouched, and spread his arms out. "Now come on, give your precious Sensei a hug!"_

_Mana turned and gave Mark a disgusted look. "Yes, now come!" Mark said with a smile. Mana ran towards Mark, and kicked Mark's chest, hard. Mark actually went flying! He slid through the ground, ending up going between a woman's leg and, well, you know, his under a skirt._

"_ECCHI!" The woman shouted, slugging Mark's downed body. Mark's face was struck. The woman then actually took a look at who she struck. "AHH! Shade-san!" Yep, this is Mari. Today she wore a pink miniskirt, a white top, and a tan jacket. She crouched and started fanning Mark's face with her hands._

_Mana walked over to Mark, and glared at his face. "Don't ever call yourself my precious Sensei." She said._

_Mari looked at Mana. "Uwah, so cute!" She said, walking up to Mana, and touching Mana's shoulders. "Shade-san, who is this?"_

_Mark got up, rubbing his forehead. "She's a student of mine."_

"_SHUT IT!" Mana shouted. "You're no teacher of mine, and I told you. No one is going to convince me to go!" Mana ran, then Hibiki all of a sudden appeared in front of her._

"_GOT YOU!" Hibiki shouted, capturing Mana in his arms. "Got you now you little bugger!"_

"_Let go!" Mana shouted._

"_Nah, not until you decide to go to that audition." Hibiki shouted._

"_You're only doing this for the money!" Mana shouted. "If there wasn't money involve, you two wouldn't be here! I told you, I will go on my own terms!"_

_Mark got up. "You're wrong." Mark said. "I'm not in this for the money." Mark replied. "If your father wasn't this great Tsubasa-sama, I would still be trying to help you."_

"_EH!" Mari shouted. "She's Tsubasa-sama's daughter?"_

"_Again with no one calling out his first name." Mark remarked. "But, I won't teach you anymore." Mark said. "Personally, I only want to see you at that audition."_

"_SHUT IT!" Mana shouted. "I don't need your lies!" Then her stomach growled, and Mark noticed._

_Mark sighed. Hibiki whimpered. "No money."_

_- -_

_Mark took Mana, Mari, and Hibiki to a café. And this is the same café where Ko works at, and Ko is still working there at this time. "Oh, it's Ryusei-san!" Ko shouted._

"_Yo." Mark greeted. Ko stared at Mana._

"_Got kids already?" Ko asked._

_If Mark was drinking something, then he would spit right now. "Not really. This is Mana Tsubasa."_

"_EH!" Ko shouted. "You mean daughter of Tsubasa-sama!"_

_Mark got irritated. "What the heck is that guy's first name!?"_

"_Who knows?" Ko said._

_Mark ordered some food for Mana. Mark and Mari sat next to each other, and Hibiki decided to try some coffee. Though Mana ate the food, she didn't exactly seem happy. "What, is it not good?" Mark asked._

"_No, it's good." Mana said. "Hey, I keep shouting and doing bad things to you, but why do you keep trying?"_

"_Tell the truth, I really don't know." Mark said. "Half the time, I don't know why I teach people."_

"_EH!" Hibiki shouted._

"_Well you're a special case." Mark said to Hibiki. "And besides, I heard that you're a prodigy, but why won't you play?"_

_Mana looked down. "Well, because. Papa keeps pressuring me." Mana said._

"_Is your papa being mean about it?" Mari asked._

_Mana shook her head. "It's just. My mother is a real famous violinist. Everyone just seems to expect me to play as good as her. I'm getting sick of that." Mana seemed to quiver. "I just, want to do what I want."_

_Mark smiled. "Well, I can't force you to go. But, I know your heart is now clouded."_

"_Clouded?" Mana asked._

"_Well, with all the pressure that everyone is giving you, your heart isn't clear. You can't hear the voice in your heart well." Mark chuckled. "You know, I was once like that. I didn't know what to do with my life. Then, one day, that changed. My heart became clear, I could hear its voice. Now, please, forget everyone's pressure, and listen. Listen well."_

_Hibiki started tearing. "Sempai." Hibiki got up, and saluted. "You words have brought me to tears!"_

"_Listen to my heart?" Mana asked. She gripped her chest._

_- -_

Mana rode inside a red car, while Ark rode on his own Shade Cycle. Ark followed Mana to a gym. Mana got out of the car while Ark got off the Shade Cycle. "Okay, let's go inside." Mana said.

"HM!" Ark nodded. Mana said that exercising helps her relax, and Ark didn't want to feel the stress that he felt. The two were about to enter inside, when Yumi came out. Yumi blinked her eyes in confusion. Today she wore a white top, and pink sweat pants.

"EH!" Yumi shouted out after seeing Ark. "Ark-kun, what are you doing here? And what are you doing with this Obaa-san?"

Mana eyes perked up in anger. "O-o-Obaa-san!?" She shouted. "And just so you know, I'm his teacher!"

"Teacher?" Ark wondered.

"Oh, so if you're his teacher, then I'm his cute teacher, you Obaa-san." Yumi glared at Mana.

"Oh that's it!" Mana shouted. "Come on Ark, we're going inside!" She grabbed Ark's left hand.

"Oh no you don't!" Yumi shouted. "He's coming with me. Don't get involve with her." She pulled Ark's right hand. The two kept pulling, playing tug of war with Ark.

"AHH!" Ark shouted in pain. "It hurts, it hurts! Please stop!" Then a crack could be heard. Everyone sweat dropped, but Ark started whimpering.

- -

Both girls went at it with each other. They lifted weights, while Ark rubbed his shoulders. The two were trying to prove that they were the superior one. Then they did archery, and each one of them were just as good as the other. Ark kept sweat dropping. He wanted to relax, and instead, he is now watching two grown women have a competition, on who should be teaching him. Though he gets the feeling that Yumi is misunderstanding everything.

Eventually, Yumi lost. She was tired. "You're good. What's your name?" Yumi asked.

"Well, if you want to know, it's Mana Tsubasa." Mana answered. And Yumi was speechless.

"EH!" She shouted. "You're Mana Tsubasa!" Yumi now blushed.

"What about her?" Ark asked.

"She's a famous archer." Yumi answered. "But I was real surprise to hear that she lost in the Olympic trials. What happened?"

Mana all of a sudden, looked like she was reliving a horrible memory. She sat down on a bench. "Well, I don't know, but I was attacked by this strange monster." Ark and Yumi froze upon hearing 'monster'. "He attacked one of the other archers."

This is what happened. _Mana and some other archer were practicing, then all of a sudden, the other woman's shadow started moving up her neck, and pierced it. The woman turned as dark as a shadow, and Mana saw a monster, and the monster looked like a orange crab monster. This monster was orange all over, with an orange crab head, an orange crab shape on its chest, and a giant crab claw left hand. The right hand was normal size. "Missed my target." He said, and Mana screamed, running away._

"Because of that, I ended up losing because I couldn't focus." She explained. "Lately, I've been afraid that he would appear again. But I don't know."

"A crab like monster?" Yumi asked, and Mana nodded. Yumi then remembered what Lloyd had told her.

"_We've gotten reports of a Crab Shadow sighting." Lloyd said, and shook his head. "This guy attacked innocent people in the past, and now he's back."_

"_What action do you want to take?" Yumi asked._

"_I want you and Hikaru-kun to investigate, find this Shadow, and take him down." Lloyd ordered. Yumi didn't exactly like the idea of working together with Kumori._

Yumi bit her lips, and hopefully, she can defeat the Crab Shadow without any troubles. Of course, moments later, a man dressed fully in an orange jump suit came walking against the fence. He smiled upon seeing Mana. "Found her." He did a super human jump over the fence. "I've found you, Mana Tsubasa!" He shouted. Ark heard the demonic growl, but for some strange reason, it was soft, too soft. "Not one of my targets have ever escaped my fangs, and neither will you!" His face turned orange, as well as his eyes. He changed into the Crab Shadow. Mana screamed upon seeing the Crab Shadow.

Yumi reached into her own purse, and pulled out the silver pistol. She started firing at the Crab Shadow. "Obaa-san, run." She said. Ark led Mana back into the gym.

"NO WAY!" The Crab Shadow shouted, then all of a sudden, a rock was thrown at his direction. He turned, and saw Kumori enter.

"Sinners, they are the reason why humans are so corrupt, they are the reason why Shadows like you exist. When I defeat you, you must repent for you sins, and you must return your life and darkness from whence it came!" Kumori shouted. He snapped on the Tenkishi belt. "STANDBY!"

"Ooh." The Crab Shadow seemed to recognize the belt.

Kumori took out the Henshin Blade, "Henshin!" Kumori then extended out the blade, and inserted it into his belt buckle. "SHINE!" The belt announced, and golden projections of the suit flew onto Kumori. "REPENT!" Kumori shouted, running towards the Crab Shadow.

"Kumori-kun!" Yumi shouted. "Geez, just like him, doing things on his own." Yumi huffed.

"YAH!" The Crab Shadow swung his clawed hand at Kumori, and Kumori's visor started flashing. Kumori blocked the claw.

"Found your weak spot!" Kumori shouted, throwing a fist at the Crab Shadow's claw, and it turned out there was a small crack on it. Kumori's punch landed, and the Crab Shadow growled in pain. Kumori fired his shoulder vulcans, hitting the Crab Shadow, then entered open mode. Kumori grabbed the Crab Shadow, and threw him over the fence. Kumori climbed over that fence. Yumi just watched the battle, not like she could be any help.

Kumori drew the Tenki Calibur, sword mode, and started slashing the Crab Shadow. Kumori's onslaught continued, and the Crab Shadow was eventually able to clamp his own claw on Kumori's stomach. The Crab Shadow lifted Kumori, while Kumori struggled. The Crab Shadow was about to crush Kumori, when Shade jumped out and kicked the Crab Shadow's claw, releasing Kumori.

Kumori landed on his rear, and saw Shade. "Zero!" He shouted in surprise. "I don't have time for you!" Kumori shouted, and ran towards the Crab Shadow, running past Shade.

Ark sighed. If Kumori defeated the Crab Shadow, he would come for Ark next. Kumori kept slashing the Crab Shadow, eventually pushing the Crab Shadow back with a kick. Kumori then switched the Calibur to gun mode and kept firing at the Crab Shadow. Kumori was mostly aiming at the crack that was on the Crab Shadow's claw. The Crab Shadow, however, blocked the shots with his free hand, and charged energy into his claw. He ran towards Kumori, blocking each shot, and eventually swinging the claw. Kumori went flying from the claw strike. Ark decided to join into the battle, and jumped. He used a flying side kick, and got that kick in. However, it seemed weaker than usual. Ark was able to kick the Crab Shadow's chest, but the Crab Shadow grabbed Ark's leg with the normal hand, and threw Ark against a tree. The Crab Shadow then grabbed Ark with the claw hand, and lifted Ark. He clamped on hard, but then released Ark. Ark was in pain, and Ark threw a few fists. However, everything seemed slower. It was like a thick fog all of a sudden enveloped Ark's whole body, slowing him down. He didn't know what to do, and the demonic growl that he heard all of a sudden seemed to die down. Ark didn't know what was going on. The Crab Shadow slammed down on Ark, and created a crater on the ground. Ark shouted in pain, then the Crab Shadow ran inside the gym. Ark held his gut in pain, and got up slowly. He limped away, behind a tree. He sat down, the Shade suit dematerializing. For some strange reason, Ark's fighting was really weak today. Why?

Kumori ran inside the gym, and Yumi did the same. Mana inside tried running from the Crab Shadow, and then she tripped on some equipment. She injured her hand, and she started whimpering. She saw the Crab Shadow nearing her. "Remember me, the one who wanted to feed on you long ago." The Crab Shadow asked. Mana did, and she kept crawling back in fear. "Now, I have you!"

"JUDGEMENT!" The Tenkishi Belt announced, and Kumori was in closed mode. Kumori fired the white angel from his shoulder vulcans. The Crab Shadow saw this, and jumped out of the way. Kumori destroyed the wall instead.

"Too bad." The Crab Shadow said. Then Yumi fired her pistol. Kumori also fired the shoulder vulcans. The Crab Shadow was getting shot from all directions, well at least two. He growled. "You're lucky." The Crab Shadow said to Mana, and jumped out the hole of the wall.

"WAIT!" Kumori shouted, running to the wall. "DAMN!" Kumori's suit dematerialized. "AHH!" He shouted frustratingly. "That was the perfect chance, and he got away!" Kumori stomped out.

"Obaa-san, you okay?" Yumi asked Mana, and found out Mana had hurt her own hand.

- -

Outside, Ark tried figuring out what was going on. The demonic growl that he usually heard, was gone. Sure, this would seem like a miracle to most people, but that growl has always been a part of Ark. If a Shadow didn't attack, then Ark could feel that the growl was there, but now, gone. And to top it all, Ark couldn't fight as well as before. It was like something was clouding his style.

- -

Ark heard from Yumi that Mana's hand was hurt, and Ark was disheartened. He didn't know what to do. His style was, cloudy. It was the best way to describe it. And to top it all, he let the Crab Shadow get away. He didn't know what to do. Of course, when he got back home, he reached Night Ark stage. "What's going on with me?" Ark asked himself. Night Ark himself felt a little, strange. He didn't feel right, like he was sick or something. But was it something else?

- -

_The next day, Mana went to the audition. Mark and Hibiki were there to watch her. Mari had to work, but she wanted to hear from Mana if she had made it or not. Mana was up in the stage, and she wore a pink dress. She bowed, and held her bow at ready. Mark watched closely, while Hibiki was snoring. Mark slugged Hibiki, softly. Mana was playing quite well, and Hibiki woke up to see Mana. Then one of Mana's strings broke. "OH!" Hibiki whispered. "A string broke!"_

"_Just watch." Mark calmly said. Hibiki fell back asleep. Mana continued playing, and she was able to play well, even with the broken string. She was done, and she bowed. Everyone started clapping, even Mark. Hibiki however, received another slug from Mark._

_- -_

_Mana now wore an orange jacket, and blue jeans. Tsubasa-sama, strange name because of no first name, offered Mark a check, however Mark had refused it. He said this 'I don't need your money, because you may regret giving me it.' Then Mana wanted Mark to take her to go nature watching. Mark rode on the Shade Cycle, while Hibiki rode on the Prokishi Steed. Mana rode with Mark, and Mark had her sit in front of him. The two reached a cliff, and Mana breathed in a breath of fresh air. "It feels so good." She said. She always wanted to see that spot. She made the spot, and she wanted to enjoy herself. Hibiki decided to follow because he wanted to observe the cool Mark. "Hey, Sensei." Mana said. "Can you please play your violin now for me?" She asked._

"_Well, sure." Mark said. "But, don't blame me if you regret it."_

"_Eh?"_

_- -_

The next day, Ark went back to the lake, and saw Mana, with an injured hand, continue to practice Archery. She flinched in pain. "Um, Tsubasa-san?" Ark asked. Mana turned to face Ark. "Why are you continuing to practice?"

"Well." Mana said. "Even if I have an injured hand, that doesn't mean that I shouldn't." She tried to fire, but dropped her arrow. "I can't let fear take over me, or else my heart will be clouded."

"Clouded?" Ark was confused.

"Well, yeah." Mana said. "I mean, if I do this, then my heart will be cleared, and I will be able to listen to my heart well. I can't let some monster and an injured hand slow me down." She smiled.

The words really reached Ark, and Ark finally knew what to do. He was feeling stress the whole time, and that clouded his heart. Now, if he could only get rid of that stress, than he would be fine.

- -

_Mark played his pure song for Mana, and Mana seemed depressed. "How was that?" Hibiki asked._

"_Well, it's great." Mana replied. "I'll never be as good as Sensei."_

"_What are you talking about, you'll be great! You just need practice." Hibiki waved his hand, but Mana shook her head._

"_I think I'm going to quit the violin." Mana said._

"_EH!" Hibiki shouted._

"_Sure I may be a prodigy, but my heart tells me it isn't right. The reason I went to that audition, was because I wanted to feel closer to my mother." She said. "And now, I have that feeling." Here's the story, Mana's mom is deceased at this point. "I feel happy, but if I continue, I would feel so . . . clouded."_

"_That's right." Mark finally spoke. "You will feel clouded. Because of everybody's pressure, your heart felt, stuffy. The path for it was dark, and it was being blocked by, um, clouds. Now that you realized something you wanted, you've finally gotten rid of those clouds." Mana and Hibiki looked at Mark. "Now that your heart is clear, you can hear what it has to say. Listen to it, and never let anything slow you down. That's the same with me." Mark gripped his chest. "That's why I listen to it, it tells me things I want to know."_

_Mana stared at Mark, then finally smiled. She nodded._

_- -_

Ark was back in his workshop, and he was working on a violin. "Creating Violins is what is relaxing to me, now to get rid of this stress." He said, enthusiastically. Hikari came in with some tea, and set it on the table. "Thanks, Kari-chan." Hikari beamed a smile, and walked out.

- -

Mana tried to shoot, then she heard footsteps. "My target will never escape my fangs!" The Crab Shadow shouted, even though it didn't have fangs upon closer inspection. Mana saw the Crab Shadow.

"I will not let the likes of you cloud my heart!" She shouted, firing an arrow.

"What nonsense are you jabbering about?" He asked, irritatingly, and the arrow pierced his chest. "Not good enough." Then one to his head. "Now that's just sad."

- -

Ark heard the demonic growl, and he was actually happy. It was loud. "Yes!" Ark shouted, putting his tools down. "Kari-chan, I'm going out!" He shouted happily.

"Okay, be careful." Hikari said before Ark ran out.

Ark got on the Shade Cycle, and drove off.

- -

_Mana enjoyed watching the birds and trees, when all of a sudden, a shadowy blob neared the three. It formed into the Crab Shadow. "Kids, I just love their light, give her to me!"_

_Mana turned to see the Crab Shadow, and screamed. The Crab Shadow tried to take Hibiki, Mana, and Mark's shadows, but found out the hard way that Mark was Lord Shade, as Mark punched the Crab Shadow on the face hard._

_- -_

"HENSHIN!" Ark shouted, transforming along the way. Flames engulfed him and formed the Shade suit.

The Crab Shadow neared Mana, her self showing no fear. The Crab Shadow was about to clamp onto Mana, when Ark ran out, and punched the Crab Shadow's face. Mana's eyes widened in surprised.

- -

_Mark grabbed the Crab Shadow and threw him to the ground, then started beating the Crab Shadow with fists._

_- -_

Ark grabbed the Crab Shadow, threw him to the ground, then started beating the Crab Shadow with fists.

- -

_Mark then swept kicked the Crab Shadow, and grabbed the Crab Shadow again. Mark threw the Crab Shadow against a tree. "Don't you dare hurt my students!" He shouted. Hibiki was crying in joy. Mark just called him his student._

_- -_

Ark swept kicked the Crab Shadow, grabbed the Crab Shadow, and threw the Shadow against a tree. "Don't you dare hurt Tsubasa-san!" Ark shouted.

Mana was in shock, this was like a repeat of Mark's fighting the Crab Shadow. "Sensei." Mana said. She smiled. "I always knew that you would keep your promise." She said this in joy.

Ark and the Crab Shadow entered the woods, but the Crab Shadow slammed the ground, making it shake. Ark couldn't move well, then the Crab Shadow smashed Ark right into a tree. "DIE!" The Crab Shadow said. "Lord Shade, will die! Give up, you're too weak!"

Ark jumped over the Crab Shadow, however, and kicked off the Crab Shadow's head. Ark then held all three Armed crests. "NO! My heart, my heart tells me to continue fighting the Shadows, to protect those that you try to hurt! And to do this, why don't I show you this." Ark swiped the crests over his belt buckle. "FROST FORM! CRUSH FORM! WIND FORM!" With each swipe, Ark inserted the crests into his Shade Blaster, Frost right, Crush middle, and Wind left. Ark closed the mouth. "IN TO TA! ELEMENTAL FORM!" The Shade Blaster announced.

- -

Inu, Taka, and Tora heard the call. "He's calling for us, he's calling for us!" Taka shouted in joy.

"Yes." Tora said.

"Ikuzo." Inu said, and the three started walking. Inu crouched, and scratched the floor, creating ice. Then he held his face with his hands, and roared to the ceiling. His eyes turned blue, and a blue aura surrounded him.

Taka spun his body, and giggled. His eyes turned green, and a green aura surrounded him. "Wait, isn't this dangerous?" He asked.

Tora's eyes turned gold, and he crouched, holding himself up with one hand. "Who knows, I'm starting to like the other one though." He roared a tiger's roar. He glowed gold. Each of them transformed into their respective weapons, with the Crush Gauntlets in hammer mode. The three weapons flew to Ark.

- -

The three weapons flew around Ark. Ark's right hand became the Frost Form hand. His left hand became the Wind Form hand. His chest became the Crush Form chest, along with the cat ears replacing the dragon horns. Ark retained his regular legs, and helmet. But one thing, the Right leg already revealed itself. Ark now reached, In To Ta form! Or Elemental Form for easy naming. The Crab Shadow stepped back in fear, while Ark walked slowly to the Crab Shadow. Ark breathed slowly. The Crab Shadow swung a claw. "So what, I don't care if you changed your appearance, you're still weak!"

- -

_Mark was beating the Crab Shadow badly, "Hibiki-kun, want to do the honors?" He asked._

"_Certainly!" Hibiki shouted, snapping on the Prokishi belt. "STANDBY!" Hibiki took out the Henshin Blade from the jacket that was wrapped around his waist, and fired an air wave at the Crab Shadow. Mark turned and stepped to the side, the wave whizzing past his face, and striking the Crab Shadow. "SHINE!" Hibiki had inserted the blade into his belt. Bronze projections of the suit flew on. "Ikuze!"_

_Mana watched in amazement. Hibiki ran past Mark, but Mark had a serious face and he thought "Please, don't destroy this Shadow." Mark didn't want Hibiki to shatter the soul of the Shadow._

_Hibiki nodded, signaling, "I know." Hibiki ran to the Crab Shadow, and kept punching and kicking the same spot on the claw. Hibiki elbowed the face of the Crab Shadow, tripped the Shadow, and stomped on the gut of the Shadow. Hibiki then brought the Shadow up, and drew the Henshin Blade. Hibiki kept slashing the Shadow, finally pushing the button of the Henshin Blade, and inserting it back into his buckle. "KISHI RISE!" The Blade started glowing white, and Hibiki grabbed the Crab Shadow, and jammed the blade into the spot where he had been punching and kicking. It created a large crack on the Crab Shadow, and the Crab Shadow yelped. It then ran away in a shadowy blob. The suit dematerialized, and Hibiki smiled. He turned to Mark, and gave a thumbs up. Mark did the same, and smiled._

_Mark crouched to see Mana. "Mana-chan, know this, I will protect you, because you are my student. Is that okay?" He asked. Mana looked at Mark, and nodded._

"_Um, just for reference, what is your name?" Mana asked, not knowing Mark's true name. Sure she heard everyone call him Shade, but is that truly his name?_

"_I have many names, Mark, Ryusei. However, my true name, is Shade." Mark bowed._

_- -_

The claw struck Ark, but Ark stood still, then his mouth plate opened up. "YAH!" He howled. Then he held the Frost Spear with his right hand, and started slashing and stabbing the Crab Shadow hard, some hits hitting the crack. Ark kept slashing near the ground, thus freezing it. "Uh!" Ark grunted, after putting the Frost Spear in his mouth, and holding the Crush Gauntlet Hammer with both hands. Ark kept smashing the Crab Shadow, and eventually hitting the crack on the claw, shattering the claw. Now the Crab Shadow was one handed. Ark gave one final smash, smashing the Crab Shadow into the water. The water was frozen already by Frost Spear's multi slashes to the area. The Crab Shadow was slipping all over the ice, then Ark started hovering, due to the Wind Vulcan's power. Ark hovered around the Crab Shadow, "Hm," and fired multiple wind projectiles, finally ending with a heavy shot, launching the Crab Shadow back to land. Ark landed on the ground.

"What are you going to do to me!?" The Crab Shadow shouted frantically.

Ark ran, while holding the Crush Gauntlet hammer in his right hand, the Wind Vulcan in his left, and the Frost Spear in his mouth. He smashed with the Crush Gauntlet hammer, then fired the Wind Vulcan at point blank range, and jumped behind the Crab Shadow and unleashed a slash from the Frost Spear. Ark then set the hammer and Vulcan on the ground, took the Shade Blaster in hand, and opened and closed the mouth. "ELEMENTAL BREAK!" The Blaster announced. Ark then held the two weapons again. He crouched, crossing his hands. The ground started shaking, and the Wind Vulcan's barrel spun, gathering up a tornado. Ice and water flew around the battlefield. Fire surrounded Ark. Ark then lifted his right leg, and jumped. "HAH!" Ark shouted, landing an elemental kick on the Crab Shadow, kicking the Crab Shadow into the water. All four marks appeared, buckle, wolf, hawk, tiger. Then the Crab Shadow screamed and shattered, it's white soul flying to the jar.

All three weapons flew back, and Ark's suit dematerialized. He smiled, then dropped to the floor. He panted badly. "That's . . . too . . . hard." Ark lost consciousness.

- -

Moments later, Ark was awake, and saw Yumi, who was wearing a red jacket with a black miniskirt along with black boots, watching Mana, whose hand seems so much better, shooting an arrow at the target. "Oh, Ark-kun." Yumi called out. Ark rubbed the back of his neck. "Mana obaa-san is much better now." Yumi said, directing attention to Mana.

"Thank goodness." Ark said. Elemental Form, it's just so exhausting to use. However, Ark felt happy for Mana, and for himself, as he finally didn't feel stress.

- -

_Tsubasa-sama, strange name again with no first name, was angry that Mana wanted to quit the violin, but Mark was able to calm him down. Tsubasa-sama was glad that he did not pay Mark. Hibiki, though sad at the loss of money, was at least glad that Mana now knew what she wanted to do, which was archery._

FIN CHAPTER 15! I hope you like, and please review. Can I have some feedback on Kumori and Hibiki? Are they likable characters?

- -

Here's more stats!

Kamen Rider Tenkishi (Closed Mode):  
Motif: Paladin/Angel  
Rider Height: 200cm  
Rider Weight: 120kg  
Punching Power: 5t  
Kicking Power: 6t  
Maximum Jump: 20m  
Maximum Speed: 100m/7.5s

(Open Mode):  
Rider Height: 200cm  
Rider Weight: 100kg  
Punching Power: 6t  
Kicking Power: 7t  
Maximum Jump: 37m  
Maximum Speed: 100m/6s

Kamen Rider Prokishi:  
Motif: Paladin  
Rider Height: 200cm  
Rider Weight: 100kg  
Punching Power: 8t  
Kicking Power: 8.5t  
Maximum Jump: 45m  
Maximum Speed: 100m/6.9s

- -

**NEW FIC PREVIEW!**

Hibiki and Kumori, who is wearing a beret, are seen together, and they execute a battle stance, each with their respective belts on. The background is white. (Reborn from Kamen Rider Ryuki starts playing) 'An evil much greater than Shadows has appeared. It will need more than a demon to defeat it' Prokishi is seen fighting with Kamen Rider Shade on a castle wall, and Tenkishi is seen fighting numerous enemies, however, they are not Shadows. Shade swings a slash at Prokishi, and Prokishi parries with the Henshin Blade. "GEKIJOFIC! An RRR11 production: Kamen Rider Shade, Ruler of the Dark Moon!" Coming soon.


	16. Death of Light, Reveal

I don't own Kamen Rider, just Shade, Tenkishi, and Prokishi. So how were the names of the Gekijofic exclusive riders?

More Stats:

Kamen Rider Shade Frost Form:  
Motif: Wolf  
Rider Height: 190cm  
Rider Weight: 82kg  
Punching Power: 3.5t  
Kicking Power: 9t  
Maximum Jump: 45m  
Maximum Speed: 100m/2.5s

Kamen Rider Shade Wind Form:  
Motif: Hawk  
Rider Height: 190cm  
Rider Weight: 92kg  
Punching Power: 4.5t  
Kicking Power: 6.5t  
Maximum Jump: 20m  
Maximum Speed: 100m/7s

Kamen Rider Shade Crush Form:  
Motif: Tiger  
Rider Height: 190cm  
Rider Weight: 130kg  
Punching Power (Without Gauntlets): 12t  
(With Gauntlets): 20t  
Kicking Power: 4t  
Maximum Jump: 10m  
Maximum Speed: 100m/9.5s

More to come, ONWARDS!

**Kamen Rider Shade**

Chapter 16: Death of Light, Reveal . . .

Ten was going out to make a delivery, and June went out to help him. Ten got a job at the restaurant because he was great with the customers. They liked him. He had this cheerful aura around him, and everyone liked him. And even June seemed close to Ten. Her father noticed, and usually, a father would be protective of his daughter when she is with a man, but he trusts Ten, trusts him enough to want Ten to take over the restaurant.

Ten made the delivery, with June's help. I mean, Ten doesn't know where to go, so June helped him. Ten was quite friendly, and he seemed so innocent. Eventually the two passed by a wood, and Ten stared at the wood. "What is it Ten-chan?" June asked.

Ten kept staring at the wood, and an image of Kamen Rider Shade Blaze Form, holding the Shade Blaster Sword form in the right hand and the Frost Spear in the left hand, flashed in his mind. However, he shook his head. "Nothing." He said with a smile. What was that image just now?

- -

At the bottom of a fence, a woman with shoulder length blonde highlighted hair, wearing a black trench dress and a black hat walked up to King and Queen. "Oh ho!" King said. "Good thing you've come, do you have news for us?"

"Ten, has returned." The woman said.

"TEN!" King and Queen shouted in surprise. Then King started laughing, then flinched in pain, gripping his chest.

"Ten-kun is back?" Queen asked. The woman nodded, and Queen smiled an evil smile. "Now why don't you fetch him?"

"Well, he seems to have lost his memory." The woman answered. "I mean, I actually saw him interact with some humans like, like, they are equals."

King started laughing. "Well, this will be fun. Let's toy with the people that he's with, then when Ten remembers . . ." King closed his eyes, opened them up, and revealed blood red eyes, "They'll all be a great feast for Ten."

- -

At night time, Ark was inside the special room, rubbing his neck. "Man that hurts." He said.

"WE'RE SORRY!" Inu, Taka, and Tora kowtowed and shouted. "We wouldn't have come if we've known this would happen."

"Baka, times three." Ark said to Inu, Taka, and Tora. "You three wouldn't be able to resist the call anyways, you'll be pulled in." Ark said. "Besides, didn't I say we must awaken everything we can to protect Hikari-chan?" All three of them nodded. "Now this form may be useful, but the aftereffect is pretty bad, so if I don't use it much, we'll be okay, ne?" All three of them nodded again. "Good, now be good, and I need to go out and buy Hikari a cake." Ark was about to walk out. "Um, do you three want anything?" The three of them shook their heads. They weren't in a mood for dessert. "Suit yourselves." Ark walked out, and locked the door.

Ark decided to take a walk, instead of riding the Shade Cycle. He wore a black suit along with a trench coat, along with a brown hat. He walked to the bakery, when all of a sudden, a women with blonde highlighted hair walked by him. He felt the air that this woman gave out, and it was terrifying. He turned to see her. She was a Shadow, but why did she just pass him without even a glance? Well, she wasn't bothering anyone right now, so best to leave her alone. Ark went inside the bakery, and bought a strawberry cake for Hikari. She sure loves her strawberries, and his blood.

Ark kept walking, and passed by the restaurant that Ten was at. He looked inside, and noticed Ten, though he didn't really think about it much. He noticed that June was happy around Ten, and when Ten accidently dropped something, she was worried, and tried to help Ten. That was all Ark needed to know. Then all of a sudden, he noticed the same mysterious woman staring inside as well. Who was she, and why was she looking at the man named Ten inside?

Ark dismissed it, as nothing serious was happening. However, he did feel uneasy.

After the cake was finished, Ark was about to walk to the workshop, while Hikari was about to go into her room, however, she did ask Ark this, "Um, Shade-san. Could you, um, uh, k-k-kiss . . . me?" She asked hesitatingly.

Ark blushed upon hearing that. "Um, uh." And Ark fainted.

"Shade-san?" Hikari asked. Maybe, she shouldn't ask just yet. She went into her room.

Ark woke up a few seconds later. "Why the heck did I just faint all of a sudden!?" Ark asked himself. Usually it was Day Ark who fainted, but Night Ark, this was the first time he's ever fainted.

- -

Day Ark woke up, with Hikari, asleep, on his back. Day Ark fell asleep at the workshop table. Day Ark simply smile, and rubbed the back of Hikari's head. Now Day Ark was actually surprise that for once he didn't scream when he found Hikari near him when he was awake.

- -

A truck pulled up to Ark's mansion, and this truck was a music store's truck. This truck was there to pick up any of Ark's violins that the store ordered. After that was done, Ark held a violin that he was working late at night. He left Hikari in the care of Seto, and walked out, about to deliver the violin.

He came up to a small house, and knocked on the door. It was answered by a man and woman, and they were the parents of a little girl that wanted to have a good violin. Ark gave it to them, and the little girl came up to get her violin, and she was delighted. The violin was great, and it seemed that Ark put his whole heart and soul into it. She played it, and it was perfect. "Thank you, um, what's your name?" The little girl asked Ark.

Ark answered. "Well, my name is Ark." The girl shook her head.

"Do you have a nickname?" She asked.

Ark rubbed the back of his head. "Well, um, I guess I've been known to be called Strange Man-san by some people."

The little girl giggled. "That's a funny nickname." Ark chuckled as well.

- -

After that, Ark, after getting paid, walked past the restaurant. He noticed the same exact woman that was there yesterday. It seemed like she didn't move! And Ark remembered that she was there last night. Who was she? And why did he get a bad feeling, especially since he saw Ten, human form, inside the restaurant. He recognized his face, and recognized Ten as the man that all of a sudden shouted in pain and holding his head. Ark didn't know what to do, but dismissed it. He did however noticed that June seemed to care for Ten, and the two were close. He walked off, passing the woman, who all of sudden gave him a scary glare! He freaked out. Who was this woman!?

- -

_Mark sat lazily inside his workshop. Today he wore brown coat, with white pants, and a black tie. Hibiki hasn't come in a while. Mark was getting worried. He hoped nothing bad happened to Hibiki. He decided to take a walk with Inu. Mark didn't know what to do. For reference, this has been going on for a few days, Hibiki not coming. Mark decided to visit Mari, who works at a flower shop. Mari was there at the cash register, when all of a sudden, Mark came in. Of course, Inu had to wait outside. Mari straightened herself up, and bowed to Mark. "Welcome, Shade-san." She greeted._

"_Yo." Mark greeted. He decided to buy a bouquet of flowers, then he gave them to Mari._

"_For me?" Mari asked._

"_I don't see anyone else around with the name Mari, do you?" Mark replied, and Mari happily took the bouquet in her hands. Mari's boss, who was an older woman, noticed that Mark has been coming in their shop a few times, and each time, he gave Mari a little something, and this time, it was a bouquet. Mari's boss smiled, Mari really found a kind man, and she wished her blessings to Mari and Mark._

_Mark went outside, and Inu followed. "Master Shade, why do you keep giving flowers to that human?" Inu asked._

"_Well, I don't know. I just feel like I should give her flowers. I mean, I like her."_

"_Her light?" Inu asked._

"_Well . . . yeah." Mark answered. Inu chuckled. Mark was quite different when he was alone with Mari. Then all of a sudden, Mark and Inu turned to see a man, Ten, human form, walking behind a glasses wearing man. "Ten." Mark and Inu looked at each other. "Ikuzo." Inu nodded. The two ran towards Ten._

_Ten's face turned golden, and so did his eyes. "Punishment Game on, and you're next." He said, directing attention from the man. The man screamed upon seeing Ten, and was trapped in the shadow, then Mark came out and kicked Ten._

"_RUN!" Mark shouted to the man, and the man ran._

"_WHO!" Ten shouted, then saw Mark, along with Inu. "So it's you, damn traitor."_

_Mark simply had his hand out. "Who is the true traitor, me who defends humans from evil, or you who feed on the humans?" Mark asked. Ten growled, and transformed. "Inu, Ikuzo!" Mark shouted. Mark took out the Shade Blaster, and closed its mouth, creating the Shade Belt. Mark swiped the blaster over the belt, and flames engulfed Mark, scattering and creating the Shade suit. Inu howled, and transformed into his Frost Wolf form._

"_A Frost Wolf?" Ten said in surprise. "This will be interesting." He brought out his spear from his shadow. "KOE!" Mark and Inu charged at Ten, while Mark drew the Shade Blaster Sword form._

_- -_

June, after a hard day of work, decided to take Ten to go ride in those pedaling boats on the pond. Ten was having trouble pedaling, and June laughed. She taught Ten how to pedal, and Ten quickly learned. He was laughing joyfully as well. The woman stared at Ten from a distance, and Ten noticed this woman. "What is it Ten-chan?" June asked.

"I don't know." Ten answered. Why did that woman look so familiar?

Next June and Ten went out for ice cream, and Ten got some on his nose, but June happily helped Ten wipe it off. The two were laughing. Then the two came over to a fountain, and Ten stared at the fountain. An image flashed in his head. Kamen Rider Shade Blaze Form and a Frost Wolf using double flying side kick.

- -

_Mark and Inu jumped, and executed a double flying side kick on Ten. Ten went flying, right into a fountain. Ten splashed the water and roared. "DIE!" Ten shouted, swinging his spear, creating an extended energy slash. Mark and Inu ducked to dodge._

_- -_

Then June and Ten came across a street, and Ten seemingly recognize that street. An image of Shade and a Frost Wolf, Shade using a side kick, while the Frost Wolf used a crouching side kick flashed in his head.

- -

_Mark and Inu nodded to each other, and they ran to Ten. Mark used a side kick, while Inu crouched, then used a side kick. They hit Ten's chest and gut respectively. Ten took the attacks, and simply shrugged them off. "Not good enough." Ten said, then slashed a sonic boom at the two._

_Mark pushed Inu, and he too jumped away from the sonic slash. The slash struck a tree, creating a mark._

_- -_

Ten and June kept walking on the street, with June holding Ten's arm. She smiled, but Ten saw a tree, with a slash mark on it. Ten's eyes widened in an instant. He knew that slash, this slash, this slash. HE CREATED THIS SLASH! Then all of a sudden, Ten was shouting in pain. He held his head in pain, and dropped to his knee.

"Ten-chan!" June shouted frantically. She dropped to see Ten's face, and Ten's face all of a sudden turned gold and so did his eyes.

"Ten-chan?" Ten asked, growling. "Who is that?"

"Ten-chan?" June whimpered, upon seeing Ten getting up menacingly.

"RAH!" Ten roared to the sky, and lighting struck.

The mysterious woman smiled. "Ten-sama, he has awaken!" She shouted.

- -

Ark saw that lightning, and then he heard a demonic growl. "Damn it." Ark said, and ran from the spot. The growl was directing his attention to the restaurant.

- -

June entered the dimmed restaurant, panting badly. Everyone inside the restaurant, even her father, was dead. They were drained of their life energy, as well as their light. June had tears in her eyes. "Ten-chan, why?" She cried. "Why did this happen?"

Ten looked at June. "Ten-chan? I don't know who that is. My name is Ten, Ten of the Royal Five. Humans exist only to give birth to us Shadows, and then they give their light to us. Know your place, human." June's shadow then pierced her neck.

Ark quickly slid open the door, and noticed June losing her color. "Ten-chan, why?" June struggled to say, and she lost all color. She dropped to the ground, and for once, a Shadow's victim, shattered, because she was a true innocent girl. (Menacing Dark Music Starts Playing) Ark watched in horror. He was too late. He looked at Ten, Ark gritting his teeth in anger.

Ten was laughing maniacally. "Why!" Ark shouted. Ten turned to face Ark. "Why did you do such a thing!?" Ark was angry. "That person, she spent time with you. I saw her smile when she was with you. She was happy. Why did you do it!?"

Ten smiled, "Because, that is why Humans exist. They are our food, and we must feed on them." Ten charged at Ark, and Ark was thrown out. "I've been asleep all these years, and now I've finally awaken. I am Ten of the Royal Five, now you must die."

Ark swiped the Shade Blaster over the belt that he had quickly formed. Flames engulfed Ark, and the Shade suit was created. "Oh, so you're the current Shade." Ten was surprised. "No matter, die!" Ten transformed, and drew his spear. Ark parried with the blaster sword form.

"I will never forgive you." Ark said. "Not after what you did. That woman loved you. She cared for you, and you took her life!"

"SO WHAT!" Ten shouted. "I don't care, Humans exist only for us!"

"You're wrong!" Ark shouted, only to get slashed from behind by another Shadow.

It was a Lioness Shadow and she held a spear much like Ten's. She looked just like Ten, only with a feminine figure, and without the angel shape. "Ten-sama, may I help?" Her human face formed on her chest, which was the mysterious woman.

"Lioness, so you came." Ten said. "KOE!" The two Lion Type Shadows started slashing Ark from all over. Ten even placed a hand over his face, and fired blue lightning at Ark. Ark was shouting in pain, sparks flying off his suit. The Lioness came in for a slash, and got that slash. Ark flipped to the ground, and both Lion Type Shadows started slashing Ark while he was down. "So Lioness, how long have I been asleep?"

Lioness answered, "Well, twenty somewhat years."

"Oh, so has that girl finally appeared?" Ten asked, and Ark knew they were talking about Hikari. Lioness nodded. "Perfect, this will be fun." Eventually, Ark kicked the two back.

"You, you two . . . I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Ark shouted, and the Frost Crest flew into his hands. "I will never forgive you for your crimes, and I will never forgive those that try to hurt HIKARI!" Ark seemed different! Ark inserted the crest into his blaster's mouth, and swiped it over his belt buckle. "FROST FORM!" (Destiny's Play Begins its entrance!)

- -

Inu heard the call, while he was playing poker with Taka and Tora. Inu turned his head, and smiled. "Been a long time since I've smelt that smell." Inu said, and threw his cards on the table, and ran out the door.

Taka and Tora checked Inu's cards. "HOLY COW!" Taka shouted. "He's got a royal flush of spades!"

"This guys got the devil's luck!" Tora remarked.

"Even the devil doesn't have this much luck!" Taka retorted.

Inu ran down the hallway, and transformed into the Frost Spear.

- -

_Mark and Inu were getting thrown all over the place, right after Ten had zapped the two into the woods. Ten was strong. No surprise, he is one of the Royal Five. Why would Mark have more trouble with Ten than King? Because, King had been holding back his whole power the whole time. Even Inu, Taka, and Tora have not seen King's full power yet. King liked to toy with his victims, which is why. However, Ten is sadistic, and will use his full abilities to drain and kill a victim. Mark and Inu got up slowly._

"_Lord Shade, your time, has come!" Ten shouted, firing lightning again. This time, Inu reacted. Inu glowed blue, and transformed into the Frost Spear, deflecting the lightning. "WHAT!"_

_Inu, as the Frost Spear, flew into Mark's hands. "Master Shade, please, use my power!"_

"_EH!" Mark shouted. "Since when could you turn into a spear!?"_

"_Long story, now fight!" Inu shouted._

"_YOSH!" Mark shouted, taking the Shade Blaster Sword form into his right hand, and the Frost Spear into his left hand._

"_No matter, you two will still die!" Ten shouted. He charged at Mark, and Mark held the two weapons at ready._

_- -_

The Frost Spear flew around, and Ten saw this. "Heh, it's that wolf again." Ten chuckled. "No matter, now I know how to deal with this." He chuckled, only for all of a sudden, seeing ice surround Ark as Ark held the Frost Spear. "WHAT!"

Ark's suit turned cold. The red in his suit, other than his belt, turned blue, and he reached Frost Form. Ark crouched beast like, "Arr . . . YAH!" Ark shrieked to the sky, his zig zag pattern mouth plate opening up.

"Lioness, what's going on!?" Ten asked, not recognizing the blue form of Shade.

"Forgot to mention, Lord Shade has gotten some new powers." Lioness answered.

"SO WHAT!" Ten shouted, but not directed at Lioness. "Shade, die!" The two Lion Type Shadows dashed towards Ark, while Ark crouched beast like.

- -

_Ten slashed with the spear, while Mark parried with his sword, then stabbed Ten with the spear. Mark then slashed with both weapons. He then utilized the Frost Spear's ability to freeze the hydrogen in the air, and created icy slash marks, each hitting Ten. Mark then kept stabbing and slashing with the spear and sword respectively. Ten tried to parry, only to get his spear sliced in half by the Frost Spear. Mark then swiped the Shade Blaster over his belt buckle. "BLAZE!" Then Mark swiped the Frost Spear's handle over the belt buckle. "FROST!" Mark breathed slowly, getting into a ready position. Water and Fire surrounded Mark._

_- -_

"YAH!" Ark shrieked, and dashed towards the two Lion Type Shadows with intense speed. Ark kept dashing, and slashing both Shadows. Ten was shouting in pain, and Lioness couldn't take the pain. Ark was dashing all over, slashing, and stabbing. Ark even used the butt of the Frost Spear to smash Ten, and flipped off and slashed Lioness. Ark even swung two more slashes, one going upward, the other going downward, slicing Ten and Lioness's spears in half. And Ten smashed the ground as he had lost another spear. "RAH!" Ark shrieked, swiping the handle of the Frost Spear over his belt buckle, gem over eyes. "FROST!" The belt announced. Ark howled to the sky, and held the Frost Spear in his mouth. "RAH!" Ark dashed at Ten.

"He's fast." Ten said calmly, then he grabbed Lioness's arm sharply. Lioness yelped. Ten held Lioness in front of him, using her as a meat shield. "You'll die, and I'll live, is that all right?" Ten asked, insanely.

"Ten-sama, why?" Lioness cried. Ark couldn't control himself, he had the mentality of a beast. But this Lioness Shadow, she checked up on Ten, she was one of the reasons why Ten had attacked the restaurant. He couldn't forgive her, and he will destroy the two.

"Both of you!" Ark growled, and Inu growled alongside Ark. "You two, are despicable!" Ark clawed Lioness a few times. Ark held the Frost Spear in his hands, and started rapid thrusting Lioness, ending with one final giant icy spearhead thrust, stabbing through Lioness, hitting Ten too. Ten grunted in pain, and Lioness froze.

Lioness shattered, screaming, "TEN-SAMA!" Her soul flew to the jar.

Ten held his gut in pain, and Ark was about to swipe the Frost Spear's handle over his belt again, but lightning struck from the sky, and almost struck Ark. After the smoke cleared, Ten was gone. Ark's suit dematerialized, and he held the Frost Spear in hand. "That Ten, he's despicable. Destroying innocent lives, and using his own as a shield. The Royal Five, I don't care, but I will defeat them." Ark clenched his fist tightly.

"Wow, you're shaping up into a real man." Inu said from the spear. Ark then dropped to the floor.

"I don't know why, but I feel exhausted." Ark said softly. It made sense, since Ark took so much damage before he used Frost Form from the double Lion Shadows, and plus, Ark went ballistic with Frost Form. "I couldn't protect those people, but I must defeat him." Ark then fell unconscious.

Inu sighed, and an icy wind surrounded the Frost Spear. The spear turned into Inu, human form. "Just like your father." He said. He carried Ark in his hands, and carried Ark to the mansion. "I wonder how long before I revert back to a Frost Wolf?"

- -

"_HAH!" Mark slashed a blazing slash with the Shade Blaster sword. It slashed Ten. "RAH!" Mark then used a giant icy spearhead stab with the Frost Spear. That stab struck Ten, and a blue glow started to emit from the spot where Ten was stabbed. Ten stepped back in pain._

_Ten growled. "Damn you!" Ten shouted. Mark was about to slash Ten, but lightning came down and almost struck Mark. However, it missed, but Ten had fled._

_Mark's suit dematerialized, and Inu turned back into a Frost Wolf. Mark was panting badly. "Inu, how did you turn into a spear?" Mark asked._

"_Master Shade, allow me to enlighten you. It seemed when you fired that light that turned us into your pets, we also gained an ability to utilize our powers in a form as a weapon. Allow us to fight alongside you with these forms." Inu bowed._

_Mark panted. "You know what, I think I'll make some crests that'll call you when needed." Mark was about to walk off, "But I guess . . . they'll be saved for, you know, my kid when he's born." Mark then fell on his back._

"_MASTER SHADE!" Inu shouted frantically._

"_I'm sorry, but I guess I took too much damage from Ten." Mark said softly. After all, during the battle, Mark was protecting Inu as well as himself. Mark closed his eyes, and fell asleep._

_Inu shook his head. "Master Shade, you work so hard. You're a great master, but you're also reckless." Inu carried Mark in his hands. "Can't complain though, you are a great person." Inu carried Mark back to the mansion, making sure to keep out of sight from the humans._

_- -_

Inu carried Ark back to the mansion without a hitch, probably because he was in human form. Inu somehow opened the door of the mansion, and Hikari was surprised upon seeing Inu. She didn't know who he was. Inu set Ark on a couch, walked up to Hikari, and inspected her. Inu sniffed Hikari, freaking Hikari out, and observed Hikari. Eventually Hikari slapped Inu hard, and Inu rubbed his face. He then walked to the attic, surprising Seto. Inu gave Seto one serious look, and walked right through the special door in blue flames. "I'm guessing he's one of the reasons Ark gets new powers." Seto remarked.

- -

_Ten was limping in the woods in his human form. He gasped, and fell on his back. "Today, I must sleep." He said, ice forming on his body. "When I wake up, this world will tremble." He wheezed, and the ice froze around him._

- -

Ten, human form, held his gut in pain, but he was fine. Then he met up with King and Queen. "So, you two are still alive." Ten said, smiling.

"Of course." Queen said.

"Now that the three of us, well, and that Jack guy, are here, this world will tremble upon our presence!" Ten shouted, throwing a fist into the air. He then noticed that King was silent. "What's wrong with him?" He asked Queen.

"He got a new scar from Shade." Queen replied.

"Poor guy." Ten said. "And how is Operation Joker going?"

"Not good." Queen replied. "That girl is well protected. We can't bring her out."

"Well we can't let Shade harness her power!" Ten shouted. "We need her to die, if we want the destiny of humans to be fulfilled!"

"We know." Queen said. "But the problem is, is Shade."

"How hard is he?" Ten asked nonchalantly.

"You saw what he did to you and Lioness!" Queen shouted. "He's gotten far stronger. He's even given King a new scar, even after King trained his body more. This isn't the same Shade we fought."

"I know." Ten retorted.

"And he's much different. King claims the new Shade is, well . . ." Queen leaned towards Ten's ear. "A demon."

"A demon?" Ten laughed. "King's afraid of a demon!" Ten kept laughing. "We eat demons for breakfast!" Ten shouted. "Oh how the mighty King has fallen."

"It's no laughing matter." King said. "Look at where you were stab." King pointed at Ten's gut, and Ten lifted his shirt, to find a burn the same shape as the demon that King saw from Ark.

"No way." Ten said. No one, even Lord Shade, could ever give Shadows such a burn. Especially since Shade used an ice attack. This new Shade, is he truly a demon? Then why is he fighting to protect the humans, and that girl?

- -

_Inside the Hikaru household, Hibiki was finishing up some tinkering with his Prokishi Belt, and finishing up some designs on paper. "FINISHED!" Hibiki shouted. It looked like he haven't slept in a while. "Man I'm tired." Then he fell asleep._

I hope you like Chapter 16, and Please review! Please give some feedback on Kumori and Hibiki, because I need to know if they're likable. I hope you like the stats.

- -

Here's some more stats:

Kamen Rider Shade (In To Ta Form) Elemental Form:  
Motif: Dragon/Demon/Wolf/Tiger/Hawk/Bat (Buckle)  
Rider Height: 190cm  
Rider Weight: 100kg  
Punching Power: 10t  
Kicking Power: 11t  
Maximum Jump: 80m  
Maximum Speed: 100m/3.2s

I hope you like. More stats to come when new forms get revealed and unveiled.

- -

**NEW FIC PREVIEW!**

A trench coat man is seen holding a gold version of the Shade Blaster. "Henshin." He swipes it over a white version of the Shade Belt. 'One born of darkness will never truly lose darkness.' A gold and white rider appears. This looks like Shade, only with white eyes, with a golden outline around the eyes. The suit still retains its green crystal between the eyes. The suit has a golden chest body, with white flame outlines without the demonic face. It has white shin guards and armbands, each with golden flame outlines. The belt is similar to the regular Shade belt, but its white, and the eyes of the bat glows gold. Instead of dragon tails protruding out the golden shoulder pads, it looks like white angel wings. Where the dragon horns should be is replaced with golden feathery wings that act like horns. Where the suit isn't covered by armor is colored black. The kanji for Hikari and Yami are shown. This rider then holds a white Shade Blaster like item embedded with a golden crystal in his left hand, and a golden Shade Blaster like item embedded with a white crystal in his right hand. This rider holds the two blasters at ready. 'An evil much greater than the Shadows, it will take more than the light to defeat this evil.' Kamen Rider Shade is shown having a sword fight with Tenkishi. Both of them swipe their swords over their belt buckles. "BLAZE" and "JUDGEMENT" can be heard. Shade's sword is ablaze, while Tenkishi's sword is shining brightly. The two dash at each other, their swords at their sides, ready to slash each other. "GEKIJOFIC! An RRR11 Production! Kamen Rider Shade, Ruler of the Dark Moon." Coming Soon.

- -

Now, here's a Gekijofic exclusive Rider's stats!

Kamen Rider Hiyami:  
Motif: Light and Darkness  
Rider Height: 205cm  
Rider Weight: 98kg  
Punching Power: 7t  
Kicking Power: 9t  
Maximum Jump: 35m  
Maximum Speed: 100m/6.5s

So how are the stats of this Gekijofic exclusive rider?


	17. Yumi's Choice, Unveil it

I do not own Kamen Rider, but I do own Kamen Rider Shade, Tenkishi, and Prokishi.

MORE STATS! Do you want to see? Can't hear you!

Kamen Rider Sol (Name: Taiyou):  
Motif: Sun/Beast  
Rider Height: 200cm  
Rider Weight: 135kg  
Punching Power: 9t  
Kicking Power: 7t  
Maximum Jump: 50m  
Maximum Speed: 100m/5.6s

Kamen Rider Lun (Name: Hisakata):  
Motif: Moon/Devil  
Rider Height: 196cm  
Rider Weight: 95kg  
Punching Power: 8.5t  
Kicking Power: 10.5t  
Maximum Jump: 100m  
Maximum Speed: 100m/4.5s

These stats will make you cry, as they are strong! Do you want to be reeled in? The Gekijofic has started, and it will be a climax from start to finish! Yeah, I'm a big Den O fan.

I've bored you enough, onwards!

Well let's try this for an opening. The scene is dark, and only the moon shines. The camera rushes, until it gets to a shirtless man. This man, is Ark, night Ark. He turns, and his eyes turn red. A moon and sun are shone, and Ark is at the side of the moon. Ark walks to the side of the sun, and he gains a red jacket along with a red shirt. The camera spins around, the background is inside a mansion. Yumi is shown looking up, and the camera spins, revealing a ponytail wearing girl who has glasses. Her name is Sakura and she is looking down. Then Kumori is shown looking down, and camera spins again, revealing Hibiki, looking up. Hikari is then shown, her hands together in prayer. Her hair is spread out, and the shadows seem to pull her in. Ark, slithering shadows pulling him back, extends his hand out, hoping to catch Hikari, but Ark is fully pulled in. Inu, Taka, and Tora are shown, each holding their respective crests. King, Queen, Jack, and Ten are then shown in Shadow form, then human form, and they hold poker cards. King's is of the King of spades, Queen the Queen of hearts, Jack, the Jack of clubs, and Ten, the Ten of diamonds. Ark falls through darkness, then light shines. The scene changes, and Ark and Kumori are shown trying to grab hold of each other. The camera spins, and Hibiki takes Ark's place, while Mark takes Kumori's. Ark henshins, flames engulfing him, creating the Shade suit. Then Tenkishi is shown, swinging his sword. Tenkishi and Shade have their backs to each other, then they look at each other. Nighttime again, and Shade is on top of the Shade Dragon, lifting his legs. Then Ark jumps up, and executes a Blazing Shadow Break to the screen, creating flames, creating the words for Kamen Rider Shade.

**Kamen Rider Shade**

Chapter 17: Yumi's choice, Unveil it.

Ark was simply walking inside the park, getting ready to pick flowers. He wore a white jacket, with red shirt, and red pants. Hikari wanted a certain flower, and Ark wanted to see if he could find it. He didn't exactly know if he could find it in the park, but he did. Unfortunately, he met up with a big guy, with three other skinny guys. Could it be? Yes, it's the same guys that Ark had met so long ago! The big guy walked up to Ark, who had the flower. Ark stared at the four guys.

"Remember us." The three skinny guys sneered. Again, sneer! Ark watched in horror. "We're back for revenge."

"Yeah, shrimp." The big guy said, walking up to Ark. "And you're an even bigger wimp, picking flowers. No way you have a girlfriend to give these to." The big guy snatched the flower from Ark, and stomped on it. Ark watched in horror, again! "What are you going to do, cry?"

"Hey you, leave him alone!" A voice sounded, a man's. The men all looked around, then found Koji, wearing a black leather jacket, along with a blue shirt and jeans, standing on top of a slide. He had a black guitar case hanging behind him.

"Who are you?" The four guys sneered, well only the skinny guys.

"Me, I am," Koji posed, "a fan of JUSTICE!" Koji shouted dramatically. "IKUZE!" Koji ran down the slide, and the next was history.

- -

_Hibiki walked into the park, holding his guitar case, then opened it. _(Hey, anyone get a Kikaider feel when I describe Hibiki?) _Hibiki took the guitar in his hand, then plugged it into a custom made amplifier that was under his waist worn jacket. Hibiki started playing (Individual System). Hibiki was quite good, and he could feel it. It had been a long time since he actually played his guitar. Too busy fixing Prokishi and Tenkishi. Hibiki finished. "Yeah, that's the best." Hibiki then looked straight ahead, and noticed Mark, wearing a black suit, kneeling. Inu and Tora sat there, while Taka perched himself on Inu. "Sempai, what are you doing?"_

_Mark had tears in his eyes. "Hibiki-kun!" Mark shouted, jumping up, and giving Hibiki a hug._

"_WAH!" Hibiki shouted. "What are you doing?"_

"_I missed you!" Mark shouted, chuckling. He released Hibiki. "What happened, I haven't seen you in a while."_

"_Oh, just fixing Prokishi up a little." Hibiki said. "And drawing up some plans."_

_- -_

_From afar inside Tenshi No Yaiba's office, Lloyd looked at the plans Hibiki drew up. "NANI!" Lloyd shouted. The plans were of the Tenki Ryu and the Tenkishi Tenma. "Oh that kid is going to get it!" But then Lloyd looked at the plans again. "But these sure seem useful. Hm." He picked up his phone, and called someone. "Kai-san, how nice to hear from you."_

"_Um, you called me." Kai said. And yes, this is . . . YUMI'S FATHER!_

"_Yeah, how do you feel about helping me out again, you know, with some funds." Lloyd asked._

"_Again, first you needed money for that violin, and now this." Kai said._

"_Yeah, I knew you were going to say that." Lloyd said sadly._

"_I didn't say I wouldn't help you." Kai said. "But know this, a Photographer's salary isn't exactly the best."_

"_WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Lloyd shrieked. "You're a millionaire! Heck, beyond that even! BILLIONS! No, even higher! You're richer than me, I've got to admit."_

_Kai on the other side of the line smiled. "Hee hee."_

- -

_Hibiki and Mark took their chance to catch up. Then Hibiki bumped into a glasses wearing girl. She wore flowery dress, and wore her hair in a ponytail. She was quite cute. Hibiki and the girl dropped, and Mark and his pets just watched. "Gomen." Hibiki_ _said, then looked to see who he bumped into. The girl rubbed the back of her head, and had her eyes closed._

"_Itai." She said in pain, then she opened her eyes, to all of a sudden find Hibiki's face right up close to her's._

_Mark sat down lotus style and watched._

"_Um, what are you doing?" The girl asked Hibiki. She looked to be the same age as Hibiki._

_Hibiki kept staring. "You look familiar." Hibiki said._

_The girl adjusted her glasses, and recognized Hibiki. "Oh, you're Hikaru Hibiki-san!" She shouted._

"_Yeah, that's me." Hibiki said, still not recognizing the girl._

_The girl got on all fours, directing attention to herself with her right hand. "Don't you remember me? We were in the same class." The girl tried to get Hibiki to remember._

_Hibiki blinked his eyes, then . . . "OH!" Hibiki shouted pointing at the girl. "You're Hayashi Sakura-san!" Sakura nodded. "I remember you, always hiding behind her book." Sakura looked in shame. She didn't want Hibiki to remember her for that. "Yeah I remember, you were the cutest girl at school." Hibiki said, and Sakura looked at Hibiki, blushing. Mark smiled. "Yeah, you were different than most of them. I admire that."_

"_Ah, young love." Mark said softly._

_- -_

"YOSHA!" Koji shouted, now inside the café. "That was rocking! Long time no see huh Ark?"

Ark nodded. "What were you doing?"

"Well, I've been thinking. I've decided to dedicate my rock to, that demon." Koji emphasized Demon. Ark's eyes widened in strange surprise. "Hey, do you know what that demon's name is. I keep calling him a demon, which sounds weird."

"What demon are you talking about?" Yumi asked, coming in. She wore a red jacket with black frilly miniskirt. She wore black boots.

"Oh, Yumi nee-chan, I'm talking about that strange demon that's red all over, with these red compound eyes, and this strange gun, blaster, whatchamacallit, thing for a weapon."

Yumi's eyes widened in surprise. "You're talking about Shade?"

"Shade?" Koji tried to taste the word. "That's his name! COOL!" Koji said. "I'm gonna to dedicate my songs from now on to Shade!" Koji then went up to Ark. "Ne, you must know who Shade is. You seem to be hiding something from me." Ark shook his head. "Come on tell me, who is Shade exactly?"

"He's an evil demon." Kumori said as he entered.

Koji, Yumi, and Ark stared at Kumori. "What you talking about Ossan?" Koji asked.

"Zero's evil, and he's the enemy of humans." Kumori sat down. "He's sin against us all, and he continues to elude death."

"Zero?" Koji asked. "Who's Zero?"

"Well, that's what Kumori-kun calls Shade." Yumi explained.

"Why?" Koji asked.

"Well, we really don't know, but Shade is recorded as Shadow number Zero." Yumi said.

Kumori slammed a table with his fist. "Because, he doesn't deserve the name of Shade." Kumori said, gritting his teeth. He remembered this phrase _'Oi, Shade-sempai!'_.

"Um." Ark finally spoke. "But didn't you work together with this . . . Shade?" Ark asked.

Kumori sharply looked at Ark, and Yumi and Koji stared at Kumori. "You actually saw?" Kumori asked, and Ark simply turned away. "Of course I did, it was the only thing I could do at that moment."

"You know, I really don't think Shade is evil." Yumi finally said. Kumori stared at Yumi. "I mean, he's saved me many times."

"Yeah." Koji said. "And he rushed in to protect me. I'll never forget that moment."

"URUSAI!" Kumori shouted, getting up. "None of you," Kumori had tears in his eyes, "none of you know what Zero did, what I've seen." Kumori stamped out.

"Oi, Ossan!" Koji shouted, running after Kumori.

Yumi sighed. "Honestly, Kumori-kun is just, strange." Yumi then looked at Ark, who looked extremely depressed.

_Kumori-san, he thinks Shade is evil. What did he do to Kumori?_ Ark thought. Yumi then brought Ark up, and Ark looked at Yumi's smiling face.

"Come on Ark-kun, let's take a walk!" Yumi said cheerfully.

"EH!" Ark shouted in surprise. Then again, he wondered what would Hikari do to him if he returned with no flower. Ark thought about it. And he imagined Hikari sucking out all of his blood. Ark didn't want to take his chances, and followed Yumi, who held his arm tightly.

- -

Hikari back in the mansion looked at a book. "I wonder where Shade-kun is." She said.

- -

_At night time, Sakura, wearing a black trench dress, walked the streets. She sighed. "I hate my life." She whimpered. She then held in her hands, a sheathed katana! Why the heck would she have a katana!? "Otousan, Okaasan." She said. "I can't do this." She fell on her knees._

_Well I guess some explaining is in order. The Hayashi family, at least here, have fought the Shadows for centuries. The Hayashi Family is actually the ones giving materials to Tenshi No Yaiba for their weapons. The Hayashi Clan was one of the first Clans to actually know about the existence of the Shadows, but most of them help Tenshi No Yaiba from the shadows. Ironic isn't it. But Sakura isn't a fighter, but a bookworm. She knew how to fight a Shadow, but does she actually want to do it? Her parents forced her into it, but she has such a delicate body._

_Then a man wearing a heavy black trench coat walked up to her. He looked real insane, and stared at Sakura with hunger. He grabbed her. "You're pretty cute." He said. His face turned purple, and his eyes as well. He turned into a full purple scorpion Shadow. He had scorpion tail protruding out his head, and he had bright blue eyes. He had spiky shoulder pads, and he had a purple scorpion shape on his chest. He was full on purple. He opened his mouth, and a tongue started to extend out, strange really. Then Sakura drew her black handle katana, and slashed the Scorpion Shadow, kicking off. Dang, she could fight!_

"_Shadows." She said with contempt. "It is my duty as part of the Hayashi Clan to exterminate you." Her tone is quite serious. "My name is Sakura Hayashi, Shadow slayer." She was quite dramatic. The Scorpion Shadow brought out a purple katana from his shadow._

"_Koe, woman." The Shadow said. He charged at Sakura, and Sakura parried a slash. Sakura pushed the Shadow back, then slashed more. Sakura then jumped, and sliced the Shadow's shoulder as she flipped over the Shadow. She landed, holding her sword in an expert swordsman's stance. DANG! She was just all talk, she can fight!_

_Then something tripped her, and she fell on her rear. It seems that the Shadow could extend these weird vessels that act like whips from his back. "Itai." Sakura whimpered, rubbing her rear._

_The human face of the Shadow appeared on the Shadow's chest. "Hee hee, this is going to be so much fun." He said, as his hands were wiggling around, walking towards Sakura._

_Then Hibiki jumped out. "WOI YAH!" Hibiki copied Mark's favorite battle cry. Hibiki flying side kicked the Shadow._

"_Hibiki-san!" Sakura shouted in surprise. Hibiki's ears perked up._

"_Sakura-san?" Hibiki asked in surprise, then Hibiki noticed the Katana. "What the heck are you holding?" Hibiki asked, pointing at Sakura's katana._

"_Um." Sakura frantically searched for an excuse. "It's nothing." She quickly sheathed the sword._

"_Okay." Hibiki said in an instant._

"_KISAMA!" The Shadow shouted. "Who are you!?"_

_Hibiki turned to look at the Shadow. "Me." Hibiki asked pointing at himself. Hibiki snapped on the Prokishi Belt. "STANDBY!" It announced. "Well, I'm Hibiki Hikaru." Hibiki said, having one hand to his side, and extending out his right hand, which was holding the Henshin Blade. "Henshin." Hibiki called out, next holding the Henshin Blade near his chest, and inserting it into the Prokishi Belt. "SHINE!" Bronze projections of the suit flew onto Hibiki._

_Sakura blinked her eyes in confusion, then adjusted her glasses to see if what she saw was actually what she saw. It was. Sparkles seemed to fly near her eyes. "Hibiki-san, is so cool." She said in admiration._

_Mark, wearing his trench coat and hat, was walking by, then hid himself. "Holy cow, Hibiki-kun is protecting that girl!" Mark shouted. "I can't transform here. Might as well still watch to see what Hibiki wants me to see."_

_Hibiki ran towards the Shadow, and threw the Shadow to the ground. Hibiki then started beating rapidly with fists. The Shadow kicked Hibiki back, and the tail on the Shadow's head started to extend, ready to pierce into Hibiki. Hibiki simply grabbed the tail's pincer, pushed the button on the Henshin Blade handle with his free hand, and pushed it in. "KISHI RISE!" Hibiki pulled the blade out, and sliced the pincer off. The Scorpion Shadow screamed in pain, and Hibiki then jumped. "HISSATSU!" Hibiki shouted. "ORE NO HISSATSU WAZA, PROKISHI VERSION!" Hibiki jammed the blade into the Scorpion Shadow's gut._

_Mark gasped. "Hibiki-kun, you promised me you wouldn't do that."_

_The Scorpion Shadow started glowing a multitude of colors, and shattered. His white soul reacted strangely. It seemed there was a white ring around it, and it flew up. Mark noticed this._

_Hibiki took off the Prokishi Belt, and his suit dematerialized. He walked up to Sakura. "Hibiki-san, thank you." Sakura said with a smile._

"_No problem." Hibiki chuckled. Then Mark knocked out Sakura from behind, and she fell into Hibiki's arms._

"_Hibiki-kun, let's talk." Mark said, with a smirk._

_- -_

Yumi pulled Ark, but she was following Kumori and Koji. "Ne, Ossan, why do you hate Shade so much?" Koji asked.

Kumori stopped. "How old are you?" Kumori asked Koji.

"Twenty one." Koji answered.

Kumori looked at Koji. "Too young." Kumori said coldly.

"Wha?"

"You weren't even born at that time." Kumori said coldly, again. "You haven't seen what Zero did. That fire, I'll never forget it. Those eyes, those eyes fill with despair. I'll always hate those eyes." Kumori growled, clenching his fist tightly.

Ark heard the words, but what did they mean?

Then all of a sudden, a Fly Shadow flew over, almost striking Kumori. This Shadow was red with orange spots, which is weird, considering this Shadow is a FLY! Well, that was only the armor parts as well as the fly chest shape. The rest of the body was black, as well as the head, which had red eyes. Kumori saw the Shadow, and brought out the Henshin Blade, extended out the blade, and fired an air wave, striking the Shadow. "Shadows." Kumori growled, but Yumi ran out with her silver pistol in hand, pulling Ark too.

Ark of course wanted to henshin right about now, but Kumori was standing right there! "This one is mine." Yumi said, then fired.

"ITAI TAI TAI TAI!" The Fly Shadow shouted upon each bullet strike. "KISAMA!" The Fly Shadow fired a sonic scream from its mouth, again, strange logic. Kumori and Yumi rolled away, and Koji pulled Ark out of range. Of course, the Fly Shadow flew again, with its black wings, and pushed Koji. Koji knocked his head, and passed out.

Kumori snapped on the belt. "STANDBY!" Kumori then spread his arms out, and held the henshin blade in his right hand. "Henshin." He said, ready to insert it inside, only for the Fly Shadow to come flying over, knocking Kumori back, causing him to drop the blade. The blade landed in front of Yumi. The Fly Shadow grabbed Kumori's collar, and threw him to a tree. The Fly Shadow grabbed Kumori again.

"You let go of him!" Yumi shouted, holding the Henshin Blade in her hands. She pushed the button on the blade's handle, and tried to fire an air wave, but her hand froze. "Wha?" She couldn't move her hand. Was she afraid to use the blade?

The Fly Shadow looked at the blade. "Oh, is that Prokishi?" He asked. Kumori's hand fell limp, and Kumori fell unconscious. "That system killed many of my precious comrades." The Fly Shadow flew, and took the unconscious Koji, and flung Koji and Kumori over the shoulders. The Fly Shadow also took the fully awake Ark as well.

"WHY ME!!" Ark shrieked. Of course now would be the perfect time to henshin, but, unfortunately, Ark was too high, and fearing for his own life.

"I'll let these three live, until I kill Prokishi. Make sure you come." The Fly Shadow said with a strange voice. He flew off, Ark flinging his own arms up and down, up and down. Of course, that blade belongs to Tenkishi, and Kumori has the belt on, so no hope for the Fly Shadow to see Yumi as Prokishi.

Yumi held the blade out, her eyes twitching in fear. She seemed frozen. "Why, why can't I use this blade." She whimpered. She dropped to her knees, and she held the blade with both her hands.

The woman who was to watch over Kumori, appeared from behind a tree. "That girl, she's just like me." She said. Let's see, this woman said she loved Hibiki, so, it's Sakura! Sakura, now older by a bit, but not too much, walked up to Yumi, and slapped Yumi.

"Who!" Yumi shouted, and saw the glasses wearing Sakura. Sakura pushed her glasses up .

"You, are you afraid?" Sakura asked Yumi.

"WHAT!" Yumi shouted, getting up.

"Are you afraid, of that blade?" Sakura asked Yumi.

"Of course not!"

"Then, strike me with it." Sakura said coldly. The years have done wonders to Sakura. She's now so mature. It's actually quite sad of what happened though, Hibiki, being, well, how he is now . . .

Yumi froze in fear again. What should she do? Yumi tried, but she didn't budge. Finally, she threw the blade to the side, and got ready to strike Sakura with a fist. Yumi was moving all on her own! Sakura simply pushed Yumi's hand down, with a simple tap.

Yumi stumbled, and fell down. "You're weak." Sakura said, walking up to Yumi. "My name is Sakura Hayashi, and I won't allow someone to be afraid of the rider system to be a member of Tenshi No Yaiba." Sakura seemed really evil.

- -

"_KYAA!" Sakura shouted the next day. "Hibiki-san is just so cool, fighting Shadows the way he did." Sakura then realized that she was in bed in her home. "When did I get home?" She shrugged the matter off, then went to brush her hair. "Hibiki-san, you're willing to fight the Shadows with all you've got, despite not being in the Hayashi Clan." Sakura said softly with a smile. "Hibiki-kun, I'm going to be just like you. I'm going to become stronger, and I'll protect humans from the Shadows. I will, I will!" She squealed. And she's already plenty strong._

_- -_

Yumi spent the rest of the day trying to prove that she wasn't weak. This reached into nighttime. The two were inside a stadium, and Yumi kept trying to use the Tenkishi Blade, but nothing. It was like every time she touched it, something kept her from actually using it. This Sakura, she was a demon! Or at least she fought like it, and her glare from behind her glasses isn't exactly helping. Yumi then cried.

Sakura walked up to Yumi, and offered a hand to Yumi. Sakura smiled. "It's all right." Sakura said calmly.

"No it's not. Because of me, Kumori-kun Koji, and Ark-kun are all in danger. If I don't learn to use this blade, terrible things will happen to those three." Yumi cried. "What can I do, I'm afraid of this blade. I don't know why, but I am."

Sakura smiled. Sakura then sat next to the kneeling Yumi. "It's all right to be afraid." Sakura said. "You know, once I was just like you. I didn't know what to do with my life, but I was forced to fight Shadows."

"You were forced to fight?"

Sakura nodded. "But then, I saw someone, a classmate, willing to fight, even though he wasn't a member of Tenshi No Yaiba. I never pegged him as the fighting type, but his willingness to go straight into battle, it inspired me. I wanted to get stronger, to help him protect humans." Yeah, and like I said, she was plenty strong already. "In the end, I wanted to fight alongside him, and I found my purpose, as a warrior. So, are you going to be a warrior, or not?"

What kind of question is that!? If Yumi uses the Henshin Blade, wouldn't she be a warrior? Or did Sakura mean something else?

- -

Night Ark struggled to get free from the ropes that tied him. "If only I can reach inside my jacket." Ark whispered. The Shade Blaster was in there, but what can be done. Ark sighed. Koji was biting Kumori's ropes.

"It hurts." Koji whimpered.

Kumori sighed. "No good."

"Hey, Ossan." Koji said. "Why do you fight those monsters?"

"Eh?"

"I mean, you're not even afraid. I saw that face when you fired that super cool wave. Why aren't you afraid?"

Kumori tried to find an answer. "Well, I want to create a beautiful world, free of darkness. This world, it will be pure. Everyone will be happy, and no one will feel sad. I fight these Shadows, because they are one of the greatest source of darkness in this world. I must fight."

Koji smiled. "Ossan, you're pretty cool." Koji went on biting. "But not as cool as Shade."

Kumori sighed. "Shade is cool, but Zero is evil." Ark's ears perked up. Did Kumori just refer Shade and Zero as two different beings?

Ark shifted again, then quickly got on his feet, which were tied as well. Ark started hopping. "What are you doing?" Koji asked, biting the rope.

"Nothing." Ark said, then Ark kept hopping around, until he hid behind a really large pole, where Kumori and Koji couldn't see him. "Come on, come on." Ark kept shaking, and the Shade Blaster dropped out. "Yes." Ark grabbed hold with his mouth, and aimed it at the rope. The blaster fired, and Ark was free. Ark then untied his legs, or struggled to as he just remember that his hands were tied, and used his mouths to untie his hands. Ark shook, then the Fly Shadow attacked Ark.

"You, how did you get free?" The Fly Shadow asked.

"Henshin." Ark said, and actually swiped the blaster over the belt that was already formed.

"Oh, you're Lord Shade. You'll be interesting." The Fly Shadow said, firing a sonic scream.

Flames engulfed Ark, and scattered to create the Shade Suit. Ark started beating the Fly Shadow with fists and kicks. "HAH!" Ark shouted, knee kicking the Fly Shadow, and throwing the Fly Shadow over Kumori's and Koji's heads. The Fly Shadow landed in front of them.

"What just happened?" Koji asked.

"Kisama." The Fly Shadow said, then Yumi entered the warehouse, as that was where they were. She wore a black trench dress, with a black miniskirt. The Fly Shadow turned to see Yumi. "Oh, Prokishi. Finally."

Yumi aimed her rifle at the Fly Shadow. "No, you're fighting a warrior." She said, and fired bullets. The Fly Shadow was hit.

"YOU!" The Fly Shadow shouted, flying towards Yumi. Yumi reacted, and drew her blade from her trench dress. Yumi got her neck caught by the Fly Shadow's black hands, but Yumi slashed the Fly Shadow.

Yumi growled, and Kumori noticed. "Yumi, you look so, different." Kumori's eyes twitched.

"I'm a warrior!" Yumi shouted. "And I'll forever be a warrior!" Yumi shouted a battle cry, and ran towards the Fly Shadow. Yumi slashed multiple times, and stabbed the Fly Shadow. Yumi then kicked the Fly Shadow into the air, and brought out her pistol. She fired and sparks flew off the Fly Shadow's body. Yumi quickly reloaded, and fired more. She then ran up to the Fly Shadow, and pulled out her blade, hurting the Fly Shadow. Yumi's fighting increased ten fold! Ark, as Shade, ran out right in front of Koji and Kumori.

"Zero." Kumori said in surprise.

"SHADE!" Koji shouted excitingly.

Ark was about to help Kumori and Koji out of their ropes, but Yumi turned and fired some bullets, hitting the ropes, and freeing the two. Ark shrugged.

Yumi threw the Henshin Blade to Kumori. "Kumori-kun, that's yours." Yumi said.

Kumori looked at the blade, and smirked. Kumori spread his arms out, the blade in his right hand. "Henshin." Kumori said, and inserted the blade into the buckle. "SHINE!" Gold projections of the Tenkishi suit flew onto Kumori, and he entered open mode.

"WHAT!" The Shadow shouted. "That's not Prokishi!"

Kumori looked at Shade, and ran past him. Shade wasn't doing anything evil right now, so Kumori will ignore Shade, for now that is.

Kumori got next to Yumi. "Let's go, Kumori-kun." She said, and Kumori nodded. Kumori drew the Tenki Calibur sword mode, and the two charged at the Shadow with their respective blades.

Ark simply sat down next to Koji, and watched the fight. Koji squealed, as Shade was sitting next to him.

Kumori slashed the Fly Shadow, and got behind. Yumi slashed from the front, then fired at point blank range, slashing once more upwards, slashing the Fly Shadow into the air. Kumori switched the Calibur to gun mode, and fired at the airborne Fly Shadow, then switched to sword mode again. The Fly Shadow landed in front of Kumori, and Kumori grappled the Shadow. "Yumi!" Kumori shouted. "Use this!" Kumori threw the Tenki Calibur to Yumi.

"Okay!" Yumi shouted, running towards the Fly Shadow. Yumi shouted a violent battle cry, and Kumori held the Fly Shadow at front.

"WAIT!" The Fly Shadow screamed, then sparks flew off his body as Yumi slashed him with the Tenki Calibur. Yumi kept slashing, and the Fly Shadow groaned in pain. Then Kumori threw the Fly Shadow over Yumi, and the Shadow landed right in front of Koji and Shade.

Ark drew the Shade Blaster sword form, and started slashing the Fly Shadow, over and over again. Ark then kicked the Fly Shadow, and the Fly Shadow went flying, right to Yumi. Yumi threw the Calibur back to Kumori, and Yumi fired her pistol as the Fly Shadow went over her. The Fly Shadow was getting multiple hits.

He landed in front of Kumori. Kumori swiped the handle of the Tenki Calibur over his belt buckle. "JUDGEMENT!" It announced, and Kumori held the light energized Calibur at ready. The diamond on Kumori's helmet flashed a light, and blinded the Fly Shadow. "HAH!" Kumori shouted, and slashed the blinded Shadow. The Fly Shadow screamed in pain.

"All I wanted, was to kill Prokishi, and I don't even get a chance to fight him." The Fly Shadow whimpered, glowing multiple colors, and fell to the floor, shattering. His soul shattered as well. Kumori looked at Koji's direction, to find Shade long gone. Kumori, Yumi, and Koji ran out to find Shade getting on the Shade Cycle.

"ZERO!" Kumori shouted, and Ark turned to face Kumori. Ark got off the Shade Cycle, and walked up to Kumori. "What are you doing!?" Then Ark rubbed Kumori's helmet, where Kumori's nose is supposed to be, surprising Kumori.

Ark inside his helmet smiled, and Kumori heard this _'You're all right now'._ Ark got back onto the Shade Cycle, and drove off.

Kumori's suit dematerialized, and he touched his nose, remembering the time when Kamen Rider Shade had rubbed Kumori's nose when Kumori was little. Is Shade evil?

- -

Back at the mansion, Hikari was sleeping at the dining table, with the dinner that she cooked getting cold. She waited for Ark to come home, and now he was. Ark had a bouquet of flowers, with for Hikari, with one flower that she wanted. A pure blood red colored rose. Hikari smiled, and gave Ark a kiss to the cheek. Ark smiled, then almost fainted. Again, he doesn't know what's going on.

- -

_Hibiki went into an explanation of what had happened the past few days. He modified the Prokishi system to be able to safeguard the Shadow's soul, basically, guarding it, until it was ready to be returned as light. Mark smiled, and now trusted Hibiki with finishing off some Shadows. Also, Hibiki made a crest like Mark's dragon crest. This crest allowed Hibiki to turn on the Prokishi Steed and have it move on its own, so it could drive itself to his spot. Mark was impressed. Hibiki was able to make such a crest. The crest was black in color, and had a shape of a black horse with red eyes. The call was, "STEED CALLER!" Hibiki demonstrated it for Mark, and Mark was extremely impressed with Hibiki. But of course, now Hibiki couldn't modify the Prokishi belt any further, because if he did, it would get rid of the safeguard soul system._

_- -_

Someone was watching the Tenkishi and Yumi battle against the Fly Shadow through a computer. He sipped a cup. "Tenshi No Yaiba, they're weak as ever." The guy said. "It's time, for Kami No Tsurugi to make their move."

- -

The ending is like this, darkness creeps up, surrounds the screen, then the shadows fully envelop it (like how Den O had that clock thing, Kabuto with that wing slap, and Kiva with the chains).

- -

END CHAPTER 17! Please review, and give me some feedback on Kumori and Hibiki.

- -

Ark is shown sleeping in bed, covering his face. Then he looks straight, and his eyes turn red. 'An evil greater than the Shadows, it will take more than Shade to win.' Then Shade's back is shown, with red demonic wings! This is a new form! The helmet had red eyes, and under the green crystal, was the bottom of a curved shape, that went up to form red horns between the eyes. The chest now looked like the design of the right shin guard, only now as a chest design. He has red scaly armbands and shin guards. He has in his hand, a giant sword hidden by a silhouette. He had a golden collar. "KAMEN RIDER SHADE! RULER OF THE DARK MOON!" Then a purple rider and a devil like black rider are shown for a brief seconds.

"This battle is going to be so big, I'm going to need to team up with warriors of the past to fight this." Ark is now shown talking.

"Yes, and it looks like I get hero status as well." Hibiki is then shown talking.

Ark is playing a violin, and Hibiki is playing an electric guitar. They stop, and Ark points at front with the bow, and Hibiki points with the guitar pick. "Well then, see you then!" They shout.

- -

Let me say this to end. Now, here's some concepts. Kamen Rider Shade is based on Ryuki, Kiva, and Den O. Tenkishi is based on Knight, Gatack, IXA, and Zeronos (If this is not obvious now, it will be later). Ark is based on both Ryoutaro, and Wataru. There's a bit of Momotaros in him, if you can find it. Kumori is based on Keisuke, with very little Yuto in him. Heck, I wanted him to have a little Yuto in him, but I can't find it myself. Can you? Mark and Hibiki both have a little Otoya in them, and Hibiki has a lot of Momotaros in him.

By the way, how are the stats for Lun and Sol? And Hiyami, any idea who he is? Please review! Just a reminder.


	18. Reveal Ark's strangeness

Don't own Kamen Rider, but Shade, Tenkishi, and Prokishi. Seriously, if I killed off Kumori right now, would you guys hate me?

**Kamen Rider Shade**

Chapter 18: Reveal, Ark's strangeness, Unveil, God's sword

It was night time, and Ark was taking a bath in his tub. Ark really looked depressed. "I'm so useless." He said. He sunk his face a little, and blew bubbles. "Just a few days ago, I let that Ten guy kill all those people, and that one girl, that truly innocent girl, shattered. And just yesterday, I didn't really do anything to fight that Shadow, even Yumi did more than I ever did." Ark smiled though. "But, I guess I can't let something like that bring me down." He sighed, then the door opened. "WAH!" Ark turned to find Hikari coming in, and she only had a towel on!

"Um, Shade-san." Hikari said softly. Ark tried not to look at Hikari with, you know, strange looks. "Can I come in?"

Ark turned around, and whistled. "Sure." Ark gulped. Hikari quickly got in. Ark shivered. Hikari was taking a bath with him!

"Shade-san, can I, wash your back?" Hikari asked.

Ark blushed, and nodded. Hikari washed Ark's back, and Ark turned completely red. _YOW! _Ark thought. But Ark had to wonder, why was he acting the way that he did around Hikari? Wasn't night Ark supposed to be the smooth one? Ark, he's changing. For the worst? For the better? What was it?

"Kamu." Hikari took this chance to bite Ark's neck. At least Ark took the bite without any reactions.

- -

Next day, Lloyd was walking the streets, wanting to get some exercise in, when all of a sudden, he was stopped by someone. Lloyd's eyes widened in surprise. "You, Mikoto-san." Lloyd gasped.

- -

Ark found himself in bed, with Hikari right next in bed. Ark look to the side, and his mouth dropped. When one looks at the room, it's dark! Ark looked around. "When did she get in!?" He hissed. Lately, Ark at night has been acting weird around Hikari. He doesn't know why, but it's like he and Day Ark have switched. But that can't be, because Night Ark still has his night mentality. But, why, why is he acting weird around Hikari.

At morning, Day Ark got a rude awakening. "EE!" He saw Hikari in bed. "What happened!?" At least Day Ark hasn't changed. Strange though that he and Night Ark have the exact same reactions. What is happening to Ark?

Well outside a man was walking the streets, when all of a sudden he heard an extremely loud scream from Ark's mansion. He looked at the mansion, screamed himself, and ran away.

Inside, Ark was bitten by Hikari, then Ark fainted.

- -

Kumori walked inside the café, and found Yumi, wearing a white top with a black vest, and wearing a frilly miniskirt, with Sakura. Kumori blinked his eyes in confusion. Sakura looked so familiar to him. Sakura wore a black opened vest, with a white top and a black skirt. Sakura noticed Kumori. "Oh, Kumori-kun, why don't you come over here?"

"Eh!" Yumi shouted. "You know Kumori-kun?" Sakura nodded.

Kumori walked closer, trying to figure out who Sakura was. "Do you not recognize me?" Sakura asked.

"Am I supposed to?" Kumori asked back.

"Well maybe this will." Sakura said, taking off what made her hair in a ponytail. Her hair flowed down, and Kumori instantly recognized her.

"Y-y-y-you're Sakura nee-chan." Kumori said with a smile. "I remember you, you're Hibiki nii-san's girlfriend. I remember now, sometimes you would come and he would let your . . . hair . . . down." Kumori had a tear in his eyes. Thinking about his brother was quite painful for him. Kumori got up, and walked out.

"Kumori, has a brother?" Yumi asked herself. Never has Kumori ever mentioned a brother, until today.

- -

_Sakura walked the streets wearing pink top, and a white miniskirt. She skipped along, then she saw Hibiki and Mark outside a small restaurant. Little Kumori was with them, and he was enjoying an ice cream sundae. Sakura smiled, and decided to sneak up behind Hibiki._

"_How about that girl?" Mark asked Hibiki. Sakura stopped behind Hibiki. What were they talking about?_

"_No, too trampy."_ _Hibiki replied, sipping his soda._

"_Then how about that girl, she's got glasses like Sakura-chan." Mark said, and smiled a sly smile to Sakura, who Hibiki didn't noticed was behind him. Sakura blushed._

"_Nah." Hibiki said. "She doesn't look like she has a good personality. Plus she isn't cute like Sakura-san." Sakura became redder. "Yeah, Sakura, she was cool. She was smart, cute, and had her charms. I really admired her."_

"_Then why didn't you ask her out?" Mark asked, and Kumori had no idea what they were talking about._

"_Well, I always thought that I was beyond her league, I mean, come on. I'm a slacker, and she's dedicated. I'm a musician, she's a bookworm. There is no way we would be a match together." Hibiki laid his head back, and then saw Sakura blushing and looking at him. "WAH! Sakura-san!" Hibiki jumped out of his seat, then glared at Mark. Mark smiled. "SHADE-SEMPAI!" Mark chuckled._

"_Um," Kumori sounded, "what does Shade mean? Is that an English word?"_

"_Yeah." Hibiki said calmly to Kumori, and Hibiki glared at Mark._

"_What does it mean?" Kumori asked._

"_I don't know." Hibiki shrugged, still glaring at Mark. Mark continued to smile._

"_Shade means the darkness created by the interception of light, if you know what I mean." Sakura answered. Kumori stared at Sakura with confusion. "Kage." Sakura said._

_Kumori nodded, but then looked at Mark. "Why is Nii-chan calling you that?" He asked Mark._

"_It's my name." Mark replied. Hibiki kept glaring at Mark. "And it's a name that I tell people that are my friends, so please keep this name a secret."_

_Kumori nodded. "Hm! Strange man-san is cool, and his name is cool. Nobody can ever have such a cool name." _(Well, this might explain why Kumori of the present calls Shade, Zero. But, does this mean that he never found out about Shade being Kamen Rider Shade? Just what happened for Kumori to hate Kamen Rider Shade so much? Unfortunately, the answers will have to wait.)

_Sakura tapped Hibiki's arm, and Hibiki turned to see Sakura. "Um, did you really mean what you said." Sakura asked._

"_Well." Hibiki rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, but, do you hate me?" Sakura shook her head. "Yeah, well, I probably shouldn't say all that since you probably already have a boyfriend."_

"_I don't actually." Sakura confessed, or rather, Hibiki thought it was a confession._

"_EH!" Hibiki shouted. "Really?"_

_Sakura nodded. "I never had a boyfriend ever. All the boys in our school never really took notice of me. However, whenever you spoke with me, it made me feel special, that someone actually noticed me." Hibiki blushed._

_Mark's smiled beam. "Ah, young love." He whispered._

_- -_

_From afar at a chapel, a woman with a black trench dress and blond highlighted_ _hair was walking up to a wedding. She walked up to the bride, and the blond highlighted woman's face turned gold, as well as her eyes. "Punishment game, shall continue." She said. Ten may be missing, but that does not mean that the game will stop. Shadows slithered around, about to attack the bride, but the bride jumped out of the way. Everyone screamed, and the bride was on the floor. She didn't move, and everyone, even the groom, ran away. SOME GROOM HE WAS! The Shadow woman moved forward, and the bride screamed, running into the chapel. The bride tripped, and the woman was nearing. "Now, for Ten-sama, I will take your life." She said, then a water whip whipped her face. "WHO!"_

_There standing, was a woman with a black and white dress, and this woman, was Queen. "Lioness-chan, what are you doing?" Queen asked._

_Lioness watched in fear. "Queen." Lioness bowed. "I'm sorry."_

"_So you're still continuing Ten's strange game." Queen said, holding Lioness's chin. "Be a good girl, and let me handle this woman."_

"_I'll listen, because you're Queen." Lioness bowed._

"_And don't play this game please, Ten might not like it." Queen remarked, and Lioness bowed again. Lioness ran out and Queen turned to the bride. "Loving and Marrying a human, you have sinned against us Shadows. Now is the time for your end." Queen grabbed the bride's neck._

"_No, no please don't." The bride whimpered, and Queen threw the bride out. The bride gritted her teeth, and her face turned red and yellow, and her eyes turned blood red._

_Queen walked out. "You do not deserve to live, you traitor." Queen said menacingly. "Your death, is nigh." Queen held her hand out. "Die." A mist surrounded the area, and the bride looked around._

_Then all of a sudden, the mist surrounded the bride. She struggled against it, finally freezing because of the mist's effect. She shattered, screaming. Her soul darkened, and shattered as well._

_Queen smirked, and the mist disappeared. Her wings that were angel like yet insect like at the same time emerged from her back. She flew off._

_- -_

It was night time again, and Ark decided to take a walk, well he decided to get something for Hikari, a cake maybe? He wore his black suit as usual, as well as his brown trench coat, and hat. Well anyway, Ark was taking a peaceful stroll. Ark sighed. It was strange. He reassured himself that his moments of feeling useless was just him feeling sorry for those people that he didn't protect. However, he still felt strange, like nothing was going right. Kumori still hates Shade, Yumi is becoming a better fighter that Shade was, so it would seem that Yumi won't need Shade to save her as much anymore, and again, Ten killed those people. Ark looked at the night sky. Why does he fight? He questioned himself. Was it because he was just thrust into the battle, or did he actually wanted to fight? Ark really forgot his reason.

Then Ark noticed a guy wearing a surgeon's mask, a blue jacket, and red pants, sneaking up to a house. Ark recognized that house, it was the same house that he gave the violin to the little girl that resided inside. Ark watched what the strange guy was about to do. The guy pushed the doorbell, and the father of the little girl answered it. "Yes?" The father answered.

The strange guy breathed deeply. "Your family, it's a happy family." Then the man's face turned yellow, and his eyes turned an unnatural gold. "Give me, that light!" He changed into a Jaguar Shadow, with a pure yellow body, a jaguar's head, along with a red scarf, golden savage eyes, and a yellow jaguar shape on his chest. He had gray spots all over his body. He had black claws on his hand and feet. The father screamed upon seeing the Shadow.

"What is it?" The mother of the little girl asked, then saw the Shadow. She too screamed.

"GIVE IT!" The Jaguar Shadow shrieked. The father then closed the door on the Shadow, but the Shadow kicked it down, and threw the father inside. The Jaguar Shadow entered, trying to gather the three family members together.

"Bastard." Ark growled. Ark took out the Shade Blaster from his coat, and closed the mouth. A sonic sound sounded, and flames engulfed his waist, creating the Shade belt. Ark's eyes turned red, and he held the blaster in front of him. "Henshin!" Ark shouted, and swiped the gem of the blaster over the belt buckle's eyes. Flames engulfed Ark, and scattered to create the Shade suit. "Here I go!"

The little girl was playing her violin in the living room, when all of a sudden her parents came flying in. They crashed into the furniture. She saw the Shadow, and shrieked. "Yes, all of you are together!" The Jaguar Shadow shouted. "DIE!" All three family member's shadows started slithering around. It was the end for all of them.

Then, a miracle happened. A demon crashed through the window. This demon was red in color, and kicked the Shadow. This demon, is Shade. The Shadow lost control of the shadows, and turned to see Ark. Ark grabbed the Shadow, and smashed his head onto the ground. Ark then kicked off the Shadow, and jumped over to the three members of the house. Ark looked at the little girl. The little girl stared back at Ark. She could've sworn she saw Ark's face beyond Shade's eyes. "Strange man-san." The little girl said in joy.

Ark looked at the little girl, and made sure the parents weren't watching. Ark nodded, then got up. "WHO ARE YOU!?" The Shadow screamed, then noticed that it was Lord Shade who attacked. "You, DAMN YOU!" The Shadow ran at Ark, and Ark grabbed the Shadow's hand, and threw him at the door.

Kumori was just walking in the neighborhood when he all of a sudden heard the commotion. He ran to the house, and saw Shade throwing the Shadow at the door. Kumori took out the Henshin Blade, pushed the button, and held it at front, letting the Shadow fly into it, getting struck by an air wave. Kumori then snapped on the Tenkishi belt. "STANDBY!" The belt announced, and Kumori spread his arms out, holding the blade at the side. "Henshin!" Kumori shouted, and inserted the blade into the belt buckle. "SHINE!" Golden projections of the suit shot out, and the Shadow was hit by the front projection. The projections flew onto Kumori, and Kumori entered open mode, blinding the Shadow with the light that flashed. Kumori ran in, and slashed the Shadow with the Tenki Calibur sword mode. Kumori kept slashing, then grabbed the Shadow, and kicked the Jaguar Shadow out the door. Kumori took one glance at Shade, and noticed that Shade was protecting the family of the house. Kumori didn't know what to think, but he didn't give it much thought. Kumori ran out the house, and started attacking the Jaguar Shadow.

Ark sighed, then turned to see the little girl. "Are you okay?" Ark asked the little girl. The little girl nodded and smiled. "Thank goodness." The parents kept staring at the demon that stood in front them, stupefied.

Ten walked up to the shattered window, and jumped in. He didn't noticed Shade for some reason. "How nice, Jaguar prepared a meal for me." He said, transforming into the Lion Shadow. "GIVE ME YOUR LIGHT!" Then Shade fired the Shade blaster, striking Ten. "WHO!"

Shade turned to face Ten. Ten watched in surprise. "You, you won't get this family!" Ark shouted, running towards Ten, grabbing Ten, and pulled Ten and himself out the shattered window.

Kumori slashed the now curved sword wielding Jaguar Shadow, and Ark fought the spear wielding Ten. Of course, the Ark and Kumori weren't battling at the same spots, so they didn't see each other. Kumori slashed down at the Jaguar Shadow. Ark bended his body back to dodge a spear slash, and Ark kicked Ten. Jaguar Shadow got thrown back, and Ten shouted in pain, as the kicked kick the chin.

"KISAMA!" Ten shouted, and Ten swung down.

"CRUSH FORM!" Something sounded, and Ten struck Ark.

"Yes." Ten growled, then noticed that the Shade suit was yellow.

"Too bad." Ark said, then used a gauntlet punch on Ten. Ark kept hitting on and on. Finally, Ark ended with a palm press.

"So this is one of your new powers." Ten wiped his mouth, for no real apparent reason. "BRING IT ON!"

"You asked for it." Ark said, now holding the Crush Gauntlet hammer form. Ark swung the hammer, striking Ten, over and over again. Then two crests flew over to Ark, swirling around him. Ark smashed Ten, Ten flying back.

Then the crests, which were the frost and the wind one, swiped themselves over the belt buckle. "FROST FORM! WIND FORM!" Ark opened up the Shade blaster, and the crests inserted themselves inside. "IN TO TA! ELEMENTAL FORM!"

The Frost Spear and Wind Vulcan came flying over, and the Crush Gauntlet hammer form flew around Ark, and Ark gained the right hand of Frost Form, and the left hand of Wind Form. His legs and helmet reverted back to Blaze Form. His right shin guard revealed itself. Ark then switched the Shade Blaster to sword mode.

"Well, here I go!" Ark shouted, and ran towards Ten. Ark slashed.

The Jaguar Shadow tried to slash Kumori, but Kumori parried, then grabbed the blade of the Jaguar Shadow, and threw the Jaguar Shadow. Kumori switched the Calibur to gun mode, and fired at the Shadow. The Jaguar Shadow was taking a lot of damage. Then Kumori switched to closed mode, and fired his shoulder vulcans, dealing heavy shot damage to the Shadow. Kumori switched back to open mode, and switched the calibur to sword mode. "IKUZE!" Kumori shouted, running towards the Jaguar Shadow. Kumori swiped the gem of the handle over his belt buckle's gem. "JUDGEMENT!"

Ark kept slashing Ten, over and over again. Ten was extremely surprised at seeing Ark's multi colored form. Ark then threw the Shade Blaster sword form into the air, and the Crush Gauntlet Hammer Form flew into his hands. Ark smashed Ten with the hammer's head. Then Ark's mouth plate opened up, and the Frost Spear flew to the mouth. Ark slashed Ten fast with the spearhead. Then the Wind Vulcan flew to his left hand, and Ark singlehandedly held the Crush Gauntlet Hammer with his right hand. Ten tried to strike Ark, but Ark started hovering around. Ark was able to move away from the slash, and hovered around Ten, firing wind shots, hitting Ten. Ten was pushed back, and Ark back handed Ten with the right hand, which was holding the Crush Gauntlet Hammer. Ten held his face in pain, then Ark threw the three weapons into the air. "Ten, this attack, is for those that you've killed and attempted to kill!" Ark shouted, and the Shade Blaster sword form dropped to his hands. Ark closed the mouth of the blaster after opening it. "ELEMENTAL BREAK!" The blaster announced, and Ark held the sword at ready. "HAH!" Ark shouted, running towards Ten.

"NOT TODAY!" Ten shouted, and tried a spear slash. Ark simply kicked with the right leg, the spear's rod hitting against the wings of the leg. The spear broke in half, and Ark's sword was ablaze at top, frozen under it, windy under the frozen part, and glowing gold under the windy part.

Ark slashed the unarmed Ten, and Ten was struck by the slash. Four marks appeared, buckle, wolf, hawk, and tiger. Ten shouted in pain, and sparks flew off his body. "Suffer!" Ark shouted. An explosion occurred, and Ten was thrown back, way back. Ark turned his back, and attached the Shade blaster back to the side of his belt. Then Ark grabbed hold of each weapon, right hand hammer, left hand gun, and mouth spear. Ark breathed in, and his suit dematerialized. "Now that's, how I do it." Ark mumbled, as he held the spear in his mouth.

"HAH!" Kumori shouted, his sword shining, and after blinding Jaguar. Kumori got that slash in, and Jaguar shouted in extreme pain. Jaguar started glowing multiple colors, and shattered, Tenkishi's chest mark appearing breifly. Jaguar's soul shattered as well. Kumori panted, and took off the Tenkishi belt. His suit dematerialized, and he went in to make sure the family was okay. They were, but the house was somewhat damaged.

ARK TO THE RESCUE! Ark actually decided to pay for the damages, and Kumori was extremely surprised by the fact. Kumori found out that Ark was actually rich, and Ark had some helpers with him. Inu, Taka, and Tora in human form. They transformed from the weapons earlier. Inu walked up to Kumori, and the two stared at each other. Inu smiled. "You've grown a lot." Inu remarked, and Kumori jumped back. Who the heck was Inu!? Ark and his three servants, as they call themselves, fixed the house, even though it was dark. Ark is after all, a night person.

- -

Ark went back into the house, and gave Hikari a cake. Inu, Taka, and Tora went back to the special door, and they went through the door, as their disguise was almost up. Inu went through in blue flames, Taka green flames, and Tora yellow, or gold as he calls it, flames. Hikari looked like she wanted to say something to Ark, but she didn't say anything. Ark felt so good, being near Hikari and all. And Ark was happy that he was able to make Ten suffer. Ark beamed a smile.

- -

Ten stumbled around, and grabbed his gut in pain. The elemental attack really hurt. "I must punish myself for being so weak." He growled, and lightning came down and struck him.

- -

The next day, Kumori went into the café, to find Lloyd with some black bearded man with messy hair, and wearing a black suit, talking to Lloyd. The man looked at Lloyd. "Tenshi No Yaiba is useless, from now on, Kami No Tsurugi is taking over." The man said, and Kumori's eyes widened in surprise.

"WHAT!" Kumori shouted. "Who are you to make such a demand!?"

Lloyd signaled Kumori to stop. "His name is Mikoto, and he's the founder of Kami No Tsurugi." Lloyd shook his head in disappointment. "He finds us, weak."

"That's right, from now on, I'll take over." Mikoto got up. "And we have no need for your useless Tenkishi anymore. That system, made by that damned non-member."

Kumori knew Mikoto was referring to Hibiki. "Don't you ever, ever, say nii-san is a damned person." Kumori growled.

Mikoto huffed, and he walked out. "Hikaru-kun." Lloyd said to Kumori. Kumori turned to face Lloyd. "I want you to observe Mikoto, see what he's capable of." Kumori nodded.

- -

Mikoto walked to the park, and Kumori followed, with some distance between him and Mikoto. Kumori wanted to know why Mikoto would badmouth about Tenkishi.

Of course, Kumori learned what Mikoto was capable of. A green chameleon Shadow was hiding in a tree, and Kumori noticed this. The chameleon was camouflaged, and the Chameleon Shadow dropped down on Mikoto. The Shadow was green in color, with his joints colored purple. He had a green chameleon shape on his chest. Mikoto grabbed the Shadow's hand though, and threw the Shadow away.

"Shadows." Mikoto said. "They are the only thing in the way of Humanity's superiority. They are, meant for Kami's punishment. Prepare, prepare to be punished by Kami!" Mikoto then snapped a gold belt on, and this belt had a red oval shaped knob for a belt buckle. There was a silver port near the knob. Kumori's eyes widened in surprise again. "Henshin." Mikoto said, then turned the knob buckle. The buckle snapped on. "GIGA MODE!" The belt announced, and then a red digital grid surrounded Mikoto. It formed into a bronze armored suit. Where armor didn't cover was a black and gold suit. He had bronze armbands and shin guards. He had a bronze heavily armored chest, and at the side of the chest, there were words that read 'G-KI'. He had a bronze helmet, with a golden knight visor. Under the visor, were blue bug eyes. He had a golden horn crown on top of his helmet, and the middle of the crown had a red crystal embedded into it. At the side of the belt, was a black pistol, which had a golden crystal embedded to the side. "Shadows, Kami shall devour you." Mikoto growled, and then red cross-hairs appeared on the bug eyes.

"What is that?" Kumori asked, hiding behind a tree.

END CHAPTER 18! Please review.

- -

The reign of the Shadows have ended, but a new evil appears. KAMEN RIDER SHADE! Ruler of the Dark Moon. The new form of Shade is much more clearer now. The eyes on the chest are green, and there are golden outlines on his scaly armbands and shin guards. His eyes have a white outline around them, and his horns next to his eyes have a golden outline around them. His dragon shoulder horns have golden around them as well. "GEKIJOFIC!"

"This battle is so tough, I'm going to need help from warriors of the past." Ark appears holding a violin.

"And I get hero status as well." Hibiki remarks, appearing holding a guitar.

"Everyone, see you then!" The two shout, Ark pointing with the bow, and Hibiki with a guitar pick.

- -

Fic stats so far!

Main Characters:  
(Present)  
Ark/Kamen Rider Shade  
Kumori/Kamen Rider Tenkishi  
Hikari  
Yumi

(Past)  
Hibiki/Kamen Rider Prokishi  
Mark/Kamen Rider Shade (Past)  
Mari  
Sakura

Minor Characters:  
Koji  
Seto  
Kumori (Little)  
Lloyd

Major Villains:  
King  
Queen  
Jack  
Ten  
Mikoto (SURPRISE, SURPRISE)  
Lioness (In the past)


	19. Reveal Love for Hikari, and Ragnarok

Don't own Kamen Rider, just Shade, Tenkishi, and Prokishi. One question, should Gigakishi (Mikoto) be counted as a rider? Also, can someone tell me when Kumori dies next chapter, would I be hated?

Fic Stats updates and some spoilers

Main Characters:  
Ark/Kamen Rider Shade  
Kumori/Kamen Rider Tenkishi  
Hikari (Joker?)  
Yumi

Past Main Characters:  
Hibiki/Kamen Rider Prokishi  
Mark/Kamen Rider Shade (Senior)/Lord Shade  
Sakura  
Mari

Support Characters:  
Koji  
Seto  
Lloyd  
Sakura (Elder)  
Kumori (Little)

Main Villains:  
Ace (Eventually. I'll let you ponder on who this is.)  
Joker (?) (What exactly is Operation Joker?)  
King/Kabuto Shadow  
Queen/Kuwagata Shadow  
Jack/Mantis Shadow (He's eventually going to look like the Jack from the Gekijofic)  
Ten/Lion Shadow  
Lioness/Lioness Shadow (For past storyline to replace Ten)  
Mikoto/Gigakishi (Again, no idea whether to classify him as a rider or not. SURPRISE!)

Now, onwards!

**Kamen Rider Shade**

Chapter 19: Reveal Love for Hikari, and Ragnarok . . .

Late at night after spending some time with Hikari, Ark laid in bed, and didn't move. "Gosh, my body feels so . . . dead." Ark remarked. After using Elemental Form, Ark felt exhausted, but he helped out that family anyway. Plus, Ark went and pretended he was fine in front of Hikari. Now Ark really felt dead. Ark couldn't even close his own eyelids! Ark sighed. "Geez, I'm going to have a hard time sleeping tonight. My body feels all sore now." Ark remarked again. Ark tried to close his eyes, and the room was really dark. Then Ark felt something crawl up to him. Ark slowly turned his face to see what it was, and it was Hikari. "Hikari-chan!" Ark shouted. "What are you doing here!?"

"I can't sleep." Hikari told Ark. "Can I . . . sleep with you tonight?"

Ark tried to blink in confusion, of course, his eyes were to tired. "Um, sure." Hikari snuggled up to Ark. Ark wanted to wrap an arm around Hikari, but again, Ark's body felt dead to him. Ark looked to the other side. _WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!? Hikari is in bed with me! Wait, now would be a good time to figure out why I'm acting weird around her._

"Shade-san." Hikari spoke.

"Hm?"

"Do you, hate me?" Hikari asked, surprising Ark.

"Wha?" Ark all of a sudden jerked. Yeah, this really hurt his already dead feeling body.

"I mean lately, you've look like you want to avoid me." Hikari finally said. "I mean you do spend time with me, but whenever I get close to you, you move away or faint."

_Do I really do that? _Ark thought.

"Well, it's cute when you do that at daytime, but my heart feels painful when you do it at nighttime." Hikari said sadly.

"Well, I don't hate you." Ark mentioned. "Tell you what, tomorrow, if I'm still doing it tomorrow, you hold onto my arm tightly and you don't let go. Is that okay?"

"Okay." Hikari said. Hikari snuggled even closer to Ark. "I think I'll start now." Hikari closed her eyes, and drifted to dreamland, or whatever happens to her when she sleeps.

Ark felt Hikari's slow breathing as she slept. She was so cute. But Ark doesn't know why he feels strange being close to her lately. He loves her, or does he really. "I love you Hikari, but I really don't know about that when daytime comes." Ark confessed to himself. "If my day self doesn't love you, I don't think I can bring myself to truly love you. Wait, now that I think about it, what does my day self think of you?" True, what does Day Ark think of Hikari? Is he the reason why Night Ark is so awkward around Hikari? Night Ark really thought about it, because he could sleep. Why? HE WAS TOO DEAD TO FALL ASLEEP! Yeah, for once, someone was too tired to fall asleep.

- -

The next day, Ark woke up feeling really sore. Then he saw Hikari snuggle right up to him. "WAH!" Ark shouted. "Hikari wake up!" Hikari woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"Shade-kun, why do you act like that every time?" Hikari asked.

"Eh?"

"You always shout out loud whenever I'm here."

"Um, it's not like I hate you or anything." Ark confessed rubbing the back of his head. _Now why would hate all of a sudden come into this conversation?_ Ark thought to himself.

"Can you tell me why you act like that?" Hikari asked.

"Well, I'm worried about you." Ark told Hikari. "I don't know what happens during the nighttime, and I'm afraid that Yami me does bad things to you during the night, so I'm really scared whenever I find you in bed with me. If it's somewhere other then this bed then I'm not afraid, but really, Yami me scares me."

"You don't do anything to me at night." Hikari said to Ark.

Ark all of a sudden stared at Hikari. "You serious. I don't act strange during the night."

"No, you're usually really kind to me." Hikari said.

Ark blinked in confusion. "You mean, Yami me doesn't touch you . . . well . . . anywhere?"

Hikari shook her head. "Lately you've been avoiding me. Is this all new to you?"

Ark blinked in confusion again. "Wow." Ark said and fainted on the floor.

Hikari got off bad and poked Ark's fallen body. "Shade-kun?" Then Hikari looked at Ark's neck. "Kamu."

"EE!" Ark jerked up, and fainted from loss of blood.

- -

Ark rubbed his neck as he walked out. He wore a red jacket and white shirt as well as tan pants. Ark decided to take a walk at the park to think some things over, but what he saw, was Kumori watching a bearded man go against a Chameleon Shadow.

Mikoto snapped on a belt, with a knob buckle (Like the Riotroopers from 555) "Henshin." Mikoto said, and turned the buckle knob, and snapped the buckle in place. "GIGA MODE!" The belt announced, and a red a digital grid surrounded Mikoto, creating a bronze battle suit. (Just to add some details to Gigakishi, he has bronze thigh guards, and a golden mouth plate) Mikoto stared at the Chameleon Shadow, and Ark hid behind another tree. Kumori noticed Ark, and the two watched Mikoto.

"Come, and meet Kami's sword!" Mikoto shouted.

"How cheeky!" The Chameleon Shadow shouted, and extended out a purple whip from his arm. This whip was to symbolize a chameleon's tongue. "HYAH!" The Chameleon Shadow swung his whip, and tried to whip Mikoto.

Mikoto simply grabbed hold of the whip, and drew his pistol. The pistol had a bronze gem near the barrel. Mikoto then fired at the Chameleon Shadow. Mikoto kept firing. So many sparks flew off the Chameleon Shadow, then Mikoto threw the whip's tip back at the Chameleon Shadow striking the Shadow on the head.

"BASTARD!" The Chameleon Shadow shouted. He extended out another whip from his other arm, and started flinging them around. Mikoto rolled around the floor. His movements seem robotic. Mikoto then got up, and fired again. "ITE!" The Shadow shouted. "You've annoyed me enough!" The Shadow shouted, and got control of Mikoto's shadow. "You can die now!"

The shadows crept up to Mikoto's face, but Mikoto simply smirked under his helmet. "Shadow control override. Take over." Mikoto announced. Then his helmet's eyes flashed a red light, and all of a sudden, Mikoto's shadow moved off his body, and wrapped itself around the Chameleon Shadow's neck, choking the Shadow.

"How is this possible." The Shadow choked.

Mikoto then held the pistol right up to his mouth plate. "Giga Burst." Mikoto announced.

The pistol beeped, "GIGA BURST!" It announced after it beeped. Mikoto aimed at the now wrapped Chameleon Shadow. The pistol gathered golden energy into its barrel. Mikoto pulled the trigger, and the pistol fired a golden energy sphere, creating an image of a knight mounted on a horse charging. The sphere smashed into the Shadow, and the Chameleon Shadow shattered right after. Its soul glowed gold, and it exploded.

Mikoto took off his belt, and then looked towards Kumori's direction as the Gigakishi suit dematerialized in a bronze light. "So, brother of the non-member, how did you like that fight?" Mikoto sarcastically asked. "Tell Tenshi No Yaiba, from now on, Gigakishi is going to take over Tenkishi's place. Tenkishi is useless, and won't do anything against the Shadows."

Kumori hated Mikoto for saying that. What does Mikoto even know about Tenkishi. Kumori clenched his hand into a fist. Mikoto walked up to Kumori, and Mikoto whispered to Kumori, "Your brother, he deserves to be dead." Mikoto walked off.

Kumori growled, turned his body, and tried to sock Mikoto, but Mikoto grabbed Kumori's fist, and threw Kumori on the ground. Mikoto glared at Kumori. "Useless." Mikoto said menacingly. "No wonder Tenkishi is so useless, it's used by you. I know number zero to four are still alive because of you and Tenshi No Yaiba. You guys won't be able to do anything. You're all useless, you'll never be able to keep up with humanity's superiority." Mikoto walked off.

Kumori looked in disbelief, and growled. "Kumori-san!" Ark shouted out, and ran to help Kumori up.

Kumori allowed Ark to help, but Kumori then slammed the ground with his fist. "What does that bastard know about my brother!?" Kumori shouted.

"I can answer that." Lloyd walked out up to Kumori.

"Lloyd jii-san." Kumori said.

Lloyd walked up to Kumori, then stared at Ark. Lloyd kept staring at Ark. "But before I do, what's your name?" Lloyd asked Ark.

"Um, Ark."

Lloyd kept staring at Ark, but then chuckled. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else." Lloyd said. "Now, about Mikoto."

"ARK!" Koji shouted in an instant, jumping out, and wrapping his arm around Ark. "Long time no see!"

Lloyd sighed. "More interruptions."

"Where were you man?" Koji asked. "I went back to that warehouse forgetting that we left you, and you were gone. How did you even get out?" Ark didn't answer.

Then Sakura and Yumi walked out, and the two wore similar open black trench coats, boots, and miniskirts! Of course Sakura had a pair of glasses on. "What did you call us out here for?" Yumi asked. Sakura took one glance at Ark, thinking she recognized him.

Lloyd blinked in confusion. "How did you two even meet each other?" Lloyd asked.

"What did you want to tell me about Mikoto!?" Kumori shouted.

"Ooh! Story!" Koji shouted, and pushed Ark down to sit down. Koji sat down right after.

Lloyd sighed. "Well, here goes."

"Mikoto?" Sakura asked. "Who is he?"

Lloyd glared at Sakura for interrupting him. Lloyd coughed, then Ark raised his own hand. "I don't think I'm supposed to be here."

"SHUT UP!" Lloyd shouted at Ark, who all of a sudden hid behind Kumori. "I've already been interrupted too long!" Ark whimpered behind Kumori. Lloyd coughed. "Sorry, here goes."

- -

_Mikoto used to be a military genius and a member of Tenshi No Yaiba. He submitted a design for a system that could kill Shadows. Mikoto was real confident that his system would be picked, but Lloyd told Mikoto the horrible truth. The two were in the office. "What do you mean my system won't be developed!?" Mikoto had asked Lloyd._

"_Well," Lloyd said, "our experts have examined the specifications for Gigakishi, but they find it too dangerous." By experts, Lloyd was referring to the Hayashi Clan._

"_WHAT!" Mikoto shouted. "How is it dangerous!? Besides, no matter how dangerous it is, we still need it if we want the humans to have a fighting chance against the Shadows."_

"_Yes." Lloyd remarked. "But we got another system in mind. Here, why don't you take a look." Lloyd handed a blueprint to Mikoto._

_Mikoto uncurled the paper, and read it. "Ten-ki-shi." Mikoto read the name. Mikoto examined it. "This system, who designed it?"_

"_A fifteen year old by the name of Hibiki Hikaru." Lloyd replied._

"_F-f-FIFTEEN!" Mikoto shouted. "Some snot nosed brat drew this!? I'm going to guess he isn't a member."_

_Lloyd nodded his head. "He already promised his parents . . . and me . . . that he won't be a member, and never will." Lloyd then chuckled. "Funny how he came up with Tenkishi despite not being a member."_

"_This is an outrage!" Mikoto shouted, slamming the blueprint onto the desk. "Gigakishi is hundred times better than this Tenkishi! Why would you choose this over Gigakishi?"_

"_Because, I told you, Gigakishi is too dangerous to develop. No one would be able to use it."_

_Mikoto stammered a bit, then stopped. Mikoto made his way for the door. "Fine then, I quit!" Mikoto shouted. "You useless people can deal with the Shadows your own stupid way, and I'll deal with them with Kami's way. GOOD DAY!" Mikoto slammed the door._

_Lloyd sighed. "There goes one of our best members." Lloyd said quite nonchalantly._

_- -_

"You mean, Hibiki's Tenkishi design was chosen over someone else's?" Sakura asked. Lloyd nodded. Lloyd looked at Kumori, and Kumori was shocked.

"Hibiki nii-san . . . he designed Tenkishi?" Kumori asked.

"Hm, you didn't know?" Lloyd asked. Kumori shook his head.

"Who exactly is this Hibiki?" Yumi asked.

"One of the greatest warriors I've ever seen." Lloyd replied. "Even though I hate the guy." He muttered under his breath. "But, he was a brave kid, willing to the limit of his strength to defend the innocent. Because of that, he lost his life." Lloyd said sadly. "He used a prototype of Tenkishi to fight Shadows, but that event."

"That fire." Kumori growled. "Zero."

"Do you mean Shade killed Hibiki?" Yumi asked. Ark peeked from Kumori's back.

"Well." Lloyd looked at Kumori, shivering in anger. Lloyd sighed, "I don't know what to say. Shade seemed to be on our side, but . . ."

"He killed nii-san and my parents!" Kumori shouted, getting up. "That's enough proof that Zero is evil. He was never good!" Kumori stamped away, leaving Ark to face Lloyd's wrath, but not yet.

"Kumori-kun." Sakura said and followed Kumori.

"Sensei!" Yumi shouted, following Sakura. So that's how close the two were.

"Nee-chan!" Koji shouted following Yumi.

Ark and Lloyd stared at each other. "Now, PAY FOR BEING THE LAST ONE TO INTERRUPT ME!" Lloyd shouted.

"EE!"

- -

_Sakura held Kumori in her hands, and Hibiki was walking behind Mark, glaring at Mark. Mark simply laughed. "You were so funny." Mark said as he laughed._

"_GAH!" Hibiki shouted, and almost started to beat Mark._

"_Those two are so hilarious." Sakura said as she chuckled._

"_Strange man-san and Nii-chan are funny." Kumori laughed at Hibiki and Mark._

_Then the four of them heard a strange sound. It was a woman's voice, singing this strange ethereal sound. Hibiki and Mark looked around, and Sakura tried to figure out where the voice came from. All of a sudden, a blue earwig Shadow jumped out and tried to attack Sakura. This Shadow was blue all over, with purple shoulder pads and thigh guards. It had a magenta earwig shape on its chest. Hibiki quickly drew the henshin blade, and fired an airwave at the Shadow, blowing it back. "Sakura-san, get back!" Hibiki shouted, and Sakura obeyed. Mark also drew the Shade Blaster. "You okay with transforming in front of Sakura?"_

"_Heck no!" Mark shouted. "But I'm going to hide so can you deal with this Shadow for now?" Hibiki nodded, and Mark ran to hide._

_Hibiki snapped on the Prokishi belt. "STANDBY!" Hibiki then held the henshin blade to his side. "Henshin!" Hibiki shouted, and inserted the blade into the buckle. "SHINE!" Bronze projections of the Prokishi suit flew onto Hibiki. "Here I go!" Hibiki shouted, and Shade jumped out to help Hibiki._

"_Who is that?" Sakura asked. "And where did Ryusei-san go?"_

_- -_

Ark walked for a while, but then heard a demonic growl in his head. He turned around and ran from his spot.

The Shadow today is a mole Shadow. This Shadow had a brown body, with one giant silver claw as right hand. He had a blue mole shape on his chest. He also had red shoulder pads and knee pads. He growled and ran after a girl that he was chasing.

Ark quickly drew the Shade Blaster and closed its mouth, creating the Shade belt. No way would he ever let a person down again. Ark held the blaster at front. "Henshin." Ark said, and swiped the blaster over his belt buckle, creating the Shade suit from flames.

The girl screamed, but Ark jumped out and kicked the Mole Shadow away. The girl looked at her savior, and ran from her spot to get away. "KISAMA!" The Mole Shadow shouted at Ark. "Who do you think you are, Lord Shade!?" The Mole Shadow charged at Ark and swiped at Ark. Ark parried the blow.

In an instant, Gigakishi came riding out in a bronze and golden hi-tech motorcycle with the back being a case for something. Mikoto stopped, and fired a golden orb at the Mole Shadow, destroying it as Ark was still parrying. This really shocked Ark, and the explosion of the soul blew Ark back. "Number Zero, Shade." Mikoto said. "You're in the way of humanity's superiority, you can die now." Mikoto said, getting of the Giga Machine, name of his bike. Mikoto then opened the case on the back of the cycle, which also served as a tail fin, and took out this large Gatling gun (Like G3-X) and snapped the barrel on. Mikoto drew his pistol, and inserted the pistol to the back of his Gatling gun. "You can die now." Mikoto said.

Ark got up, and tried to run away, only to get machine gunned by Mikoto. Ark shouted in pain. Mikoto moved closer and fired more. Then Ark dropped to the ground, and Mikoto drew the pistol off the Gatling gun, and fired at Ark more. Mikoto got right up to Ark and mercilessly fired the Gatling gun. Sparks were flying all over the Shade suit. Ark shouted in extreme pain.

Kumori ran out to see the damage Mikoto was doing to Shade. Earlier, Sakura tried to convince Kumori that Shade wasn't evil, but Kumori didn't believe her. Seems Sakura saw Mark henshined eventually. Yumi and Koji were just there for the show. Then Mikoto had passed the group on the Giga Machine. Kumori then ran after Mikoto, and now Kumori is now witnessing Shade getting defeated by Gigakishi. Though Kumori should be glad that Shade was getting killed, Kumori wasn't happy. It didn't have to do with wanting to be the one to defeat Shade, but for some reason, Kumori didn't want to see Shade die. Why?

- -

Back at the mansion, Seto was at the attic fixing up a violin for Ark. Seto really wanted to surprise Ark. Hikari was downstairs. She wore a pink blouse along with a pink miniskirt, with a black jacket.

Queen stood on top of a pole. She could tell that a Shadow was near the Ryusei mansion. Queen then looked down, to see Jack. "Jack-kun, mind if we do that?"

"Not at all." Jack replied. The two then opened their mouth. Both of them started singing different songs.

One song affected Seto. Seto held his head in pain, and he started to shout in pain. He started rolling violently all over the ground. "What's happening to me!?" Seto shouted.

The second song was to make Hikari fall asleep. It worked. Seto came growling down the stairs, and he transformed into the frog Shadow. "What am I doing!?" Seto asked himself. He reached for Hikari. Seto was trying to kill her! "No, NO!" Seto tried the resist the control. "I won't, I won't hurt this girl!" But Seto grabbed the unconscious Hikari by her neck.

Outside King walked up to Jack. "Yes, destroy the girl! We need her body to shatter, we need to destroy her truly innocent self!" But something was wrong.

All of a sudden, they heard another sound, a violin, a pure sound (or simply Destiny's Play in a violin only version). This sound was hurting Queen, and Jack stopped to look up. King also looked up. Queen tried to find who was playing the violin, and it was a trench coat man who was playing it. He too was standing on top of a pole. Queen couldn't take the sound, and she fell from the pole. King caught her.

Seto finally regain control of himself, and he switched back to his human form. Hikari woke up to find Seto panting badly. "Seto-san, what's wrong?" Hikari asked Seto.

Outside, "Jack, go kill the girl!" King shouted.

"Fine." Jack said, then jumped into the shadow of the pole. He made his way to the Ryusei Mansion. An interesting note, only Jack knows where the Ryusei Mansion is, but for some reason, whenever he tries to tell anyone else, some unknown force shuts his mouth up. Might be Lord Shade's doing.

Jack slithered into the living room, and he looked at Hikari. Hikari screamed when she saw Jack go for her neck and his face turned green. "YOU! DIE!" Jack shouted.

"Let her go!" Seto shouted, trying to stop Jack, only for Jack to simply push Seto away. Seto slammed into a table, and Seto fell unconscious.

Jack lifted Hikari up. "Now, fulfill the destiny of the humans!" Jack hissed and his free hand, his left hand, transformed into the Mantis Shadow's bladed hand.

- -

Ark heard another demonic growl, but also heard a girl's screaming for some reason. Ark knew what this meant, but he was getting bombarded by Gigakishi's punishment. Ark tried to get up by kicking Mikoto back, but Mikoto fired again as Ark got up.

Kumori noticed that Shade was trying to do something, trying to escape. Almost by instinct, Kumori knew that Shade needed to go save someone. Why? Even Kumori doesn't know. "STANDBY!" The Tenkishi belt announced as Kumori snapped it on. Kumori took out the henshin blade from his jacket, and held it to his side, spreading his arms out. "Henshin!" Kumori said and inserted the blade. "SHINE!" Golden projections of the suit flew onto Kumori. Kumori ran, and ran in front of Shade, taking the hits from Mikoto's Gatling gun.

"What!" Mikoto shouted.

Kumori turned to look at Shade. "Go." Kumori commanded. Shade kept looking at Kumori, and the two nodded. Shade got up, and ran.

"You're not getting away!" Mikoto shouted. Then Kumori fired the shoulder vulcans. Mikoto turned to face Kumori. "Funny, I never pegged you as a person who would help the likes of him." Kumori was silent, and kept firing at Mikoto until Shade was gone.

The Breaker Crest flew into the mouth of the Shade Blaster, and Ark swiped it over his belt buckle. "BREAKER CALLER!"

- -

Inu, Taka, and Tora looked up, then they ran out to the back of the hallway. "How nice, he's using it during the daytime." Taka remarked.

"Idiot, he needs to get home fast." Inu snapped.

"Just hurry up." Tora said. Then they released the Shadow Breaker.

- -

Mikoto noticed the Shade Cycle moving towards Shade, along with the Shadow Breaker attaching itself onto the Shade Cycle creating the Shade Breaker. It sped towards Shade, and Shade jumped on. Mikoto growled. "Get out of my way!" Mikoto shouted kicking Kumori, only to get pushed back as Kumori analyzed Mikoto's movement and defended with hands. Mikoto somehow landed onto the Giga Machine, and sped towards Shade.

Kumori sighed as he took off the Tenkishi belt, the suit dematerializing. Kumori held his chest. "Just why did I help Zero?" Kumori asked himself.

- -

The boosters on the Shade Breaker was blazing, but Mikoto was right behind firing at Ark. Ark kept dodging, and he looked back at Mikoto. "Got to do something about him." Ark said. Ark then drew the Shade Blaster, and opened its mouth. The Shadow Breaker detached itself from the Shade Cycle, but it hovered around the Shade Cycle. Ark then slowed down and allowed Mikoto to get in front.

"WHAT!" Mikoto shouted, and Ark aimed the Shade Blaster at the Giga Machine.

The mouth of the Shade Cycle opened up, and a fire ball was charging inside the mouth of the Shade Cycle. Ark then fired a fiery projectile from his Blaster and his bike. The blasts hit the Giga Machine, causing it to get off course. Then Ark closed the mouth of the blaster, and the Shadow Breaker flew back on. Ark then revved up, and the boosters were above blazing. The Shade Breaker was then ablaze, and Ark sped up, using a charge attack on Mikoto, smashing through Mikoto.

The Giga Machine skid all over the ground, and Mikoto landed on the asphalt. Mikoto slammed the ground. "WARGH!" He shouted as he got up. "My system is the ultimate system! IT SHOULDN'T LOSE!" Mikoto roared to the sky, and red electricity could be seen from his helmet. What did that mean?

- -

Ark finally reached home, and just in time. Ark kicked the door open, of course without breaking it down. The sun was starting to set. Ark ran in, and grabbed Jack's bladed hand. Then Ark kicked Jack, taking Hikari into his own hands. Hikari looked at her savior, and was surprised. Ark looked at Hikari, then looked back at Jack.

"KISAMA!" Jack shouted and fully transformed.

Ark then swiped the Shade Blaster over his belt buckle. "BLAZE!" The belt announced, and Ark's right shin guard revealed itself. "I will never forgive anyone who tries to hurt Kari-chan!" Ark shouted, still holding onto Hikari, of course now he's preparing his Rider Kick. "Kari-chan, I will protect her with my life!" Jack charged at Ark, while flames surrounded Ark's foot only. Don't want to burn the house down now do we? Ark then ran at Jack, and Ark jumped.

- -

_The battle forced both Mark and Hibiki to use their bikes as the Earwig Shadow was fast and it started moving real fast. "STEED CALLER!" Hibiki used his new crest. The Prokishi Steed and the Shade Cycle started moving towards Hibiki and Mark._

_They jumped onto their respective motorcycles, and they chased the Earwig Shadow. Mark fired at the Earwig Shadow, but it tried to ram Mark. That ram struck, but then Hibiki slammed into the Earwig Shadow, and slashed the Shadow with the henshin blade. "IKUZE!" Hibiki shouted, and pushed the button of the henshin blade. Mark crashed into the Earwig Shadow, launching the Shadow up front._

_Hibiki then inserted the blade into the belt buckle. "KISHI RISE!" It announced. Usually, Hibiki would jam the blade into a Shadow, but today, he inserted the blade into a slot that was on the Prokishi Steed, which the slot was in front of him. The energy of the blade started charging the Prokishi Steed, and the boosters of the Prokishi Steed blazed. Hibiki sped up._

"_IKUZE KUZE KUZE!" Hibiki shouted, the Prokishi Steed now shining. The Earwig Shadow turned around and saw the attack coming. Hibiki Rider Charged the Earwig Shadow, launching it away. The Earwig Shadow rolled all over the ground, and started glowing a multitude of colors._

_The Earwig Shadow then transformed back into his human form, a teenage man. He smiled and looked at Hibiki. "Thank you." The Shadow said to Hibiki._

"_Eh?" Hibiki asked, but the Shadow shattered, the soul flying up. "What just happened?"_

_Mark stopped, and the two suits dematerialized. "What's wrong?" Mark asked Hibiki._

"_Nothing." Hibiki replied._

"_Oh, and since we're alone, let's talk about how you're going to ask Sakura-chan out."_

"_EH!" Hibiki shouted._

_- -_

Ark used a blazing flying side kick on Jack, launching Jack out the door. Jack shattered, and his black soul flew off. Ark's suit then dematerialized, and Ark closed the door. The sun was still setting, but the Ark now was Night Ark. He panted and looked at Hikari. He now knew the reason why he was acting strangely around Hikari. Strange how this happened isn't it?

Hikari noticed the Shade suit dematerializing. She now knew Ark was Kamen Rider Shade. Hikari tried to check if Ark was okay. "Shade-san?"

Ark looked at Hikari, and smiled. Ark hugged Hikari. "How do you feel about me?" Ark asked.

"Eh?"

"Do you . . . love me?" Ark asked suddenly.

Hikari was in shock. Hikari nodded. Ark then looked at Hikari.

"Hikari! I LOVE YOU!" Ark shouted and planted a big kiss on Hikari's lip.

This may seem sudden, but as it turned out, Day Ark, though at first afraid of Hikari, was actually slowly falling in love with her. Because Night Ark could not bring himself to fully love Hikari without Day Ark loving her too, Night Ark acted strangely around Hikari because he didn't know that Day Ark was falling in love with her as well. Now that Night Ark knew, he didn't act strange around Hikari anymore.

- -

"THAT!" Inu, Taka, and Tora shouted as they watched the crystal ball.

- -

Seto woke up, and saw Ark and Hikari embracing each other, kissing. "OH!" Seto shouted, finally bringing the two back to reality. Seto chuckled nervously. "Hehe. Sorry about that." Seto made his way towards the door. "I'm going to go now, must be awkward having me here." Seto slammed the door, and ran away.

Ark and Hikari sat down, and Hikari smiled. "Shade-san, could you kiss me again?" Hikari asked.

Ark nodded. He could now finally express himself fully.

- -

The next day, Day Ark woke up with Hikari next to him. Day Ark knew that he confessed his love for Hikari the evening before, and actually remembered what happened last night. Day Ark yawned. He finally found love with someone he actually liked, though Hikari still bit his neck. Must be how vampires show their love.

- -

So since the two now confessed their love for each other, they decided to go out and see the city. Hikari wore a black dress along with a white jacket, while Ark wore a red shirt along with a red scarf and sweater and white pants. For once in his life, Day Ark could finally call someone his girlfriend, though this is exactly the case with Night Ark. As it turns out, Hikari really loves both Arks, and she knows that they're one in the same! Now if only Day Ark would acknowledge Yami him as himself, then he's set.

Of course, this relationship was short lived, as all of a sudden, men wearing black suits as well as sunglasses, separated him from Hikari. "What's going on!?" Ark shouted.

"Shade-kun!" Hikari shouted. She still uses San and Kun because those are her nicknames for Ark's two sides. Mikoto menacingly walked up to Hikari.

"So, this is the girl." Mikoto said. "Never knew that she would take such a cute form."

Kumori, Lloyd, Yumi, Sakura, and Koji who was out of place in their group, ran out because they were discussing with Mikoto about Kami No Tsurugi's involvement, but then Mikoto ran out on them suddenly. "The hell you doing!?" Lloyd shouted at Mikoto. Lloyd noticed that some men were holding onto Hikari tightly.

"Wha!?" Yumi recognized Hikari. "What are you doing to Hikari-chan!?" She shouted at Mikoto.

"Hikari-chan?" Mikoto repeated, then started laughing. "This is the name that you people call her by!?" Mikoto kept laughing. "Do you not understand who she is?" No one answered. Mikoto walked up to Ark. "I don't know how you came to know this girl, but she will die."

"NO!" Ark shouted struggling to get out. Kumori noticed this, but Mikoto slapped Ark's face.

"This is for the good of humanity." Mikoto said to Ark. "She must die by the hands of humans if we are to be superior. Do you people know who she is? She's Ragnarok! The one who will bring chaos and the end of the world."

Everyone gasped, well except for the men in black suits, Ark, and Kumori. Hikari whimpered, and Mikoto looked at Hikari's face, Mikoto stroked Hikari's hair. "Soon, you'll be safe from the Shadows, and you will help me in destroying the weak."

"DAMN IT, NO!" Ark shouted trying to get out, but then a man in black suit punched Ark's gut, knocking Ark to the ground.

"ARK!" Kumori shouted, running up to Ark, making sure Ark was okay. Kumori then glared at Mikoto, but Mikoto snapped his finger, and the black suits moved out, taking Hikari with them.

"No offense, but if you're going to act this way, then I'll destroy you and these people along with the Shadows." Mikoto said, but only Kumori and Ark heard him. He sounded a little, insane. Really, compared to his first appearance, now he was insane. Before he actually sounded sane. Mikoto and the black suits took Hikari into a van, and they drove off.

"Hikari." Ark struggled to say, finally falling unconscious.

Koji was really out of the loop here. "Dang, now he's calling her by her first name only." Koji remarked. Yep, really killed the mood.

End Chapter 19, and the truth about Hikari is revealed. PLEASE REVIEW! (Reveal, Review, I think I can do a pun on these words)

- -

Shade's new form is now even more detailed! His helmet is almost the same, but his eyes have a white outline around them. In addition, he has a red dragon horn right between his eyes, right under the crystal between the eyes. There is a golden outline around the horns. The dragon horns next to the shoulder also have golden around them. His chest is like his right shin guard revealed, but it has green eyes. The golden wings are spread out on his chest, but they're just there. He has a golden collar, and his shoulder pads are now sharper, the tail still extending out. He has red scaly armbands and shin guards, with golden streaks on them. He now has a red thigh guard that also has a red outline on them. He has giant red demonic wings behind him. "GEKIJOFIC! KAMEN RIDER SHADE! RULER OF THE DARK MOON!" Hiyami and Prokishi are seen fighting together, and Kamen Rider Shade blaze form is then seen standing next to Inu Frost Wolf Form, and Taka Wind Hawk Form, who is then in turn next to Tora Crush Tiger Form. They seem to be facing a menacing enemy, a devilish black rider. A purple rider is then seen trying to fend off some monsters. Tenkishi and Shade are then seen fighting, and their finishing sword attacks collide.

"SEE YOU THEN!" Hibiki and Ark shout out loudly.


	20. Unveil, Rescue Hikari!

I do not own Kamen Rider, just Shade, Tenkishi, and Prokishi, and I was just kidding about Kumori dying, he isn't dying for a while, but I want to know whether I need to improve his character or not.

Again, should Gigakishi be considered a rider?

**Kamen Rider Shade**

Chapter 20: Unveil, Rescue Hikari!

Ark woke up inside the café, sitting next to Kumori. "Kumori-san?" Ark said as he woke up. He noticed that the known Tenshi No Yaiba members were gathered up inside the café. Kumori had his hands to his chin. Ark then remembered what happened. "Hikari! Where is she!?" Ark shouted.

"We don't know." Yumi replied sadly.

"She could be anywhere now." Sakura continued.

"After all, that Mikoto has military connections." Lloyd sighed.

Koji didn't want to make a funny comment during this serious time. "Ne, Ark. What are you going to do?" Koji asked.

Then Kumori got up, and helped Ark up. "Ikuzo." Kumori said.

"Eh?" Ark had to ask.

"Where are you taking Ark-kun!?" Yumi snapped at Kumori.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Kumori said to Yumi. "I'm going to help Ark here rescue a damsel in distress." Kumori and Ark went out the door.

Sakura watched at Kumori with awe. "He's growing up to be just as chivalrous as his brother." Sakura said with a loving tone.

- -

_Hibiki walked up to Mark one day when Mark was working on a violin. Today Mark wore a black suit. Hibiki walked up to Mark slowly. "Um, Shade-sempai." Hibiki hesitantly said. "Can I ask you something?"_

"_Fire away." Mark replied._

"_Will you . . . um . . . how should I say this . . . GO OUT ON A DATE WITH ME!?" Hibiki shouted, surprising Mark, Inu, Taka, and Tora, who were all in the room._

_Inu, Taka, and Tora stared at Hibiki with surprised animal eyes, while Mark's eyes were widened with surprise. "O . . . k." Mark said. "But I'll need to find a dress that fits me."_

"_Eh?"_

"_I mean you don't want to go out with a man dress like this now do you." Mark went to the coat rack and put on his trench coat. Mark whistled. "Time to buy a dress."_

"_THE HELL YOU DOING!" Hibiki shouted. "I didn't mean that!? I mean a double date!"_

_Mark blinked in confusion. "You mean you want us to hang out with two other men?"_

_Hibiki blinked in confusion. "Sempai, what are you into?"_

"_Pure light." Mark replied with a smile. Then Hibiki shook his head._

"_I mean I want you to ask Mari-san out on a date, then I'll ask Sakura-san out!" Hibiki shouted pointing at Mark._

_Mark kept staring at Hibiki. "Hai!" Mark shouted. "Your country salutes you!" Mark saluted for no real apparent reason._

_Hibiki just stared at Mark, Hibiki's eye twitching. "No wonder Kumori calls you Strange Man-san." Then Hibiki thought about why Mark said what he did about saluting. "OH! I thought we were done with the Mana prank discussions!"_

_- -_

Kumori and Ark hid behind a bush, spying on a large blue building, which was being guarded by men in black suits. "How did you find this place?" Ark asked.

"I did some research on Mikoto so I could figure out a way to defeat him." Kumori said. "I also found out Kami No Tsurugi's hideout, which is right here." Kumori looked at Ark.

"I sure hope Hikari is okay." Ark said.

"Don't worry, you have me to help you." Kumori told Ark. Ark was still worried. "Do you, love that girl?"

Ark then sharply stared at Kumori. Sure Ark did, but Ark didn't exactly want to tell Kumori. "Um . . ."

"It's all right, you don't have to tell me." Kumori said with a smile. The two kept spying.

"Um, Kumori-san, do you have someone like that?" Ark asked, referring to someone that Kumori might love. Kumori didn't answer for a while, and then . . .

"No." Kumori said blatantly. Kumori never got that chance, what with hating Shade for what Shade did. What did Shade do to Kumori?

- -

_Well, Mark asked Mari and she accepted. Then Hibiki asked Sakura, with some awkwardness. Mark had to kick Hibiki to get the words out. Sakura kept staring at Hibiki for a while, then she accepted. This was her reaction after Hibiki and Mark left. "EE!" She shrieked happily. "Hibiki-san asked me out on a date!" She shouted, running up to her room. "Of course it's a double date, but whatever, I get to spend time with Hibiki-san." She chirped. Seems she had a crush on Hibiki on a while. Wonder why the two weren't together?_

_Everyone dressed up, except for Hibiki. Sakura wore a pink formal dress, and Mari wore a red flowery formal dress. Mark wore a black suit, that was even more formal than his normal black suit! Hibiki just wore what he usually wore. "Am I supposed to dress up?" Hibiki asked._

"_It's common knowledge." Mark said laying an elbow on Hibiki's shoulder. "By the way, why do you always wear that?"_

"_This?" Hibiki asked. "I have different versions of this outfit."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because this outfit will catch on with the young people eventually." Hibiki replied. Though now Hibiki feels weird being the only one wearing an informal suit._

"_I think it's cute." Sakura remarked. This made Hibiki smile. Then Hibiki noticed that Sakura didn't have her glasses on._

_Hibiki blushed. "You look real good without your glasses on." Hibiki complimented Sakura._

_Sakura blushed herself. "Thanks, I'm wearing contacts."_

"_Looks good on you, though I kind of like the way you look when you do have your glasses on." Hibiki and Sakura kept staring at each other, both blushing, then both of them laughed._

_Mari smiled. "Don't they make a cute couple Shade-san?" Mari asked Mark._

"_Yes, they do." Mark said smiling. He was glad that Hibiki was finally able to get a date with Sakura, even though it was a double date. Hibiki was smiling the whole way._

_Then his smile turned upside down when he found that the high class restaurant that Mark booked was really, REALLY, high class. Everyone was wearing formal wear, and Hibiki was the only one who was informal. Hibiki's mouth dropped open. He whispered to Mark. "I can't pay for this!"_

"_Don't worry, I'm paying for it all." Mark said._

"_That's not the agreement!"_

"_What, you want to split it 50-50?"_

"_YES!"_

"_Too bad." Mark said with a smile. The four of them got to their table, which was near a window._

_A few feet from the group, Lloyd was there eating his dinner. Lloyd caught sight of Hibiki. "Hm?" Lloyd made sure that it was Hibiki. "Ooh, that kid sure knows how to get around." Then Lloyd looked at the two girls. "Scored two fine girls, I'm jealous." But then he saw Mark. "What the heck is Hibiki doing with some guy?"_

_- -_

"IKUZO!" Kumori shouted, and the two jumped out from the bush. Ark stayed behind Kumori while Kumori started knocking out the guards with karate chops. Then the two came up to a guard that was quivering.

"EE!" That guard shouted, and took off his black clothing and sunglasses. "Here, use these as a disguise, just don't hurt me!" He bowed to Kumori.

Kumori and Ark both sweat dropped. "You do know disguises never really work, right?" Kumori asked.

"Please just spare me! I never wanted to join, but my father has connections with Mikoto-sama so he told me to join Kami No Tsurugi!" Then the guard threw Kumori a card key. "Use that! EE!" He ran away.

Kumori and Ark both blinked in confusion. "That was weird." Kumori remarked, and Ark nodded. "I sure hope he realizes that he's running in his underwear." The two ran into the building.

- -

Hikari was tied up on a chair, and inside a dark room. Mikoto spoke with a woman who wore a female version of the black suit, only with a skirt. "So what are we going to do with this girl?"

"We need to kill her, but not by regular means. We must kill her the way a Shadow would." Mikoto answered. "We need to shatter her body in order to release what is sealed inside her."

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

"Simple, we'll use that project." Mikoto said, and the woman nodded, and walked out. Mikoto walked up to Hikari. "You're half vampire, aren't you?" Mikoto asked. Hikari didn't talk to Mikoto. "Since you are, why don't I give you some blood, you must be parched."

"You taste bad." Hikari said blatantly, even though she didn't bite Mikoto's exposed neck.

"YOU!" Mikoto shouted. He slapped Hikari, hard. "Don't you ever say that about a superior human! All of you useless races, you'll all die!" Mikoto walked out the dark room.

Tears started dripping from Hikari's eyes. "Shade-kun, please save me."

- -

Queen walked up to King. "King, we have a problem." Queen said.

"What?"

"Well, it seems that some humans have the girl with them, and they're trying to harness her power."

King however smiled. "If I know Shade, he'll go barging in trying to save the girl. We have nothing to worry about."

- -

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" The alarms sounded, and sirens started flashing. Many black suits were preparing for battle by preparing pistols, which looked similar to Gigakishi's own pistol. They stood at ready. But Kumori and Ark were in the vents, crawling.

"I'm not really fit for this." Ark remarked.

"Don't worry, when we say Hikari, it will be worth it." Kumori replied to Ark.

"Yeah, anything to save Hikari." Ark said. (I miss Kari-chan! (The Name) _Flutter away_)

The two kept crawling. Eventually, they finally reached a room that was past the black suits. Kumori used the Henshin Blade to cut up an opening, and the two were out. "So, it's you two that are the intruders." Mikoto was waiting for them. Kumori and Ark stopped. "So you want to save the girl who holds Ragnarok in her? I WON'T LET YOU!" Mikoto snapped on the Gigakishi belt. "Henshin!" Mikoto snapped on the buckle. "GIGA MODE!" A distorted computerized digital voice announced from the belt. A digital red grid created the Gigakishi suit around Mikoto. Mikoto drew the pistol.

"Ark, get back." Kumori commanded, and Ark obeyed. Kumori too snapped on his Tenkishi belt. "STANDBY!" The belt announced, then Kumori spread his arms out, and held the Henshin Blade. "Henshin!" Kumori announced, and inserted the blade into the buckle. "SHINE!" The belt announced. Mikoto fired a shot, and that shot went against the front projection of the Tenkishi suit. The projections flew onto Kumori. Kumori ran and grappled Mikoto. "Ark, you'll have to go on your own! I'll handle this guy." Kumori threw Mikoto on the ground, and attempted to fist Mikoto's helmet, but Mikoto kicked Kumori back.

Ark kept turning his head, should he continue, or find some way to help Kumori. Of course, Kumori kept shouting at Ark to get going, so Ark obeyed and ran. Kumori fired Shoulder Vulcan shots at Mikoto, and Mikoto used an arm to block.

- -

Outside the sun was starting to set. The weird undergarment guy was running all over town. "WHOO!" He shouted. "I'm free!" He shouted to everyone. He finally came across Yumi, Sakura, and Koji. "I'm FREE!"

"EEK!" Yumi and Sakura shrieked, and they both threw the man to the ground. The two attempted to trample kick the guy to oblivion!

Koji just watched the two. "Yosh, now's a perfect time for everyone to drop to their knees because of my rock!" Koji then connected his electric guitar to his portable amplifier and started playing, while the two girls were beating the undergarment guy up.

- -

Ark dropped unconscious while standing, and they he brought his head up, now Night Ark. Seems Night Ark appears at random times when the sun starts to set, or after. There isn't a set time when Night Ark awakens. Ark looked around, and noticed that there were some black suits lounging around, waiting for the intruders to appear. Of course, Kumori was handling Mikoto, and Ark was now of course his night self, who is much better at this rescuing business than Day Ark. "All right, here goes." Ark whispered to himself, and the Crush Crest flew to his hands. Ark drew the Shade Blaster from his jacket, and opened the mouth of the blaster, and closed it, then opened it again. A sonic sound sounded, and flames engulfed his waist to create the Shade Belt. Ark's eyes turned red, and he inserted the crest into the mouth of the blaster. He held the blaster at front. "Henshin." Ark said, and swiped the crest over the belt buckle's eyes. "CRUSH FORM!" The belt announced. Flames started to engulfed Ark.

- -

Tora was playing chess with Inu, and Tora heard the call. "My turn." Tora said, and captured Inu's queen. Tora then smashed the queen piece to pieces. "Here I go." Tora got up and walked out the door.

Inu sighed. Taka came running and noticed the dusty remains of the queen piece. "AHH!" Taka shouted. "Not another queen piece gone! Why do they keep getting these horrible fates!?"

"Deal with it." Inu said coldly.

Tora kept walking until he started to glow gold. He then transformed into the Crush Gauntlets and flew to Ark.

- -

The flame engulfed Ark walked out to the black suits. "SHADOW!" The black suits shouted, and started open firing at Ark. Of course the bullets only came across the flames, and of course, yellow rocks started flying around, engulfing Ark. They scattered away, the force blowing some of the black suits away. Ark was now in Crush Form, and the Crush Gauntlets flew around, and flew onto Ark's hands. Ark walked slowly towards the humans. "FIRE!" The leader commanded, and everyone started firing. Ark used a gauntlet to block the bullets. Ark kept walking towards the black suits. Then Ark came across the leader. The leader whimpered, then Ark poked the leader's neck softly with a gauntlet finger. The leader gasped, in a really weird way, and fell unconscious.

"He's killed the captain!" One of the other black suits shouted. "FIRE!" More firing. Of course, they were shooting against Ark's most defensive form. Ark kept walking, and tapped every black suits' necks. They all gasped, again their strange way, and fell unconscious.

Ark looked around. "Perfect." He said, then the Crush Gauntlets flew off and Ark grabbed hold of the Shade Blaster, and opened the mouth, took out the Crush Crest, reverted back to Blaze Form, throwing the Crush Crest causing it to fly away, the Wind Crest flying to Ark's hand, and Ark inserting the Wind Crest into the mouth of the blaster. Ark swiped the crest over the eyes of the belt buckle. "WIND FORM!"

- -

Tora walked back into the room, seeing Taka sweeping up the remains of the queen piece. Then Taka heard the Wind Form call. He snapped his finger. "Master Ark is calling, Master Ark is calling!" Taka shouted excitedly. Taka dropped the brush that he was holding and ran out the door.

Inu looked at Tora, then pointed at the remains of the queen piece. "You going to clean that?" Inu asked.

"You going to eat it?" Tora mocked. Then Inu clawed Tora's face.

Taka ran along the hallway, and jumped up and transformed into the Wind Vulcan, and flew to Ark.

- -

Ark grabbed hold of the Wind Vulcan, and Ark's suit became windy, and turned green. He was now in Wind Form. Ark used his heightened sense to see if any black suits were coming towards him. There were. Ark aimed. "Hm. This is going to be easy." Ark remarked, and started firing small wind shots. Don't want to hurt the humans now do we? The shots disarmed the black suits, and stung their hands as well. "And for the final touch . . ." Ark said and opened the mouth of the Shade Blaster. Ark threw the Wind Crest into the air, and the Wind Vulcan and the crest both flew away. Ark reverted back to Blaze Form, and the Frost Crest flew to Ark's hand. Ark inserted the crest into the mouth of the blaster, and quickly swiped the crest over the eyes of his belt buckle. "FROST FORM!"

- -

Taka was skipping and entering the room, then all of a sudden Inu ran past Inu, like a ninja! Inu whizzed past Taka, the wind ironically blowing on Taka's hair. Taka whistled, then skipped to Tora, who had scratch marks all over his face. Taka started giggling. "You look silly!"

Tora tilted his head in pain. "Ite, te, te, te."

Inu kept running, and jumped up, disappearing in a blue light and transformed into the Frost Spear.

- -

Ark grabbed hold of the Frost Spear, and his suit became cold and blue. Ark then ran at super sonic speed, right past the black suits, who were holding their hands in pain. They felt something whizzed by them, and they were stupefied, then went back to shouting in pain, and jumping around.

- -

Kumori entered open mode and drew the Tenki Calibur sword mode. Kumori started slashing at Mikoto. Mikoto was a long range fighter, so a sword wielding Kumori was a bit of a problem. Nonetheless, Mikoto kept firing at Kumori. Of course Kumori had to jump back to dodge some bullets, and Kumori switched the Tenki Calibur to gun mode. The two then kept firing at each other. They ran as they fired. Then Kumori found an opening. He ran to the left, still firing. Mikoto aimed at Kumori, taking the hits, and fired, but Kumori quickly faked right, and switched the Calibur to sword mode. Kumori was able to get a slash in, and Mikoto went flying after sparks flew off the Gigakishi suit. Mikoto went flying into a room, smashing the door open. Kumori ran after Mikoto, then had to dodge Mikoto's motorcycling skills! THE GIGA MACHINE WAS INSIDE THE ROOM! Kumori rolled away as Mikoto was in the air, and Mikoto skidded on the ground. Mikoto had the Gigakishi Gatling gun in his hand.

"Now, prepare for Kami's punishment!" Mikoto shouted.

"Sinners." Kumori started to say as he got up. "They are the reason why this world is so corrupt. They are the reason why human hearts are evil. You kidnaped a girl, and are now attempting to murder the same girl. This is what we call a sin. When I defeat you, you must repent for your sins."

"Cut your useless babble you stupid boy!" Mikoto shouted. "Kami is on my side as he entrusted the superiority of humans with me, now die!" Mikoto kept firing at Kumori.

Kumori jumped as the shots were easy to dodge. Kumori then tried to use an overhead slash, but Mikoto detached the pistol from the Gatling gun and fired at Kumori at close range, striking Kumori. A large spark flew off of Kumori's chest. Then Mikoto reattached the pistol into the Gatling gun, and fired at Kumori, juggling Kumori in the air.

- -

_The four of them finished their dinner, and decided to take a walk. They were being followed by Lloyd, just to note. "Wow that was good!" Mark exclaimed._

_Hibiki seemed to be, well, crying. He's never gone on a date once in his life, so, he didn't know what to do on a date. SO, he called out Mark and decided to have a double date to see how Mark acted around Mari. IT DIDN'T HELP! Hibiki was still a clueless child. Mark was usually a romantic, but probably decided not to be romantic as, well, Hibiki was with him._

_Of course, Sakura was nice about it. "It was fun Hibiki-san." Sakura said._

_This gave Hibiki a moment of triumph. _YES! _He thought, and pumped his hands up and down when no one was watching._

"_Well, we'll be splitting from each other when we reach the next fork." Mark said. "You two can finally be alone."_

"_Eh?" Hibiki asked._

"_Well, I need to walk Mari home, and I bet you want to walk Sakura home as well." Mark answered._

_Hibiki and Mark kept staring at each other. Then sparkles seemed to be flying around Hibiki's eyes, as he went into a prayer stance. _Thank you, you're a saint. I knew you were a cool Sempai. (Yeah, Hibiki has this weird face that appears in manga when the guys are like extremely happy, that they take on this really weird face. I don't really know how to describe it.) _Hibiki thought. Mark had his eyes squinted and stars seemed to appear on Mark's eyes. Mark gave a thumbs up to Hibiki._

_Then Taka, parrot form, flew over frantically and perched himself on Mark's shoulder. "Hm, what is it?" Mark asked. Taka chirped, and Mark all of a sudden seemed shock. Then he straightened up. Mark bowed to everyone. "Everyone, I'm sorry but I have some urgent business I must tend to." Mark ran off._

"_Be careful!" Mari shouted to Mark. Hibiki and Sakura decided to stay with Mari because they didn't want to have her walk home alone. Mari should stay with Mark._

_- -_

_Mark kept running as fast as he could as Taka was flying along with Mark. Mark got to the area of disturbance. Tora and Inu, in their true forms, were fighting against a Blue female Sawfish Shadow. She was blue in color, an aqua blue. She had a blue head, not a fish head, but a blue faceless head with red eyes, and a fish tail as a head ornament. She had a pink Sawfish shape on her chest. She had scales on her arms and legs, and she had an opened dress garment on her legs. She held a blue sawfish head shaped rapier, and she was stabbing at both Inu and Taka. The two tried to fend them off._

"_Ikuzo, Taka!" Mark shouted, drawing the Shade Blaster._

"_Yosha." Taka said, and started to spin around._

_Mark closed the mouth of the Shade Blaster, and a sonic sound sounded. Flames engulfed his waist and created the Shade Belt. Mark's eyes turned red. He then swiped the blaster over his belt, gem against eyes. Flames then engulfed Mark, and scattered to create the Shade suit._

_A tornado seemed to form near Taka, and then Taka transformed into his Wind Hawk form. Taka snapped his finger. The two ran at the Sawfish Shadow, and started fighting the Shadow. The Shadow had floored both Inu and Tora. Mark threw a fist, and Taka stayed back to fire feathers at the Shadow. The Sawfish Shadow however parried with her hand, and growled violently at Mark, and parried the feather with her sword. She then slashed Mark, and threw her sword at Taka, hitting his chest. Taka was okay though. Mark flipped back up and had the Shade Blaster sword form in his hand. Mark slashed at the Sawfish Shadow, and the Shadow had to take the hit. However, Mark had slashed her into a shadow of a tree and the Sawfish Shadow moved around in a shadowy blob and shifted to her sword. She reemerged and held her sword in hand. She then attempted to stab Mark, and Mark kept parrying. This gave way for Taka to fire a feather at the Sawfish Shadow, but she slashed Mark and slashed the feather in half, however she did not notice that on top, was a feather floating down towards her. She noticed too late and the green feather exploded right in front of her face, blowing her backwards. She flew past Mark._

"_Taka, you have a weapon form right?" Mark asked. Taka nodded. "Will you change for me?"_

"_YES!" Taka shouted happily and he transformed into the Wind Vulcan, and Mark took hold of the Wind Vulcan as it flew to his hand._

_Mark also held the Shade Blaster blaster form. Mark crossed his arms, and breathed in. Inu and Tora reverted to animal form, and started cheering for Mark, well in their own way. Mark then aimed at the Sawfish Shadow and started firing windy projectiles and his own fiery projectiles as well. The Sawfish Shadow was still holding her head in pain and got shot as well. She reverted back to human form, which was a pretty woman. Mark swiped the Shade Blaster over his belt buckle. "BLAZE!" Mark then swiped the green crystal of the handle over his belt buckle, "WIND!" The belt announced, and Mark cross his arms, wind surrounding him, and his right shin guard revealing itself. Mark then jumped up, but noticed this._

"_LORD SHADE! PLEASE HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO SUFFER ANYMORE!" The Sawfish Shadow human form shouted. "Please, HELP ME!" What's going on, she was grunting in pain, holding her head which seemed to be in pain, but it wasn't from Taka's explosive feather. She reverted back to Shadow form._

"_What the heck is going on?" Mark asked himself as he was in the air. Mark fired multiple windy projectiles from the Wind Vulcan, each of the shots hitting the Shadow. Mark then spun in the air, his legs together, the left leg behind a wing of the right leg. Mark was ablaze. Mark then unleashed a corkscrew kick on the Shadow. She went flying into a pole, and she started to glow multiple colors. "Did it." Mark said, but then the Shadow human form started staggering towards Mark. Mark got into battle stance, but then the Shadow hugged him. The Shadow was crying tears of joy._

"_Thank you, Lord Shade." She said, and shattered right on Mark. The white soul flew off._

_Mark was stupefied. "What just happened?" He asked himself. Mark also noticed that a woman's voice was singing the whole time during the battle, and now the voice stopped._

- -

Ark continued his rescue project. "Inu, can you sniff out Hikari for me?" Ark asked the Frost Spear.

"Sure, anything for Lady Hikari." Inu said from the Frost Spear, and the Frost Spear started floating in air and started spinning like a roulette, or compass.

Ark chuckled. "Come on, you don't have to call her Lady Hikari you know."

"Why not, she'll make a great wife for you." Inu said to Ark.

"Stop teasing." Ark said chuckling. Then the Frost Spear stopped.

"There Master Ark!" Inu announced.

"Yosh." Ark said and took hold of the Frost Spear, but then Tenkishi came flying over and smashed Ark to the ground, Tenkishi on top of Frost Form Shade. Kumori got off Ark, then turned to see Shade.

"ZERO!" Kumori shouted in surprise, but then Mikoto came riding over. Strange that Mikoto could ride so well inside. Mikoto aimed, and fired at Shade and Tenkishi. The rapid firing hits shot at both Ark and Kumori because the range was quite wide.

Kumori shouted in pain, but Ark was in most pain as he himself was taking more damage as he was in Frost Form. Inu knew Ark couldn't take such damage, so the Frost Spear flew off, and the Frost Crest forcibly flew out the Shade Blaster. Ark reverted back to Blaze Form, and less damage was taken, but of course, damage was still taken. Both Ark and Kumori fell to the floor.

Mikoto started laughing insanely. "YES! Both Shade and the damn Tenkishi, TOGETHER! I can now destroy you two together!" Mikoto aimed, and attempted to fire, but not before announcing to his pistol, "Giga Burst." Gold energy started to pile onto the barrel of the Gatling gun. "GIGA BURST!" The pistol announced. "DIE!" Mikoto then started rapid firing golden bullets, ALL OVER THE PLACE!

Ark got up, carried Kumori, and jumped over the bullets. However, Ark had to block a few bullets from hitting Kumori, so Ark was still hit. Ark landed behind Mikoto.

However, a scene started playing in Kumori's head. A child Kumori was being carried away from a fire, and the savior, looked so much like Shade. But Kumori ignored the image, and got up. Kumori looked at Shade, but decided to spare Shade for the moment. Kumori drew the Tenki Calibur sword mode, while Ark drew the Shade Blaster sword form. The two ran at Mikoto, while Mikoto was still using Giga Burst.

Mikoto turned to shoot at Ark and Kumori, but the two decided to just take the hits, and even got pushed back by the last hits. "DIE!" Mikoto shouted, still firing even though Giga Burst was over.

Ark growled, and Kumori roared as the two got up. The two kept charging, and they slashed at the shots that were heading for them. They finally got close to Mikoto, and slashed at Mikoto, Kumori from the right, and Ark from the left. Sparks flew off the Gigakishi suit, and Mikoto was thrown off his bike. Ark and Kumori then proceeded to slash Mikoto and Mikoto was a bad close range fighter. Ark and Kumori ferociously slashed at Mikoto. Kumori from the right, Ark from up high. Kumori upwards slash, Ark kicking off, flipping in the air, and slashing Mikoto. Then the both Ark and Kumori swiped their respective weapons over their belts.

"BLAZE!" Shade's belt announced.

"JUDGEMENT!" Tenkishi's belt announced.

Ark's sword was ablaze, while Kumori's was shining. The diamond shape on Kumori's head flashed a light, blinding Mikoto, and Kumori slashed Mikoto. Mikoto staggered back, then Ark slashed a blazing slash at Mikoto, burning Mikoto. Ark, after slashing, had his back turned on Mikoto. A small explosion occurred on Mikoto, and Mikoto shouted in pain, and flew from his spot, and smashed into a wall. Ark then ran, and Kumori followed. Why? Kumori didn't really know, but Kumori wanted to see what the heck Shade was going to do.

Hikari was unconscious, and she was tied up. Somehow, a machine in the room was controlling her shadow, much like a Shadow would, and they were creeping up to her neck, but Ark bursted the door open, and destroyed the machine with a rider kick. Ark landed, and Kumori entered, to see Shade untie Hikari. Shade held Hikari bridal style. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Kumori shouted, aiming his Tenki Calibur gun mode at Shade.

However, Shade walked past Kumori, but not before tapping where Kumori's nose was supposed to be. Kumori was so surprised, he didn't even think about firing at Shade. Kumori was too surprised to even think about Ark being inside the building. Ark then used his Shade blaster to blast a window apart, and Ark started building jumping away (he does have a pretty high jump height). Kumori decided to escape the building.

The moon was now bright, and Mikoto walked up to the shattered window, staring at the moon. "RAH!" Mikoto roared, red electricity emitting from the Gigakishi belt. "I shouldn't lose! My system is the ultimate system!" Mikoto shouted.

The woman sighed. "If you're so mad, then stop shouting." She said. "You were too busy with Tenkishi and Shade, you didn't even notice that they took that girl." Mikoto roared even louder. "But just so you know, we have data on Shade's new forms and weapons, and data on that weapon that Tenkishi has." Mikoto stopped roaring, and smiled.

"Good."

- -

Late at night, King and Queen entered a church, and a black mist was waiting for them. Queen held a man by the collar, and dragged the man inside. The man struggled to get free, but Queen threw the man onto the floor. King had a large white orb in his hand. King walked up to the mist. "This is the light that we gathered, Aku . . . I mean Ace-sama." King said, and gave the large white orb to the mist, and the sphere sank into the mist. Hm, it seems that Ace is just a codename for this mist, as King almost seemed to call the mist, Aku.

"YES!" The mist hissed, and then took physical form as . . . SHADE!? No, this suit was black with red flame designs. The green crystal that was between Shade's eyes, were red instead on this Shade look alike. The silver bands on the legs were gold instead, and the eyes, they were a crimson color, so dark, so red, so evil. These eyes, these eyes, they were the eyes of evil. Shade seemed like something that can be trusted, however, this Shade look alike appeared as the pinnacle of evil.

The man that Queen had brought in, watched Ace in fear. "No, I won't die here!" He shouted, and his face turned red and yellow. This guy was a Shadow.

"Ace-sama, this Shadow has betrayed our kind, and even attempted to marry a lowly human." Queen said to Ace.

Ace laughed maniacally. "Oh, we can't have that." He said, and drew his black blaster, which was identical to the Shade Blaster, but black and with the eyes the same colors as the blood stained colored eyes of Ace. Ace swiped the blaster, gem, which was the same red as the crystal on Ace's head, over eyes of the belt buckle, which was also the same red as the eyes of Ace. "DARKNESS!" The belt announced in a distorted voice. Ace laughed maniacally, and threw the blaster away. He stood still, darkness surrounding him. He had his legs together, and his right leg revealed itself in a similar way as Shade's revealing. The wings were gold as well, and identical to Shade's.

"I will survive!" The man shouted, his body melting trying to transform into his Shadow form.

"Traitors of the Shadows, will die!" Ace shouted, and started floating, the darkness turning into black flames, engulfing Ace. Ace then started spinning around, and was heading towards the man. Ace unleashed a dark fire corkscrew kick on the man, kicking through. Ace landed on the ground, and his leg reverted back to normal. The man started glowing multiple colors, and exploded screaming, his soul shattering. Ace started laughing insanely, but then grunted in pain, and a black mist separated from the Rider like body. Ace's body laid limp, while the black mist floated around. "DAMN IT!" Ace's mist hissed. "No, light is not enough."

"What is it Aku . . . I mean Ace-sama?" King asked.

"I can't sustain my physical form. Damn brother of mine, sealing me and all! Light is not enough, I need darkness, I need darkness!"

"Now where are you going to find the right amount of darkness?" Queen asked.

"Simple, there's someone I know who's already filling his heart with darkness as we speak." Ace hissed. "By the way, how is Operation Joker going?"

"Not good, Shade continues to be a nuisance." King replied.

"Oh, is he really that hard?"

"You don't understand." Queen continued. "He's not the same Shade as a long time ago. He's someone else, a demon."

"Oh." Ace hissed inquisitively. "Seems like I have an interesting Nephew."

- -

_Hibiki, Sakura, and Mari were waiting for Mark to come back. However, the three of them were being spied on by a trench coat man, who wore a black hat. He smiled an insane smile. "Those three know Shade, guess I'm going to have some fun tonight."_

Chapter 20 end! And Hikari is rescued, and this new character Aku . . . I mean Ace seems dangerous. Those horrid eyes! Those blood red eyes! Even bloodier than blood! Shade, Tenkishi, you must save us all! But for now, nothing seems too serious. Please review.

- -

_The reign of the Shadows is over, but a new evil appears!_ KAMEN RIDER SHADE! RULER OF THE DARK MOON! Tenkishi is shown, with a new mode! It's too bright, but a pair of white metal angel wings with a golden frame can be seen. Yellow blades can be seen extending out of the arms. Tenkishi seems to be holding a giant buster gun weapon (ZERONOS!) Shade is shown in his new form, and he turns, the wings flapping as he turns. "The ruler of the dark moon has returned, but who is it?"

"This battle is so big, that even Inu, Taka, and Tora will have to help!" Ark shouts, and a scene where Shade, Inu, Taka, and Tora are shown together facing against a devilish black rider with sinister green yellow eyes, and horns.

"And I have hero status." Hibiki says.

"Everyone, see you then!" The two shout, pointing their respective instrumental items.


	21. Unveil Hibiki, NANI!

I do not own Kamen Rider, but I do own Shade, Tenkishi, Prokishi AND . . . GIGAKISHI! Gigakishi is now an official Rider! Gigakishi is going to appear in the Gekijofic!

The reason I ask for suggestions to make Gigakishi a rider or not is because of the whole Alternative Zero thing in Ryuki. But Gigakishi is now a rider and there we go.

By the way, think that more riders would be cool, or should I just stick with the riders I have along with Hiyami, if you know what I mean.

**Kamen Rider Shade**

Chapter 21: Unveil Hibiki . . . NANI?

_Hibiki along with Sakura and Mari were waiting for Mark to come back. "Man, Sempai sure is taking a long time." Hibiki said. Then footsteps sounded and the three of them turned around._

"_Yo." Came a man that looked so much like Mark. But this man wore a trench coat along with a black hat. "Sorry to keep you waiting, but there was something I needed to do. Why don't we go?" The man reached for Mari, but then Hibiki side kicked this guy away._

"_Hibiki-san!?" Sakura was surprised that Hibiki would hit Mark, but then Sakura noticed something amiss._

"_You didn't wear that earlier." Mari said to the Mark look alike. Sure Mark wore a black suit, but the suit that the look alike was wearing wasn't even the same one that Mark wore earlier._

"_Who are you!?" Hibiki asked the Mark look alike._

"_Heh. I got figured out already?" The Mark look alike said. "Well, there's really nothing that you need to know about me." This guy started to reach for the inside of his coat. "Just know that I'm going to have fun with you three."_

_Hibiki quickly snapped on the Prokishi belt. "STANDBY!" This really surprised the Mark look alike._

"_I heard the kid teamed up with another person who had a rider system." The Mark look alike said. "This will really be fun!" He hissed._

_But Hibiki drew the henshin blade and fired an airwave at the Mark look alike. The look alike rolled away, and then a brown Hawk Shadow flew down to block the look alike from another air wave. The Hawk Shadow had a hawk's head and a white, black and golden hawk shape on his chest. The hawk had a brown feathery body and had white wings. He had clawed hands and talons for feet. "Ace-sama, let me finish off this human." The Shadow said to Ace._

_Ace just chuckled. "I'll leave him to you, and I think little Shade would like to see me." Dark shadows surrounded Ace, engulfed him, and Ace disappeared._

"_WAIT!" Hibiki shouted, then the Hawk Shadow threw a sharp feather at Hibiki like a Kunai. Hibiki dodged the feather while Sakura, who kept her Katana hidden throughout the night, slashed the feather in half._

"_Sakura-chan, you . . ." Mari said, but Sakura ran to help Hibiki._

_The Shadow was not letting Hibiki henshin. "Hey, interrupting a Henshin is against the rules." Hibiki complained._

"_Too bad, you did the same a while ago." The Hawk Shadow said to Hibiki. Then one more feather throw, but Sakura ran in front of Hibiki, sliced the feather in half, then grabbed the top half and threw that half at the Shadow, striking it._

"_Hibiki-san, hurry up an Henshin." Sakura said to Hibiki. "I'll hold off this Shadow."_

"_Thank you Sakura-san." Hibiki said to Sakura while Sakura rushed to slash at the Shadow. No Hibiki had time to henshin._

_Hibiki held the henshin blade at the side, extending the blade out. "Henshin!" Hibiki shouted, inserting the blade into his belt buckle. _

"_SHINE!" The belt announced and bronze projections flew onto Hibiki. "Ikuze!" Hibiki ran at the Hawk Shadow, jumped, Sakura slashing the Shadow and moving to the side, and Hibiki kicked the Hawk Shadow away._

"_Hibiki-san, let's go." Sakura said. She was the first to rush in._

_Hibiki was surprised. "Wow, she's cool."_

_- -_

A little wyvern like creature flew out from a cave. This wyvern was quite small, and had golden armored red wings. It had a red face with green eyes and golden horns. On its back was a crest the shape of an angel. It looked around. "Mistress Hikari!" The wyvern shouted (imagine him with Tatsulot's voice, or Bae from Gekiranger. They are the same voice actor). "She's finally here!" The wyvern flew off.

- -

Hikari was in the café drinking juice. Ark had left her there to hang out with Yumi while he and Kumori trained. Ark wanted Kumori to help with training because Ark wanted to get stronger. Yumi spoke with Hikari. Today Yumi wore a blue top with frilly black miniskirt and boots, and Hikari wore a pink top with a white miniskirt and black strap shoes. "Hey, you and Ark are together now, right?" Yumi asked. Hikari nodded. "He's not possessive or anything is he?"

Hikari shook her head. "I like Shade-kun. I've even slept with him already."

Yumi froze in spot. "S-s-s-s- Slept?" Yumi said. Hikari nodded. Yumi looked to the side. _ARK-KUN! You're just like every other man you scumbag!_

Ark and Kumori entered the café holding wooden swords. "Man you're a pretty good swordsman." Kumori said to Ark.

"I don't know about that." Ark said nervously and chuckled. Then Yumi rushed to Ark and held him by the collar.

"What did you do with Hikari-chan." Yumi asked glaring at Ark.

"Wha?" Ark and Kumori said in surprise.

"You violated her didn't you?" Yumi said. "YOU DID, DIDN'T YOU!?"

"EH!" Ark shouted out loud. "W-w-w-where did you hear that!?"

"Hikari told me she slept with you!" Yumi shook Ark up. "How could you!? I never pegged you as one who would force a girl to sleep with you!" Seriously, Yumi was crazy when it came to these matters, which may be why Yumi is doing all this.

"EH!" Ark said as Kumori helped Ark out of Yumi's grasp. Ark ran to Hikari. "Hikari, what did you tell Yumi!?"

"I just told her that we slept together." Hikari said sipping her juice.

"SLEEP!" Ark shouted out loud. He sweat dropped. "Um, do you know what that means when you say you slept with someone?" Hikari shook her head. Then Ark whispered to Hikari the explanation.

"Eh?" Hikari was real surprised. "Why would that mean such a thing?" Ark shrugged.

Kumori was finally able to calm Yumi down, and Hikari explained to Yumi as well. Kumori sighed and sat down at the counter of the café, and Sakura entered the café. "Oh hi Sakura nee-chan." Kumori greeted Sakura.

"It's nice to see you Kumori." Sakura said to Kumori.

Kumori ordered the house special from Ko. Sakura ordered the same. Then Ko brought out the house special, and Kumori was in shock. "Um, were there always mushrooms in this?" Kumori asked.

"Oh no." Ko said. "I was trying out flavors and I found out that Mushrooms give the house special a really good flavor. I have discovered the ultimate recipe!" Then Ko noticed that Kumori was giving all the mushrooms to Sakura. "Huh?"

Sakura giggled. "I see you still don't like mushrooms." Sakura said. "You even did this when you were little."

"You don't like mushrooms?" Ko asked Kumori and Kumori nodded. "Why?"

"Well . . ." Kumori had a flashback.

- -

_Mr. Hikaru made mushrooms for a teenager Hibiki and a real young Kumori. Kumori stood on his toes to see the food that his father made, and it looked bad. Kumori and Hibiki looked at each other, while Mr. Hikaru celebrated that he cooked. Then Hibiki made sure the food was safe and ate a mushroom._

_Moments later, Mr. Hikaru was like this. "AHH! Someone call an ambulance, MY SON HAS FAINTED!" He had tried to feed Hibiki and Kumori wild burnt mushrooms._

_Kumori was in fear that his brother fainted, but then Hibiki crawled to the stove. "Must . . . make . . . Kumori . . . something edible." Hibiki struggled to say._

_- -_

Kumori chuckled. "It's nothing." He said.

"It's cute." Sakura remarked to Kumori and Kumori smiled nervously. Kumori looked at Sakura.

"Ne, Sakura nee-chan." Kumori said. NE? Kumori said Ne! And in a childish way too!

"Hm?"

"You know, you've really become more beautiful." Kumori said blushing.

"Thank you." Sakura exclaimed with a smile.

Then some strange old guy wearing all black with real long hair walked into the café. "Oh, the exorcist is here!" Ko said, then walked to the strange man.

"Exorcist?" Kumori wondered how superstitious Ko could be.

Ko explained everything. Apparently, Ko's been getting the feeling that the café was haunted. Then the strange man walked around, waving his little exorcism stick, then he came to Ark. "OH!" The strange man exclaimed, then all of a sudden, this man placed a paper talisman on Ark's head, then more paper talismans came from the sleeves of this man's suit and it somehow wrapped Ark up.

"What's going on!?" Ark was like, EH!

"Shade-kun?" Hikari was a little confused as to what was going on, then a paper talisman was placed on Ark's lips, shutting Ark up.

Then the strange man started doing a weird chant, and Kumori just sighed. "Geez, Ko-san, I can't believe you would hire such a guy like this for something so stupid." Kumori said to Ko.

"It's not stupid." Ko said.

"Do you not see what that guy is doing to Ark-kun?" Yumi asked frantically.

"Moments ago you were heckling him for something I think." Ko said.

Then the strange man looked at the ceiling. "ECHO STRUGGLE!" The man said, probably replacing Epic with Echo. Then the man fainted.

"See there are mystical forces in this world!" Ko said pointing at the fainted man.

"Ko-san, you're naive for your age." Kumori said, then Ark fainted.

"Shade-kun!" Hikari shouted after Ark fainted.

"Ark-kun!" Yumi ran up to Ark and Kumori followed.

- -

Inside Ark's head, Ark was not present, not even Night Ark. Something invaded Ark.

- -

Moments later, Ark woke up, his eyes flashing red for a bit, though no one notice. The strange man was still out cold. Everyone looked at Ark, even Sakura, then Ark turned his head to see the crowd around him. "WHOA!" Ark shouted, but that was not his voice! Again, no one really noticed. "Why is there a crowd around me!?" 'Ark' got up and looked around. "Who are you!?" 'Ark' asked Yumi.

"Eh?" Yumi was freaked out.

'Ark' looked around. "Ko-san!" 'Ark' shouted hugging Ko. "Long time no see!"

"EH!?" Ko was freaked out as well.

'Ark' released Ko, then saw Sakura. "Sakura." 'Ark' gasped. "You're looking hot!" 'Ark' gave Sakura two thumbs up.

"EH!?" Sakura turned away from 'Ark' and blushed. Was she still actually 'hot' despite her age?

"What are you doing talking to Sakura nee-chan like that!?" Kumori shouted at 'Ark'.

'Ark' gasped upon seeing Kumori. "Um, are you Kumori Hikaru?" 'Ark' asked.

"Yeah, what forgot or something?" Kumori was freaked out as well. 'Ark' walked up to Kumori, then 'Ark' started to tear. Then 'Ark' hugged Kumori. "WHA!?"

"You've grown up." 'Ark' gasped. "You've grown into a fine man." Then Kumori pushed 'Ark'.

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING LIKE THAT!?" Kumori shouted at 'Ark'.

'Ark' just stared at Kumori. Why did Kumori just hit him? Then 'Ark' turned around to see a mirror. "Oh, Sempai, so nice to see you." Then 'Ark' bumped his head on the mirror. "WHAT THE!" 'Ark' got up and checked the mirror. "This is me!? Who is this!?" 'Ark' whispered. Wait! The voice that 'Ark' was speaking with now sounds familiar, HIBIKI! Ark is now Hibiki! HIBIKI! Let's call him Hibi Ark. Hibi Ark turned to see Hikari.

"Who are you?" Hikari said to Hibi Ark, and Hikari's had a scornful look. Course she was soft enough that no one else heard her. "What did you do to Shade-kun?"

"Shade-kun?" Hibi Ark said. "You mean Shade Ryusei?"

"No I mean Ark Ryusei." Hikari said to Hibi Ark.

"Ark!?" Hibi Ark gasped. Hibiki was in the body of Shade's son! "Wow, is this fate or just a coincidence?" Hibiki looked at how Ark was dressed. Ark wore a red jacket and white pants. "Dang this kid needs to learn how to dress properly." Hibi Ark skipped to the door, but not before saying this, "yo! Sorry for the whole acting weird just now, but I'm off!" Hibi Ark ran out the door, with Hikari following shortly, though she didn't actually follow Ark.

Everyone blinked in confusion. "What the heck just happened?" Yumi asked, while Sakura was blushing still.

"The way how he talked, it was like Hibiki." Sakura whispered to herself.

- -

Hibi Ark skipped around town. "So this is what present day is like." Hibi Ark breathed in the air. "It feels so good." Hibi Ark kept walking, with Hikari walking behind Ark, though she wasn't trying to follow Ark, just trying to make sure that Hibiki doesn't make Ark do anything strange, though she doesn't know that the person in Ark is Hibiki.

Then the little wyvern flew up to Hikari, and no one noticed the wyvern. "Mistress Hikari!" The wyvern called out to Hikari, and Hikari looked up to see the wyvern, who is now perching itself on Hikari's shoulder.

"Ryuko!" Hikari shouted in joy. "I haven't seen you for such a long time." She hugged Hikari.

"It's so nice to see you too!" Ryuko tried to hug Hikari, but Ryuko's body was somewhat, mechanical. "I heard that you're in the care of someone, who is it?" Hikari frowned then pointed at Hibi Ark. "Him!?" Ryuko said in surprise. "I heard that you fell in love with a shy person, he seems different."

"Where did you hear that I fell in love?" Hikari blushed upon that fact.

"I just know these things." Ryuko replied.

"Yo!" Hibi Ark said to Hikari.

"Hm?" Hikari sounded and Ryuko behind Hikari.

"You're named Hikari aren't you?" Hibi Ark asked turning to see Hikari.

"Yeah that's right." Hikari said to Hibi Ark.

"I want you to go back to the mansion and stay there, okay?" Hibi Ark smiled.

"Okay." Hikari replied. How much did Hibiki know?

- -

Moments later, Hibi Ark interrupted a public concert by a band. "No, no, no!" Hibi Ark said to the band members. "That's not how you play!" Hibi Ark took the electric guitar from the leader. "This is how you play!" Hibi Ark started playing (individual system).

Hibi Ark attracted a crowd. Hibi Ark ended. "Yeah, still got it!"

- -

_Sakura slashed at the Hawk Shadow, while Hibiki was kicking and punching the Shadow hard. Hibiki tried a tornado kick, and kicked the Shadow into Sakura, who then slashed the Shadow. Course, the Shadow got slashed into a shadow of a tree, and then sunk into the shadow. And now Hibiki was regretting that he didn't have anything to draw the Shadow out. "Note to self: Tenkishi needs something to draw Shadows out of the shadows." Hibiki noted to himself. Then the Shadow surfaced behind Sakura, knocked Sakura out. The Shadow flung Sakura over his shoulder, then flew to Mari, knocked her out as well, and flung Mari over his other shoulder, and flew off. "HEY!" Hibiki shouted. "KU! You're really getting on my nerves!" _

_Hibiki took out the Steed Crest and inserted it into his henshin blade, then Hibiki pushed the blade back in. "STEED CALLER!" The belt announced, and the Prokishi Steed in a flash was moving towards Hibiki. _

_Hibiki jumped on and Hibiki chased the flying Hawk Shadow. "GET BACK HERE!"_

_- -_

_Mark, still Shade, was confused as to why the Sawfish Shadow thanked him. Taka transformed back into his Wind Hawk form. "Master Shade, do you know what's going on?" Taka asked as Inu and Tora staggered over._

"_No, I don't know what the heck is going on?" Mark said, then Mark was slashed from behind by a spear, and Inu, Taka, and Tora were slashed by a pink blur. All of them shrieked in pain. Inu, Taka, and Tora dropped to the floor while Mark held himself up with a fist. The ones who attacked them were Queen and Lioness, both in their Shadow forms. "Queen . . ." Mark growled. "You . . ." Then Mark heard footsteps. "No." Ace walked out to see Mark._

"_Hello, little brother." Ace said to Mark. Mark struggled to get up._

"_Aku." Mark said to Ace. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Oh, why?" Ace rhetorically asked. "To fight you of course." Ace said bringing out the Aku blaster. Ace closed the blaster's mouth. A distorted sonic sound sounded and black flames engulfed Ace's waist, creating the Aku belt. "Henshin." Ace said and swiped the blaster over his belt buckle. Black flames flew around Ace, then engulfed him to create the Aku suit, and the flames scattered. Ace's beyond blood red eyes stared at Mark and the three 'stooges'. "Queen, Lioness, you take care of those beasts, while little brother and I duke it out."_

"_Kisama." Mark said drawing the Shade Blaster sword form, while Ace did the same. The Aku blaster's blade was gold as well. Mark charged at Ace, while Queen and Lioness charged at Mark as well, trying to get to the three 'stooges'. Queen and Lioness slashed Mark as they ran. Queen with her twin blades and Lioness with her spear._

"_Now that was for interrupting my plans!" Queen shouted upon slashing Mark._

"_And that was for what you did to Ten-sama!" Lioness shouted after slashing Mark._

_Now Mark was on the floor. "Ooh, you're down so fast." Ace said as he ran at Mark. "DIE!" Ace then kept slashing Mark over and over again._

_Inu, Taka, and Tora were having trouble with Queen and Lioness. The two female Shadows were fast. Lioness focused most of her rage at Inu. "You, it was because of you that Ten-sama is now sleeping!" She shouted at Inu. Inu had a great deal of trouble against Lioness._

_Queen was ferocious against Taka. "You and Lord Shade interrupted my song." Queen said to Taka, grappling his neck. "I will not forgive you." Taka whimpered, but then Tora came over and threw a hard fist into Queen's face, causing her to release Taka._

_Tora smashed his fists together. "KOE!" Tora shouted. Tora walked over to Queen, while Taka tried to catch a breath by holding his own neck._

_Queen looked at Tora as Tora walked to Queen. Queen just giggled maniacally. "You're that brute that King attacked, aren't you?" Queen asked._

"_And what if I am?" Tora asked as he continued to walk._

"_Then this will be easy." Queen hissed. Tora got to Queen, and threw a fist. Then Queen jumped on Tora's arm, jumped off Tora's arm, and Queen was in the air, her wings extended out. She crossed her twin swords, creating a stag beetle horn shape._

"_Queen's blizzard!" She announced. Then ice started to form on her swords, she then swung them, creating a blizzard. Tora shivered because it was cold, but then the ice then moved towards Inu. Inu formed his own spear out of the blizzard._

"_You're not the only one who can manipulate ice." Inu said to Queen, but Inu went and fought Lioness with the spear. Any ice attacks that Queen decided to use on Tora and Taka, Inu went and took the ice and made the ice Spear longer._

_Tora tried to punch Queen, but Queen either flew higher, or Tora couldn't jump as high. Tora, despite his appearance, was quite heavy. But he got Taka, who kept firing wind feathers at Queen._

_Ace kept slashing Mark, then Ace grabbed Mark by the neck. "You know, I like that Mari girl that you're always hanging out with." Ace said to Mark._

"_What did you say?" Mark was surprised that Ace even knew about Mari._

"_I saw her earlier with that kid that's always with you and another girl. Ooh, I'm going to love feeding on that girl of yours." Ace replied._

"_WHAT!?" Mark shouted._

"_Her light, it's so pure. So delicious looking, I WANT TO HAVE IT!" Ace replied._

"_NEVER!" Mark slashed Ace fiercely. Then more slashes came from Mark. Man, Mark was angry! "Don't you dare lay a hand on Mari!" Mark kept slashing Ace ferociously, course Ace welcomed the slashes._

_Ace laughed maniacally. "This is the Shade I know!" Ace shouted grabbing Mark's blade, throwing Mark to the ground, and stepping on Mark. "Unfortunately, being with humans has made you weak." Mark struggled under Ace's foot. "You'll die!"_

_- -_

Hikari was back in the mansion, and she was talking to Ryuko. "Ryuko, is there a reason you're still alive at this time?" Hikari asked.

Ryuko nodded. "Mistress Hikari, I must teach you that special song." Ryuko answered. "That song, you must learn it lest the Shadows get their hand on Joker."

- -

Hibi Ark enjoyed playing in that concert, though now Hibi Ark made four enemies. Hibi Ark tried to find a clothes store, but then heard a demonic growl. "Hm?" Hibi Ark was confused, but then the growl turned into a roar, and Hibiki was forced out of Ark temporarily. Ark staggered around, holding his head. "What happened?" Ark then looked around. "EH! When did I get here!?" Then Ark heard the growl, and ran from his spot.

- -

Queen today was sitting on a bench waiting for Ark to come. Ark came running over, but Queen was just sitting on the bench. Ark did recognize Queen. "You." Ark said to Queen. But Queen wasn't doing anything, why did Ark hear the growl?

Queen smirked. Earlier she had Jack terrorize some humans, but didn't have Jack feed on them. Why? Because now they were looking for Darkness, and Jack didn't need to go around feeding on light. Course this only applied to the Royal Five, the lover leveled Shadows don't know about this development. "Well, since you're here, why don't the two of us just have some fun?" Queen asked, her face turning pink, then her skin melting away into the Kuwagata Shadow form. Queen was holding her two blades. She taunted Ark with a finger wave, directing Ark to come to her. Queen wanted to arouse the demon inside Ark, and Ace told her how.

Ark just looked around. No darkened bodies, no nothing. Ark was confused. Did Queen just want to fight. "Well, guess I don't have a choice." Ark said, and the Wind Crest flew to his hands. Ark then inserted the crest into his Shade Blaster, and closed the mouth, then opened the mouth again. A sonic sound sounded and Ark's eyes turned red while flames engulfed his waist to create the Shade belt. Ark held the Blaster at front. "Henshin." Ark announced, and swiped the blaster over his belt buckle.

"WIND FORM!"

- -

Taka was just skipping in the hallway, when all of a sudden he heard the call. He stood still and he transformed into his Wind Hawk form, then he glowed green and he transformed into the Wind Vulcan and flew to Ark.

- -

Flames and wind engulfed Ark (Insert Innocent Trap) and scattered to create the Shade suit Wind Form. Ark took hold of the Wind Vulcan. Ark fired at Queen, but then realized he made the wrong choice. Queen fought differently than King. She was fast! Then again, King was fast the first time that Ark fought, and the King that took the Vulcan Hatchet Cut was just Jack disguised in an illusion. Ark really regretted not fighting Queen earlier to examine what moves she used. All Ark could do was watch Queen to make sure how to dodge. Good thing Ark has heightened senses.

Queen giggled maniacally upon seeing the Wind Vulcan. "You know, I hate that gun that you have." She giggled as she said. "I hate it really much, I THINK I'LL DISMANTLE IT!" She rush towards Ark to try to slash the Vulcan, course Ark bended his body backwards, thus his hand as well. (Imagine Scene in slow motion) The Frost and Crush Crest flew to Ark's belt buckle and swiped themselves over Ark's belt buckle.

"FROST FORM! CRUSH FORM!" The belt announced and the two crests flew into the Shade Blaster, and the Shade Blaster closed its mouth by itself. "IN TO TA ELEMENTAL FORM!"

- -

Inu and Tora went out the door, and transformed into their respective weapon forms.

- -

The three weapons flew around Ark. Ark's head and legs reverted back to Blaze Form and the right leg revealed itself. Ark's right hand turned into the Frost Form hand, and Ark's chest turned into the Crush Form chest. Course his left hand stayed the same. Ark took hold of the three weapons, with the Frost Spear in his mouth. Ark ran at Queen. Ark slammed Queen with the Crush Gauntlet Hammer, and then fired Wind Vulcan shots at point blank range. Then Ark kept swinging his head and slashed Queen with the Frost Spear. Course he found out that Queen created an illusion and Ark was slamming a bench the whole time. Ark now remembered that Jack mentioned that Queen could create illusions with a spell of her's. Ark was then slashed from behind by Queen. Ark turned and saw multiple Queens. Only one was real while the rest were illusions. Then all of a sudden, only one Queen was shown and then some of the illusions turned into King, Jack, Ten, Lioness, and various other Shadows that Ark has fought. Ark ran from the non-Queens, and tried to slam the Queen, but then found that he was duped. That was an illusion. King charged at Ark, and slashed Ark, then Jack slashed Ark, Ten slammed Ark, Lioness stabbed Ark. There was even one that looked like the Frog Shadow and that Shadow sliced Ark's chest once. Queen was fast! She was using the illusions to hide herself, and her speed allowed her to quickly switch illusions. Ark heard singing, and more illusion Shadows materialized, some of them he didn't recognize. Ark shrieked to the sky. "YAH!" Ark then ran at the illusions and started attacking all of them. Even with the Wind Vulcan's ability to heightened the senses, he still couldn't find the real Queen. None of the hits that Ark got in were even real! Then all of a sudden, Ark was getting slashed all over the place. Ark even got hit by a frozen slash from an illusion, or it was real, Queen. Ark slammed into a tree, then Ark tried to get up.

"I won't lose." Ark struggled to say. Ark aimed his Wind Vulcan. "HM!" Ark fired multiple rounds of wind spheres, trying to find Queen. "UH!" Ark threw the Crush Gauntlet Hammer at rows of illusions, and the Hammer flew back to Ark's hand. "YAH!" Ark flipped his body, and stabbed the Frost Spear into the ground as the illusions ran at Ark. Ark kept firing and slamming the illusions as they got close, and the ground froze. Only the real Queen would slip on the ice, and she did. Her illusion form resembled an orange cat Shadow, but she slipped anyways. Ark then knew which was the real Queen. Ark violently jerked his mouth, taking the blade of the Frost Spear off the ground, and Ark ran at Queen, slamming and shooting her, ending with a thrust from the spear. Queen flew back and her illusions were all gone. "Like I said, I won't lose!" Ark then tried to take hold of his Shade Blaster, but something happened. Ark froze upon reaching for the blaster. "What's going on?" Ark then heard a real distorted demonic roar in his head. Ark started staggering around. He dropped all the weapons, and held his head in pain. "YAH!" Ark shrieked, but this was not the Frost Spear's influence.

"NO!" Inu called from the spear. "Master Ark, take off the belt, take it off!" Seems there was a huge downside to being in Elemental Form for a long time. This may explain why Ark passes out after using it, to keep something from taking control of Ark.

Ark kept staggering around. "Master Ark!" Taka and Tora called from their respective weapons, but Ark swung an arm, smashing the two weapons to the side.

"Both of you, force the Form Transformation off!" Inu shouted, and the Wind Vulcan and Crush Gauntlet Hammer seem to nod. Then the Shade Blaster's mouth opened, and the crests and weapons flew off. Ark reverted back to Blaze Form, and he fell unconscious. The unconsciousness was a failsafe to block something dangerous in Ark.

Queen looked to see the unconscious Shade. She huffed. "That wasn't fun." She remarked, snapping her finger. A dark orb flew from her hands, and formed into a Giant Death creature. This however was flying and looked like a butterfly with a humanoid face of sorts. However, unlike the Death Beast and Demon, this creature was not fully dark. It had pink wings, and a white head with red eyes, along with white stripes on its body. Everything else was black, as well as black bordering the wings. This was a Death Fairy. "I'll leave him to you." Queen said and flew off. The Death Fairy, which looked quite feminine, stared at the fallen Shade, then covered itself with its wings, ready to attack Ark.

- -

_Hibiki rode as fast as he could. The Hawk Shadow was so high. Then Hibiki saw a small ramp on the ground. "YOSH!" Hibiki shouted. "IKUZE, KUZE, KUZE!" Hibiki revved up, the boosters flaring up. Hibiki went up the ramp, and the flared up boosters caused the Prokishi Steed to rise up higher. Hibiki pushed the button on his henshin blade, and pushed it in. _

"_KISHI RISE!" Hibiki jumped off the bike, and the commotion caused Mari and Sakura to wake up. _

"_ORE NO HISSATSU WAZA!" Hibiki shouted. "AERIAL PROKISHI VERSION!" The Hawk Shadow turned, and Hibiki jammed the blade into the Shadow's back, thus the blade retracted. The Hawk Shadow shrieked, and shattered, the soul flying off. Course now Hibiki had to worry on how to save both Mari and Sakura from falling to their doom. Hibiki whacked his helmet with a hand. "BAKA!" Hibiki shouted to himself. He should've waited for the Shadow to land. How was he going to save both girls!?_

- -

Something spiritual entered Ark, and Shade looked up to see the Death Fairy throwing poison dust at him. Shade rolled away from the dust, and the Death Fairy dived down at Shade. Shade reacted and threw a punch at the Death Fairy's face. Course, that didn't exactly do much. The Death Fairy fired a red beam from its wings, and Shade had to run to dodge the beams.

Mikoto was already in his Gigakishi suit and was riding on his Giga Machine. He entered the scene. "So, Shade and a Death Fairy. Two for the price of one." Mikoto said, inserted a bronze crest that had a dragon head design on it.

He inserted the crest into a slot in his Knob buckle. Mikoto snapped the buckle in place. "TANKER CALLER!"

Shade tried his best to dodge the Death Fairy, and then Shade jumped, and was quite amazed that he jumped pretty high. The Death Fairy flew at Shade, but then something attacked the Death Fairy.

Mikoto was riding on his bike, which was docked onto a bronze tank like machine. This machine's cannon had a golden dragon head on it with green eyes and a red third eye. The barrel was in the dragon mouth. Mikoto aimed his Gatling gun at the Death Fairy, and both the cannon of the Giga Tanker and the Gatling gun struck the Death Fairy. The Giga Tanker fired white beams. "Giga Burst." Mikoto announced to the pistol that was attached to his Gatling gun.

"GIGA BURST!" The pistol announced. Then Mikoto aimed up high at the Death Fairy. The Giga Tanker's dragon cannon head split apart and retracted to reveal an even larger cannon barrel. The cannon aimed up high.

"Kami will punish those who are in the way of Humanity's superiority" The cannon fired a golden beam, while Mikoto unloaded many giga burst bullets up high. The bullets smashed into the Death Fairy's wings and blasted them off, while the beam blasted into the body of the Death Fairy. The Death Fairy shattered, and the souls of the Death Fairy exploded.

Mikoto then aimed at the ground, ready to kill Shade, but Shade was long gone. "DAMN IT!" Mikoto shouted slamming his Giga Machine with a fist. Red electricity emitted from his helmet.

- -

The sun was setting. Shade landed at the door of the Ryusei Mansion. "Wow, those jumps were fun." Hibiki's voice sounded from Shade. The Shade suit dematerialized to reveal Hibi Ark. "I'm tired, looks like I'll have to hunt for the clothes tomorrow."

"Um." Ark's voice sounded in his own head. Night Ark has awakened. "Who are you? And what are you doing in my body!?"

Hibi Ark looked around to look for the source of the voice. "You know, I don't really want to talk to myself, but my name is Hibiki, Hikaru Hibiki. Looks like we'll be sharing this body was a while." Hibi Ark smiled.

- -

Well this ends the true Chapter 21. I'm wondering if Prokishi has a good arsenal, or if he needs something more. Maybe a second bike won't hurt.

Well here's something extra, an explanation on why Jack can only get to the Ryusei mansion on his own.

- -

Jack in human form walked to the Ryusei Mansion. "I've finally found it!" Jack shouted. "Lord Shade, you die now!"

Then Inu, Taka, and Tora appeared in their monster forms while Jack transformed into the Mantis Shadow that looks like the one in the Gekijofic. Tora and Taka held Jack's arm. "NANI!" Jack shouted, only to get clawed by Inu multiple times. "EE!"

"Ara Ara." Mark said walking out. "We got Jack snooping here in my own front yard." Mark said, holding a metronome in his hand.

"What are you going to do!?" Jack shouted in surprise.

"Nothing, I just want to try this." Mark held the metronome in front of Jack's face.

- -

Jack was now talking to King and Queen, and they were all in their human forms. "I know where Lord Shade lives!" Jack exclaimed.

"REALLY!?" King and Queen were surprised. Jack nodded.

"I'll show you!" Jack shouted and jumped into a shadow of a tree.

"I'm going to like this!" King shouted, and just to note, he has the scar on his cheek. King followed Jack.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Queen said.

- -

. . .

"BAKA!" King shouted. He and Jack were holding on for their dear lives on a buoy at sea. Sharks were biting at the two. "This isn't where Lord Shade lives!"

"I'm sorry!" Jack said, and King whacked Jack's face. "I can't seem to say where the mansion is and I can't seem to take you there!"

"BAKA . . . . . . . . . . . . !" Kings shout was loud.

- -

Queen sweat dropped. "Looks like we can't find the mansion." She remarked while Ten walked over eating ice cream.

"What were we all talking about?" Ten asked.

- -

**Gekijofic . . .**

Yume De Aeta Nara starts playing. "Shadows are defeated. But an even greater evil has appeared." Lunagires are shown. "One born of darkness will never lose their true heritage." Mark is shown all depressed. "And a trusted demon will have to make a choice, rule the moon, or save the world." Shade is then shown slashing at Prokishi, Tenkishi, and Hiyami. Then Shade is shown with Inu, Taka, and Tora in their monster forms facing off against Kamen Rider Lun while Kamen Rider Sol is shown slashing at Lunagires.

KAMEN RIDER SHADE! Ruler of the Dark Moon!

Ark, Kumori wearing a white beret, Hibiki, and Mark are then shown standing side by side. "Everyone, see you then!" They all shout, waving their hands.

- -

And so this ends Chapter 21, I hope you guys liked it so please Review.


	22. Reveal Song of Destiny, Unveil Joker

Ok. Now after an extremely long break, let's continue again. I do not own Kamen Rider but I own Shade, Tenkishi, Prokishi, Gigakishi and the Shadows. No I do not own your shadow, but I do own THE Shadows.

**Kamen Rider Shade**

Chapter 22: Reveal, the Song of Destiny! _Unveil Joker . . . _

Hikari woke up with a yawn. "Good morning Mistress Hikari!" Ryuko exclaimed, the little Wyvern flying in front of the tired girl.

Hikari yawned again. "Good morning Ryuko." She said, rubbing her eyes and letting out a groan. She got out of bed and got dressed . . . but . . .

"WHOA!" Ryuko shouted as Hikari started taking off her nightgown. "Don't undress in front of me!"

Hikari stared at Ryuko with a blank expression. "Then will you look away?" Hikari asked.

"Gladly." Ryuko said. The mechanical like dragon hid under the covers of the bed.

Hikari took off her gown and replaced the pink gown with a black dress and a white jacket. She walked out the door of her room. She strolled down the stairs, and what a surprise.

"Oh yeah, bring it back, there!" Hibi Ark said. A large truck was backing into Ark's driveway, which he really doesn't use. "Come on, come on. There!" The truck stopped. The driver, who was the delivery man, came out and went into the back of the truck. The driver came out with a . . . small box. "Thank you." Hibi Ark handed the driver Ark's Credit card. After paying for the package, Hibi Ark tore the package open.

"I cannot believe that he requested a huge truck to deliver such a small package." The driver said getting back on the driver seat. The truck drove off.

Hibi Ark rejoiced looking at the articles inside the box. "YAHOO!" It was a set of clothes, designed exactly like Hibiki's outfit. Hibi Ark stripped right in front of Hikari.

"EEP!" Hikari covered her eyes.

Hibi Ark then slipped into the new clothes. "YES! Now this is good!" He shouted.

Hikari looked at Hibi Ark. She walked up to Hibi Ark. "When are you giving Shade-kun back?" She asked Hibi Ark.

"I don't know." Hibi Ark replied shrugging. Then he ran back into the house. He ran back out holding a black guitar case. "I want you to stay here ok?" Hibi Ark said to Hikari. Then Hibi Ark rubbed the top of Hikari's hair. Hikari gave a small whimper when Hibi Ark touched her head. "Ok?" Hikari nodded. "Good." Hibi Ark then ran out the gate of Ark's home.

Hikari looked at Hibi Ark's back as he ran out. "He . . . he seems so familiar." Hikari commented.

- -

_"OH MY GOSH!" Hibiki screamed as he, Mari, and Sakura were all falling to their doom. How was he going to save both of them!? He fell towards Sakura, but then he looked at Mari. "Damn it." He then dived towards Mari, but then he looked at Sakura. "Damn it." This continued for a while, him switching between Mari and Sakura. "DAMN IT!" There was no way to win._

_ Then Shade came coming on the Shade Cycle. MARK TO THE RESCUE! Mark looked up. "Yosh." He then stood on the seat of the Shade Cycle and used a dynamic rider jump, after using his bike as a boost. He caught Mari from the air. "Hibiki-kun, it's your move!"_

_ "YOSH!" Hibiki quickly shifted towards Sakura. Mark and Hibiki then kicked off each other's feet to give Hibiki a boost. Hibiki caught Sakura. The two riders with their women dropped towards the ground. The two landed on the ground. Shade landed gracefully, whereas Prokishi's landing created cracks on the ground._

_ Sakura and Mari both stood on the ground after their men landed. Then Hibiki fell on his rear. The Prokishi suit dematerialized._

_ "Man that was scary." Hibiki said._

_ "Good job though." Mark said to Hibiki._

_ Sakura was staring at Shade. "Who . . . is this?" She asked Hibiki._

_ "Um . . . he's . . . a superhero!" Hibiki lied._

_ "I'm Mark Ryusei." Shade bowed. "We've met before Sakura-chan."_

_ "EH!?" Sakura and Hibiki shouted._

_ "Y-y-y-you're Mark-san!?" Sakura screamed._

_ "I thought you didn't want others to know that you are Shade!?" Hibiki commented._

_ "Sakura has known me for a while, I don't think it would hurt if she knows." Mark said._

_ "What about Mari?" Hibiki asked._

_ "She knows already." Mark said._

_ "REALLY!?" Hibiki shouted._

_ "I've known about this," Mari said directing attention to Mark's Shade form, "for a while now."_

_ "Really." Hibiki nodded in compliance._

_ "Well it's kind of strange to think that Mark-san could transform into . . . that." Sakura said. "It's kind of unexpected."_

_ "I get that quite a lot actually." Mark said. He was about to dematerialize the Shade suit. Before the Shade suit dematerialized however, a cane all of a sudden came up on Shade's shoulder. Mark turned around to see who was aiming the cane at him._

_ "So," it was Lloyd, "whose this here, hm?" Lloyd said._

_ "OSSAN!?" Hibiki shouted. "What are you doing here?"_

_ "Well, I was at that restaurant that you all were at." Lloyd replied. "And I followed you here." Then Lloyd looked straight at Shade. "Now tell me, why is it that you people are hanging with Ace of the Royal Five."_

_ Hibiki perked his ears up. "Ace?" Hibiki said. "What do you mean Ace?"_

_ "You . . . you know that name?" Mark said to Lloyd._

_ "Of course, now Ace, if you are defeated then the Shadows will no longer be a threat!" Lloyd shouted, but then Mark pushed Lloyd's cane away. Mark made a run for it, but then unexpectedly, Lloyd's cane detached into separate parts held by a strong wire. Lloyd extended his cane out and wrapped it around Mark and pulled Mark in._

_ "Shade-san!" Mari screamed._

_ "Oi Ossan!" Hibiki shouted. "What are you doing!? And when the heck could your cane do that?"_

_ "That being over there is Ace of the Royal Five." Lloyd said. "He is an enemy to us all."_

_ "But he can't be a Shadow, can he?" Sakura asked._

_ "Hibiki, now is your chance to finish him off . . ." Lloyd said but Hibiki hesitated. "DO IT!"_

_ "Sempai . . . are you really part of the Royal Five?" Hibiki asked Mark._

_ Mark was silent but then he answered. "I am." Mark said._

_ Hibiki and Sakura gasped. "Wha . . . what!?" Hibiki shouted. "It can't be, you can't be Ace!"_

_ "That's because I'm not Ace!" Mark shouted. "RAH!" Mark then took the Shade Blaster in hand and appeared to be ready to shoot Lloyd, but then Mark aimed at the ground and fired a flash that brightened the area for a few seconds._

_ Lloyd stood there, stupefied. Then Lloyd unwrapped the cane around Mark and retracted his cane. "He's not black." Lloyd said. "He's . . . red for some reason." The flash allowed Lloyd to see the color of the Shade suit._

_ "EH!?" Hibiki shouted, surprised as to what is going on._

_ Mark stood up and his Shade suit stayed materialized. Unfortunately for him, Mark also mentioned something that was disturbing to Hibiki._

_ "Shade-sempai . . . were you serious?" Hibiki asked. "Are you really in the Royal Five?"_

_ "I am." Mark said._

_ "What . . . what rank are you." Hibiki asked._

_ "Joker." Mark replied._

_ Hibiki perked his ears up and Lloyd and Sakura kind of just stood there stupefied. "Um . . . there isn't a Joker in the Royal Five." Lloyd said._

_ "And if there is a Joker, then there would be Six ranks." Sakura mentioned._

_ "Hey you guys just asked if I was part of the Royal Five, and I never said that I was one of THE Five." Mark said._

_ "Huh?" Lloyd, Sakura, and Hibiki tilted their heads in confusion._

_ "Um Shade-san." Mari said walking up to Shade. "What is going on?"_

_ Mark sighed."Mari here doesn't know anything about the Shadows and such, I don't think I want her to be exposed to this world yet. Can we talk about this some other time."_

_ "No." Lloyd said. "I want to talk about it now."_

_ "Too bad." Mark said and took up Mari in his arms. Then Shade jumped high into the air, building jumping with Mari away._

_ Lloyd stood there, and sighed. "I hate it when people I talk to run away." He looked up and Hibiki and Sakura were gone. Hibiki and Sakura ditched Lloyd and followed Mark. Lloyd dropped his head in shame. "Why does every one do that?" He cried._

_- -_

Sakura was sitting in the café, thinking about the day before. The way Ark acted, it reminded her so much of Hibiki. Kumori came in and sat down next to Sakura. "Is something wrong Sakura nee-chan?" Kumori asked.

Sakura snapped back into reality. "Nothing." Sakura said. "I was just thinking that Ark-kun was acting really weird yesterday."

"You are right." Kumori said. "He did act strange yesterday."

"So weird." Sakura said.

In an instant, the doors barged open. Hibi Ark slid into the entrance with his Guitar strapped on to a portable speaker system and Hibi Ark started playing. "SAKURA!" Hibi Ark shouted, then he started to play a love rock song for Sakura. It sort of creeped out every one except for Sakura, who was kind feeling the song reach her heart.

Then Kumori smacked Hibi Ark. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN PUBLIC!?" Kumori shouted.

"What, I'm just showing my love for Sakura." Hibi Ark shouted. "SAKURA!" Hibi Ark kept playing. "WO AI NI! (I love you in Mandarin)" Sakura perked her ears up and blushed. Every one in the café turned to look at Hibi Ark. Kumori growled violently.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW SAKURA-NEE ENOUGH!?" Kumori shouted and whacked Hibi Ark again. "And I thought you loved Hikari?"

"Hm . . ." Hibi Ark pondered. "Oh wow, I didn't know that boy and that girl would be in love."

"Huh!?" Kumori was really wondering what the heck Hibi Ark was going on about.

"Eh whatever." Hibi Ark then patted Kumori's head. "I'll be off then, see you all!" Hibi Ark turned, only to then bumped into the door. "ITE!" Hibi Ark fell to the floor. "Defeat." He whined, pointing his hand up. Hibi Ark got up, then opened the door and walked out.

Sakura turned her head so no one could see her head. "He . . . he's really acting like Hibiki." Sakura said softly, and let out a moan.

- -

_Mark stopped building jumping and landed in front of a house. He set Mari down. "Thank you, Shade-san." Mari said to Mark._

_ "You're welcome." Shade gave a small bow to Mari._

_ Mari was about to open the door of her house, but she stopped. "Shade-san."_

_ "What is it?" Mark asked._

_ "There's so much about you that I don't know." Mari said. Mark sighed. "I'm not sure what these Shadows are and I'm not sure what your relation to these Shadows are. I feel like I know you, but really there's just too many secrets among you." Mari looked at Mark with tearing eyes. "Can't you tell me about everything?"_

_ "Mari . . ." Mark said. He sighed once again. "I want to tell you everything, but I don't want to get you involved in this battle. I can't bear to see you get involved."_

_ "Then can you tell me about this form of yours?" Mari asked about the Shade suit. "Is this suit really that special?"_

_ "Well . . ." Mark explained, "in essence, this is kind of . . . my true form." He confessed. He pointed at his mouth plate. "You see here, this is my mouth, kind of." The mouth plate opened. "I can actually eat stuff with this opened." All of a sudden, Mari snickered. "What's up?"_

_ "You can really eat things in this form?" Mari couldn't help but giggle._

_ "Yep." Mark said. "Seriously." Suddenly, Mark pulled out a chocolate bar from nowhere. "Here, I'll eat this right in front of you." Mark then scarfed down the chocolate with his opened mouth plate. Then Shade closed his mouth plate. "So, what do you think, I'm horrifying aren't I?" Then Mari kissed Shade's mouth plate. Mark jumped in surprise._

_ "I think you look pretty cool." Mari said. "Shade-san . . . you'll tell me more about yourself later right?"_

_ Shade stared at Mari. Then Shade nodded. "Yeah, I promise you, one day I'll tell you everything about myself."_

_ Mari smiled. "You better keep that promise."_

_ "Don't worry, I always keep my promises." Mark said._

_ "Shade-sempai!" Hibiki's shout came along. Hibiki and Sakura were able to follow Shade quite well. "Shade-sempai!" Hibiki and Sakura came up to Shade and Mari. "Shade-sempai, can't you just talk to us?"_

_ "What's this about you being Joker?" Sakura asked Shade._

_ "I told you, I'll talk about this Joker business with you guys later." Mark said._

_ "But . . . if you're really part of the Royal Five, then you're a Shadow aren't you?" Hibiki asked Shade._

_ "Nope." Mark said. "I am in no way a Shadow." Shade then made a jump in the air. "I'm sorry about this, but I don't want to talk about this just yet!" Then the Shade Dragon came flying by. Shade grabbed on to the leg of the Shade Dragon and the Shade Dragon flew off._

_ The wind from the Shade Dragon's wing flap blew the area. After the wind was gone, Mari looked up. "So cool." She whispered._

_ "Oh boy, now I really need to know." Hibiki said to himself._

_ Shade climbed up the Shade Dragon and sat on the back. Inu, Taka, and Tora were already waiting there in their animal forms. "Master Shade, are you really . . ." Inu asked._

_ "Yeah, I'm really Joker." Mark said. "But you guys don't have to worry, the reason I'm called Joker is because I have no real ties with the Royal Five."_

_ "Yeah we kind of figured that out when Joker wasn't even one of the Royal Five's rank." Taka said._

_ "But . . . are you really a Joker?" Tora asked._

_ "Of course." Mark said then Shade threw a toy at Tora. "Here, have a Cat Nip toy."_

_ "MEOW!" Tora meowed and played with the toy. Inu and Taka stared at Tora. "What, I'm a cat now."_

_ "Sure, sure." Inu said._

_ "Master Shade really is a Joker." Taka said, laughing._

_- -_

Hikari was sitting down after drinking her Tea. Then the doorbell rang. Hikari answered the door. Seto was at the door. "Eh, usually Ark answers the door." Seto said.

"Well . . . um . . . Shade-kun is out right now." Hikari said.

"Really?" Seto asked. "Is he bring violins to customers?"

"He only took a guitar with him." Hikari replied.

"A guitar?" Seto had question marks all over. "I didn't even know the kid owned one. Oh well, since he's not here I guess I shouldn't bother with his workshop then."

"No, I think he would allow you in to the workshop." Hikari said to Seto.

"Oh, maybe a peek." Seto said with a smile. Seto then walked in to the house and into the workshop.

Ryuko flew out. "Mistress Hikari," Ryuko said, "that man's a Shadow."

"I kind of know." Hikari replied to Ryuko.

"REALLY!?" Ryuko was shocked. "Then why let him enter?"

"He's a nice man." Hikari answered. "He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Really." Ryuko said. "Well anyway, since he's not going to be any trouble, now would be a good time for you to work on that song."

"I guess so." Hikari said. She sat down.

"You know that song is essential right?" Ryuko asked. "For the destiny of Joker?" Hikari nodded.

"I know."

- -

Hibi Ark was skipping all around town. "Man I love this." Hibi Ark said. "I never thought that I would again get to walk around in a physical body." Hibi Ark looked at the way the city looked. "Man, the City's really changed a lot." Hibi Ark remarked. "And Kumori as well, he's really changed a lot." Hibi Ark walked through town, then just stood still. Looking at him right next to him, was a mysterious man in a trench coat. The man's face was covered by a Fedora hat. "How long are you going to stand there staring . . . Sempai?" Hibi Ark smiled. The mysterious man's lips became visible and he let out a smile. Hibi Ark and the mysterious man then clasped their hands together.

"Long time no see, Hibiki." The mysterious man said to Hibi Ark.

- -

_Mark and Hibiki the next day walked into the café to meet up with Lloyd. "WHY DID YOU TWO DITCH ME YESTERDAY!?" Lloyd cried at Hibiki. Tears were really streaming down Lloyd's eyes. Then Lloyd looked at Mark. "Whose this?"_

_ "Allow me to introduce myself." Mark said. "I am called by many names. Mark, Ryusei . . . but you can call me Joker."_

_ "Oh ok Joker, have a seat, it's always nice to meet a refine man, rather than this ruffian." Lloyd said about Hibiki._

_ "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Hibiki shouted._

_ Mark sweat dropped. "Wow, he didn't get the clue." Mark said. "I'm Joker as in, Joker of the Royal Five."_

_ "Oh wow, I did no expect the man under that form to be . . . handsome." Lloyd said._

_ "I don't roll that way." Mark said. "I have a girl I'm in love with already."_

_ "I don't roll that way either." Lloyd replied. "Unfortunately I don't have a girl I'm in love with currently." Mark and Hibiki took a seat in front of Lloyd. "Anyway, on to business." Lloyd looked at Mark. "Now, what is this about Joker?"_

_ "Well, first of all, you must understand this." Mark said. "The reason I'm called Joker is because I'm considered to be an outcast. The title however was given to me because my father and mother were the previous King and Queen of the Royal Five."_

_ "I thought you're not a Shadow." Hibiki said to Mark._

_ "I was born a Shadow, but I'm not a Shadow now." Mark said._

_ "I don't quite get it." Hibiki said._

_ "You'll understand much later." Mark said. "Anyway, Ace is my twin brother."_

_ "Wait, TWIN!?" Hibiki shouted. _Could it be . . . that man?_ Hibiki thought._

_ "Yes." Mark said. "It's a rare sight for Shadows to have Twins. That is why my brother and my powers are a little different than most Shadows. My father and mother were part of the Royal Five but they only wanted peace with the Humans. Unfortunately, they fell to their desires as well. The previous Ace knew about this and murdered my parents. My brother then killed the previous Ace and he ascended to the title of Ace."_

_ "It sounds like a violent group." Hibiki said._

_ "To ascend to the Royal Five, we must kill the previous holder of the title to become that title." Mark explained. "Since my parents were killed by a member of the Royal Five, the title of King and Queen were left empty. My brother eventually appointed two members after many Shadows fought for that title."_

_ "That may've been the year when the Shadows' attacks were a little less than usual." Lloyd said._

_ "That you may be correct about." Mark said. "However, many Shadows knew about my powers and many of the Elder Shadows . . ."_

_ "Wait, wait . . . what are the Elder Shadows?" Hibiki asked._

_ "They're surviving members of the Royal Five who appointed their successors rather then having their titles usurped by being killed." Mark explained. "It's not exactly a rare sight to see an Elder Shadow as that was the way the Royal Five used to be appointed, but along the way, an Ace thought that in order to be a Royal Five, one must be stronger so came the violent successions. Anyway, many of the Elder Shadows knew about my power and wanted me as the Leader of the Royal Five. I refused as I did not want to fight my own brother for the title, and I don't exactly have a good relationship with the other Shadows as I actually lived alongside the humans rather than feed on them. Anyway, they instead granted me the title of Joker, as a way of putting me in the Royal Five. Only a few Shadows know about that title, including the Royal Five."_

_ "That kind of makes sense." Hibiki said, nodding._

_ "In reality, that title means more." Mark continued. "The Elder Shadows, growing tire of the constant battle with humanity, wanted peace just like my parents. They told me about the secrets of Ragnarok and wanted me to lead the Shadows into peaceful times. That is the true meaning of my title as Joker."_

_ "I get it now." Hibiki said. "So, that title is actually not an evil title."_

_ Mark then sighed. "Ace found out why I was given the title of Joker." He said with a sad tone. "At first it seemed that he was happy that his brother would be in the Royal Five along with him, despite me being a Sixth Member. He wasn't happy after finding out what the title of Joker meant so he destroyed all the Elder Shadows. He allowed me to live but only if I fed on a Human." Mark paused for a bit. "That human was almost Mari."_

_ "WHOA!" Hibiki exclaimed. "You mean you almost ate her life force!?"_

_ "Almost being a key word." Mark continued. "But after spending some time with her, I saw how pure her heart was. I couldn't bring myself to do it, so I became a traitor to the Shadows . . . technically I never did betray them because I wasn't like them in the first place, but you get what I mean. So now the title of Joker holds another meaning." Mark said. "It is now one of the many names that people call me, but the reason now I am Joker is because I'm a wild-card that destroys the evil Shadows and one who attempts to change destiny."_

_ "I see, so we can trust that you won't start going on a feeding spree here right?" Lloyd asked._

_ "I don't feed on humans." Mark said._

_ "So now, tell me, what is this Ragnarok that you speak of?" Lloyd said mysteriously. Hibiki looked at Lloyd._

_ "Now why would a mere human like you want to know about Ragnarok?" Mark smirked and stared at Lloyd. Hibiki looked at Mark._

_ "Because we have information on something called Ragnarok." Lloyd said. "But Tenshi no Yaiba experts have no idea what the heck this Ragnarok is." Hibiki sharply turned to look at Lloyd. "Now tell me, what is Ragnarok?"_

_ Mark chuckled. Hibiki sharply turned to look at his Sempai, only to crack his neck. "Ow." Hibiki whined and rubbed his neck._

_ "Ragnarok, holds the Destiny of the humans." Mark replied. "Depending on who holds the power of Ragnarok, will hold the fate of Humankind in his hands. In fact, the term Joker first originated with Ragnarok."_

_ "And what do you mean by that?" Lloyd asked._

_ "Joker was in fact what they originally called Ragnarok, because Ragnarok had the power to destroy all the Shadows." Mark said. "Ragnarok is what you people call, a half Vampire."_

_ "A VAMPIRE!?" Lloyd and Hibiki shouted in surprise._

_ "Do those even exist?" Lloyd asked._

_ "They used to be common." Mark said. "Of course you humans decided to start hunting them and killing them off so they now only exist in myth. But Ragnarok was born half vampire and half human. Now one would usually think that would mean that Ragnarok would be weaker than the average Vampire, but that is in fact false. The fact that Ragnarok was half human meant that she contained a great power inside of her. The humans found this out and tried to utilize her powers to destroy the Shadows, but some one along the way sealed her up rather than use her life to destroy the Shadows."_

_ "Wait, Ragnarok's a woman?" Lloyd asked._

_ "A little girl." Mark said._

_ "WHAT!?" Lloyd screamed._

_ "If you want to meet her, I can let you." Mark said. "Because the Seal that holds her in place has weakened after all these years."_

_ "The seal?" Hibiki and Lloyd asked._

_ "Ace appeared to me last night." Mark explained. "His sudden appearance may mean that the Shadows are making their move. If I am to protect Ragnarok from fulfilling the Destiny of the humans, then I must act fast."_

_ "Then what are you doing here then!?" Lloyd exclaimed._

_ "Because you just had to talk about everything." Mark said to Lloyd. Mark then turned to Hibiki. "Now that you know all these things about me, what are you going to do?"_

_ "What?" Hibiki asked._

_ "Are you going to stay with me and risk your life to fight these Shadows, or are you going to leave me alone because of the monstrous truth?"_

_ Hibiki was silent for a bit, but after a while. "What are you talking about Sempai?" Hibiki asked. "If I leave you alone after all we've been through, I don't think I can be called a man." Hibiki got up. "We're going together, whether you want to or not."_

_ Mark stared at Hibiki with stern eyes, then Mark smirked. "Good boy." Mark said. "Let's go."_

_ "Hey I'm coming with!" Lloyd shouted._

_- -_

King and Queen stood together. "So, what next?" King asked.

"Well we may as well try to get more energy for Ace-sama." Queen said. "And the next Shadow to be punished . . ."

"The Bear." King said.

"You're being punished for trying to live with Humans." Queen said as if sentencing whoever they were trying to punish to death. "And for that, you will destroy those that you love around you before your execution comes." Queen closed her eyes, then she started singing.

- -

From afar, a man was having a date with his girlfriend. The two were happily chatting together. Then, the man stopped, and dropped to his knees. He then roared to the skies. "What's wrong!?" The girl asked frantically.

The man's eyes started to change color. "Help me." He gasped softly, as if there was some one who could help him.

- -

Queen's song continued, bringing the one who they were trying to punish down, then all of a sudden, a Guitar was strummed.

(Insert This Love never Ends with you, Wataru Version) Queen stopped singing and held her ears in pain. "What is this." She growled.

"What is it!" King shouted. Then he heard singing. "WHAT THE!?"

Then a violin was played. King looked around to see where the music was coming from. Then he saw. Hibi Ark was playing his guitar which was plugged to his portable amplifier. Then King turned around and he saw the one playing the violin. The mysterious man who has foiled Queen's song before. The two playing and Hibi Ark singing was hurting Queen badly.

"YOU TWO BASTARDS!" King roared and transformed into the Kabuto Shadow. Then his shoulder horns fired energy at the two musicians.

Hibi Ark and the mysterious man rolled away. "Sempai, leave this to me!" Hibi Ark shouted. The mysterious man then disappeared by walking into a shadow of a tree.

"You, who the hell are you!?" King screamed at Hibi Ark as Queen got up.

Hibi Ark walked forwards. "Do you not know who I am?" Hibi Ark asked.

"SHADE!?" King and Queen shouted in surprise.

"Correct, that is who this body is!" Hibi Ark shouted. "But . . . do you not recognize anything else?"

"Huh?"

"Do you not remember . . . this!" Hibi Ark then took out the Prokishi Henshin Blade and fired an air wave at King and Queen.

King and Queen rolled away and Queen transformed into the Kuwagata Shadow. Then Hibiki played his guitar and the song hurt Queen.

"That song and that blade, you can't be that man!" King shouted and then threw a ball of energy at Hibi Ark.

Hibi Ark jumped away then took off his Guitar. He landed near his Guitar case. Hibi Ark placed the Guitar back into the case and Hibi Ark got ready to face King and Queen.

"That's right, I'm back . . . for a while at least." Hibi Ark said. "However, you shall not face Prokishi as Prokishi is now completely obsolete at this time." Then Hibi Ark took out the Shade Blaster. "Instead, you'll face him, Shade."

"CUT THE CRAP!" King shouted and drew his sword from his shadow. King charged at Hibi Ark.

Hibi Ark then fired a flash from the Shade Blaster, blinding King, "It's not nice to interrupt a Henshin." Hibi Ark commented. He then closed the Shade Blaster's mouth creating a sonic sound. The Shade belt formed in flames on Hibi Ark's waist. Hibi Ark held the Shade Blaster out at front. "HENSHIN!" Hibi Ark swiped the Shade Blaster's green gem over the eyes of the belt buckle.

Flames erupted and swallowed Hibi Ark, only to then scatter to create Shade in place of Hibi Ark. Shade's eyes flashed.

"You're foolish enough to think that you can face the two of us!" Queen screamed and she and King charged at Hibi Ark.

Hibi Ark then parried King's sword with the Shade Blaster. Queen was about to cut Shade with her twin blades, but then something jammed into her stomach.

Hibi Ark pulled out the Prokishi Henshin Blade and jammed the blade into Queen's stomach after he had parried King's slash. Hibi Ark fired an air wave from the Henshin Blade, launching Queen away. "QUEEN!" King screamed. Hibi Ark then pulled the handle of the Shade Blaster hard which extended out the handle of the Shade Blaster sword. The blade of the sword extended and slashed King's head horn. Hibi Ark then kicked King away.

King and Queen fumbled around. "Damn you." King growled at Hibi Ark. Hibiki in the past was not quite as strong as a Royal Shadow, however Hibi Ark was skilled enough to fend off the Royal Shadows. Since Hibiki is using Ark's body and using the Shade system, who knows what wonders Hibiki can do with the power of Shade who has the power to match the Royal Five.

Shade threw the Shade Blaster sword in the air and caught the sword by the handle. Shade then held the Shade Blaster sword and the Prokishi Blade at ready. "How'd you like that?" Hibi Ark taunted.

"Don't you dare mock us!" Queen shouted and fired a blizzard at Shade.

Shade then swiped the gem of the Shade Blaster sword over the eyes of the belt buckle. "BLAZE!" The belt announced.

The blizzard engulfed Shade, but then Shade charged through holding the Prokishi Blade which was now surrounded by flames. Shade was charging towards Queen. Then Shade jammed the flaming blade at Queen. Queen screamed as she was burned. Then Shade slashed King with the Demon Blazing Slash with the Shade Blaster sword. King was launched back by the flames of the slash.

"As you can see here, I'm not the same as I was back then." Hibi Ark said. "Now I'm using the power of Sempai against all of you!"

"That bastard." King growled. "I've had it with that voice of his." King roared. "I'm not holding back!" Red lightning flashed from the sky, then the lightning struck King.

"King, you can't be thinking about using that!" Queen shouted.

"I AM!" King roared. His armor became bigger and wings emerged from his back. His horn became bigger and the shoulder horns became longer. His sword also became bigger.

Hibi Ark watched in astonishment. "Oh shit." Hibi Ark said. "This is bad."

- -

_Hibiki and Mark rode their motorcycles to a cave while Lloyd followed in a white car. Mark was the first to enter the cave while Hibiki and Lloyd followed. "Why'd they seal her in a cave?" Hibiki asked._

_ "Would you think that a great power be in a cave?" Mark asked._

_ "Actually with the way the storyline of most Mangas go nowadays, I wouldn't actually be surprised." Hibiki remarked._

_ "Oh, I didn't know." Mark said. The three continued walking. "You know I haven't read a good manga in a while, you got anything to suggest?"_

_ "You read Manga?" Hibiki asked. "That's kind of strange."_

_ "Why? I'm not a fossil you know." Mark said. "And I'm not even that old."_

_ "WHY ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT MANGA!?" Lloyd shouted._

_ "SORRY OSSAN." Mark and Hibiki said._

_ "DON'T CALL ME OSSAN!" Lloyd screamed at Mark._

_ Eventually the three reached the end of the cave, and where they reached was quite bright despite the cave being extremely dark. "Wow." Hibiki gasped in awe and looked up. The light around was an eerie blue. It was kind of weird how the light got in especially since there wasn't even an opening to the outside world. In fact, where they were now at was more like a huge temple room than a cave actually._

_ "Now this I would never have expected to be in a cave." Lloyd said._

_ In the center of the room, was a black coffin. On the coffin was a golden sharp cross shape. Mark walked up to the coffin and Hibiki and Lloyd examined the coffin._

_ "Is she in here?" Lloyd asked._

_ "Yes, Ragnarok resides in this coffin." Mark answered._

_ "So should we open this up?" Hibiki asked._

_ "No need for your help." Mark said. He reached into his coat ready to pull out something. Mark looked at the cross shape on the coffin. The cross was starting to crack. On the center of the cross shape, was a slot for a crest._

_ Before Mark was able to pull out the thing he was pulling out, his voice started to sound through out the room in an echo. "Oh how nice for you all to lead me here." The voice laughed maniacally. Then all of a sudden, five shadowy blobs entered the room. Figures rose from these shadows. King, Queen, Jack, and Lioness in their Shadow forms. They were on one knee, bowing as their leader rose from the center, Ace in his civilian form._

_ "WHAT THE!?" Lloyd looked at the human form of Ace then at Mark. "H-h-he . . ." Lloyd pointed at Ace._

_ "Aku's my twin." Mark said growling._

_ "Whose Aku?" Lloyd asked._

_ "Just like my true name is Shade, his true name is Aku." Mark explained._

_ "Now that just isn't fair little brother." Ace said. "You know as much that a traitor like you . . . doesn't have the right to call me by my true name."_

_ "Who cares, I'm not even a part of your group anymore." Mark retorted._

_ "That's right, because you're this great Joker." Ace made hand motions in the air. King, Queen, Jack, and Lioness stood up. "Of course we'll be taking Ragnarok with us now, since you have no need for Ragnarok."_

_ "Actually I think you misunderstood the purpose of Ragnarok, so I can't let you people have it." Mark retorted._

_ "Oh, and do you think you alone can face off against the Royal Five?" Ace asked. "And before you mention about Ten, Lioness here has enough power to becomes the next Ten if she wanted to."_

_ "Actually," Hibiki said. He ran right next to Mark. "He's not alone." Hibiki drew his Henshin Blade. "He has me!"_

_ "And me!" Lloyd shouted standing to the other side of Mark with his cane ready._

_ "What can a mere human like you do?" Ace and Mark said to Lloyd in unison._

_ "I'M NOT JUST A MERE HUMAN!" Lloyd screamed at Mark and only Mark._

_ "Hey he said it too." Mark pointed at Ace._

_ Then Inu, Taka, and Tora (in their animal forms) ran in and stood to the other side of Hibiki. "Eh, what are your pets doing here?" Hibiki asked. Then Inu, Taka, and Tora transformed into their true forms, surprising Hibiki. "WAH!"_

_ "I really don't see a disadvantage on my side." Mark said. "After all, it's five against five."_

_ Hibiki counted, he counted Six on their side. "There's six." Hibiki said._

_ "What do you mean?" Mark asked. He started counting. Inu, Taka, Tora, Hibiki, and himself which made five._

_ "WHAT ABOUT ME!?" Lloyd shouted at Mark._

_ "Ok, five plus a mere human." Mark said. Lloyd wasn't happy with the way every one was treating him. Mark and Ace then stood at ready, sweat dropped down Mark's forehead as he feared fighting his own brother. Then the two reached into their coats. _

_ Hibiki quickly snapped on his Prokishi Belt. "STANDBY!" Lloyd and the three Arm Beasts ran towards the Royal Five._

_ Ace and Mark ran towards each other. Hibiki ran and inserted the Henshin Blade into his belt. "HENSHIN!" Hibiki announced._

_ "SHINE!" The Prokishi belt announced and Hibiki transformed after a bronze image of the Prokishi suit crashed into his body. He aimed for King. Lloyd and Taka fought with Lioness, Inu fought with Queen, and Tora fought with Jack._

_ Mark and Ace pulled out their respective blasters from their coats then clashed blasters. Mark and Ace slid past each other and slid through the ground to sharply turn and look at each other. Mark and Ace then closed their blasters. A sonic sound sounded from the Shade Blaster while a distorted sonic sound sounded from the Aku Blaster. Red Flames engulfed Mark's waist to create the Shade belt while Black Flames engulfed Ace to form the Aku belt. "HENSHIN!" The two shouted and swiped their respective blasters over their belts. Black Flames erupted and scattered to create the Aku suit. Heroic Red Flames swallowed Mark and scattered to create the Shade suit. The two brothers then clashed at each other with the sword mode of their blasters. Shade pushed Aku back. Aku recovered and swept at Shade's feet. Shade jumped in the air and switched his Shade Blaster to blaster mode. Shade fired a fire ball at Aku. Aku rolled away and he too switched his Aku Blaster to blaster mode. Aku fired three black fire balls at Shade. Shade was shot in the air and he fell on the coffin._

_ "SHADE-SEMPAI!" Hibiki shouted. He slashed King with the Henshin Blade and kicked King away. Hibiki ran towards Ace and pushed the button on the Prokishi Henshin Blade. Hibiki then pushed the Henshin Blade into the belt buckle of the Prokishi Belt._

_ "KISHI RISE!" The Prokishi Belt announced. Hibiki drew the energized Henshin Blade and jumped in the air. "RAH!" Hibiki shouted. "Hissatsu, ORE NO HISSATSU WAZA!" Hibiki ran and jammed the Henshin Blade into Aku's back. "BURST VERSION!" Hibiki pulled the Henshin Blade back and the energy that was left on Aku's back by the Henshin Blade exploded on Aku._

_ Aku fumbled around. "Ow, that actually hurt." Ace said calmly. Ace turned to Hibiki. "You're not half bad boy." Hibiki charged at Ace and threw a punch, "of course, you're only still just a human!" Aku punched Hibiki on the stomach. Hibiki inside the Prokishi suit gagged. "A human wearing a knight's armor is still a human!" Aku then grabbed Hibiki's neck. Aku threw Hibiki to the ground._

_ Aku jumped back and Hibiki got up. Then Aku swiped his Aku Blaster over the blood red eyes of his belt buckle. "DARKNESS!" The Aku belt announced in a distorted voice. Aku's right leg revealed itself. Then Aku started floating with Darkness surrounding him. Aku started spinning and the Darkness turned into Black Flames. Aku was ready to corkscrew kick Hibiki._

_ "HIBIKI!" Mark screamed after seeing his brother ready to finish off Hibiki._

_ "No you don't!" Inu growled. He then clawed Queen and kicked off of Queen's body. Inu flipped in the air and transformed into the Frost Spear, cutting Queen at the moment of transformation. The Frost Spear then flew and rammed Aku._

_ "GARGH!" Aku flew backwards after being smacked by the Frost Spear. The Frost Spear then flew into Hibiki's hands._

_ Hibiki stared at the spear in surprise. "I don't know what's going on, but I like this!" Hibiki then pushed the button and jammed his Henshin Blade into his belt buckle._

_ "KISHI RISE!" The energy of the blade rather then stay on the blade, moved up to Hibiki's hands, energizing the Frost Spear as well._

_ "Ore no Hissatsu Waza!" Hibiki shouted._

_ "FROST. . ." The Frost Spear shouted._

_ "VERSION!" Hibiki screamed and jumped into the air and stabbed the Frost Spear into Aku's chest. The energy of the Prokishi belt which transferred to the Frost Spear exploded on Aku._

_ Aku screamed and fumbled back. "ACE-SAMA!" King shouted, then King ran towards Hibiki._

_ Shade looked sharply at Taka and Tora. "Taka, transform into your gun form and help out that old man!" Mark shouted._

_ "HM!" Taka nodded then transformed into his Wind Vulcan form and flew to Lloyd's hand._

_ "What's this?" Lloyd asked._

_ "Fire me!" Taka shouted. Lloyd obeyed and fired shots which then hit Lioness, Queen and Jack._

_ "Whoa." Lloyd looked at the green gun that was all of a sudden in his hands._

_ "Tora, you have a weapon form right, show me!" Mark shouted._

_ "Yes!" Tora nodded after stepping on the shot Jack. Tora jumped into the air and transformed in a golden light into the Crush Gauntlets. The Crush Gauntlets flew into Mark's hands._

_ King was ready to cut Hibiki, but then Shade came flying by with the Crush Gauntlets in hand. Shade smashed the Gauntlets into King's face. King went flying. Shade Mark threw the Crush Gauntlets into the air and the Crush Gauntlets transformed into the Crush Gauntlet Hammer and Shade grabbed hold of the hammer. "Time to die King!" Mark shouted. He then drew his Shade Blaster. Shade swiped the Shade Blaster's gem over the Belt Buckle._

_ "BLAZE!" The belt announced. Then Mark swiped the Crystal which was at the middle of the rod of the Crush Gauntlet Hammer over the Belt Buckle. "CRUSH!" The Shade belt announced._

_ Fire and rocks surrounded Shade. Shade's right leg revealed itself. Shade then slid through the ground and held the Crush Gauntlet Hammer with his left hand. Shade smashed King and King was caught on the hammer head of the Hammer. "GOTCHA!" Mark shouted. Flames surrounded his leg and Mark swung his leg in a Roundhouse kick._

_ "KING!" Jack shouted then pushed King away after the hammer was not on King anymore. Jack was kicked in place of King._

_ "JACK!" King screamed while Jack's black soul flew away to one day reform into the Mantis Shadow. "SHADE! YOU'LL PAY!" King ran towards Shade, only for Hibiki to come and slash King with the Henshin Blade. Then Hibiki stabbed King with the Frost Spear._

_ Shade turned around and Aku was ready to punch open the coffin. "NO!" Mark shouted. Shade dropped the Crush Gauntlet Hammer. The Shade suit dematerialized and Mark reached into his jacket. He pulled out a crest. This crest resembled a shining light, kind of like a snowflake but more reminiscent of a shine. It was white and pink in color. In fact, the slot on the cross seemed to be in the same shape. Mark made a miraculous jump and was able to get above the coffin. Mark inserted the crest in his hand on the slot and turned the slot. Mark slid across the coffin all the way to the floor while the crest all of a sudden glowed a bright light which blinded Ace._

_ The coffin's seal completely shattered and the coffin lid flew open, revealing a little girl in the coffin. This girl had long black hair and she wore a black frilly dress. Then the ground started to shake._

_ "Everyone, get out!" Mark shouted. "The cave's going to collapse!" Mark reached into the coffin and pulled out the sleeping girl._

_ "YOSH!" Hibiki shouted and inserted the Steed Crest into his Henshin Blade. Hibiki inserted the blade into his belt buckle._

_ "STEED CALLER!" The Prokishi Steed and the Shade Cycle then rammed through some rocks to get into the room. Hibiki holding the Frost Spear got on to the Prokishi Steed and then rode towards Lloyd and picked up Lloyd and put Lloyd on the back seat. Hibiki gave Lloyd the Frost Spear so Lloyd ended up holding the Frost Spear, the Wind Vulcan, and his (Lloyd) cane._

_ Mark quickly got on to the Shade Cycle and Tora transformed back into a Crush Tiger, his race. Tora got behind Mark and Mark drove out while holding the little girl in his hands._

_ Ace growled. "All of you, we're retreating!" Ace shouted. Then Lioness, Queen, King, and Ace all fell into the shadows and escaped._

_ Mark and Hibiki maneuvered around the falling rocks and the rough terrain. Finally the two were able to reach outside and they drove out the entrance, with the entrance being enclosed by rocks falling down on the entrance._

_ The Shade Cycle and the Prokishi Steed skid across the road and they turned to see the eternally closed entrance._

_ "So, did we win?" Hibiki asked._

_ "Yeah, we did." Mark said looking down at the sleeping little girl in his arm._

_ "Is that?" Lloyd asked._

_ "Yes, this little girl here, she is Ragnarok." Mark replied. The cute little girl slept soundly._

_- -_

Hibi Ark was having trouble against the powered up King. King ferociously slashed at Hibi Ark. Hibi Ark tried to retaliate but King had gotten so much faster. It doesn't help that Queen was freezing the ground around to slip up Hibi Ark while King gave out aerial strikes. Hibi Ark struggled and struggled but he just couldn't win. "Damn it!" Hibi Ark shouted. "How am I supposed to win now!?" Then the Demonic Growl sounded in his head. Hibi Ark sighed. "Ark, I hope you can pull through!" Day Ark took over.

Ark parried one of King's strikes. Ark pushed King away. "What the, why am I in battle?" Ark asked himself. He looked at the Prokishi Blade. "What the heck is this?"

"SHADE!" King screamed. King flew at Ark while Queen came from the other side to attack Ark. King slashed Ark then Queen jammed her twin blades in the shape of a Stag Beetle horn on Ark's back. Queen raised Ark in the air.

"FROZEN CUTTER!" Queen announced and Ark's back was struck with energy from Queen's attack.

Ark screamed and fell on his front. King got ready to stab Ark's back, but Ark quickly rolled away. Ark held out the three Armed Crests and got ready to swipe them, till he remembered what happened the day before. Ark was afraid to use all three crests together, but how else was he going to defeat King and Queen? Actually, why was he fighting King and Queen in the first place? Ark decided that he needed to risk it and he was ready to swipe the Frost Crest.

_"STOP!"_ Hibiki's voice resounded.

"Huh?" Ark looked around to see who was talking to him. "Whose there?"

_"I'm in your head, and don't use that Crest!" _Hibiki exclaimed. _"Just wait."_

"Who are you?" Ark asked.

_"Don't worry, I'm someone you can trust."_ Hibiki replied.

Then a song sounded in the area. The voice was a female's voice and the song sounded so ethereal. It was so enchanting. King and Queen stopped and tried to figure out who was singing the song.

In an instant, a large sword flew from the sky and almost skewered Ark had it not landed in front of him. The sword had a giant red blade and the handle was golden in color with red wings extended out as it was shield like in appearance. It was elegant in design and it also resembled a magic circle. Ark ran up to the sword and examined the sword. "What the heck is this thing?" Ark asked. Then a crest flew into his hand. This crest looked exactly like the one that Mark used all those years ago to open that coffin, only it was red instead of white. The pink remained. Ark noticed that on the handle, there was a slot for a crest. Ark looked at the slot then at the crest.

_"Insert it!"_ Hibiki announced.

Ark didn't know what was going to happen, but the voice in his head told him to do so. "Hey, I don't know what this does," Ark said to King and Queen, "but my conscience told me to do this."

_"I'm not your conscience."_ Hibiki said, but Ark didn't hear, somehow.

Ark inserted the crest into the slot the same way Mark inserted the crest into the slot on the coffin. The sword made a sound. Then Ark, by instinct, swiped the Shade Blaster's gem over the crest.

The Shade Blaster's eyes flashed and blinked. Then the Shade Blaster announced, "REVEAL . . . ARK FORM!"

Flames erupted from the ground near Ark. The flames engulfed Ark's body, forming new armor for Ark. Red gauntlets appeared on his arm, his shoulders became flame like. Anklets formed on his legs. His chest received red armor was dragonic in appearance. Connected horns formed between his eyes near the gem that was between his eyes. His eyes became a brighter red. A red cape erupted out of his back in flames.

Ryuko flew out of nowhere and attached himself to Ark's left wrist. "What the!?" Ark looked at his arm. "What the heck is this!?" Ryuko didn't speak to Ark, mainly because Ryuko didn't want Ark to know about his (Ryuko) existence yet.

Enter . . . Kamen Rider Blaze . . . ARK FORM!

"Wha-wha-what!?" King screamed ."WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"

"Shade . . . he's received another new power!" Queen exclaimed.

Ark didn't know what was going on, but he could feel that this form is going to be much stronger than his other forms. Ark held the sword, named the Reveal Calibur, at ready.

King growled at Shade, then flew towards Ark. "Wait King!" Queen shouted. She knew that there was no way for them to match up to Shade now.

"SHADE!" King shouted. "JUST DIE!" King swung his sword.

Then Ark parried King's slash with the shield handle of the Reveal Calibur. Ark pushed King back and swung the Reveal Calibur. Ark sliced King and many sparks flew out of King's body.

"GRAH!" King screamed. King fell and rolled on the ground. King then flew into the air. "DIE!" King's horns charged red lightning and fired the energy at Ark.

As it turned out, the cape behind Ark was not a cape at all, but actually two red dragonic wings attached together. The wings detached from each other and Ark flew into the air, dodging the blast.

"WHAT!" King and Queen shouted in surprise as they were shocked that Shade could fly now.

Ark flew around in the air. "This is . . . awesome." Ark then flew towards King. Ark swung the Reveal Calibur and slashed King. King recovered and slashed at Ark. Ark flipped and flew backwards. Ark then flew forward and slashed King. King parried and pushed Ark back. Ark however kicked King before being pushed back, thus pushing King even further. Ark then flew higher into the sky. King followed.

"Shade, just die!" King shouted and fired red lightning from his shoulder horns at Ark. Ark maneuvered in the sky gracefully and dodged. Ark then flew downwards and sliced off one of King's wings. "AHH!" King screamed with a gag. Then Ark flew up and sliced the other wing of King off. King couldn't scream any more and he fell to the ground.

Ark however didn't stop with the onslaught. Ark flew downwards and kicked King with a flying side kick. Ark came down with King on his foot. Ark kicked King into the ground. "KING!" Queen screamed in worry.

Ark stood still and turned the handle of the Reveal Calibur around and swiped the Crest on the handle over his belt buckle. "REVEAL SHADE!" The Reveal Calibur announced. Ark sheathed the Reveal Calibur on his back. Ark jumped high into the sky and his wings enlarged. Ark then came flying downwards as the now wingless King stumbled to get up.

"HAH!" Ark shouted. Ark then kicked King with multiple kicks, each kick ending with one of his enlarged wings cutting up King. Ark continued this with his other leg, thus the other wing slashed King in flames. With the right leg the right wing slashed, with the left leg, the left wing slashed. Eventually Ark kicked off of King, ending with both wings cutting up King. King was launched back and King returned to his human form. King dropped to the ground.

Ark wasn't done yet though. Ark drew his Reveal Calibur from behind and swiped the Shade Blaster over the Crest of the Reveal Calibur. "REVEAL SHADE!" The Shade Blaster shouted.

Ark held the Reveal Calibur at ready after putting the Shade Blaster on the side of the belt. The red blade of the Reveal Calibur started to glow red. Ark flew into the air and flew downwards. The blade extended in a red glow.

"KING!" Queen screamed and ran in front of King to protect King. Ark slashed Queen with a gigantic Rider slash and Queen screamed. She stumbled after getting slash and fell near King. She returned to her human form.

Both King and Queen started to glow a medley of colors. They were about ready to shatter. "Queen." King weakly said as he reached for Queen.

"King." Queen weakly said and she too reached for King's hand. The two tried to grab each other, but they were too weak. They were about to shatter, until a dark force surrounded them and their bodies regain their usual colors.

Ark looked in surprise. A shadowy blob on the ground rose up to form the Mantis Shadow, Jack. "To think that I would have to use my powers to revive you two." Jack said. "Or rather, I should be saying that it's all Shade's fault." Jack stared at Shade in Shade's ultimate form. King and Queen got up, now back in full health. "Shade, you may have won today, but the Royal Five will never lose to you, because one day, Ragnarok will belong to us!" Jack, King, and Queen then disappeared into the the shadows.

"What the heck was that all about?" Ark asked. Then the Reveal Calibur along with the Crest that came along with it and Ryuko all flew away from Ark, leaving Shade in his Blaze Form. Ark watched as the sword and little wyvern flew away. The Shade suit dematerialized. "Actually . . . why the heck was I fighting again?" Ark wondered. He didn't remember anything that Hibiki did. "And why am I wearing this?" Ark wondered where he got the clothes from. "And . . . did I just beat King and Queen?" Ark tried to think, but then he just fainted because King kind of gave Hibi Ark a beating, and Ark took a big beating from both King and Queen.

- -

_The little girl was sleeping soundly in Mark's bed. "So, this little girl has the power to destroy the Shadows." Hibiki said._

_ "Doesn't really look like it." Lloyd said._

_ "Do not let her cute looks fool you . . . she is a Vampire that has the power to end the Shadows once and for all." Mark said._

_ "Doesn't seem like it." Hibiki muttered._

_ "No seriously." Mark pulled the girl's lips up. "She has fangs."_

_ "Well I believe you, but still . . ." Hibiki said._

_ Mark released the girl's lips, then the girl started to moan. "She's waking up." Mark said._

_ The girl woke up and sat in the bed. She wiped her eyes, then saw a strange fedora wearing man in front of her, a teenager, and an old man. She whimpered and hid behind the covers. Mark took off the covers and the little girl started to cry, "who are you people?"_

_ "Do not worry, we won't hurt you." Mark said and bowed._

_ "She's really cute." Lloyd said after seeing the girl cry._

_ "Whoa, don't show off your pedophile tendencies now." Hibiki said._

_ "WHOSE A PEDOPHILE!?" Lloyd whacked Hibiki._

_ Then the little girl's stomach growled. "I'm . . . hungry." The little girl said. Mark, Hibiki, and Lloyd all sweat dropped._

_ "Well . . . being sealed for centuries ought to work up an appetite right?" Mark remarked._

_ Mark had some cake so he fed cake to the girl. The girl happily ate the cake._

_- -_

It was night time and Night Ark entered the mansion. Hikari came up to Ark and kissed Ark on the lips. "Welcome home Shade-san." Hikari said, with her arms around Ark.

"Nice to have you greeting me when I come home." Ark said with his arms around Hikari. "But I don't think we should do this with some one else around."

"Seto-san's already left for home though." Hikari said.

_I wasn't talking about Seto._ Ark thought, referring to Hibiki.

"Kamu." Hikari then said cutely and bit Ark's neck, only to release it after a sip.

"You look really cute when you do that." Ark remarked in a loving tone and Hikari giggled. "Anyway, I got cake outside, you want to eat it."

"Ok." Hikari nodded.

- -

_The little girl ate a third helping of cake. "This girl can eat." Hibiki muttered. "Then again . . . she was trapped in that coffin for who knows how long."_

_ "So, what's your name?" Mark asked the little girl._

_ "It's not Ragnarok?" Lloyd asked Mark._

_ "Well . . . I don't think that's her name." Mark said to Lloyd. Mark looked at the little girl. The little girl was quite shy. She didn't answer because she was scared of the three strangers._

_ "My name is Hikaru Hibiki." Hibiki decided to break the ice. He extended out a hand to the little girl. "Pleasure to meet you." The little girl gasped softly and looked at Hibiki's hand. She grabbed Hibiki's index finger and shook his hand. _The girl's got small hands._ Hibiki thought since his hands weren't exactly huge._

_ "I'm Lloyd, just leave it at that." Lloyd said to Hikari._

_ "And my name is Shade, but you can call me Ryusei Mark." Mark said to the little girl after giving a bow. "Now, will you tell us your name?"_

_ The little girl was still shy about the whole thing._

_- -_

Ark gave Hikari a helping of the cake that he got after waking up from Day Ark's faint. "Itadakimasu." Hikari said softly and helped herself to the cake. She took one bite.

- -

_The little girl took one bite of the cake before answering Mark. "Um . . . my name is Yamitenshi . . .Hikari." She answered._

_- -_

EH!? That little girl is the Hikari that we know!? Could she really be . . . the same Hikari that is eating cake with Ark right now!?

- -

"_Hikari, that's a fine name." Mark said to the young Hikari. He then scooted up closer to Hikari. "Do not worry Hikari, I will protect you from any dangers that may come."_

_ "And you have me too!" Hibiki said pointing to himself._

_ "You guys know about me?" Hikari asked._

_ Hibiki nodded. "Yep, and we'll do everything we can to make sure no harm comes to you! You can bet on it!" Hibiki held out his pinky. "I swear it on this very pinky." Hikari looked at Hibiki's pinky, then she wrapped her pinky around Hibiki's. _GOD SHE'S SO CUTE!_ Hibiki thought squealed about the little Hikari._

_- -_

Inu, Taka, and Tora sat in the room. "So, it has come to this." Inu said.

"That girl, I knew she was familiar." Taka said.

"It seems that now Master Ark now has even more power than ever before." Tora said.

The three stood up. "From now on, the fight here is only going to get even harder." Inu said.

"We must prepare ourselves." Taka said.

"For the fight that is about to come." Tora finished.

Even though the three spoke with grim tones, Ark and Hikari were happily and peacefully having their cake and eating it. (The cake is not a lie!)

- -

This ends the long awaited Chapter 22, I hope you guys enjoyed it, so please review! I hope none of you abandoned me and this fic!

- -

**A Fic preview . . .**

_The screen is dark, a dark room gets revealed, a blue rider sits at the center. "With this my plans are complete. Farewell . . . HEROES OF ALL TIME!"_

"_The fate of the future . . . is going to be in ruin." Night Ark says. The screen shatters to pieces!_

_The Blue Rider skids on the streets with his bike. "Unless I do this, you and the later generations of heroes are going to destroy this world."_

"_Like that will ever happen!" Tenkishi shouts and fires a shot at the Blue Rider._

_Shade is later seen chasing the Blue Rider on the motorcycle. "Give me back Hikari!" Ark shouts._

_The greatest enemy has appeared . . ._

_In order to defeat him, the greatest heroes of Redryuranger11 must gather together to defeat him!_

"_WAH! Give me back my Katana!" A boy name Ryuuji screams as a Fedora wearing Mark is holding Ryuuji's Katana._

_. . . or not?_

_(there is no BGM here)_

"_FROZAR!" Ryuuji shouts while standing between Ark and another Hero. "We won't let you go any further! All three of us, we won't lose to some guy with twisted dreams of salvation!"_

_Ryuuji, Ark, and the third hero are shown in three split screens._

_(Insert an upbeat song, I would suggest something like Jealkb's MakeMagic)_

"_HENSHIN!" The three heroes shout._

_**Winter Special! **Heroes Unite! Battle against the Great Freeze!_

"_I'll make sure you don't win." Night Ark says to the blue rider._

_Brace yourselves, it's going to be one heck of a cold ride._


End file.
